10 minutos
by Cherry Cheshire
Summary: Los 10 minutos necesarios para cambiar toda una trama.Resumen bueno adentro.Si gustais pasad y leed los 10 minutos que suponieron el inicio de otra vida. YAOI, LEMON a punta pala, Mpreg ClaudexSebastian
1. Chapter 1

Queridos lectores, bienvenidos a mi 9º proyecto y uno de los más ambiciosos. Como siempre ninguno de los personajes de Kuroshitsuji me pertenece a excepción de los sacados de mi mente y que se incluyen en este relato.

Sin más que añadir espero que disfrutéis de mi fic **10 minutos.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Introducción

_10 minutos...resulta increíble como una cantidad tan nimia de tiempo es suficiente para cambiar tantas vidas. Algunas de ellas más que otras,pero cambiadas a fin de cuentas. Esta historia trata de eso, de esos "nimios e insignificantes" minutos que fueron suficientes para cambiar por completo el curso de la vida de dos mayordomos y de sus respectivos amos, cuyo resentimiento hará entrar en escena a un tercer personaje, al cual solo se le dará una orden: "Mátalos."_

_Porque todos hemos oído a veces que un solo segundo de diferencia es suficiente como para decidir todo un destino, bien, pues aquí esos segundos fueron necesarios para formar una vorágine de odio, venganza, dolor, sufrimiento y quizás también amor._

_Ahora las tornas han cambiado, ya no será más el mayordomo Phantomhive contra el mayordomo Trancy; sino ambos contra sus amos: Ciel Phantomhive y Alois Trancy. ¿Serán capaces de traicionarlos? ¿Serán acaso capaces de abandonarlos? y...sobre todo...¿Serán capaces de sobrevivir al cazador que ambos condes soltarán para que les lleve sus cabezas en bandeja de plata?_

_Quién sabe...el destino es caprichoso y los demonios lo son aún mas. Por el momento solo podemos esperar, y empezar por el principio; así que bienvenidos seáis a 10 minutos._


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.1 El comienzo**

-10 minutos...acaba con todo en 10 minutos, si no lo haces te castigaré.

-Yes, your Highness.

-Acaba con todo de una vez.

-Yes, my Lord.

Con aquellas cuatro frases todo dio comienzo. Fue el inicio de la batalla entre los dos mayordomos aún enemigos. Fue en el lago, la primera vez que pelearon cara a cara y sin obstáculos de por medio, la primera vez que cruzaron palabras venenosas por el alma de Ciel Phantomhive; pero...también fue la primera vez que Sebastian Michaelis sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo cuando Claude Faustus lo apresó del cuello y con su mano derecha se permitió el lujo de acariciar el pecho del otro.

-Mhmm...

Un gemidito apagado, pero suficientemente alto como para que el otro lo oyera y una idea fugaz pasara por su mente, haciéndole olvidar momentáneamente el motivo por el cual ambos estaban metidos en el agua y él lo tenía agarrado por el cuello.

-¿Ocurre algo, Claude-san? ¿Me toca a mí ahora agarrarle por el cuello?

Sin contestarle y con la rapidez de un rayo, el mayordomo araña levantó en volandas al mayordomo cuervo y lo transportó en sus brazos de un solo salto a la orilla del lago.

-¿A que viene esto Claude-san?El hecho de pelear en tierra o en agua no cambiará el hecho de que nunca le entregaré a Bocchan.

-Olvida eso ahora Michaelis.-cortó tajantemente acercándose peligrosamente hasta Sebastian, quien permanecía sentado sobre la hierba.

-¿Como olvidar el motivo por el cuál estoy aquí frente a frente con el enemigo?-respondió de manera fría pero sin hacer el menor indicio de apartarse.

-El mismo enemigo que te ha hecho suspirar.

-...

-No pongas esa cara de fingida sorpresa Michaelis, es evidente que tu devoción hacia esa alma te ha hecho perder facultades como demonio. Pero jamás pensé que también despertase deseos carnales en ti.

-¿Cuando hemos empezado a tutearnos?-dijo sonrientemente Sebastian, provocando un ceño fruncido en el otro demonio.-Pero creo que no soy el único¿no es así Faustus?

Y de sopetón Sebastian empujó a Claude hasta invertir papeles y quedar él sentado a horcajadas encima del ojidorado.

-¿O me equivoco al pensar en el motivo por el cual ambos estamos aquí en la hierba?-preguntó frotando suavemente su cuerpo contra el otro y acercando sus rostros.

-No, no te equivocas.

Y en el momento en que ambas bocas se encontraron, podemos decir que comenzó todo.

La lujuria y la adrenalina hicieron subir la temperatura en los dos mayordomos, que muy pronto vieron en sus ropas un obstáculo que les impedía seguir a lo suyo.

Pero como buenos mayordomos que eran, no podían darse el gusto de estropearlas, así que con cuidado, más del que primaria normalmente en una situación como ésta, el mayordomo araña desabrochó chaqueta,chaleco y camisa de Sebastian hasta dejar al descubierto su inmaculado pecho, el cual recorrió con su lengua poniendo especial atención a los pezones del cuervo, que soltaba suaves gemiditos y algún quejido al sentir los dientes del ojidorado en su piel.

Sin embargo su demoníaco orgullo le exigió no quedarse quieto, así que separó con algo de brusquedad la cabeza de Claude de su pecho agarrandolo de los negros cabellos y sujetandolo para encararlo, después lo besó con pasión brusca y desmedida. Lo que provocó la sangre entre la boca de los dos, ya que la araña también respondió salvajemente al ataque bucal de Sebastian.

Tras separarse Sebastian relamió los restos de sangre que habian quedado en los labios de su acompañante y se agachó hasta llegar a la altura del cierre de sus pantalones, que se dio el gusto de desabrochar con los dientes.

Por su parte Claude no se habia movido un ápice y observaba lascivamente a Sebastian dejar al descubierto su excitado miembro, al cual el ojirojo tocó con uno de sus dedos delineándolo para después agarrarlo y meterselo de golpe en la boca.

-Nghnnn...

Sebastian sonrió complacido aun con la boca llena del miembro del otro, él no iba a ser el único que gemiría. Su habilidosa boca se encargaría de ello, y una divertida idea llenó su mente.

Sin dilación, el ojirojo se sacó el miembro de Claude de la boca y se deshizo de sus propios pantalones y ropa interior, miró a su acompañante con deseo al tiempo que sus ojos adquirian ese brillo demoniaco tan característico en ellos; se colocó nuevamente a horcajadas y guió el miembro erecto hasta su entrada.

Aquello incluso para el mayordomo araña fue impensable, lo cierto era que nunca se imaginó que el otro mayordomo siguiera su juego hasta esos extremos. Pero ¿quién era él para quejarse? Y más ahora que Sebastian de una sola sentadilla se habia metido por completo su miembro.

-Nnnnhhhhaaaaaa...

Se sentía como el mismísimo infierno, una oleada de placer mezclada con algo de dolor por la intromisión recorrieron el cuerpo del mayordomo cuervo, puede que en eso Claude hubiese tenido razón y llevara tanto tiempo devoto a su amo que esto le hubiera hecho débil.

Pero eso ahora no importaba, ahora solo importaban ellos dos, y su incesante y frenético vaivén de caderas, que poco a poco y a cada embestida los llenaba a ambos de placer, un placer infernal.

-Me...me vengo...-jadeó Sebastian.

-Grnnnn

Como única respuesta afirmativa, el gruñido de placer de Claude. Y tras unas últimas y desesperantes estocadas ambos demonios estallaron en un dúo de gritos ahogados por el placer; Claude en el interior de Sebastian y éste último entre ellos dos.

Se separaron pausadamente y arreglaron sus ropas con esmero. Ninguno de los dos habia dicho nada hasta que el mayordomo de los Phantomhive cortó el silencio.

-¿No te gustaría hacer un trato?

**·············**Segundos más tarde en uno de los cuartos recónditos de la mansión Trancy**·············**

-Ustedes serán los enemigos para la venganza de Bocchan.

-Recibiré a Ciel Phantomhive cuando todo termine.

-Sellado.

Rosas negras, primero fueron blancas y más tarde rojas para finalizar siendo negras debido a la sangre demoníaca que las habia mancillado. Un pacto, un juramento entre ambos demonios por el cual los dos salían "beneficiados".

-Es hora de irnos.

-Si...tan solo nos queda un minuto y 15 segundos.

-Suficientes como para decirte que no ha estado nada mal, tal vez...sea digno de repetirse.-dijo Sebastian exhibiendo su ya característica sonrisa y alejándose de la estancia.

-Si...será digno de repetirse, Sebastian Michaelis.-dijo el otro encaminándose en la misma dirección.

**····························**Salón de la mansión Trancy**··············································**

**-**Un minuto más.

Cada uno de los condes desde un punto de la sala aguardaban la vuelta de sus sirvientes con ahínco. Y el primero en llegar fue el de los Trancy.

-¡Claude!

-¡Sebastian!

La entrada repentina y por las espaldas de ambos mayordomos sorprendieron a sus amos, que inmediatamente cambiaron sus semblantes al ver que no se habían cumplido sus órdenes.

-¿Por qué Sebastian sigue vivo?-ríe y coge la rosa que su mayordomo lleva en la chaqueta-Fallaste¿verdad Claude? Te castigaré...¿que debería hacerte?

-Su orden nunca fue el matar a Sebastian Michaelis-le responde y le arrebata la rosa.-El plan ya está en marcha, no se preocupe. Porque lo único que quiero hacer es devorarte.

Por su parte, un malhumorado Ciel regañaba a Sebastian, a lo que su mayordomo sonrió y entregó una carpeta de documentos a su amo.

-¿Que es esto?

-Lo que me pidió, lo cumplí con prontitud.

**-**Oh...me ha estado investigando...¡incluso a mi padre!¡Así que eras tú! _Alois Trancy._

El resto de la velada transcurrió entre un mar de miradas, asesinas por parte de Ciel, ambiciosas por parte de Alois y cómplices por parte de sus mayordomos, quienes de vez en cuando también se provocaban entre ellos.

-_No dejaré que me robes a Bocchan...pero...sí que tomes algo de mi tiempo._

_-No será lo único que vuelva a tomar de ti Sebastian Michaelis._

No sabían cuanta razón tenían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer este primer capitulo, espero que nos leamos en el siguiente.

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap.-2 Sensaciones**

Los días siguientes a la fiesta de disfraces por cortesía del conde Trancy se sucedieron muy rápido, todo el mundo se sumía en sus quehaceres, y por supuesto ambos mayordomos y sus amos, no eran la excepción.

Ciel Phantomhive compaginaba entre sus múltiples tareas y clases el plan para vengarse de Alois Trancy, su "objetivo enemigo". Sin duda le haría pagar el pecado de haber arruinado su vida por completo.

Alois Trancy no tenía demasiado interés en los asuntos mundanos de los condes, por ello solía dejar que Claude se ocupara de la mayoría de sus asuntos; excepto de planear la manera de conseguir al joven Phantomhive para de ese modo ver sufrir a Sebastian Michaelis. Sin duda le haría sufrir el mayor dolor posible por haberle arrebatado a Luca.

Claude Faustus y Sebastian Michaelis se afanaban en sus múltiples tareas cotidianas durante el día, arreglar las mansiones, preparar las citas de sus amos, dirigir al resto de sirvientes...y durante la noche disfrutaban de sus encuentros furtivos.

Desde aquella noche en el lago ambos demonios habían convenido sus numerosos encuentros nocturnos. Un "capricho" que los hacía olvidar por completo su deber como mayordomos y su enemistad para sumirlos en un mar de deseo, lujuria y sensaciones que los empujaba a querer más y más.

La última noche ambos demonios habían consumado su deseo en la mansión Trancy, aprovechando que su dueño se encontraba ausente a causa de un viaje hasta Londres con motivo de la apertura de una gran galería de arte a la cual ambos condes habían sido invitados pero sólo uno había respondido a la invitación.

-Ahh...la próxima vez que sea en la cama de Bocchan.-suspiraba el cuervo completamente sumergido en el deseo que le provocaba una desinhibida y lujuriosa personalidad.

-Je...-Claude rió y siguió lamiendo el níveo cuello de su acompañante, ahora surcado de chupetones.

Para el demonio araña el juego que había comenzado con el demonio cuervo nunca suspuso llegar tan lejos, pero al igual que el otro, una vez que hubieron comenzado, no pudo parar. Y el hecho de tener ahora mismo a Sebastian de rodillas encima suyo y con una pierna a cada lado de las suyas y que él estuviera sentado y apoyado en el cabezal de la cama de su señor no ayudaba para nada.

-Si quieres que la próxima vez sea en cama de "tu Bocchan"-dijo añadiendo sorna a sus palabras- ya puedes ir urdiendo el plan para sacarlo de su habitación.

-No será tan difícil. Después de todo "mi Bocchan" -añade Sebastian siguiéndole el juego al otro- se despega de mí mas fácilmente que el tuyo. Y yo no tengo a la señorita Hanna ni a esos tres en la mansión.

-Cierto, tú solo tienes al cocinero, al jardinero y la doncella.

-Olvídalos ahora y sigamos. Además...-siguió al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al del ojidorado- dudo mucho que nos oigan aún si lo hacemos en la habitación contigua a la suya.

-Ya tenemos otro sitio.

-Pero ninguno me ha dado más morbo que éste. De momento.

-¿Vamos a por la 6ª?

-Ya habías empezado...sería cruel por tu parte dejarlo así y _dejarme_ así.

Y ante el gesto de falsa súplica de Sebastian, Claude no podia, ese demonio verdaderamente tenía algo que lo había arrastrado hasta ese vorágine sexual en el que los dos se habían metido por completo. Y antes de que su amo despertase en el hotel de Londres ellos tenían tiempo de una última vez, la mejor de todas.

-¡Ah!-Sebastian profirió un fuerte gemido cuando por primera vez desde que lo hacían el araña le mordió con algo de brusquedad en el hombro, a la altura de la clavícula, dejando la marca de dos afilados colmillos.

-Eres un escandaloso.

-Y tu un demonio infame.

Generalmente un par de palabras servían para encender a los dos mayordomos, que inmediatamente pasaban a la frenética lucha cuerpo a cuerpo; que aunque fiera, había pasado a un tono más suave. Pero, por supuesto, ninguno de los dos lo admitiría jamás.

-I want you to fuck me.-dijo Sebastian sugerentemente y en un perfecto inglés que suprimían cuando estaban juntos para hablar en su lengua natal, la lengua de los demonios.

-How annoying, I'll teach you manners.-respondió Claude recostando al cuervo en la cama y quedando él encima para después penetrarlo de una sola estocada.

Ninguno de los dos emitió sonido alguno y sólo se quedaron frente a frente con una malevola y atrevida sonrisa en sus rostros

-¿No piensas moverte?¿O me vuelvo a poner yo encima?

-Espera a la próxima vez.

Y al tiempo que respondía comenzó a moverse de forma rápida y continua, la manera a la que ellos acostumbraban. Después de todo, ellos no eran débiles humanos, y no tenían por qué andarse con remilgos a la hora del sexo.

-¡nnhhaaaa!Cla...Claude-san...

Claude Faustus abrió mucho sus ojos dorados al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de aquella manera en boca de Sebastian Michaelis. El deseo y la lujuria habían cegado los rubíes del demonio que apenas lograba enfocarle; fue ahí que esa sensación le abordó por completo. La sensación de necesitar por completo al ojirojo, incluso más que al alma de su amo.

-Sebastian...

Sebastian ni siquiera se sorprendió, simplemente esbozó su característica sonrisa y alzó levemente su cabeza para atrapar la boca del otro mayordomo, que respondió al beso mientras seguía con el vaivén de caderas.

Siguieron así unos minutos más hasta que en unos últimos y guturales gemidos ambos se vinieron por completo. Recuperaron su respiración, se arreglaron y se dispusieron a marcharse, no sin antes convenir su próximo encuentro.

-Esta próxima semana no podré despegarme de Bocchan, deberíamos dejarlo para la otra, y entonces cambiaremos de cama.

-De acuerdo. Después de todo mi señor ya ha puesto su parte, ahora le toca al tuyo.-respondió irónicamente Claude refiriéndose a la cama.

-Una semana y en paz.

Y dicho esto, ambos mayordomos partieron hacia su destino, cada uno de vuelta con su respectivo amo. Y nuevamente con esa sensación de satisfacción y de complicidad que ambos compartían.

**·······················**Dias después en la mansión Phantomhive**····································**

Ciel se encontraba en el comedor de su mansión aguardando a que su mayordomo le trajera el postre mientras Meirin le servía una taza de té.

-Coulant de chocolate decorado con nata y fresas silvestres.-explicaba Sebastian mientras disponía el apetitoso postre en un plato.

-Ya...-respondió vagamente Ciel sorbiendo su té.

Y de pronto, todo fue muy rápido, el mayordomo cuervo sintió un inexplicable vacío que nubló momentáneamente su vista, le hizo tambalearse y soltar el plato con el postre, que se estrelló contra el suelo con un ruido estrepitoso.

La cara de sorpresa de Sebastian ni se pudo comparar a las de Ciel y Meirin que miraban perplejos al siempre perfecto mayordomo más pálido de lo normal y sujeto a la mesa como para evitar desplomarse.

-Lo lamento Bocchan, le prepararé otro. Meirin ¿puedes recoger esto?-preguntó enderezándose y encaminándose a la cocina.

-¡S..si!-respondió la pelirroja disponiendose a arreglar el estropicio.

-¡Dejalo Sebastian!¡Sebastian!-pero la voz de su amo no hizo detenerse al cuervo.

Una vez que Sebastian llegó a la cocina se metió derecho a la despensa y se apoyó en uno de los estantes mientras se llevaba una mano enguantada a la cabeza para masajear su frente. Ya hacía dos días que no se sentía demasiado bien y no entendía por qué. Él .como demonio, no estaba sujeto a las leyes corporales de los humanos, así que esos extraños malestares lo perturbaban. Y ahora venía el numerito del pastel.

-No puedo dejar que esto me perturbe.-sonrió- Como mayordomo de los Phantomhive ¿que haría si ni siquiera pudiera librarme de esta sensación?No...Saber qué es.

Y por la mente de Sebastian cruzó el nombre de cierta persona que tal vez pudiera decirle que demonios le pasaba. Al fin y a la postre ¿quién sabe más de la vida y la muerte que los que vigilan su curso?

-Es hora de hacerte una visita, Undertaker-san.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap.-3 UnderTaker**

El día siguiente al incidente de Sebastian, Ciel lo envió a la capital a hacer unas cuantas diligencias, mientras él tomaba clases que había estancado hace tiempo.

Para suerte del mayordomo su amo no le había insistido en aclarar lo sucedido la noche anterior, porque esa vez Sebastian no tenía una respuesta clara. Pero para eso le haría una visita al sepulturero, eso sí, sin chistes.

-Bien...ya tengo todo lo que Bocchan me ordenó.-repasó Sebastian parado frente a la puerta de la funeraria propiedad de Undertaker.-Ahora es momento de tu visita.-sonríe-Undertaker-san.

Al tiempo que el mayordomo abre la puerta remueve algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, como siempre a simple vista, en la funeraria no había nadie.

A simple vista.

Sebastian sonrió como hacía siempre y se dirigió hacia un ataúd color ceniza apoyado en la pared, abrió la tapa y dentro encontró a un durmiente Undertaker balbuceando cosas en sueños.

-Zzzzz...gracioso...muerte...zzzzz

-Undertaker-san despierte por favor.-dijo en un susurro.

-Zzzzz...hilarante...penoso...mis uñas...zzzzz

Sebastian suspiró y cogió aire para después acercarse hasta la oreja del dormido sepulturero y gritar a pleno pulmón: ¡Despierte Undertaker-san! Afortunadamente, el grito dio resultado y Undertaker pegó un bote y salió del ataúd mirando confusamente bajo su descomunal flequillo. Sebastian se colocó nuevamente delante suyo y con absoluta rapidez sacó de su chaqueta el objeto con el que antes jugueteaba entre sus dedos; unas gafas.

Unas gafas de montura metálica prácticamente idénticas a las que portaba Claude Faustus, por eso, Sebastian no pudo evitar una picarona sonrisa. Las colocó sobre Undertaker y esperó a que este dejase de tambalearse de un lado para otro hasta quedarse inmóvil en una postura un tanto contraída.

-Undertaker-san...no...Shinigami-san.

-Ahh...demonio.¿Qué quieres de mí?Mi período de descanso aún no ha finalizado.-gruñó el peligris con su grave y calmada voz.

Sebastian sonrió socarronamente, había conseguido su propódito, "despertar" la parte Shinigami del sepulturero; ya que al fin y al cabo lo era. Aunque no lo pareciera, William T. Spears ya les había informado durante su visita a la biblioteca de los Shinigamis quién era en realidad Undertaker. Un Shinigami legendario, la élite de los controladores de almas; por eso el mayordomo cuervo fue a verle, por eso y porque sabía que esa parte divertida que Undertaker poseía no podría resistir la curiosidad.

-He venido-comenzó Sebastian cautelosamente- porque hay algo que necesito saber, y no, no es cosa de Bocchan.

-¿Un asunto que te trae hasta aquí, te hace ponerme las lentes de la vida, y no tiene nada que ver con tu amo? Interesante...-dijo por último con su típica y cómica voz.-¿De qué se trata?

-De mí mismo.

Eso desde luego pilló por sorpresa a Undertaker, que miró a través de sus opacos cristales a Sebastian, cuyo semblante había cambiado, ahora estaba más serio. Sin apartar la vista el Shinigami tomó asiento en uno de los múltiples ataúdes de su funeraria y con un gesto de cabeza incitó a Sebastian a sentarse o a empezar a hablar. Sebastian no se sentó y empezó a relatarle lo ocurrido en la mansión Phantomhive.

-¿Y desde cuando te has sentido así?-preguntó calmadamente el sepulturero, a lo que Sebastian vaciló un poco, algo nada usual en él.-¿Por qué vacilas mayordomo?¿Hay algo que no quieres que sepa?

-Desde la última vez que me acosté con...-meditó la continuación-...mi amante, aunque no me agrada el término.

-¿Tienes un amante?-preguntó asombrado el otro.

-Sí, aunque preferimos calificarnos como compañeros sexuales en beneficio mutuo.

-O sea amantes.-rió Undertaker para finalizar en una sonora carcajada, lo que molestó al mayordomo.-¿Y puedo preguntar quién es?

-Ya lo has hecho, es un demonio, no le conoces.

-Ohh...¿Y qué se supone que te ha hecho?

-Pues aparte de darme el sexo más placentero hasta ahora, el otro día me mordió.

-...

-...

-¿Y y está?Te mordió y...-indagó gesticulando con las manos.

-Es un demonio araña.

Ante esto Undertaker curvó su boca hasta formar una O, se levantó y de un tirón al cuello de la camisa dejó al desnudo los hombros de Sebastian.

-¿Que hace Undertaker-san?Le ruego que se detenga.

-Silencio Sebastian Michaelis, aahh aquí está. Apenas tienes ya la marca de sus colmillos, y no veo rastros de veneno, no creo que sea por el mordisco.-dijo mientras bajaba sus largas manos hasta el estómago del mayordomo y presionaba suavemente, a lo que Sebastian emitió un quejido suave.-¿Te excita que te toque demonio?-preguntó algo ofendido el Shinigami.

-No...pero me ha hecho daño, y si soy sincero esas gafas me recuerdan demasiado a las de mi amante así que...¿terminaremos pronto?-preguntó inocentemente.

-Eso depende...-respondió Undertaker metiendo su mano en la manga derecha, de la cual extrajo una enorme guadaña gris con calaveras y espinas; y antes de que Sebastian pudiera apartarse el Shinigami hizo un tajo en su vientre, no profundo pero lo suficiente como para quedarse con un trazo de sangre en toda la hoja.

Undertaker se separó de Sebastian tomando cautela de que la sangre no se cayera de la hoja y se dirigió a la trastienda dejando a un tanto confuso Sebastian arreglando su traje. El demonio oía al Shinigami trastear con cristales y algún instrumento metálico e incluso oyó algo bullendo. A los 10 minutos Undertaker asomó por detrás de la cortina que tapaba la entrada a la trastienda, traía una probeta con un pequeñísimo Cinematic Record dentro, tan pequeño que ni siquiera lo parecía. A gusto del mayordomo más bien parecía un gusano negro.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Lo sabes perfectamente Sebastian Michaelis, es un Cinematic Record; pero no es el tuyo.-respondió cortantemente agitando el frasquito.

-¿Y bien...?

-Dicen que más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo.

-Pero yo no soy ni el diablo ni viejo, ni tampoco un Shinigami así que respóndame Undertaker-san o se lo sacaré por la fuerza.

Ante esa amenaza el sepulturero se rió y lanzó la probeta a Sebastian, quien la agarró al vuelo y observó con curiosidad.

-Dudo mucho que consiguieras hacerme frente ahora sin desmayarte en el intento.-Sebastian fulminó con la mirada al Shinigami, pero este no hizo caso y siguió hablando- Ese Cinematic Record aunque no tuyo proviene de tu interior...

Hizo una pausa y comprobó el efecto que sus palabras tenían en el mayordomo, al ver como éste fijaba sus rubíes en él con confusión y algo de ¿miedo?, sonrió abiertamente y dio por zanjada la explicación con un par de frases devastadoras.

-Eso es del feto que ahora mismo se desarrolla en tu interior, demonio. Estás esperando un hijo Sebastian Michaelis.


	5. Chapter 5

UFF mucho tiempo sin hacer una cabecera ^^ en fin, parece que esto se escribe solo (mentiraaaa) bueno jovenes muchas gracias por leer, en especial a **Tsuki Hanasaki** por sus reviews en los que se queda WTF? Jajajaja Os quiero mucho!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap.-4 El trato**

Sebastian no se movió un ápice, simplemente se quedó rígido y sosteniendo la probeta con el diminuto Cinematic Record, por su parte Undertaker se había quitado las lentes y sonreía al demonio con su siempre cómica y paranoica sonrisa.

-Oh yeaahh...supongo que debería felicitarte mayordomo...pero vista tu cara de funeral-se ríe- te diré que lo siento.

-Esto no...no tendría que ser cierto.

-Pero es cierto, y sé que aunque lo estés pensando, no te vas a deshacer del crío.

Sebastian posó sus rubíes en Undertaker que había atenuado su sonrisa y se acercaba a él. El Shinigami le quitó el frasquito de las manos, lo observó divertido y sin previo aviso lo partió como si de un palillo se tratara; la reacción del demonio fue tratar de quitárselo, pero el peligris le apartó de un manotazo y dejó escapar el Cinematic Record, que osciló por el aire un segundo para después salir disparado como una flecha hasta adentrarse en el abdomen de Sebastian.

-Buen mini demonio... -dijo Undertaker palmeando con suavidad el abdomen del mayordomo.

Horas después Sebastian se encontraba de nuevo en la mansión Phantomhive, y a pesar de mostrarse tan normal como siempre los sirvientes de la casa y el propio Ciel notaban que había algo diferente en el mayordomo. Lucía ausente, perdido y distraído en sus propios pensamientos; incluso pasó por alto el hecho que que Bard había vuelto a destruir la cocina en uno de sus intentos culinarios.

Ahora mismo en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en qué demonios iba a decirle al demonio araña cuando le viera pasado mañana.

-"_Felicidades Claude-san vas a ser papá y adivina qué, la mamá soy yo"-_pensó cansinamente y esbozando una mueca de disgusto al oírse pensar. Por lo menos ya tenía planeado la manera de sacar a Bocchan de su dormitorio, un plan tan absurdamente infantil que hasta los torpes de Bard, Meirin y Finny hubieran podido llevar a cabo.

Goteras. Y todo por culpa de las "endemoniadas" tuberías. Y a pesar de las numerosas protestas de Ciel y de sus rubicundas órdenes Sebastian siempre encontraba un nuevo problema.

-Bocchan si lo arreglo durante el día no podré hacer el resto de tareas, si lo hago de noche usted no podrá dormir, y si se lo encargo al resto...imagínese.

-¡Pues haz algo!

-Había pensado en trasladarle unos pocos días hasta la casa de Londres, entonces podré arreglar tranquilamente las tuberías y un par de cosas más antes de que causen problemas.

Ciel frunció el ceño y fulminó con su ojo visible al sonriente de su mayordomo, pero finalmente aceptó, dado que ir a Londres le daría una oportunidad de visitar a Elizabeth, su rubia prometida y a la que hacía tiempo le debía una visita.

-Muy bien Sebastian, iremos a Londres, pero te quiero de vuelta aquí esa noche y que arregles de arriba a abajo la mansión, es una orden.

-Yes my lord.

**···············································**Una noche después**·····························································**

El mayordomo cuervo estaba sentado en las escaleras de entrada a la mansión observando la luna hasta que su sentido demoníaco se activó al sentir una ya conocida presencia acercándose a toda velocidad hasta él. El cuervo suspiró y se levantó, iba a darse la vuelta cuando su espalda chocó contra algo y unos trajeados brazos le rodearon por detrás aprisionándolo con una mano en la garganta, igual que aquella primera vez.

-Buenas noches Claude-san.

-Tienes la guardia muy baja Michaelis.

-Eso es porque sé que eres tú, y sé que no me vas a matar...al menos hasta que lo hayamos hecho un par de veces.-respondió Sebastian de manera socarrona recibiendo un amago de risa por respuesta.-¿No te recuerda esto mucho a aquella vez en el lago?

-Demasiado...pero..la lástima es que aquí no hay agua.

-En el dormitorio de Bocchan hay goteras.

-Burda estratagema tratándose de ti.-bufó el demonio araña volteando a Sebastian y plantandole un demandante beso.

El mayordomo Phantomhive no tardó en responder, y sin separar sus bocas Dios sabe cómo ambos dieron con sus huesos en el destino principal de su encuentro, el dormitorio de Ciel y para ser más concretos, la cama. Para esos momentos Sebastian se había olvidado completamente del tema a tratar y se enfocaba tan sólo en su acompañante, al cual tenía recostado debajo suyo.

Claude de momento se estaba dejando hacer, sabía bien que a Sebastian le encantaba dirigir al principio para luego dejarle a él rematar la faena, a la 4ª ronda solía dejarse dominar desde el principio.

El cuervo restregaba sugerentemente su pelvis contra la del araña por encima de las telas de sus trajes y gemía apagadamente, todo marchaba bien, como siempre hasta que de golpe y porrazo Sebastian se puso más blanco de lo usual y con un ruidito de sorpresa estuvo a punto de darse contra el suelo si no fuera porque a Claude le dio tiempo de reaccionar y agarrarlo del brazo para tirar de él.

-Oye, Michaelis...¡Michaelis!-llamó Claude al casi inconsciente Sebastian sin respuesta alguna-¡Sebastian!-pero al grito de su nombre el cuervo reaccionó y se incorporó lentamente llevándose una enguantada mano hasta su frente perlada en sudor.

-Lo...lo lamento Claude...pensaba decírtelo al terminar pero veo que no me quiere dar tiempo.

-¿Quiere?Explícate ahora mismo, ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te acaba de pasar?

-Al principio creía que esos vacíos y mareos que me daban eran debidos al mordisco que me diste..

-Espera espera, ¿Desde cuando te has sentido así?¿Y creíste que te había inyectado veneno?-le cortó Claude, cuyo tono de voz se había vuelto apremiante.

-Desde hace unos días y sí lo creí, pero anteayer le hice una visita a Undertaker-san y..

-¿El sepulturero?¿Para qué?

-¡No me cortes más!-rugió Sebastian bastante cabreado, a lo que Claude le miró inexpresivo pero calló-Sí, al sepulturero, él es un Shinigami. Y me dijo algo que...aún todavía...no sé como tomármelo ni que hacer al respecto.

Ahora fue Sebastian el que calló y agachó la mirada, dirigiéndola disimuladamente hasta su abdomen.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó el araña al ver que el otro no seguía, y se le estaba acabando la paciencia, después de todo le habían cortado el rollo justo cuando las cosas se ponían interesantes.

Sebastian no contestó, simplemente cogió con firmeza una de las manos de Claude y la guió hasta su abdomen a la altura del vientre pero sin soltarla. El mayordomo Trancy miró desconcertado al mayordomo Phantomhive, pero una fugaz y casi aterradora idea le surcaba la mente.

-Sí...si es lo que estás pensando.-dijo finalmente Sebastian-Yo tampoco podía creerlo hasta que vi ese diminuto Cinematic Record volver a mí.Pero...creo que incluso ya la evidencia es demasiado abrumadora.

-Sebastian...

-Déjame terminar. No sé lo que estás pensando ni siquiera sé si cuando te suelte te largarás corriendo y volverás a ser mi enemigo, pero de cualquier modo me desharé de "este problema".

-Ni hablar.-gruñó tajantemente Claude agarrando con su mano libre a Sebastian del mentón-Solo confírmamelo, ¿Estás encinta?

-Un término poco apropiado para seres no humanos como nosotros, pero sí, tal parece que lo estoy. Pero como ya te he dicho, me desharé de él "_por mucho que haya dicho Undertaker".-R_espondió deshaciéndose del agarre.

_-_Ya te he dicho que ni hablar, si lo que acabas de decirme es cierto no pienso dejar que mates a un no nato de los nuestros, ya sabes que aunque de adultos nos consideremos enemigos casi siempre, estamos obligados casi por instinto a proteger a las crías tanto si son nuestras como si no.

-¿Y es por eso por lo que no quieres que me deshaga de "la cría"?-inquirió venenosamente Sebastian; aunque no lo admitiera a una parte suya, muy al fondo de su corazón, le dolía pensar que Claude sólo quería a esa cría por mero instinto de continuidad con la especie demoníaca.

El araña suspiró y volvió a agarra a Sebastian nuevamente pero esta vez con ambas manos ya libres y recostándolo en la cama con suavidad quedando él encima.

-Por eso y porque...-vaciló un poco- porque aunque odie reconocerlo es **nuestra** cría y no me apetece perderla ni me da la gana de que te deshagas de ella.-dijo añadiendo énfasis al posesivo y sorprendiendo al cuervo, que abrió mucho sus rubíes.-No sabía que fueras fértil.

-La mayoría lo somos, aunque siempre es difícil encontrar a dos demonios del mismo sexo que puedan procrear hasta gestar una nueva vida.

-Tenías que ser tú.

Aunque a ambos las ganas de sexo se les habían pasado ya, no pudieron reprimir el querer besarse, pero con delicadeza y sin brusquedades, como una pareja vírgen que tendrá su primera vez. Ridículo.

-¿No te gustaría hacer un nuevo trato?

-¿Qué quieres decir Claude?

-Ahora que sé que estás encinta y he visto lo debilitado que estás no pienso dejarte solo. Te llevaré hasta nuestro santuario, la isla de los demonios.

-¿¡Qué!-se escandalizó el otro- ¡¿Y qué pasa con nuestros contratos!¡Perderemos toda reputación como demonios!¡Nunca fallamos a un contrato!

-Eso da igual ahora.

-¡No no da igual!¡El alma de mi amo y la del tuyo siguen en juego!¡No creas que...!-intentó seguir protestando pero Claude tenía razón estaba demasiado débil, se desvanecía cada dos por tres.

-Sí lo creo. De eso se trata este nuevo acuerdo.-dijo Claude cogiendo las negras rosas de sus trajes y estrujándolas hasta reducirlas a la nada.-Abandona a tu amo y sígueme, si no lo haces seré yo quién abandone al mío y te siga adonde quiera que vayas, secuestrándote si es preciso; no dejaré que os pase nada ni a ti ni a la cría. Después de que haya nacido haz lo que quieras, déjala, déjanos y vuelve con tu amo, pero antes no te lo permitiré.

Sebastian miró fijamente los dorados ojos de Claude viendo la determinación de sus palabras en su mirada, se mordió el labio inferior pero finalmente dijo:

-Acepto. Vayamos a la isla, dejaré a un lado a Bocchan y al contrato.

-Será mañana Sebastian, así que por ahora intenta dormir para coger fuerzas para el viaje, cuando despiertes te diré lo que vamos a hacer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Oh my lovely godness! Se pone jodidamente interesante, y ya veremos que tal se lo toman los dos señoritingos. ¿Será que al final estos dos acaben sintiendo algo más allá del propio deseo? Lo averiguaremos si nos leemos.

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap.-5 La partida**

Cuando Sebastian se despertó no encontró a Claude en la habitación, se frotó los ojos y se levantó, sorprendiéndole que ya no hubiera goteras en la habitación de Bocchan. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta para salir y al otro lado se topó con quién buscaba.

El demonio araña ajustó sus lentes y en unas frases explicó a Sebastian que mientras dormía él se había encargado del estropicio que había montado para alejar a su amo. Sebastian frunció el ceño y replicó que podría haberlo hecho por sí mismo, cosa que el otro negó con la cabeza.

-Ya has visto cómo estás, además necesitabas descansar para hoy.

-Ya ya...¿Y cuál es el plan? Porque he de decirte que Bocchan me ordenó regresar hoy junto a él.

-Eso ya me lo había supuesto, de hecho vas a ir a Londres.

Ante eso Sebastian miró extrañado al ojidorado quién le entrego un papel y una pluma.

-Llegarás a Londres antes de que él despierte, aún no ha amanecido pero falta poco, vas a escribir tu renuncia, definitiva o no como hablamos; pero tu renuncia al fin y al cabo, después nos reuniremos en el muelle, a las 8:00.

El cuervo desvió la mirada hasta el papel y la pluma que tenía en sus manos, no le iba a ser nada fácil abandonar a Bocchan, después de todo el alma de su amo era lo único que había merecido la pena por primera vez en los muchos años de su existencia.

-De acuerdo, a las 8:00.

Minutos después ambos mayordomos salían disparados cual flechas cada uno hacia su respectivo amo, lo que Sebastian ignoraba es que Claude también escribía su carta de renuncia. El araña fue el primero en alcanzar su destino, y con el sigilo que caracteriza a los suyos subió hasta la habitación de "su alteza" quién dormía medio destapado y con una pierna colgando de la cama.

Claude suspiró con desgana y arregló a su señor en la cama, le miró detenidamente y con sumo cuidado depositó un sobre al lado de su cabeza junto al distintivo sello de los Trancy.

-Adiós Alois Trancy, fue interesante servirte, aunque al final no pueda devorarte.

Y se marchó.

Al mismo tiempo Sebastian alcanzó su destino, entró por la puerta y se respaldó un poco en ella maldiciendo su condenada debilidad. La carrera hasta Londres le había cansado, algo que jamás pensó que le ocurriera pero claro, con un demonio gestandose dentro tuyo...Se repuso y subió hasta la habitación en que Ciel dormía tranquilamente. Sebastian no pudo evitar acariciarle suavemente la cabeza.

-Lo siento Bocchan. Me temo que no podré estar junto a usted por un tiempo o quizás nunca. Cuídese mucho y no deje que esos tres hagan de las suyas.-y dejó la carta en la mesilla de noche además de su distintivo Phantomhive.

Abandonó la habitación pero se topó de pleno con Tanaka, el sirviente más antiguo de la familia, Sebastian le sonrió como sólo él sabía y se llevó el índice a los labios para indicar que guardara silenció, a lo que el hombre asintió. Después se dispuso a bajar hasta el recibidor y salir por la puerta.

-Adiós Sebastian-san, ha sido un placer trabajar contigo.-dijo Tanaka una vez el mayordomo se hubo ido.

**··································**8:00 puerto de Londres**·············································**

Ambos demonios se encontraron en la parte más alejada del puerto londinense, donde era rarísimo ver a alguien. Claude con un gesto de la cabeza indicó a Sebastian que subiera al bote que los demonios usaban para llegar a la isla, pero notando que éste corría el riesgo de desmayarse en plena subida lo agarró y subió él mismo pese a las protestas del cuervo y su intento de rebanarle el cuello.

Dejaron de forcejar cuando ambos notaron la presencia de un vagabundo que apareció por allí con una borrachera bastante grande. Claude posó sus ojos en el vagabundo y soltó a Sebastian, en un par de pasos se situó frente a él, y antes de que al hombre le diera tiempo siquiera a hipar le atravesó de lleno el pecho, justo a la altura del corazón.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!-vociferó Sebastian al tiempo que el hombre caía al suelo ya inerte y Claude se giraba hacia él con su enguantada mano manchada por la sangre. Sin tiempo a reaccionar el araña agarró a Sebastian con su mano limpia y con la otra abrió su boca para besarlo con algo de fiereza, metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta.

Cuando se separaron, sus miradas se sostuvieron fijamente unos segundos hasta que Claude soltó a Sebastian y se dispuso a coger los grandes remos.

-Te he dado su alma.

-Ya...ya lo noto.-respondió Sebastian.-¿Se puede hacer eso?

-No es lo normal, pero algunos demonios lo hacen para alimentar a...-se lo piensa y se ríe- las "_madres"_ de sus crías cuando no se han alimentado en bastante tiempo y se debilitan por la gesta.

-Ya que gracioso...-gruñó.Pero al menos ahora se sentía un poco mejor. Así que cogió el otro remo y comenzaron a remar para alejarse cada vez más de Londres y adentrarse en la bruma que los conduciría hasta la isla de los demonios.-Nunca me acostumbraré a que tengas una lengua tan extensible.

-Pues yo no te oído quejarte todavía de ella.-respondió relamiéndose con suavidad.

-Creo que no lo haré.

**·····································**Mansión Trancy, esa mañana**····································**

-¿Por qué...?Claude...tú...

Alois Trancy lloraba desconsolado en su cama con un arrugado papel en sus manos, la carta que su ahora ex-mayordomo le había dejado junto al broche distintivo de los Trancy. En la carta el mayordomo araña se despedía de su señor argumentando haber encontrado algo incluso más importante que su contrato y que devorar su alma; y por lo tanto renunciaba al derecho de hacerlo. Sin embargo la frase del final del todo fue la que devastó por completo el corazón de Alois haciendo que prendiera la llama del odio.

¨_Mi señor, sepa que un alma que demuestra tanta devoción hacia un siervo...no me provoca ni el más mínimo apetito, aún así cuide de su alma, quizá no sea única, pero sí lo bastante interesante¨_

_-_Con que lo bastante interesante, ya te daré yo a ti algo de interés.-masculló entre dientes y secándose las lágrimas.-¡Hannah!

Inmediatamente una atractiva mujer de tez bronceada y pelo grisáceo apareció en el dormitorio.

-Sí mi señor.

-¡Cállate!¡Y llévame hasta la casa de Ciel Phantomhive, ya!

-Como ordene.-titubeó la mujer.

**·······················**Al mismo tiempo en la residencia Phantomhive de Londres**···················**

Ciel Phantomhive se había despertado sólo, sin que su mayordomo le hubiera llamado, una vez que hubo frotado sus somnolientos ojos se fijó en un sobre dispuesto en su mesilla de noche junto al broche que Sebastian siempre llevaba en su chaqueta. Agarró el sobre encontrando una carta, la leyó y releyó varios minutos hasta dar sentido a las palabras escritas en ella.

¨_Adiós Bocchan¨_

Ciel no daba crédito a las palabras de su mayordomo, despidiéndose de él en aquella última frase que terminaba para despedir las otras en las cuales Sebastian le agradecía haber turbado su aburrida vida como demonio y le pedía disculpas por su abandono, el motivo del cuál era demasiado importante.

-¿Incluso más que mi alma? Condenado demonio infame, te arrepentirás de esto Sebastian Michaelis.

Unas horas más tarde alguien tocó a la puerta de la casa, e inmediatamente Meirin se apresuró a abrir, encontrándose con un joven que exigía ver a Ciel Phantomhive. Ante tal escándalo, Ciel bajó a comprobar qué pasaba, encontrándose con un invitado no deseado.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Alois Trancy.

Alois se echó a llorar y corrió hasta Ciel para abrazarlo.

-¡Ciel! ¿A tí también...?

-¿A mí qué? ¡Suéltame!

Aún entre sollozos Alois Trancy relató cómo al despertar había encontrado la carta de renuncia de su mayordomo, y había venido hasta aquí primero al pensar que quizas había sido una argucia de Sebastian pero que al no verle junto a Ciel se le había venido abajo la idea.

Ciel mordió su labio y aunque reticente al principio finalmente también contó que él mismo tenía otra carta igual.

-¿Y...que vamos a hacer Ciel?

-Tú no lo sé. Pero yo no pararé hasta que ese desgraciado de Sebastian me dé una explicación coherente por todo esto. Ni si quiera responde cuando le llamo.

-Con Claude lo mismo.-el rubio agachó la cabeza apretó los puños y luego volvió a subir la cabeza- Venguemonos Ciel.

_-¿_Qué?

-Vamos a vengarnos de ellos, tú y yo. Ahora estamos juntos en esto. Haremos que esos dos paguen muy caro el habernos abandonado así como así.

-¿Cómo sabes que están juntos en esto?

-Oh vamos...¡suma dos más dos!

La verdad era que Alois llevaba razón, todo apuntaba a que lo habían tramado a la par; tras una hora conversando ambos dieron por cerrado el acuerdo mutuo de vengarse de sus demonios, y para eso quién mejor para hacerlo que alguien capaz de llevarlos de vuelta hasta ellos enteros o no. A la orden de Alois, Hannah Anafellows les había hablado de la existencia de demonios que se especializaban en cazar cualquier tipo de cosa, incluidos los propios demonios.

-Bien Hannah...dime...dínos el nombre de el mejor de esos demonios.

-Eso es. ¡Dínos el nombre de aquél que nos consiga las cabezas de esos dos!

-Como ordene mi señor y Ciel-sama. De entre todos los demonios cazadores hay uno que sobresale por su alto grado de precisión y gusto por la caza, es el cazador más mortífero y habilidoso que existe. Si quieren invocarlo sólo deben conseguir algo que capte su atención, es decir, su apetito. Después él vendrá sólo siempre y cuando le reten a venir gritando su nombre.

-Creía que los nombres os los dábamos nosotros.-inquirió Alois.

-Y así es, pero no los segundos nombres.

-¿Y por que nombre debemos llamarle a él?-preguntó ahora Ciel.

-Valentines...Valentines el cazador.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Oh godnnes! Un nuevo demonio entra en escena. Veremos a ver cómo se las ingenian los dos ex-mayordomos.

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap.-6 Lance Valentines**

Ciel removía pausadamente el té que Meirin le había servido y miraba de vez en cuando a Alois, quién residía con él en estos momentos en su casa de Londres. Al principio al conde Phantomhive no le hizo ninguna gracia la propuesta del rubio de vivir juntos, e incluso estuvo a punto de ordenar a Bard que le sacase a base de lanzallamas; pero las llorosas súplicas y convincentes argumentos de Alois dieron resultado y ambos terminaron viviendo juntos; y de momento llevaban un día.

-Neee Ciel, ¿Se te ha ocrrido algo para invocar a ese Valentines?-inquirió Alois tumbado en uno de los sofás.

-No.

-Jooo.-se incorpora y balancea sus piernas.-¿Sabes? Hannah me dijo que prefiere las cosas vírgenes.

Eso despertó la curiosidad de Ciel que se queda mirando a Alois de manera fija incitándolo a seguir. Además de Alois, sólo la doncella Hannah estaba también en la casa, los otros tres permanecían en la mansión; desde que Claude se hubo ido, el rubio se volcó por completo en Hannah, a pesar de haberla tratado antes a patadas. Y la demonio parecía muy conforme.

-¿Vírgenes?

-Sí. No va a ser nada fácil conseguir una carnada así como así. Ya de por sí era difícil pero si además tiene que ser vírgen...A no ser...-sonríe, se levanta y agarra a Ciel para salir corriendo hasta la puerta, donde el carruaje estaba. A una órden de Alois Hannah subió a los mandos y ellos dos adentro.-Al convento de Santa Agnes.

En el camino de ida, Alois explicó a Ciel que hacía unos meses la reina les ordenó hacer "desaparecer" a una chica joven llamada Elissa, a la cuál se había acusado de bruja con tan sólo 15 años. Para no tener que matarla Alois le propuso ingresar en el convento de Santa Agnes con un nuevo nombre y con su pasado completamente borrado.

-¿Y pretendes usarla a ella?

-Por supuesto. Aceptó entrar a regañadientes, y desde que entró ya he recibido decenas de cartas de la madre superiora quejándose de ella.

-¿Y por qué condenada por brujería?

-Ni idea, por lo que leí decían que había sido poseída de niña y que desde entonces podía mover cosas a su antojo. De hecho les tiró una librería enorme a sus padrastros encima-rió Alois.

**······································**Media hora después, convento de Santa Agnes**···································**

Ambos condes se hallaban en el despacho de la madre superiora, una recia y adusta mujer mayor llamada hermana Theresa, quién recibió a Alois y a su noticia de llevarse a la novicia Eris como una bendición del cielo. Con amables gestos guió a ambos hasta los jardines, donde varias jóvenes colectaban flores.

-¿Eris?-había susurrado Ciel a Alois.

-Es el nombre que le di para empezar de nuevo.-respondió Alois en otro susurro.

Con una potente voz la madre Theresa ordenó a todas las novicias que se presentaran ante ella y ante los dos jóvenes condes.

-¡Hermana Eris Wismeyer!¡El conde Trancy ha venido a buscarte!

De entre todas, Eris dio un paso adelante y encaró con una extrañada pero desafiante mirada a ambos condes. Eris tenía la piel ligeramente morena y por debajo de su velo escapaban unas hebras rojizas que hacían juego con sus ojos castaños y las pecas de su cara.

-¿Hoy no vienes con el estirado de tu mayordomo?¿O le has despedido y te has buscado un compañero de juegos de tu edad?-preguntó cínicamente.

-¡Eris!-bramó la madre superiora.

-Le he despedido, y él es el conde Ciel Phantomhive, el cual me ha acompañado a por tí.-dijo Alois con bastante crispación.-¿Nos vamos?

-Cualquier cosa estará mejor que este sitio. Adiós chicas ha sido un placer.

Y los tres salieron del convento minutos después, Eris no llevaba nada, pues no se le permitía la posesión de objetos; para suerte de ambos condes.

-¿Y dónde decís que vamos? ¿A jugar a las casitas?

-Tienes una lengua muy afilada para ser una monja.-gruñó Ciel

-Y tú una estatura muy pequeña para ser un conde.-respondió burlonamente, y se quedó mirando el sombrero de copa que Ciel llevaba, el cual salió volando de su cabeza hasta llegar a sus manos.

-Eris deja de jugar.-protestó Alos quitándole el sombrero y dándoselo a Ciel, que seguía perplejo.

-Vale...y tú no me mires así o serás tú el que salga volando.

-¿Qué se supone que eres?

-Telépata. Puedo mover cosas con la mente, no me preguntes cómo ni por qué, simplemente me sale.

-Dijeron que era porque te habían poseído de niña.

-¿Tú también te lo crees? Bobadas, si el demonio existiera a mí ya se me habría aparecido.

-Tal vez sea porque no le has llamado, pero tranquila, siempre hay una primera vez.-dijo sonrientemente Alois dando por zanjada la conversación.

Una hora después se encontraban de vuelta en la casa de Londres,Eris curioseaba todo y asustaba a Finny haciéndole levitar el sombrero, y Alois y Ciel pensaban el modo de hacer que Eris se estuviera quieta mientas ellos invocaban a Valentines.

-¿La noqueamos?

-No, mejor será esperar a que se duerma y después invocarlo.

-¿Y si se despierta?

-Mala suerte.

**······························**00:00 Casa de Londres, salón principal**······················································**

Eris se había quedado dormida en el sofá y respiraba acompasadamente y por si acaso el rubio conde le había puesto una valeriana en el té. Mientras, Alois y Ciel dibujaban un pentalfa en el suelo.

-Creo que perdemos el tiempo.

-Jooo Ciel hazme caso, si lo dibujamos estaremos más protegidos, y como somos dos no le quedará más remedio que negociar el trato.

-No se yo...

10 minutos más tarde el pentalfa estaba completo y ambos situados dentro de él junto a la durmiente Eris, quién estaba en el centro. Por orden expresa de ambos todos los sirvientes permanecían en sus habitaciones y no debían salir aunque la casa se desplomase.

-¿Listo Ciel?

-Jum...

-Ala una, a la de dos y a la de tres...

/Valentines el cazador, nosotros te invocamos.¡Si eres verdaderamente el mejor cazador de sombras, muéstrate ante nosotros/

Y como un fogonazo todo quedó a oscuras a excepción del brillante pentalfa; y del pico opuesto a ellos un sibilante siseo se dejó escuchar. Ante los ojos de ambos condes una neblina grisácea fue dando paso a la colosal figura de una serpiente pitón que sacaba la lengua.

-_¿Cuál ess vuesstro desseo?_

_-..._

La espectacular vista de la serpiente dejo mudos por unos segundos a ambos, pero no a la serpiente que reptó pacientemente alzándose frente a ellos sobre unos 3 metros.

-_Un pentalfa...kishishi-_se ríe-_ ya veo...¿Cuál ess vuesstro desseo?_

_-_Vengarnos. ¿Eres verdaderamente Valentines?-inquirió Ciel.

-¡P_or ssupuessto que sí!-_bramó la pitón intentando casi abalanzarse hasta ellos de no ser por el pentalfa- _Vossotross me habéiss invocado...y...veo que el reclamo ess essta chica. ¿A quién queréiss que cace?_

_-_A dos demonios.-contestaron al unísono.

-_Kishishi-_vuelve a reírse-_ me lo ssuponía, aún veo la marca de vuesstross contratoss. Muy bien...haremoss un trato, porque debéiss ssaber que yo no ssoy igual que el ressto de demonioss, nunca me ligo a un amo, cumplo lo que pactamoss y desspuéss exigo un precio._

-¿Y con esa regla como sabremos que no nos traicionarás?

_-No lo ssabréiss...Oss marcaré, y essa marca sserá igual en mí. Pero oss digo una cossa, nunca he fallado a un deber. ¿Ssellamos el trato?-_preguntó al tiempo que su forma de serpiente desaparecía hasta formar un tenebrosa forma humana que extendía el brazo.

-Sellado.-dijeron ambos condes sacando cada uno un brazo fuera de la punta del pentalfa, hecho que el otro aprovechó para tirar de ambos hasta aprisionarlos entre sus brazos. Aún sin soltarlos mordió a ambos condes en el cuello, muy cerca de la carótida, primero Ciel y después a Alois, dejando unas vistosas marcas de colmillos. Soltó a ambos y se fue derecho a por Eris, quién aún dormía; recuperando la forma de serpiente el demonio se abalanzó sobre la joven engulléndola en un segundo, mientras ambos jóvenes se incorporaban pesadamente.

-_Ahora esstoy a vuesstro servicio. Decidme vuesstross nombress y dadme el mío._

_-_Ciel Phantomhive.

-Alois Trancy.

_-Entendido. ¿Por qué nombre gusstarían de llamarme?_

Ciel y Alois se miraron mutuamente, pero finalmente Alois sonrió a Ciel y agachó pícaramente la cabeza, dando a entender que a él poco le importaba qué nombre darle a ese demonio.

-Lance...Lance Valentines será tu nombre, y por el que responderás cuando te llamemos.

-_Yess my massterss._

Dicho esto la serpiente se esfumó junto con la oscuridad, dejando paso nuevamente al salón, con la excepción de la desaparecida Eris junto al pentalfa. Ambos condes se llevaron la mano al cuello, al lugar donde la mordedura aún sangraba un poco.

-Lamento mi brussquedad pero ssoy assí.

De un respingo ambos condes se giraron cuál flechas al oír una suave voz que arrastraba las eses detrás suyo.

-Por lo menos ya no tienes ese tono tan susurrante. Lance.-dijo cínicamente Alois.

Lance Valentines iba ataviado con la última vestimenta que había llevado tras su última invocación, un uniforme negro parecido al de los mercenarios americanos. Su largo cabello negro hacía un contraste exagerado con su piel tremendamente pálida y sus ojos, de un azul eléctrico que parecía irreal.

-Ssiempre y cuando no me pidan que lo vuelva a ussar...Bien miss amoss díganme a ¿quién le toca sser mi pressa?

-A quiénes dirás.- cortó Ciel- Nuestros mayordomos al parecer se han unido para abandonarnos repentinamente y sin motivo alguno.

-Ssiempre hay un motivo amo Ciel.

-¡No me interrumpas!

-Lo lamento pero ya less he dicho que yo no ssoy como el ressto, no acepto el rol de mayordomo ni de ssirviente ssumisso, ssoy como ssoy, eficiente pero con perssonalidad.-dijo mientras sonreía, su sonrisa se parecía la de Sebastian, pero solía ensancharla hasta dejar entrever sus puntiagudos colmillos de serpiente.

-Interesante...será divertido tenerte a nuestro servicio. ¡Olé-bailoteó Alois.- Bien a lo que íbamos. Claude Faustus y Sebastian Michaelis, es a ese par a quién debes buscar y traernoslos.

-¿Vivoss o muertoss?

-Preferentemente vivos, para que así nos den una explicación a todo esto. Empiezas esta noche mismo y volverás en cuanto sepas algo de interés o cuando uno de los dos o los dos te llame.-dijo Ciel tajantemente y Alois asintió.

-Yes, my masters.

**···································**1 hora después, vestíbulo de la casa**·····················································**

Hannah Anafellows se encontraba junto a Lance Valentines, con quien tenía una conversación más o menos amena.

-Ssabía que esstabass aquí también, podía notar la pressencia de la esspada no me ssorprende que haya ssido yo el contratado para eliminar essoss doss del mapa. Desspués de todo tú carecess de la fuerza necessaria para aniquilarloss.

-Aunque así sea. Ellos dos son muy meticulosos y mi señor y Ciel-sama no perdonarán jamás este abandono.

-Lo ssé. Ssu rencor hacia elloss ressulta fasscinante Bien...-se encamina hacia la puerta y la abre para irse.-Loss encontraré y loss llevaré hassta mis amoss. Pero si sse ponen tercoss...-sonríe y sus pupilas se tornan brillantemente demoníacas- ya pueden darsse por muertoss.


	8. Chapter 8

Muchas gracias a tods por leer y en especial a **Tsuki Hanasaki, Kayoko y Arenita Roja **por sus fantásticos y alentadores reviews, va por vosotrs ^_^ y por nuestros dos mayordomos. Por cierto para las formas verdaderas de estos dos mi gran inspiración fueron los dibujos de una chica llamada Segda, he aquí uno de sus dibujos- .com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=Segda#/d31g1oo, la encontrareis en Deviantart

Sólo que vamos a decir que en vez de tanga xD Sebastian lleva pantaloncitos cortos jajaja

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap.-7 La isla de los demonios**

Se dice que hace miles de años el primer demonio que existió y que dio origen al resto creó aquella isla como su Santuario personal, un lugar al que volver cuando sus contratos hubiesen finalizado. Con el paso de los años la isla fue creciendo para acoger al creciente número de demonios que habitaban en ella, demonios de distintas clase y especie, como los dos ex mayordomos, que justo acababan de llegar y discutían al lugar que ir.

-¡El gestador soy yo! ¡Así que yo digo de ir hasta la Colina de los cuervos!-protestaba Sebastian con los brazos en jarra, mientras que Claude los tenía cruzados y fruncía el ceño cada vez un poco más.

-Te estás poniendo muy irritante, y ni siquiera llevas una semana de gesta. No sé si aguantaré hasta que tengas a la cría sin la tentación de ahorcarte.

-Inténtalo si te atreves, sirviente de pacotilla.

Claude se masajeó las sienes, Sebastian estaba comportándose a la defensiva, y en parte lo entendía, después de todo no le había sido nada fácil asimilar el hecho de estar encinta y tener que abandonar a su amo; pero lo había hecho y ahora estaba con él en la orilla del agua discutiendo el lugar a donde ir.

-Sebastian...

-¿¡Qué!

-Si de verdad estás empeñado en ir hasta la Colina de los cuervos iremos, pero aunque tú puedes volar no creo que ahora puedas ni debas hacerlo, y si vamos a pie el camino se hará largo y bastante pesado para tí, además de que tendríamos que contar con los peligros de pasar cerca de las Tierras Áridas, donde habitan los demonios escorpión.

-Esos bichejos distróficos no me suponen ninguna amenaza y ¿quién te ha dicho a ti que no aguantaré volando?

La cara de ¿me tomas el pelo? de Claude hizo bufar a Sebastian,que aunque algo más alimentado gracias al alma de aquel desgraciado borracho, seguía bastante débil, por lo menos ya no se desmayaba. La verdad era que siendo sinceros, llegar hasta la Colina de los cuervos, hogar de los demonios iguales a él, era toda una odisea en sus condiciones, y Claude no podría protegerle sólo en caso de que a esos malditos escorpiones les diera por salir de la tierra sin previo aviso y jugar a ensartarles con sus aguijones..

-¿Y tú dónde sugieres ir?-preguntó finalmente Sebastian.

-A algún lugar donde por el momento nadie sepa que estés en período de gesta, y la residencia de la espada Laevateinn se me antoja un buen sitio cerca de aquí.

-¿Dónde estaba Hannah Annafellows? Qué remedio...-suspira.-Por cierto...

-¿Qué?

-...No es nada.

En el camino de ida ambos iban en silencio, sigilosos y atentos ante la posible presencia de algún otro demonio; ambos avanzaban a paso firme y no se separaban 3 pasos más del otro, en especial el araña, que llevaba todos los músculos en tensión preparado para lo que pudiera venir. Aunque le costara media vida admitirlo Claude Faustus quería proteger a Sebastian Michaelis y a la cría que portaba en su interior, el por qué aún no lo tenía admitido a pesar de que una parte suya se lo gritaba cada dos por tres.

Tras un tiempo caminando sobre un frondoso bosque de abedules oscuros un claro con un castillo de piedra apareció. No era muy grande, se componía de la estructura normal más un torreón.

-Resulta tedioso que por el hecho de ser una funda para la espada tenga este sitio.

-Hay sitios incluso mejores que éste.-respondió Claude al comentario de Sebastian.- Dicen que el mejor lo posee la funda de la espada de Lucifer.

-¿La legendaria espada definitiva de los demonios? Creía que se mera existencia era oculta a todos.

-Lo sigue siendo, pero no los rumores acerca de ella y de su paradero.

-No creo que la vayamos a necesitar.

Y entraron al castillo a través de la pesada puerta con goznes de acero.

**··································**Mientras, en el muelle de Londres**························································**

-Kishishi no lo estáiss haciendo nada bien-rió Lance acuclillado al lado del cadáver del hombre que el araña había matado para alimentar a Sebastian.-Essto podría passar dessapercibido a loss humanoss como una ssimple muerte...pero no para nossotross.

Se aleja del cuerpo que misteriosamente, sale levitando de detrás suyo y pasa a su lado volando hasta aterrizar en el mar, donde se hunde lentamente.

-Qué lásstima que no puedass nadar-dijo socarronamente.-Con que...-mira al horizonte- huyendo a nuesstro Ssantuario.¿Por qué oss empeñáiss en ponermelo tan fácil? En fin, debo comunicar essto a miss amoss.

Lance Valentines se esfumó del puerto en un visto y no visto saltando de tejado en tejado hasta aterrizar en el de la casa de los Phantomhive y entrar por la ventana como un vendaval.

-Mis señores...

-¿¡Qué narices haces entrando así por la ventana!-rugieron ambos condes, que disfrutaban tranquilamente de un buen té de la tarde hasta que el repentino vendaval de su cazador se los echó por encima.

-Miss dissculpass, pero he venido a informarless de mi invesstigación.

-Habla.-dijo Alois escurriéndose el pelo.

-Por lo que he podido averiguar amboss sse encuentran en la issla de loss demonioss, nuesstro Ssantuario. Por lo tanto pido ssu permisso para ir hassta allí y traerloss a loss doss.

-Ya deberías estar allí en lugar de aquí importunando con tus entradas por la ventana.-dijo Ciel.

-Entoncess dénme la órden, órdenenme que vaya a por elloss.

-Luces ansioso Lance.-rió Alois.

-Una caza ssiempre ess emocionante y ademass no ssuelo tener de pressa a doss demonioss.-sonríe.

-Jum eso es cierto, nee Ciel ¿le ordenas tú o yo?

-Hazlo tú o yo seré capaz de ordenarle que se tire por el primer barranco que encuentre.

-Je...ssi fuera vuesstro desseo amo Ciel.-dice Lance provocando una mirada asesina en el joven ojiazul.

-Muy bien, Lance. Esto es una orden, ¡ve hasta esa isla y tráenos a Claude y Sebastian!

-Yes, my masters.

**···························**Noche en la isla de los demonios, castillo de Laevateinn**·································**

Durante el poco tiempo que llevaban allí ambos demonios habían recorrido el lugar, tanto como para verlo como para asegurarse de que allí no hubiera nadie más que ellos. Y ahora ambos reposaban tranquilamente recostados en el sillón rojizo dispuesto en lo que parecía una sala de estar con chimenea y varios muebles propios del Medievo; eso sí para mayor seguridad estaba la telaraña de hilo metálico dispuesta por el araña en la entrada y en las ventanas.

Sebastian respiraba acompasadamente, casi como si durmiera, pero sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y fijos en las llamas de la chimenea.

-¿Sigues pensando en Ciel Phantomhive?

-No...no exactamente.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Acaso tú no piensas en Alois Trancy? Me refiero a que se me hace raro que conociéndolos no hayan hecho nada ante la situación.

-No podemos asegurar que verdaderamente no hayan hecho nada.-dijo el araña que se removió en el sillón y estiró los brazos atrayendo hasta recostar en su pecho al cuervo.-Tengo una mala sensación.

Sebastian se extrañó, tanto por la acción de Claude como por sus palabras y giró su cabeza hasta lograr verle y con voz suave y "casi" casual" preguntó: ¿Quieres que lo hagamos?

¿Quieres tú? Fue la respuesta del otro, a la que siguió un silencio algo incómodo seguido de la única respuesta factible en el caso de ambos y que fue dada por el cuervo.

-Nunca viene mal algo de acción , además...ya se me estaba haciendo aburrido estar mirando el fuego.

Y cuando comenzaron como siempre fue despacio al principio, para ir subiendo gradualmente de tono. Obviamente y aunque a ambos les sobraba pasión pusieron algo de freno debido al estado todavía débil de Sebastian. Quién estaba ahora recostado en el sofa con Claude encima suyo y abriéndole la camisa y besándole cada parte expuesta de su cuerpo.

-Espera...-pidió Sebastian, dejando a su pareja un tanto confusa.-Quiero ver tu verdadera forma. Déjame verla...poséeme con ella.

-Como quieras.-dijo levántandose de encima suyo.-Pero tú también, déjame poseerte en tu auténtica forma.

Sebastian sonrió como sólo él sabía y se levantó también. Ambos demonios quedaron de frente y con tranquilidad fueron dejando emerger sus formas oscuras hasta absorberlos por completo y después dejar paso a sus auténticas formas demoníacas.

La forma de Claude concordaba con su naturaleza arácnida, su vestimenta se parecía mas bien a una armadura que se abría en el abdomen y en el pecho, sus piernas y brazos seguían la forma del traje salvo por la zona que le cubría los bíceps que estaba compuesta de pelo claro. Y en sus pies unas plataformas elevadas con una incrustación el el empeine que nada tenían que envidiar a los tacones de aguja de Sebastian.

La forma de Sebastian era cuanto menos hermosa, tal vez para recordar su gracilidad como ave. Sus altas botas de aguja le tapaban hasta más arriba de la rodilla terminando en unos pantalones cortos y ajustados que seguían la misma línea que el torso negro que le cubría el pecho hasta el abdomen, que quedaba al descubierto. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos de largos guantes de seda oscura, sin embargo lo más curioso eran los volantes transparentes que iban engachados a los pantalones y casi formaban una especie de falda.

Sin musitar palabra volvieron a lo suyo, esta vez tocando con ansia y avidez el cuerpo del contrario. Explorando sus auténticas formas, sintiéndose al completo. Ahora la ropa no se hacía muy molesta pues era casi como su misma piel, pero hacerla desaparecer no era ningún problema, sobre todo para el araña que desvistió casi por completo a Sebastian, dejándole únicamente con sus guantes y sus botas.

-Es injusto que tú me desvistas con tanta facilidad y que yo a ti no.

-Tu traje es menos complicado que el mío. Es "quita fácil".-bromeó el araña haciendo que Sebastian esbozase una picarona sonrisa.

-Y te podrás quejar y todo.

-No me he quejado.-respondió ondulando con un dedo el pelo de Sebastian que había crecido hasta llegarle a la mitad de la espalda.

Sin demasiado preámbulo Claude usó la propia semilla de Sebastian para lubricarle, mientras el cuervo suspiraba agitadamente.

-No te demores más. Aah...Ponlo dentro.

-Estás muy impaciente hoy...-sonríe-como siempre.-Elevándole las piernas y colocándolas sobre sus hombros guió su erecto miembro hasta la entrada de Sebastian , que se arqueó como un gato al tener al araña dentro suyo por completo.

Aprovechando la curvatura de Sebastian, Claude lo cogió y atrajo hasta sí para sentarlo sobre sus piernas y subirle y bajarle de ese modo. El cuervo aprovechó también la postura de Claude para besarle y arañar con las uñas afiladas que ocultaba bajo los guantes su cara, brotando pequeñas gotas de sangre que resbalaban hasta la boca y cuello del arañ que ambas lenguas se encargaban de hacer desaparecer.

Cambiaron de postura varias veces, siempre teniendo cuidado de que Sebastian no recargase su peso en su abdomen; la última vez ambos estaban de pie, el cuervo apoyado en la baldada que poseía la chimenea y el araña firmemente agarrado a sus caderas y embistiéndole.

-Aahh...no puedo...me voy a venir...mmmhh

-Nnghh sólo un poco más.

Y con unas últimas y fuertes embestidas que hicieron a Claude clavar sus uñas en la cintura de Sebastian, ambos se vinieron por completo al tiempo que el fuego imperioso de la chimenea crepitaba con fuerza al mismo tiempo que su clímax.

Claude desclavó sus manos de la cintura del ojirojo y lo sujetó cuando éste se iba a desmayar de sueño producto del cansancio de su placentera sesión.

-Creo que nos hemos excedido.-aseveró levantando al cuervo en sus brazos y llevándoselo hasta otra habitación, en la cual había una enorme cama de sábanas color marino acorde con el gris metalizado del lugar. Depositó al durmiente cuervo en ella, se dirigió hasta la ventana de la habitación protegida por su hilo metálico y miró a través de ella hacia la lejanía.

Suspiró sopesando su todavía inquietud y se encaminó de vuelta a la cama, en la cual se recostó al lado de Sebastian rodeando con uno de sus brazos su cuerpo y depositando su mano en el vientre de éste, que se removió un poco para seguir durmiendo tranquilamente. Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse al menos lo más que pudo con esa agobiante sensación carcomerle la cabeza, pero por ahora todo lo que podía hacer era rodear a Sebastian en sus brazos y velar por su sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡dios mío un lemon despues de ¿cuanto, 2 o 3 capis? Bueno ha sido medio lemon, mis disculpas y mil gracias por leer y por vuestra infinita paciencia conmigo. En el próx capitulo Lance llega a la isla y pone en serias dificultades al demonio araña. Nos leemos.

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Gente tenía que deciros que de aquí en adelante me será más difícil actualizar porque ya empiezo la universidad, así que a esperar un poquito. ADV

Va por los que conozcais Asco de vida jaja no pero en serio me costará actualizar asi que os pido paciencia y que siguais leyendome. Os quiero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap.-8 La araña y la serpiente**

"_Voy a por vossotross..."_

Con un pequeño sobresalto Claude Faustus se despertó incorporándose y tratando de normalizar su agitada respiración, a su lado Sebastian seguía profundamente dormido. La desagradable sensación que había tenido desde que llegaron a la isla ahora había crecido hasta alcanzar un nivel agobiante y casi angustioso.

Se levantó con cuidado tratando de no despertar al otro demonio y salió de la habitación sigilosamente; conforme avanzaba por los pasillos aquella susurrante frase lo perseguía: "_Voy a por vossotross..." _Había sido un sueño...o eso esperaba, pero nada agradable; se encontraba junto a Sebastian corriendo sin parar a través de la oscuridad mientras oía un inquietante silbido detrás suyo y la misma voz repitiéndoles que iba a por ellos.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y tomó la decisión de salir un rato, no pasaría nada si dejaba al cuervo sólo uno rato. Salió por la gran puerta principal y arregló nuevamente los hilos metálicos, tensándolos con fuerza.

Afuera el ambiente era tranquilo y soplaba una brisa fresca y suave que le mecía los negros cabellos, echando un vistazo a su alrededor empezó a caminar en dirección a la playa, por el mismo camino que habían venido.

Ahora que iba sólo podía relajarse un poco sabiendo que el cuervo estaba bien protegido, dejó volar sus pensamientos ante todo lo acontecido esos últimos días y sobre lo que Sebastian le dijo acerca de sus amos. ¿De verdad se habrían quedado quietos? Claude lo dudaba, y mucho; y luego estaba ese sueño. Caminando caminando alcanzó la playa, en la cual seguía el bote en que habían venido...pero había una cosa más, otra cosa que sobresaltó al araña; otro bote.

-Hola, Fausstuss.

Con rapidez y antes de que el otro le echase las manos encima Claude viró y de una voltereta aérea se puso a distancia de su interlocutor.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

-Kishishi

-Valentines...

-Una pregunta basstante tonta ya que esste también ess mi hogar.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

-Kishishishi -rió más- Veráss arañita, ressulta que no hace mucho, fui invocado para sservir a alguien, un par de niñoss para sser exactoss.

Mientras hablaba, Lance caminaba de un lado a otro y Claude no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Y ressulta que a essoss doss niñoss ssuss mayordomoss loss habían abandonado ssin motivo aparente, y por esso me llamaron a mí.-se queda mirándolo- Para hacer jussticia y llevarless a esse par de traidoress en bandeja de plata. ¿Te ssuena?

-¿Por qué debería?-preguntó Claude con toda la frialdad que pudo.

-Kishishi, porque ressulta que a loss demonioss que sse me ha ordenado cazar sson un cuervo y una araña,es decir, a Sebastian Michealis y a ti Claude Faustus.

Lance sonrió mostrando sus picudos colmillos de serpiente, Claude sin pensárselo le arrojó uno de sus hilos metálicos que hubiera estado a punto de agarrarlo por el cuello de no ser porque el ojiazul dobló su cuerpo hacia atrás en un ángulo inverosímil. Enroscandose como una goma Lance se dio la vuelta aún doblado, y salió disparado hacia Claude, quién saltó para evitar el ataque mientras desplegaba varios hilos de sus manos. Lance gruñó.

-Es un incordio esto de llevar ropa humana. Veo que tú te has deshecho ya de ella, a mi amo Alois no le va a hacer ninguna gracia.

Claude apretó los dientes. Sospechas confirmadas, habían sido esos dos. Con rapidez le echó los hilos encima al serpiente quién se quedó quieto en tierra sin hacer nada.

-¿Pero qué?

Claude agitó sus manos hacia adelante, pero los hilos no se movían, se habían quedado suspendidos en el aire a tan solo unos centímetros de Lance, que sonreía macabramente.

-¿Ssorprendente no creess? Miss amoss me ofrecieron como reclamo a una chica joven que tenía unoss poderess basstante interessantes. Devorarla por completo me ha permitido adueñarme de elloss.

Lance echó a andar hacia el araña que seguía haciendo fuerza, sonriendo afablemente negó con la cabeza, como para decirle que no lo intentara más. A tan solo dos pasos de distancia Claude soltó los hilos y se adentró en la espesura del bosque.

-¡Huir o tratar de desspisstarme no te sservirá de nada Fausstuss... ssi no doy contigo daré con Michaeliss!-bramó el cazador.

El araña avanzaba sobre las copas de los abedules y paró cuando dejó de oír la risa y gritos de Valentines.

-Mierda...

De todos los demonios que podían haber invocado tenía que haber sido Valentines el cazador, un demonio serpiente muy peculiar, él nunca había sido un sirviente, siempre un cazador; alguien que se regocijaba al ver el terror en los ojos de sus víctimas y en los de sus amos cuando les exigía el pago por sus servicios. Se rumoreaba que una vez había sido contratado por un rey persa que le ordenó aniquilar a todo un ejército enemigo y llevarle al capitán; y una vez hecho Valentines se cobró como pago las vidas y almas de toda la corte real, incluida la familia del monarca, además de arrancarle los ojos al propio rey.

Agudizó su oído y su olfato para tratar de localizarlo cerca, pero al no percibir nada se encaminó de nuevo al castillo de piedra. Volaba sobre las ramas con una rapidez tremenda y atento de no sentir nada. Al llegar hasta el claro y tratar de aterrizar de un salto una mano le sujetó por uno de los tobillos haciéndole caer de bruces.

-Kishishishi¿Olvidas que las serpientes somos de las más sigilosas del universo?

Claude usó su pierna libre para asestar un golpe directo a la barbilla de Valentines que soltó a su presa . Incorporándose se preparó nuevamente para hacerle frente, sin embargo ahora ya no estaba tranquilo, el hecho de tener a Sebastian y a su cría a tan sólo unos metros de distancia le alteraba.

-Esso ha dolido.-dijo avalanzandose hacia el araña y sacando de sus ropas oscuras una serie de dagas pequeñas que lanzó hacia Claude, quién usó sus metálicos hilos para desviarlas. Con una risita socarrona Lance desenfundó de su chaqueta militar un chakram de mediano tamaño.-Desvía esto si puedes.

El chakram salió disparado y como si de papel se tratara cortó cada uno de los hilos metálicos y un mechón de cabellos oscuro del araña, dio media vuelta y regresó a la mano de Lance.

-Ssiempre me ha encantado esste juguete.-aseveró lanzándolo nuevamente al tiempo que Claude sacaba los cuchillos dorados que usaba antaño. Agrupando cuatro en cada mano golpeó el chakram desviándolo de su trayectoria, pero el afilado disco volvió a la carga gracias a la telekinesis adquirida de Lance. Silbando y girando regresó directamente a por Claude, que esta vez resistió su embiste tratando de controlarlo, el choque de los objetos producía un desagradable ruido metálico que se incrementó al hacer Lance más fuerza con su mente en el objeto circular.

El araña se vio forzado a aplicar toda la fuerza que poseía, y con un gran esfuerzo logró repeler al chakram, que salió volando hasta quedar atrapado por su propio filo en un abedul cercano a su propietario.

Lance frunció el ceño y sus ojos brillaron demoníacamente al notar un corte producido por su misma arma en su blanca cara. Como respuesta los ojos del araña brillaron de igual manera.

-Basta de jugar, ¡te atraparé entre mis anillos y te asfixiaré por completo araña!

Como un tigre abalanzandose sobre su presa Lance Valentines atacó a Claude ya preparado para resistir el embiste de la serpiente. La boca de Lance estaba desencajada completamente, y mostraba su bífida lengua y sus puntiagudos colmillos, silbando fuertemente y con tan sólo centímetros separándolos, una lluvia de cuchillos de plata voló sobre él clavándose sobre su traje y acertando uno de ellos en uno de sus ojos azules leéctricos.

Chillando de furia Lance cayó al suelo y Claude miró en la dirección de la que habían volado los cuchillos.

-¡Sebastian! ¿¡Qué demonios...!

Sebastian Michaelis estaba de pie a unos dos metros de ellos dos, la puerta del castillo estaba abierta y chirriaba con el viento; el cuervo tenía varios cortes en el cuerpo de haber intentado salir a toda prisa sin quitar los hilos metálicos de Claude y respiraba con algo de dificultad.

-¡Maldito pajarraco entrometido!-bramó el serpiente sujetándose el ojo izquierdo, que sangraba abundantemente.-¡Te atraparé!

Claude se colocó entre Sebastian y Lance resguardando al cuervo, el serpiente se incorporó lentamente y observó detenidamente la escena para silbar amenazantemente.

-Ya veo...Así que ess esso.Rídiculo, patético, esscádaloso; nunca pensse llegar a ver a doss demonioss caer tan bajo.-Se queda callado y posa su ojo derecho en Sebastian.- Pero noto máss calor del normal en ti Michaeliss.

Sebastian le miró de forma desafiante y Claude frívolamente, Lance abrió mucho su ojo azul y se echó a reír quitando su mano del ojo herido dejando a la vista la fea herida de su globo ocular. Entre carcajada y carcajada sus colmillos se asomaban cada vez más y su risa se volvía más paranoica.

-¡No me jodass que esstáss encinta Michaeliss, y nada menoss que de él!- siguió riéndose más fuerte.- ¡Essto si que me ssobrepassa! Ahora la caza ha adquirido el doble de valor y tened por sseguro que ahora- señala a Sebastian- ¡mi principal objetivo eress tu Michaeliss y la cría que portass en tu interior! A mi amo Ciel le encantará tenerla de recuerdo colgada en ssu desspacho una vez que te la haya arrancado de tuss entrañass.

Sebastian apretó los dientes y los puños y lanzó una nueva oleada de cuchillos que Lance esquivó y con una última risa se perdió entre la espesura del bosque. Tardaron segundos en hablar, hasta estar seguros de que se había ido.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Sebastian posando una de sus manos en el hombro de Claude, quién se giró de golpe y agarró por los hombros.

-¿¡Por qué has salido! ¡Tendrías que haberte quedado a salvo dentro!

-¡¿Y dejar que te maten cuando has sido tú quién me ha traído hasta aquí?

-¡Estás herido y podrías haber fallado el tiro! ¡Recuerda que eres vulnerable y que nuestro enemigo es Valentines el cazador!- el araña lucía cada vez más alterado y apretaba los hombros de Sebastian que le miraba fijamente.-¡Si haces más locuras de estas no podré protegerte siempre y estareis en peligro tanto tú como nuestra cría!

Con esa última frase Claude dejó caer la cabeza y aflojó su agarre hasta soltarlo,recuperando su respiración se apoyó en el hombro de Sebastian que a su vez se apoyó en el hombro contrario.

-Si os llega a pasar algo nada de esto habrá tenido sentido.

-Estaremos bien...siempre que estemos juntos. ¿A qué tanta angustia? Aún puedo defenderme como ya has visto.

-Es porque...-suspira sopesando su respuesta- creo que aunque los demonios no podamos sentir eso que los humanos llaman "amor", estoy empezando a pensar que me he enamorado de tí Sebastian Michaelis.

El cuervo abrió mucho sus rubíes y se separó unos centímetros de su acompañante para mirarle a sus orbes dorados, sonriendo a su manera acercó sus labios hasta atrapar los de su compañero y susurrarle al oído un: "_Creo que a mí me pasa igual"._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Romanticismo, nivel: demoníaco

Dios se me cae la baba a chorros, ¡no puedooooo! Pobre lance ahora está tuerto xD (chincha rabiña...) En fin veremos cuando actualizamos otra vez, pero gracias por vuestra paciencia misericordiosa. Os quiero mucho.

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap.-9 Aracne la tejedora**

Lance Valentines estaba parado junto a la orilla del agua, sentado sobre una roca y contemplando el vaivén de las olas. Tenía cerrado el ojo izquierdo, que aún sangraba por debajo del párpado; se inclinó hasta verse en la superficie salada y abrió su ojo herido vertiendo gotitas rojas en el agua.

-Maldito Micheliss, ¿cómo sse atreve a dañar a un sser tan perfecto y hermosso cómo yo? Y aún más siendo su depredador.-gruñó el serpiente volviendo a cerrar su ojo y rebuscando en su chaqueta hasta dar con lo que buscaba, un parche de cuero con algunas tachuelas incrustadas. Se ató la prenda a su ojo y volvió a contemplar el horizonte, hasta que como si de un susurro se tratase, la voz de su amo Alois le llamó por su nombre.

"¡_Lance!"_

-Voy para allá amo Aloiss.

Se levantó y se dirigió hasta su bote. Haciéndose a la mar Lance remó con presteza dispuesto a atender el reclamo de uno de sus amos.

**······································**Mientras en el castillo de Laevateinn**················································**

Claude y Sebastian estaban sentados en el sofá del salón de estar, frente a la chimenea; el araña observaba detenidamente las llamas y el cuervo dormía apoyado en su hombro. Sebastian volvía a estar débil, a pesar de haber descansado, la batalla de antes había hecho mella en él; especialmente la venenosa frase de Lance acerca de su cría empalada en el despacho de Ciel.

-Sebastian...-llamó suavemente Claude al ojirrojo, logrando que éste despertara poco a poco.

-¿Qué pasa...?-preguntó somnolientamente restregandose los ojos.

-He estado pensando...Valentines ya sabe que estamos aquí, así que no es seguro quedarnos ni un día más. Tendremos que irnos.

-¿A dónde? Lamento tener que decir esto sobre mí pero...-se endereza con pesadez.- no creo que pueda viajar mucho, me estoy debilitando otra vez, y mucho.

-Lo sé, tranquilo. En estos momentos sólo se me ocurre un lugar lo suficientemente cercano y al que a esa maldita serpiente le costará acceder.

-¿Cuál?

-La Hondonada de las arañas, en lo más profundo del lugar, vamos a ir hasta el nido de Aracne la tejedora.

Sebastian se le quedó mirando de forma inexpresiva, pero finalmente asintió. Y se decidieron a partir cuánto antes.

**··································**Residencia Phantomhive de Londres**·····················································**

Alois Trancy estaba sentado en el jardín bajo la protección de una sombrilla para el sol y leyendo un libro de la biblioteca de su anfitrión y ahora socio. Socio...parecía mentira que hace apenas 1 mes ambos se odiaran a muerte y ahora estuviesen confabulados.

-Y todo por culpa de esos puercos de mayordomos.

-Razón no le falta amo Aloiss.

-¿¡?

Lance Valentines apareció por detrás de Alois y haciendo que éste se sobresaltara, le rodeó hasta situarse frente a él y hacerle una reverencia.

-¿Me llamábaiss?

-¡Deja de aparecer así idiota! Y sí te he llamado. Ciel está demasiado tranquilo pero yo no aguanto sin saber que está pasando, así que venga suelta lo que sabes.

-Como ordene mi amo. Tal y como me mandaron encontré a essoss doss, pero lamentablemente fui atacado por sorpressa mientrass peleaba con Fausstuss y fui herido en mi ojo como veiss; me encontraba essperando para volver a atacar cuando me habeiis llamado.

-¿Y eso es todo?-bufó el rubio.

-No...he desscubierto algo muy interessante.-sibila y saca la lengua- creo...no, esstoy convencido de que ya ssé por qué essoss doss oss abandonaron.

Alois abrió mucho sus ojos y haciendo gestos con las manos apremió a su cazador para que siguiera hablando.

-Verá amo Aloiss, al parecer elloss doss llevaban una relación a vuesstrass esspaldass, quién ssabe por cuánto tiempo; pero el casso ess que al final eso tuvo ssuss conssecuenciass y Ssebasstian Michaeliss quedó encinta de vuestro ex-mayordomo Claude Fausstuss.

Alois se quedó mirando a Lance con cara de no haberse creído ni una palabra de lo que le había dicho, frunciendo el ceño lo más que pudo y cruzándose de brazos dijo que si aquello era una broma no tenía ni pizca de gracia.

-Me temo que no ess broma amo, miss ssenssoress térmicoss no mienten, como sserpiente al cazar lo que máss detecto ess el calor, por esso ssé cuándo una pressa esstá encinta. Y Michaeliss lo esstá. Por esso he decidido fijar mi objetivo en él.

-Explícate.

-Ssi capturo a Micheliss Fausstus no dudará en venir hassta mí para tratar de ssalvarlo. En el esstado en que él sse encuentra ess una pressa fácil y sseguirá debilitándosse mientrass aún possea la marca del contrato que lo enlaza al amo Ciel.

-¿Ciel sabe todo esto?

-No, ssolo ussted amo Aloiss, pero si gusstaís de que informe al amo Ciel...

-No. Por el momento es mejor que Ciel no se altere con esto. Así que ¡ve y trae a Sebastian Michaelis hasta aquí!-Lance se agacha hasta hacer una reverencia- Haremos que paguen muy caro, dejaremos que sufran viendo cómo le arrancamos esa vida de sus mismas entrañas.

-Yess my masster.-sonrió malévolamente.

Mientras en una de las cristalinas ventanas se encontraba observándoles el amo de la casa. Ciel Phantomhive arrugó la frente al ver a Lance arrodillarse y luego partir presuroso de allí.

**············································**Isla de los demonios**·································································**

Hacía ya unas horas que ambos demonios se habían puesto en camino hasta la Hondonada de las arañas, el lugar no quedaba demasiado lejos, sino estabas en las condiciones de Sebastian, que conforme pasaba el tiempo se encontraba más cansado. El araña sabedor de esto, les hacía detenerse cada poco tiempo, aun así era consciente del enorme riesgo que suponía viajar de ese modo; pero no tenían alternativa, Valentines seguía al acecho y quedarse dónde estaban habría sido un suicidio o ponerle a Sebastian en bandeja de plata. Y eso no iba a consentirlo.

Cuando el cuervo se reponía un poco seguía avanzando, y así estuvieron durante casi mediodía; Sebastian protestó que si estaban tardando tanto en llegar podrían haber tomado el camino del abismo para llegar hasta la Colina de los cuervos. Claude haciendo caso omiso le dijo que de ese modo habrían tardado el doble.

-¡Pero si ni siquera hubieramos pasado por las Tierras Áridas!

-Lo sé pero habríamos tenido que cruzar el bosque, dónde seguramente se esté ocultando esa serpiente y el viaje se habría alargado incluso más.

-¡Pero en cuánto hubiesemos alcanzado el abismo los cuervos nos divisarían!

-O quizás no.

Sebastian se exasperó, discutir con el araña lo frustraba y mucho,ya que éste siempre parecía tener respuesta para todo. Se cruzó de brazos y no volvió a abrir la boca durante el recorrido, salvo cuando alcanzaron por fin la entrada a la Hondonada, hogar de los demonios araña y cuya entrada estaba bien protegida por cientos de hilos de diferentes texturas.

-Hay incluso hilos de piedra...

-Es normal siendo la entrada, ven, no te separes más de un paso de mí.Y en cuanto atravesemos los hilos quiero que despliegues tus alas.

El cuervo se sorprendió pero no le rebatió. Claude alargó su brazo esquivando los numerosos hilos hasta que dio con uno en concreto, un finísimo hilo de seda de araña que a simple vista no se distinguía entre la enorme maraña; tocándolo con suavidad y sacándole un acorde el resto de hilos se desprendieron hasta dejar paso.

Sebastian dejó emerger sus alas negras cuyas plumas más largas le llegan hasta los pies, y siguiendo a Claude se adentró en la espesura; una vez atravesada la entrada, los hilos se recompusieron hasta formar la telaraña otra vez, con un gesto Claude le pidió guardar silencio. A pesar de estar todo en silencio Sebastian oyó el ruido de pasos y levantó la cabeza hasta dar con su dueño.

-Vaya vaya tenemos visita. Cuánto tiempo sin verte Faustus.

-No tengo tiempo que perder contigo Zess.

-Chst que poca cortesía de tu parte...y encima trayendo a un invitado con plumas.-dijo descolgándose de la rama a la cual estaba sujeto. Zess era un demonio araña con el cabello color pardo y en punta y unos brazos tan extremadamente largos que parecían anatomicamente imposibles, sus ojos avellana iban a juego con su morena piel.-Eres un cuervo ¿que haces aquí?

-Eso no te importa, quítate de en medio reclusa marrón.-respondió Claude

-Oye no me llames por mi especie tarántula Goliath. No tengo por qué dejar que ese cuervo siga adelante y no tengo nada claro que haces tú con él, así que apártate para que lo eche de un golpe.-dijo extendiendo uno de sus brazos.

-Que te lo has creído.-bufó Sebastian.-¡Ningún insecto repugnante como tú me pondrá la mano encima!

Y dicho esto saltó y extendió sus alas, Zess echó los brazos hacia atrás para darse impulso pero Claude le lanzó sus cuchillos dorados apresándolo en el árbol que tenía detrás. Con un impulso Sebastian lanzó una lluvia de plumas negras sobre Zess que se clavaron como cuchillas por todo su cuerpo.

-Eso para que aprendas con quién te habías metido ara...-y conforme las fuerzas le abandonaban Sebastian caía en picado al suelo, y se habría dado contra él si no fuera porque Claude lo agarró entre sus brazos y echó a correr llevándole de ese modo.

-Muy escandaloso, como siempre.-dijo mientras corría.-Pero muy efectivo.

-Te dije...que..no estaba tan indefenso...-respondió Sebastian que al darse cuenta de la situación forcejeó para soltarse.-¡Bájame!

-Ni pensarlo, ahora toca correr. Tu ataque habrá atraído la atención de los demás y en este lugar eres un intruso y yo ahora mismo tengo la culpa de haberte dejado entrar.

-Es que técnicamente me has dejado entrar.

Y mientras Claude corría Sebastian observaba el lugar desde sus brazos, un sotobosque oscuro y de follaje espeso con lo cuál apenas era visible el cielo, pero sí los ojos que de vez en cuándo se abrían entre la espesura y los observaban por milésimas al pasar. Arrebujándose un poco, el cuervo preparó algunos cuchillos de plata por si acaso alguien los atacaba desde la sombra.

De un momento a otro el araña aminoró su marcha hasta detenerse en seco al llegar hasta un espacio en la tierra que se hundía cuál pasadizo de madriguera.

-¿No irás a...?

-Sí.

Y saltó dentro del pasadizo que los resbaló como un tobogán hasta llegar a un espacio plano que seguía bajo tierra. Sin soltar a Sebastian, Claude comenzó a caminar a paso firme pero más relajado, el túnel estaba iluminado apenas por minerales verdosos que emergían desde arriba y el eco de sus pasos retumbaba.

-¿Dónde te has metido?

-Tranquilo, al final de este túnel y subiendo un poco está el nido de Aracne.

-¿Y cómo sabes que ella misma no nos atacará como ha hecho el idiota de antes?

-No lo sé. Sólo espero que se acuerde de que me debe una.

-¿Te debe una esa tal Aracne?

-Sí pero eso ya es otra historia, y ahora mismo no hay tiempo de contarla dado que ya casi hemos salido.

Y tenía razón, la prolongación última ascendía suavemente y desembocaba en un enorme claro rodeado de maleza esmeralda con un gigantesco árbol en el centro. Grandes cantidades de hilo de seda decoraban el lugar, unos incluso formaban un mecedor.

-Es precioso.-se le escapó a Sebastian.

-Es mi obra cuervo.

Ambos giraron la cabeza hasta divisar a la forma femenina que descendía desde el gran árbol agarrada a un hilo de seda. Con gracilidad se posó en el suelo y observó fijamente con sus ojos negros a ambos.

-Aracne-san- saludó Claude con cortesía.

-Faustus. Por ahora dejemos las cordialidades y explícame el motivo de que lleves a ese cuervo entre tus brazos y estés en mi nido.

Sebastian empezaba a hartarse de que lo llamaran "ese cuervo" así que se bajó de los brazos del araña y encaró con los brazos en jarra a Aracne la tejedora.

-Mi nombre es Michaelis. No "ese cuervo".

-Je...una lengua muy áspera. Muy bien Michaelis mi nombre es Aracne recuerdalo bien.

Respondió mientras tendía su brazo hasta Sebastian que no lo cogió y retrocedió hasta situarse junto a Claude.

-Chico listo, si lo hubieras cogido te habría atrapado hasta asfixiarte.

Aracne la tejedora avanzó un par de pasos hasta que un claro de luz la iluminó por completo, era incluso más alta que ellos dos, su largo y esbelto cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido de seda negro de tirantes que se abría a la altura de la piernas, recubiertas por botas que se abrían por partes haciéndolas ver casi como sandalias. Su cara mostraba alguna línea de expresión pero mantenía un rostro fino y seguro, su cabello negro fulgurante poseía destellos azulados; pero lo más curioso eran sus 8 brazos recubiertos por largos guantes de pelo.

-Aracne-san, hemos venido para verte y yo para recordarte que me debes una.-dijo el araña.

-Así que éste es tu modo de cobrarte lo que te debo. Muy bien Faustus, cuéntame que es lo que queréis y entonces veré si puedo ayudaros o por el contrario os mato a los tres y hago que sirváis de comida.

Tanto Sebastian como Claude se sorprendieron por el número tres, y antes de que ninguno preguntara nada Aracne sonrió, pero con dulzura y hasta casi comprensión.

-No se puede engañar a una Viuda negra, y menos a mí la considerada "madre" de los demonios araña. ¿Creías que desde el primer momento que entraste aquí no sabía que estabas en período de gesta Michaelis?

Sebastian no contestó, simplemente le mantuvo la mirada, pero Claude si contestó rodeando al cuervo con uno de sus brazos por los hombros.

-Es por eso que estamos aquí.-tomó aire apretando su puño.- Necesitamos tu ayuda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

OMG ¿Les ayudará Aracne?¿O los echará de comida a las fieras? ¿Que pensará Ciel de que Alois hable con Lance a sus espaldas? ¿Lance conseguirá pillarlos? Y lo más importante ¿Dónde cojones está Grell? XD

Quizás lo averigüemos todo en el proximo capitulo de 10 minutos. ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia! ¡Os quiero!

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap.-10 Lo que ellos llaman "hacer el amor"**

-Y eso es básicamente todo lo que nos ha pasado. Sin contar con el hecho de que seguramente Valentines busque algún modo de capturarle para hacerme ir hasta él.

-Le estás subestimando Faustus.-rebatió Aracne que se encontraba sentada en su mecedor de hilos con ambos ex-mayordomos enfrente suyo.-No lo estará buscando...a estas alturas ya lo habrá encontrado, y se dirigirá hacia aquí sabedor de que Michaelis está débil y tú habrías pensado en este lugar como el idóneo.

-Eso no se puede asegurar del todo.

-Tú no te has enfrentado cara a cara con él Michaelis, no sabes lo que es pelear al 100% con esa serpiente. El hecho de que le hayáis frenado la primera vez fue cosa de suerte, pero a la próxima no será así y menos ahora que su orgullo está herido.

-¿Lo dices por el ojo que le atravesé?-preguntó con gracia el cuervo.

-Eso mismo, esa serpiente se tiene puesta en un pedestal, que yo sepa muy pocos han logrado hacerle siquiera un rasguño, y tú le has herido.

-Como demonio se curará, sólo es cosa de tiempo.-dijo Claude

-Exacto.

Los tres demonios guardaron silencio por un par de minutos que parecieron horas, al araña ya empezaba a preocuparle que Aracne no le hubiera mencionado siquiera la petición de ayuda ¿acaso no pensaba hacer nada? ¿o por el contrario sí? De un modo u otro lo mejor era seguir con la guardia bien alta, el riesgo de presentarse ante la Viuda Negra era muy elevado, incluso para los propios demonios araña.

La mujer parecía meditar, con sus ojos negros fijos en ambos enroscaba de vez en cuando sus cabellos y fruncía el ceño. Finalmente suspiró y se levantó del mecedor, pasó por el lado de ambos que se giraron para ver dónde iba, Aracne se situó al lado del gran árbol y agarró uno de los hilos de seda, con un gesto imperativo de la cabeza indicó que se acercaran; pero ninguno se movió. Esto impacientó a la mujer, que volvió a suspirar con pesadez.

-¿A qué esperáis para subir? ¡Vamos que no hay tiempo que perder!Arriba estarás seguro Michaelis.

Ambos demonios abrieron de par en par los ojos y antes de siquiera preguntar si iba en serio la Viuda Negra sonrió de forma afable y asintió con la cabeza tendiéndoles otros dos hilos idénticos al de ella. Una vez hecho esto tiró hacia abajo de él con suavidad y agarrándose ascendió hasta arriba.

Claude y Sebastian se miraron por un segundo pero tiraron de los hilos de seda, con un liigero tirón ambos ascendieron, pero por si de caso el araña mantenía agarrado al cuervo por la cintura; en cuestión de segundos alcanzaron a Aracne que los esperaba en una gruesa rama.

-Venid por aquí y cuidado con las ramas más pequeñas.

La copa del árbol era mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde abajo, decenas de ramas más gruesas o más finas formaban un maraña verdosa que olía a madreselva, no era complicado avanzar pero se debía llevar cuidado de no pisar en falso y caer hacia abajo.

Finalmente llegaron hasta un hueco en el árbol que simulaba una puerta, la atravesaron y entraron en el gran tronco, que por dentro tenía una larga escalera en caracol con cientos de habitaciones. Cristales como los del túnel que llevaban hasta el nido lo iluminaban por dentro, dándole un brillo esmeralda fantasmagoricamente hermoso.

-Cuidado con la escalera.-advierte haciéndose a un lado- Muy bien mi singular pareja, deberéis bajar hasta casi un poco más de la mitad del tronco, dónde tengo colocada una tela para...-se lo piensa- que no ocurran sucesos embarazosos, después de todo un tropiezo lo puedo tener hasta yo, elegid el cuarto que gustéis.

-¿Y usted Aracne-san?-pregunta Claude

-Yo siempre me mantengo arriba, en caso de tener que salir por cualquier cosa es vital estar cerca de la salida, peor no os alarmeis, ahora estáis en mi dominio, y por lo tanto bajo mi protección.

Dicho esto la mujer araña se aparta un poco para que ellos pasen y sigan bajando por las escaleras, mientras ellos bajaban Aracne los observaba detenidamente, ¿quién diría que una araña y un cuervo podrían llegar a estar juntos? Desde luego ella no lo habría dicho nunca.

**·············································**Noche, callejuelas de Londres**···················································**

-Death!Death!Death!

Un trino agudo se dejaba entreoír por los callejones de la ciudad que ardía con facilidad según Scotlan Yard, y una figura rojiza volaba por los tejados dejando entrever su sonrisa rebosante de dientes puntiagudos.

-Aaahh que bella noche. Tan bella como los hombres a los que amo.

-Tan bella como la missma muerte.

-¿¡Um!

Lance Valentines apareció desde detrás de una chimenea y se situó enfrente de la rojiza figura con aire galante y seductor.

-Buenas nochess rossa roja-hace una reverencia galante exagerada- El color de la ssangre no ess comparable al fulgor de tu cabello y tu título de muerte ssólo enssalza lo maravilloso de tu exisstencia.

Con un gritito de éxtasis la rojiza figura cayó en brazos del serpiente que lo agarró con gentileza y le susurró al oído por su nombre.

-Grell Sutcliff...Death!

-Maravillosso. Al fin encuentro lo que busscaba, sshinigami.

La cara de enamoramiento de Grell cambia de forma radical al ver la espeluznante sonrisa que surca la cara de su desconocido galante, y de un salto se libra de su abrazo y se pone a distancia.

-Ooh, ya veo que con tus dulces palabras me buscas, pero...-se gira y posa su mano en el pecho-¡Mi corazón pertenece a demasiadas personas! ¡Y yo soy una persona fiel al amor!

-Kishishi no te confundass sshinigami. No me interessass en lo abssoluto, pero eress el primero de loss tuyoss con el que me topo.

-¿Y que quiere tan apuesto demonio de mí?

-Chico lissto, necessito que me dejes esse juguetito que tenéiss los sshinigamiss.

-¿La Death Scythe? -se ríe picaronamente- Lo siento _pretty boy _pero no te la voy a dar así de fácil.

-Tal vez podamoss llegar a un acuerdo.-responde Lance sacando su chakram y haciéndolo girar en su dedo.

-Entonces...-saca la motosierra y la enciende- ¡empecemos a negociar!

**·······························**Árbol de Aracne, en uno de los numerosos habitáculos**·······························**

Sebastian no había parado de curiosearlo todo desde que habían llegado, la mayoría de los habitáculos tenían al menos un pequeño agujero que hacía las veces de ventana y desde el suyo se podía ver la entrada del nido. A Sebastian le agradaba el lugar, pues su hogar la Colina de los cuervos no tenía vegetación, era como su nombre indicaba una elevación rocosa con cientos de salientes en el pico en donde los demonios cuervos formaban sus nidos. Grandes nidos hechos de ramas de cedro o abeto oscuro junto a sus propias plumas. Lo bueno del lugar era que se divisaba gran parte de la isla y que era difícil atacarla debido a su elevada altitud y su escarpada pendiente.

-Sebastian cálmate y descansa un rato. Aprovecha ahora que podemos relajarnos un poco.

-Estoy calmado.-protesta el cuervo sentándose junto a Claude en la cama hecha de fuertes hilos grises que le daba el aspecto de estar construida de plata pura.-pero es que...ya sabes nunca había estado en un sitio como este.Y el que debería relajarse eres tú que sigues estando tenso.

El cuervo gatea de forma felina hasta situarse a espaldas del araña, arrodillado sobre la mullida cama posa sus manos en los musculados hombros y los masajea. Al mismo tiempo comienza a repartir besos fugaces por el cuello, provocando en el contrario deliciosas y provocativas cosquillas.

-¿Ya te sientes tan seguro y con suficientes fuerzas como para querer jugar?-pregunta Claude de forma sugerente doblando el cuello para que Sebastian llegue un poco más abajo con sus besos.

-¿Qué pasa? No irás a decirme que no te estás encendiendo ya.-responde en el mismo tono.-Además...-sigue a lo suyo- no es que esté tranquilo pero algo me dice que me puedo fiar de Aracne-san, aunque sea un poquito.

-Con una Viuda Negra nunca se sabe. Pero la idea de "relajarme" contigo me suena tentadora. Y los demonios adoramos la tentación.

-Entonces dejámelo todo a mí.

Respondió mientras sus manos abandonaban los hombros de su acompañante y se deslizaban por la espalda hasta llegar a la cintura, la rodeó con los brazos y tentó hasta llegar a la parte de la pelvis; haciendo círculos con la palma de la mano sobre una especie de broche con forma oval alargada y presionando con algo de fuerza en el centro consiguió liberar lo suficiente la parte baja del traje de Claude, lo suficiente como para seguir a lo que iba.

Agarró con ambas manos el miembro dormido del araña y comenzó a estimularlo, sus manos se movían con agilidad pero a la vez con suavidad, como quién toca las cuerdas de un arpa, y eran capaces de producir mágicos estímulos en su receptor, con lo cual el dormido miembro no tardó en despertar.

Muy sonriente una vez conseguido su objetivo, Sebastian abandonó la espalda de Claude y fue a gatas hasta su lado, inclinándose volvió a agarrar lo que había abandonado hace unos instantes y dio cortas lamidas sobre toda la extensión para terminar metiéndoselo por completo en la boca. Claude pegó un respingo cuando Sebastian hizo esto, y su respiración comenzó a agitarse con el infernal trabajo bucal del cuervo, al muy maldito se le daba de maravilla. Tras un par de minutos el araña aferró las sábanas y con un fuerte espasmo que le arqueó la espalda se vino por completo, Sebastian tragó algo de su semilla y dejó fluir el resto, quedando por tanto parte de ésta repartida por su cara, sobre todo en los labios y barbilla. Una visión tentadoramente lujuriosa, tentadoramente infernal.

Recuperándose del orgasmo la araña atrajo al cuervo hacia sí para besarle con pasión desmedida, fundiendo sus bocas en una sola, entremezclando su saliva y degustando el paladar del otro. Las manos del ojidorado fueron desproviniendo de su ropa al ojirrojo que ya estaba tan excitado como lo volvía estar su pareja.

-Watashi ga yuiitsu no koto anata o taberudesu. ("Lo único que quiero hacer es devorarte")

-¿Y a que esperas?

Con cierto apremio el ojidorado recostó boca arriba al ojirrojo, contemplándole desde arriba apoyado sobre sus brazos. Volvió a besarlo mientras jugueteaba con su húmeda entrada, los gemidos del cuervo se volvieron más audibles y apremió a su pareja para que se diese prisa; obedeciendo el araña enterró su cara en el cuello de Sebastian y guió su miembro hasta estar dentro del ojirrojo que gimió de forma brusca al tenerlo por completo dentro suyo.

-Muévete. Es una orden.-dijo casi suspirando.

-Yes, **my crow**.

A Sebastian le encantó esta acepción que Claude le había dado, aferrándose a sus brazos le clavó sus largas uñas y gemía de forma descontrolada; todo para sobreexcitar al otro, pues ya se conocían lo suficiente como para saber lo que los ponía a mil por hora.

Tuvieron varias y placenteras rondas aparte de la primera, y en la última la que contaba el nº 6 el éxtasis se había apoderado por completo de ambos, en esos momentos nada les importaba, ni siquiera que Aracne pudiera oírlos, nada de nada. Boca abajo y con los brazos recostados en la cama y con el araña encima suyo por detrás lamiéndole espalda y dejando vistosas marcas en su cuello, Sebastian estaba descontrolado, sus gemidos se habían tornado en grititos de placer y aferraba con tremenda fuerza las blancas sábanas, destrozándolas con sus negras uñas.

-¡Aaaahh!¡Me...me vengo ya!

-Aguanta unos segundos...-respondió el araña tratando de canalizar sus palabras entre su agitada respiración y sus guturales gemidos.

-¡Aaaaaaahh!

Con un último y fundido sonido de puro éxtasis ambos demonios dieron por concluida su sesión de sexo, Sebastian entre las sábanas y Claude dentro suyo. Quitándose de encima del ojirrojo se recostó en la cama y lo atrajo hasta su pecho, quitó las usadas sábanas y hebró unas nuevas en cuestión de segundos. Recuperando su respiración normal, Sebastian se relajó apoyado en el otro haciéndole círculos en el pecho con la mano que tenía sobre él.

-No ha estado nada mal. Aunque...-se le queda mirando- ha sido un tanto diferente de cómo lo solíamos hacer.

-Creo, que esto es lo que los humanos llaman "make love".-amago de risa despectiva-Pero no ha estado mal.-le acaricia el pelo.

-Digno de repetirse.Y ya que estamos ¿que favor te debe Aracne?

-Le salvé la vida. Hace unos años tuvo un encontronazo con un demonio, del cuál no sé nada, nunca me comentó algo al respecto; y resultó bastante malherida y tuvo la suerte de que me topara con ella en mi camino, la traje hasta su nido y le curé las heridas. Desde entonces me la debe.

-¿Con que la curaste?-preguntó Sebastian con algo de ¿celos?

-Si no la hubiese encontradom a estas alturas probablemente estaría muerta o en manos de cualquier demonio, ella es considerada nuestra progenitora supongo que por eso la ayudé.-le responde acariciando suavemente su cara.-¿No me digas que estás celoso?

-No digas tonterías. Sé perfectamente que con ella no piensas practicar sexo.-se ríe- es demasiado alta, y un tanto estirada.

-Si tú lo dices.-se calla unos segundos- Oye, el otro día, cuando íbamos hacia el castillo de Laevateinn te quedaste como para hacerme una pregunta, pero me dijiste que no era nada. ¿Qué se supone que querías decirme?

-No es nada, pero si insistes. Quería preguntarte sobre Annafellows, siempre has sabido mucho de ella, ya ves que incluso sabías cuál era su residencia. ¿Te especializas en saber tanto de las demonio hembras?-añade sorna a sus palabras.

Esto provoca una risa suave en Claude que quita sus manos de la cabeza de Sebastian y dirige una a su propio estómago y boca para emular una risa más bien fina, molesto, el cuervo lo encara.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-El hecho de que te hayas vuelto tan celoso así de repente **my crow**_.- _responde terminando de reír y besándolo con suavidad, apenas un roce de labios.-¿Tendré que empezar a serlo yo también?

-No te he dado motivos watashi no supaida(mi araña).

-Y espero que no me los des.-vuelve a recostarlo y los cubre a ambos con las sábanas nuevas para entregarse en brazos de los sueños.

**····························**Noche en Londres, casa Phantomhive, habitación de Alois**·····························**

Ambos condes estaban ya en ropa de dormir, con sus largos y blancos camisones sentados sobre la cama del rubio y echando una partida de ajedrez antes de ir a dormir, la ventana estaba abierta y una suave brisa inundaba la estancia.

-Jaque mate.

-¿Eeeeh?Jo Ciel, ya te tenía.-protesta Alois.-Aaah bueno-se queda mirando su rey blanco y lo coge entre sus dedos.-¿Cómo crees que le irá a esos dos? Espero que Lance los pille para que me pueda divertir castigándolos como es debido.

-Sobre eso-dice Ciel moviendo con el índice su rey negro- tenemos que hablar.-finaliza mirando de forma exigente y firme a los ojos azules de su rubio socio, cuando una brisa más fuerte se cuela por la ventana agitando los cabellos de ambos jóvenes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TT^TT soy muy feliz, porque creo que a esta historia todavía le queda cuerda para rato y me hace muy feliz que me siguais leyendo. Bueno en este capítulo hemos hablado Spanglish y Spanese xD ¿sabeis a que me refiero no? Jeje

Oh godnees ¿le quitará Lance la guadaña de la muerte a Grell? ¿De que tendrán que hablar ambos condes? ¿Por qué narices Aracne me ha salido tan alta? ¿Cuando demonios tendrá Sebas-chan barriguita, o tan siquiera la tendrá? ¿Está verdaderamente celoso?

¬¬ quién sabe, ¡oh por cierto hay otra chica en Deviantart que hace unos fotomontajes estupendos, se llama l**otras** , y este es uno de mis favoritos(/?qh=&desction=&glpbal=1&q=claude+sebastian#/d2w9vc, y por si acaso no va el link el nombre de la imagen es Claude X Sebastian - 05, escrito así ok?

Me inspiran mucho, como los de Segda ^^ en fin mis adorados mini-demonios, nos leemos.

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	12. Chapter 12

En este capitulo no me salen Claude ni Sebas-chan TT_TT (sonido de público decepcionado: ooooooh) pero bueno haremos lo que podamos con lo que tengamos, pero por si a alguien le agrada tendremos un lemon raruno de dos shinigamis xD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap.- 11 Oscuras intenciones**

**-**Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sobre qué exactamente?-preguntó Alois como si el tema no fuera con él.

-Sobre el hecho de que te reúnas con Lance a mis espaldas en mi propia casa.-respondió tajante logrando que Alois pusiera cara de haber sido pillado por sorpresa.

-Así que nos viste.

-Sí os vi. Así que exigo que me respondas ¿Qué demonios hacíais?

El tono autoritario de Ciel disgustó a Alois, que una de las cosas que mas detestaba era que le mandasen, suspiró, se quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara y se apoyó sobre la almohada en el cabezal.

-Simplemente me aburría y le llamé para que me informara de cómo iban las cosas, tal parece que ya los ha localizado bien y ha tenido un encontronazo del cuál salió herido en un ojo, pero por lo demás no ha pasado nada.

Ciel arrugó la frente, a pesar de su corta edad había tenido que espabilarse bien para ser el cabeza de su destruida familia, y gracias a ello sabía bien cuando una persona no le era totalmente sincera, y su rubio huésped no lo estaba siendo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué más podría haber?

-Tú sabrás, porque aunque creas que se te da bien, mentir se te da de pena.

Alois enrojeció hasta la médula y miró de forma asesina a su compañero. Entre la rabia mal contenida balbuceaba cosas incoherentes. Pero Ciel siguió hablando.

-Tú y yo hicimos un trato para vengarnos juntos, y eso suponía no hacer nada a espaldas del otro¿me equivoco?-más balbuceos de Alois- Así que lo que verdaderamente me molesta es que tú maquines a espaldas mías estando alojado en mi casa, y créeme que si no fuera porque la marca que nos hice esa descabellada serpiente nos vincula en un mismo trato ya te habrías largado de mi casa.

-¡Está encinta!-lloró finalmente Alois golpeando la almohada con las mejillas arrevoladas y los ojos anegados en llanto por el venenoso discurso de Ciel.

-¿Quién está encinta?¿Qué incoherencias dices?

-¡Sebastian!¡Lance me lo contó! Dijo que pudo sentirlo y que estaba seguro de que ese es el motivo por el cual ambos se fueron.-se enjuga las lágrimas- Así que su plan es raptarlo para que así Claude vaya hasta él y poder matarlos a los dos a la vez.

-...Es la tontería más grande que me has dicho desde que nos conocemos.-responde Ciel tras unos segundos de silencio.

-¡Te juro que es verdad Ciel!¡Te juro que Lance me lo dijo!

-O sea que según él, tu mayordomo preñó al mío y ambos huyeron.

-Sé que suena ridículo, pero también me dijo que ambos llevaban una relación a nuestras espaldas y por eso ahora estamos todos así.-mira a Ciel y le coge de las manos como en gesto de reconfortación- Pero no te preocupes Ciel, cuando Lance atrape a Sebastian y lo traiga hasta aquí Claude también vendrá y entonces los torturaremos a ambos hasta que supliquen por sus vidas y por la de "esa cosa" que crece dentro de Sebastian una vez se la hayamos arrancado de sus entrañas.

La sonrisa paranoica de Alois verdaderamente asustó a Ciel que se soltó de sus manos y con un seco buenas noches salió de la habitación.

-Procura medicarte, Trancy.-gruñó en el pasillo de camino a su habitación. Y una vez hubo llegado se metió en la cama y se cubrió hasta la nariz, cientos de pensamientos surcaban su mente a toda velocidad.

Aunque completamente descabellado el relato del rubio tenía sentido, y en ese momento se acordó del repentino mareo de Sebastian aquel día, su evasivo y distraído comportamiento y de la carta. Apretó los puños y masculló entre dientes. Si fuera verdad, si fuera cierto que su mayordomo estaba engendrando una vida y por eso le había abandonado...No, incluso así era imperdonable el hecho de haberle traicionado a él y a su contrato, y encontraría una forma de hacerle pagar, aunque fuera con los sádicos métodos de Alois. Pero por el momento todo lo que quería hacer era dormir, y olvidarse de la paranoica sonrisa del otro conde.

**··································**Tejados de Londres, escenario de pelea··························································

El sonido de la motosierra cortaba la noche junto al del silbido metálico del chakram, Grell y Lance llevaban horas peleando sin el menor indicio de que aquello fuese a acabar nunca. El pelirrojo shinigami desviaba el chakram y los cuchillos de sierra que el demonio le lanzaba, y éste se evadía de lo dientes de la Death Scythe.

-Me esstáss divirtiendo mucho sshinigami.

-Y tú a mi hermoso demonio, ¡Bailaremos la danza del amor y la batalla para siempre!-grita abalanzándose desde arriba hacia Lance-¡Me muero por saber cómo te verás envuelto en tu propia sangre!

Lance sonríe y atrapa entre sus palmas la hoja de la motosierra, y antes de que Grell toque el suelo una de sus piernas le golpea los gemelos haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas.

-Ya iba ssiendo hora de que me atacarass de esse modo. Kishishi. -le dice cogiendo la Death Dcythe que se ha escapado de las manos de Grell como consecuencia de la caída y ruge encima del tejado.-Graciass por el juguete. Me sserá muy útil para desstripar a Michaeliss.

-¿A mi querido Sebas-chan?-pregunta medio aturdido el pelirrojo.

-Ssí, a tu querido mayordomo. Le haré ssufrir de la peor manera que sse me ocurra y también al esstúpido de Fausstuss.-sujeta la motosierra encima de la cabeza de Grell.-Y en cuanto a tí.¡Di adióss a la vida sshinigami!

Pero antes de que la hoja dentada caiga sobre Grell unas tijeras extensibles se interponen en el camino y casi cortan el cuello del serpiente, que se aparta de un brinco. Sisea de forma amenazante ante el invitado no deseado que se ha entrometido en su pelea.

-¿Otro sshinigami?

-¡Will!-exclama emocionado Grell incorporandose y aferrándose a su salvador, que pone gesto de fastidio ante el efusivo abrazo.-¡My Death Scythe!¡Me la haquitado!

-Porque tú le has dejado.

-¿¡Eh? ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!¡Haz algo!

William T. Spears suspira con pesadez y apunta con su arma directamente a Lance, que le mira de forma asesina.

-Devuélveme eso demonio, una criatura como tú no tiene derecho de portarla.

-Kishishi, que leyosso me hass salido don sshinigami. Lo ssiento pero creo que me la quedaré, la necessito.

-¡Will, quiere hacer daño a Sebas-chan!

-¿Al mayordomo?-pregunta medio sorprendido el castaño, recibiendo un gesto afirmativo del pelirrojo.-Eso poco o nada importa con el hecho de que me vas a dar la Death Scythe.

-¿Tú no esscuchass verdad? Mi objetivo ess el ssufrimiento de un par de demonioss inútiless-a medida que habla va alzando la voz más y más- ¡con esste arma desspedazaré a la araña y le cortaré lass alass al cuervo, pero loss dejaré vivoss lo suficiente cómo para que tanto Fausstuss vea impotente cómo violo frente a él a esse maldito pajarraco y Michaeliss agonice cuando le extirpe a ssu cría del vientre!

Lance Valentines termina gritando y con una carcajada que le helaría los huesos a cualquiera, Will y Grell observan horrorizados la negra forma del demonio que amenaza con salir a la superfície.

-Assí que no oss entrometáiss sshinigamiss, o iré también a por vosstross. Palabra del mejor cazador de todoss.

Y dicho esto y antes de que ninguno de los otros dos pudiera reaccionar el pelilargo se aleja del lugar a sorprendente velocidad y llevándose la Death Scythe con él. Will gruñe y Grell suspira de alivio.

-Will...

Pero el otro no contesta y echa a andar, el pelirrojo se levanta de un salto y corre tras él poniendo mil y una excusas por haber perdido su guadaña, sin embargo su compañero se muestra tan impasible como siempre, pasados varios tejados cuando aterrizaron sobre un solitario parque finalmente William T. Spears se gira bruscamente hacia Grell agarrándole de los hombros y plantándole un beso.

Grell no se lo puede ni creer, Will, su frío Will le está besando, de forma algo brusca pero besando de igual manera. E inmediatamente su mente comienza a perderse por sus curiosos mundos de fantasía, igual que aquella primera vez en que hicieron juntos su primera recolección de almas. Cuando se separan el castaño se queda mirando al pelirrojo sin pestañear un ápice, hasta que suspirando lo suelta y se cruza de brazos.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que con lo cabeza de chorlito que eres no te puedo dejar sólo?

-¡Will!¡No seas cruel!Con lo bien que íbamos...-hace un cómico puchero.-¡Pero es que me ha confundido con su serpenteante belleza y..

Bla bla bla, eso es todo lo que Will puede o quiere oír entre el parloteo del otro, aunque ciertamente la oscura y macabra confesión de las intenciones de ese demonio habían conseguido sobresaltarlo. ¿Ir a por Sebastian Michaelis?¿El mayordomo del joven conde?¿Y a por otro demonio denominado Faustus? Nada tenía sentido, y aunque si bien demonios y shinigamis nunca habían congeniado para nada debido al infinito desprecio de los segundos por los primeros, Will esperaba que esos dos no se toparan con el pelilargo por su propio bien.

-¿¡Entiendes! ¡Oye! ¿Me estás escuchando?-protesta Grell una vez hubo acabado de hablar.-¡Tengo que avisar a Sebas-chan!¡O ese perturbado le sacará no se qué cosa!

-Si no he oído mal a su cría.

-¿¡Eeeeeh!

Grell se lleva las manos a la cabeza y corre en círculos de un lado para otro balbuceando mil cosas a la vez, de entre las cuales Will solo pudo distinguir una frase: Sebas-chan preñado...Siguió corriendo hasta que se chocó contra él, y antes de que volviese a correr lo sujetó de los antebrazos.

-Cálmate.

-¡No me digas que me calme!¡Mi pobre Sebas-chan!¡Y mi querida Death Scythe!

-Grell...-le susurra al oído logrando la atención del pelirrojo- Si logro que te calmes, pensarás con más claridad...-sigue susurrando muy cerca del oído rozándolo intencionadamente con los labios.-Y si piensas con más claridad tal vez eso te ayude a recuperar la Death Scythe y...bueno ayudar al mayordomo.¿Qué me dices?

-...-Grell parece pensarselo, lo encara y acercándosele peligrosamente lo desafía.-¿Y a que estás esperando?

Will no contesta, su única respuesta es tirar de un empujón a Grell en la hierba y lanzarse a por él como una fiera para besarlo y desabrocharle la camisa, y para que se esté quieto le sujeta los brazos clavando su propia guadaña en las mangas de éste. Grell no protesta, tan sólo sonríe con su divertida sonrisa dentada que se ensancha cuando su compañero le acaricia el pecho y le lame los rosados pezones hasta ponerlos del mismo color que su pelo.

La cara de Will no muestra ni un solo gesto, está tan serio como siempre y bastante concentrado en la piel de su rojo acompañante. Cuando llega hasta el ombligo su lengua describe círculos concentricos alrededor para finalizar metiéndola en el pequeño agujero mientras su mano se toma la libertad de bajar hasta la entrepierna de Grell y masajearla por encima del pantalón. El pelirrojo comienza a suspirar cada vez un poco más fuerte hasta que sus suspiros se transforman en gemidos al librar Will el cierre de sus pantalones y dejar al descubierto su contenido.

La erección de Grell palpita y ya empieza a liberar una parte de su semilla, que Will aprovecha para lubricar su entrada.

-¡Ah!¡Will eso...!¡Ah!

El primer dedo de Will entra con facilidad, describiendo círculos y simulando penetraciones Will sigue a su tarea y Grell ansioso de más se mueve también buscando más contacto. Ante esto el shinigami castaño sonrió con malicia y metió de golpe otros dos dígitos más, logrando así una placentera reacción del pelirrojo que arqueó la espalda y profirió un sonoro gemido que despertó a los durmientes pájaros del parque.

-Will, por favor, no más, haz que me venga.

-Que impaciente eres Sutcliff, si no me dejas hacer-empuja sus dedos con fuerza a lo que el otro gimió con fuerza- no podré lograr que te calmes bien.

Grell sonrió con fiereza ante la malicia de Will, por mucho tiempo que llevasen juntos, como pareja o no, nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo. Desde luego era un shinigami de carácter versátil.

Will por su parte movía su mano a un ritmo fuerte y acompasado, y llevó su otra mano libre hasta la desatendida erección de Grell, cogiéndola comenzó a masajearla de arriba a abajo con una tremenda suavidad a comparación de la labor de su otra mano.

-¡Will!No puedo...creo que voy a...voy a...

-¿Y a que estás esperando?-le responde con la misma pregunta que el rojo había usado con él.

-¡Ooooooh!¡Deaaaaaaaath!

Y con un gran grito de placer que hizo salir volando a los pajarillos del parque, Grell Sutcliff se vino por completo. Will quitó sus manos de él, sacando un blanco pañuelo se las limpió y luego se las sacudió como quién ha terminado de faenar. Después libera del agarre de su Death Scythe a Grell y lo incorpora, pasandole un brazo por la cintura se lo lleva de allí.

-Vámonos, tenemos que pensar la forma de arreglar esta deshonra de robo.

-Death...¿cuando repetimos?

-Ya veremos. Por ahora empieza a pensar en el modo de recuperar tu guadaña y de ayudar a tu dichoso mayordomo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

O_O ¡Lance mala persona que le quieres hacer a Sebas-chan! ¡Alois pirado! ¡Ciel haz el favor de convertir la horchata que tienes en las venas en sangre! ¡Y Claude ándate con mil y pico ojos con el desquiciado de Lance! Oh ¡Y Will que ha sido ese lemon a medias!

`w´ ¡no puedo con esta gente! XD

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Queridos todos y todas que me leeis, al final de este capitulo os haré una pregunta que me gustaría que todos respondáis. Y bueno solo agradeceros por leer y no me enrrollo más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap.-12 Los anti contratistas**

Aracne la tejedora se mecía suavemente en su balancín de hilos y con cuatro de sus ocho brazos tejía una diminuta prenda de ropa. De la copa de su árbol agarrado a un hilo de araña Claude Faustus descendió hasta situarse a pocos pasos de ella, observándola de manera extrañada tejer la prenda.

-Terminada.-dijo tendiéndole la finalizada prenda, un pequeño pijama de seda, como los hilos de la demonio que lo había fabricado.

-¿Debo suponer que me la tengo que quedar?

-Supones bien, es para tu cría. A su "madre" le gustará.-dice Aracne con gracia meciéndose.-¿Sigue débil?

-Ahora mismo duerme.

-Me lo supongo después de haber estado "tan entretenido".-ríe la demonio mirando de forma complaciente al araña.-Desde luego Michaelis es un auténtico escandaloso, pero ahora que estáis de vuelta en nuestro mundo, podrá recuperarse aunque sea un poco, sobre todo si tú mismo lo alimentas...-toma aire y lo suelta con frustración.-aunque sea de ese modo.

Claude no la contesta, simplemente toma asiento en un sillón de hilos que forma parte del conjunto de muebles del jardín de la Viuda Negra. Con aire distraído jugueteó con la prenda entre sus dedos mientras Aracne parloteaba, pero él no la escuchaba; abstraído en sus pensamientos Claude Faustus daba vueltas y vueltas a todo lo acontecido. Con toda sinceridad no se arrepentía de ninguno de sus actos salvo por el de haber dejado que Valentines se aproximara tanto a Sebastian y éste se hubiese visto medio involucrado en la pelea. Pero ahora con la diminuta prenda entre sus manos la idea de ser padre se le antojaba lo crucial en todo.

-¿Me estás escuchando Faustus?¿Acaso has oído algo de todo lo que he dicho, o voy a tener que abrirte las orejas con mis brazos?-gruñó amenazante la mujer.

-Mis disculpas Aracne-san.

-Jum, más te valdría haberme escuchado porque lo que he dicho te interesaba.-eso captó lo suficiente la atención del hombre que miró a la mujer.-Me sacas de quicio, lo que te estaba diciendo es que tendrías que hacer algo para impedir que Michaelis se debilite aún más ahora que su período de gesta avanza.

-¿De que modo?

-El contrato que él posee y que lo sigue enlazando a su humano es lo que más lo debilita, si se le quita se recuperará.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?-inquirió sorprendido Claude.

-Por supuesto, aunque es algo que no muchos demonios saben, por lo general sólo lo sabemos los Mayores.

Por Mayores la Viuda Negra se refería a los considerados demonios origen, demonios que habían sido de los primeros en existir, los considerados padres y madres. Tras una breve pausa en la que Aracne sacó nuevos hilos y confeccionó un tapiz con el dibujo de un mapa, la mujer prosiguió mientras terminaba de tejerle los detalles al tapiz guía.

-Verás te explico, entre los demonios existen una clase muy particular, los demonios que nacieron siendo humanos. A mi modo de ver aberraciones, pero son ellos los que podrán ayudaros, los popularmente conocidos como anti-contratistas..

-¿Demonios nacidos humanos?

-Me explico, esos demonios eran humanos originalmente, pero por un motivo u otro terminaron siendo demonios, y sólo ellos tienen el poder de remover contratos incumplidos. Aunque hay muy pocos, existe una pareja de mellizos que reside en la Bahía de Muerta; al sur de este lugar.-dijo señalando en el mapa la costa sur de la isla.-Si vais hasta allí tal vez acepten ayudaros.

-Tal vez...

-Tentareis la suerte del mismo modo en que lo hicisteis al venir hasta mi nido, y para vuestra fortuna os salió bien. Aquí es igual, piénsatelo y consultalo con tu _cuervecito._-dijo levantándose y preparándose para subir al árbol.-Yo me voy a descansar.

Claude cogió el bordado mapa y examinó el punto en el que la mujer había hecho una cruz, la ruta no era complicada, y no muchos demonios habitaban en la costa; para él lo más difícil sería convencer a Sebastian de remover su contrato.

**···············································**Dormitorio del árbol**······························································**

-¿Los anti-contratistas dices?

-Así es, si vamos hasta ellos Aracne-san dice que tal vez nos ayuden.

-No sé yo...

Claude y Sebastian llevaban conversando alrededor de media hora, aunque en los primeros 20 minutos de su conversación el araña le eludió el tema de los contratos para no ir tan directamente al grano, le estuvo enseñando la prenda de ropa y hablandole de trivialidades.

A Sebastian la diminuta prenda le provocó la risa, pero de forma casi inconsciente la apretó contra su todavía más bien plano vientre. Pero su sonrisa se convirtió en una amalgama de dudas cuando finalmente su pareja le contó acerca de los anti-contratistas. Aunque sabía que era cierto que era la marca lo que más lo debilitaba, una parte suya no quería borrar su conexión con Ciel, le había servido mucho tiempo, su alma había sido preciada para él y ¿por qué no admitirlo? Se podría decir que incluso le había tomado cariño a ese niño mandón y altivo cuyo pasado había sido destruido y su vida futura arruinada.

-¿Qué me dices Sebastian?-preguntó Claude acariciándole la mano.-Sé que esto te duele y que te es difícil...

-Lo haré.-le cortó el cuervo besándolo de golpe.-Ahora mismo-se apoya frente con frente- lo que más me importa es mi cría, y tú. Si tengo que eliminar esta marca de mí, no dudes que lo haré. Necesito hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas.

-Entendido.-le devuelve el beso.

**··································**Londres, funeraria de Undertaker**·························································**

El Shinigami peligrís ríe a carcajadas mientras Will le cuenta la "patética forma" en la que Grell perdió su guadaña, por su parte Grell hacía pucheros y se mordía las mangas del abrigo.

-Undertaker-san por favor póngase serio. Esto es un problema grave, una Death Scythe en manos de un demonio es algo peligroso.-reprocha el castaño.

-Mis disculpas.-dice terminando de reír y sacandose las lentes que tenía en el bolsillo, las mismas que Sebastian le había puesto.-Lo único que podéis hacer es buscarlo y matarlo.

Undertaker ha cambiado nuevamente su voz, para dar paso a la real. Cruzándose de brazos mira a Grell sin sonreír un ápice y después a Grell.

-¿Hay algo más verdad?

-¡Ese maldito y hermoso demente quería hacer daño a mi pobre Sebas-chan!-llora Grell.

-¿A Michaelis? Que raro, tal vez...-cavila el peligrís, pero no sigue hablando.

-¿Qué hacemos Shinigami-sama? De un modo u otro estaremos ayudando al mayordomo, después de todo la prioridad es recuperar la guadaña.

-Cierto. Está bien os diré lo que vais a hacer, pero si yo fuera vosotros me buscaría a un cuarto integrante.

-¿Cuarto?-preguntaron a coro Will y Grell.

Undertaker sonrió a su forma y desenfundó su guadaña gris.

-Yo también voy, esta vez quiero ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos. Y sinceramente...-se quita las gafas- la idea de ir hasta la isla de los demonios se me antoja de lo más divertida. Vamos a jugar a rescatar al mayordomo en apuros.

**········································**Nido de Aracne, al pie del árbol**·····················································**

Al día siguiente de la decisión de partir a buscar a los mellizos los tres demonios se encontraban en el jardín, dos de ellos preparados para partir, y la tercera apoyada en el gigantesco tronco.

-Cuando lleguéis a la Bahía buscar una cueva que está más allá de la costa, se tiene que acceder a ella a través de las rocas, así que cuidado con el agua. Y por si acaso no olvidéis decirles que vais de mi parte, después os quiero de vuelta aquí, más tarde o más temprano pero de vuelta.

-Entendido, gracias Aracne-san.-responde Sebastian sonriendole.

Aracne le devuelve la sonrisa y camina hasta él, con el índice de el primero de sus brazos derechos da un ligero toquecito a la frente del cuervo y le susurra un: tened cuidado. Ambos demonios asienten y se meten al túnel que conecta el nido con la Hondonada. En el camino a la salida y para su suerte no se toparon con ningún demonio araña,salvo con una pequeña demonio que parecía tener una edad humana de cinco años que se los quedó mirando unos segundos pero se marchó sin decir una palabra.

-Por un momento pensé que nos iba a tocar pelear con la cría.

-Es como bien has dicho todavía una cría, no daría muchos problemas.

Cuando consiguieron salir de la Hondonada observaron con cautela su alrededor por si acaso a Valentines se le ocurría salir de algún lado. Al estar seguros de estar a salvo se pudieron en camino, Sebastian parecía bastante recuperado así que no tuvieron que parar más que dos veces en todo el trayecto. La Viuda Negra les había trazado una ruta segura, por dónde no se pasaba demasiado cerca de ninguna residencia de cualquier tipo de demonio.

Llegaron cerca de cuando hubo pasado medio día, la Bahía de Muerta estaba desierta, y aunque cerca de ella estaba el Cabo Escualo, hogar de los demonios tiburón o incluso tritones; éstos no solían aparecer por la Bahía, para suerte de ambos. El relajante sonido del calmado mar acompasaba de maravilla con la enorme luna de plata que adornaba el cielo, la misma que alumbraba día tras día la isla de los demonios.

-Ven por aquí.-dijo Claude dirigiéndose a la zona rocosa del final de la arena.

El cuervo lo siguió de cerca,la zona rocosa estaba resbaladiza y en ella las olas rompían con algo más de fuerza que en la playa, por tanto era preciso llevar cuidado. El araña fue primero, al encaramarse al primer saliente tendió su blanca mano al cuervo, pero éste sonrió de forma picarona, abrió sus grandes alas negras y de un salto emprendió el vuelo agarrando al ojidorado de los brazos y llevándoselo en volandas hasta la entrada de la cueva dónde supuestamente residían los mellizos, que quedaba un par de metros más allá de dónde ellos estaban.

Con suavidad Sebastian los posó a ambos en el suelo y recibió una especie de mirada reprochativa de su pareja. Sonrió y desvió la mirada al interior de la cueva.

Oscuridad, simple oscuridad, ni el menor ápice de luz se colaba en el interior, pero eso no pareció ser impedimento para el araña, que avanzó tranquilamente como si fuera por su casa. De pronto del interior de la caverna se emitió una luz azulada que dibujó dos sombras en las paredes.

-¿Quiénes sois y por qué venís hasta nuestra morada?-preguntó una aflautada voz.

-¿Qué buscáis de aquellos que son las aberraciones entre la especie?-preguntó ahora otra voz más grave.

Las sombras dieron paso a una pareja joven, un chico y una chica; desde luego hermanos, pues sus blancos cabellos eran exactamente iguales, al igual que la mayoría de sus esculpidos rasgos; la única diferencia entre ellos eran los ojos azules de él frente a los verdes de ella.

-¿Sois los anti-contratistas?Venimos de parte de Aracne la tejedora.

-¿Y qué puede querer esa altiva araña de nosotros?-preguntaron a coro.

-Ella nada, el asunto es cosa nuestra. Quitadnos los contratos.-dijo Claude en tono imperioso.

-Menos exigencias. ¿Por qué deberíamos de hacerlo?-espetó ofendida la joven.

-Porque una asquerosa serpiente nos persigue para intentar matarnos y robarme a mi cría.-respondió Sebastian cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya veo, abandonaste tu trato para poder gestar a tu cría y después criarla. Loable por tu parte demonio cuervo. ¿Y quién es esa serpiente?-siguió la chica mientras que su hermano se agarraba un mechón de su corto pelo y lo enroscaba.

-Valentines el cazador, al parecer nuestros ex-amos lo han soltado tras nosotros.

Ambos mellizos se miraron el uno el otro sin ningún semblante en particular, les echaron un rápido vistazo y se asintieron entre ellos.

-Os ayudaremos, el amor es algo simbólico para nosotros, pero será con una condición.

-¿Qué condición?-preguntó medio amenazante al araña.

-Que nos daréis algo vuestro.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Os lo explicaremos luego, venid por aquí.

Ambos hermanos los condujeron al interior de la cueva, bastante más espaciosa de lo que parecía en un principio, estaba decorada como un camarote, con muchos adornos propios de los barcos. Conduciéndolos hasta una sala más apartada ambos hermanos se situaron frente a dos fuentes de piedra en forma de copas que salían del suelo y tenían agua cristalina en su interior.

El chico fue a la izquierda con Claude y Sebastian a la de la derecha con la chica. Cogiéndolos de las manos sumergieron sus manos en el agua, que estaba un tanto fría.

-Sea el amor o cualquiera el motivo por el que deseáis hacer esto aferraros bien a él para soportar esto.-dijo ahora con su suave voz de fagot el chico.

-Hemos estado peor.-rebatió el araña.

-No lo creo.-respondió en el mismo tono.-Concentrad vuestras mentes y apretad bien vuestros dientes demonios, porque esto...os va a doler de verdad.

Terminó de decir el chico mientras sus ojos brillaban como discos de plata al igual que los de su hermana y el agua adquiría un tono brillante por segundos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno ahora va mi pregunta: ¿Quereéis que haya CielxAlois o viceversa? Es decir AloisxCiel.

A ver esto lo pregunto porque dos personas ya se lo han preguntado en sus rewievs y yo os consulto. Me gustaría que todos los que leeis me lo respondierais en un rewiev o en un privado.

Y bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. ¡Lance se acerca!¿¡Podrán de verdad los mellizos quitarles los contratos? ¡Lo averiguaremos!

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Bueno bueno gente, de momento los que habeis comentado algo(lo se he dado poco tiempo) habeis dicho: 3 a favor, a 1 se la pela xD, y a 1 aunque no le complazca mucho me dice que lo que yo quiera. Por tanto por mayoría popular habrá CielxAlois o viceversa. A ver he pensado en hacerlos sukes a los dos, y asi todos contentos (xke yo no se a quien poner de activo en esto xP). Pero esto ya será en capítulos siguientes. Os dejo con el de hoy. PD: Está corregido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap.-13 ¿Qué es lo más importante para tí?**

El primero en soltar un fortísimo grito que retumbó en toda la caverna fue Sebastian, pero seguidamente se le unió Claude que se había hecho una herida en los labios al morderse por segundos para tratar de no gritar.

Al principio el agua se había quedado tan fría como el hielo pero después fue como si cientos de puñales se clavaran sobre el dorso de sus manos, sobre los contratos; y esos mismos puñales ahondaran en ellos como para atravesarlos. Pero eso no fue todo, ambos mellizos no aflojaban su agarre de sus manos, y en un momento dado atraparon entre sus manos derecha e izquierda las manos contratistas de ambos demonios. En ese momento el dolor fue incluso a peor, se sentía como si te desgarraran la piel y la carne a tiras y te la quitarán lentamente para llegar hasta el hueso.

Entre grito y grito el araña desvió su vista del mellizo blanco para dirigirla hasta el cuervo; Sebastian tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y gritaba muchísimo y a pesar del temblor de sus piernas parecía estar poniendo toda la fuerza que tenía para seguir en pie. Concentración, esa era la clave según el chico, pensar por qué hacían esto. Por culpa del estúpido de Valentines, por conseguir la fuerza necesaria, por ellos, porque...

-¡Porque quiero protegerlos maldición!-bramó el araña tornando sus ojos en brillo amatista.

El mellizo esbozó una sonrisita y apretó un poco más el agarre, su hermana hizo lo mismo. Unos segundos más tarde ambos les liberaron del agarre de golpe, el agua dejó de brillar y los hermanos recuperaron el color de sus ojos. Claude y Sebastian respiraban con mucha dificultad y temblaban de pies a cabeza; aún así el araña hizo acopio de fuerzas y se lanzó para frenar la caída del cuervo y atraparlo entre sus brazos para luego desmayarse él también.

**··········································**Costa este de la isla**····································································**

-Kishishi Kishishi kishishi.

Lance Valentines se apeó del bote en el que iba mientras convertía su peculiar risa en una especie de melodía. Recogiendo la motosierra roja echó a andar hacia el bosque sin abandonar por un segundo la mueca sonriente de su cara.

-Ya estoy en casa...¿Habéis sido buenos?-preguntó a la nada- Me imagino que no. Bien, me tocará castigaros como es debido.-sigue diciendo echándose la Death Scythe al hombro.

**············································**Caverna de los mellizos**····························································**

Sebastian se despertó con el sonido de una canción que entonaba la aflautada voz de la chica. La canción iba sobre el mar y el amor dejado en el puerto.

-Veo que ya has despertado cuervo. Pero aún así no creo que te vaya a soltar.

Sebastian la miró con extrañeza hasta entender por qué lo decía; porque Claude lo tenía aprisionado entre sus fuertes brazos de araña y seguía dormido.

-Debe ser bonito que aunque de especie diferente a la tuya, te proteja de ese modo. Aún antes de desmayarse él también tuvo fuerzas para atraparte.

-Me siento como si hubiese luchado por siglos y siglos sin descanso.

-Es más o menos así-dio ahora la voz de fagot del chico que estaba sentado y jugaba con un barco diminuto- la eliminación del contrato supone la lucha por soportar un dolor inconcebible, supone luchar por no morir ahogado en tu propio sufrimiento.

Sebastian se zafó como pudo del fuerte abrazo de su pareja y se quitó el guante de la mano derecha. El sello ya no estaba y no había ni un sólo rastro sobre la blanca piel, cogió la mano del araña y en él era igual. Con el contacto se despertó.

-¿Estás bien?

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar...-respondió pesaroso incorporándose un poco.

-Se os pasará, pero mientras tanto...-empieza la chica- tenemos que hablar sobre el precio.

-¿Qué queréis?

-Lo más preciado para vosotros.-responden al unísono.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala momentáneamente, el primero en hablar fue el ojirrojo.

-Yo ya os he dado mi contrato, que era una de las cosas más preciadas para mí.

-Tú lo has dicho, era. Pero te lo aceptamos. ¿Qué hay de ti araña?

-Lo siento por mi parte, pero no pienso ni tengo intención de daros lo que me pedís.

Ambos hermanos le miraron impasibles y Sebastian bastante sorprendido pero con una diminuta y dulce sonrisa; sin poder evitarlo se lanzó sobre él para darle un beso. Entonces los mellizos sonrieron con cansinidad y se cogieron de las manos.

-Está bien araña, tú ganas esta vez.

-Es cierto que no puedo daros lo que me pedís pero podéis quedaros esto.-dijo tejiendo en cuestión de segundos una telaraña pequeña con el dibujo de un barco en el centro.

-Gracias, adoramos la mar.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?-preguntó el cuervo, que se había quedado agarrado de Claude y medio colgaba de él.

-Nuestra madre lo adoraba. Nosotros nacimos de un demonio tritón y una humana, pero vinimos a este mundo siendo humanos; más tarde nuestro padre nos convirtió para salvarnos la vida a los dos.-dijo el chico.

-Es decir que sois híbridos.

-Más gustáis de ello podemos contaros nuestra historia, así haremos tiempo hasta que recuperéis del todo vuestras fuerzas.

Ambos mayores se encogieron de hombros dando a entender que les daba igual. Poniendose cómodos ambos hermanos se dispusieron a narrarles sus orígenes. Cada párrafo era contado por uno, la primera fue la chica.

-Nuestra madre era la navegante de un barco gobernado por la compañía de las Indias orientales. Había sido contratada de pura suerte, pues en aquella época era demasiado extraño ver a una mujer a bordo de un barco de otro modo que no fuera...-coge aire- mercancía o vete a saber qué.

-Pero el caso es que fue contratada, además de por ser buena navegante porque el capitán de barco se enamoró de ella.-prosiguió el chico.-Pero ella no correspondía, día tras día la vida entre marineros se hacía dura y los desembarcos coloniales eran lo peor.

-Un día en las costas puertorriquenses casi fue vejada, pero se libró gracias a la intervención del capitán. Fue en aquel momento en que ella decidió ofrecer su alma al diablo para salir de aquel infierno flotante, y así fue como conoció a nuestro padre.

-Él acudió a su llamada y la protegió de los marineros y del propio capitán. Su estancia en el barco no suponía problemas puesto que nuestra madre era fundamental para la travesía y ella puso de condición que él también fuera si la querían a ella en el barco.-esbozaron una ligera sonrisa.

-Tras tomar tierra el demonio se ofreció a quedarse con ella en su próxima travesía y ella aceptó. Así pasó tiempo y cuando él quiso darse cu7enta no podía tomar el alma de aquella humana amante del mar. Y puesto que él era tritón una noche le propuso un trato.

-"_No tomaré tu alma y me quedaré para siempre a tu lado si tú aceptas darme descendencia."_

-Y ella aceptó.-agregó la chica peinándose los cabellos con la mano.-Tiempo después nosotros nacimos, pero por desgracia nuestra madre no nos disfrutó mucho. Ellos residían en las costas nortes del ahora conocido como Reino Unido, un lugar muy asediado por los piratas. En un desembarco de esas malas bestias fuimos atacados cuando nuestro padre había vuelto por unas horas a este lugar.

-Y cuando volvió encontró a nuestra destripada madre en el suelo y a nosotros escondidos y llorosos entre unas mantas.-mira a su hermana.-Entonces nuestro padre nos trajo hasta aquí, pero fue derecho hasta los de su propia especie.

-Algo bastante tonto. Pues los tritones se escandalizaron al verle llegar con nosotros en brazos, no fue ni una ni dos las que intentaron nos finar.

-Pero nuestro padre nos protegía, pero conforme crecíamos nos convertíamos en un problema mayor, puesto que ya pensábamos ya sentíamos por nuestra cuenta y lo más importante, no éramos demonios, no podíamos nadar como él ni luchar para defendernos.-el chico baja la mirada y se lleva la mano al cuello, dónde reluce una perla azul directamente incrustada en sus cuellos.-Por eso tomó una decisión crucial y suicida.

-Decidió dar su vida a cambio dela nuestra. Una noche nos convirtió en demonios y nos clavó las gemas azules en el cuello, mi hermano dice que estas gemas son lágrimas de nuestra difunta madre de cuando murió. Después nos dejó en este lugar con una carta de explicación y marchó hasta los corales, a reunirse con los suyos y ofrecer su vida a cambio de la nuestra.

-"_Sus vidas por la mía, matadme pero debéis de jurar por vuestra esencia que jamás los atacaréis y los dejaréis vivir su vida aparte"._-textualizó el ojiazul.-Dese aquel entonces hemos estado solos, crecimos aprendiendo a sobrevivir solos y descubriendo el rechazo que como humanos que éramos provocábamos en el resto de demonios.

-Pero un día nos dimos cuenta de que podíamos borrar contratos, al igual que otros demonios humanos. Y eso no dio una gran ventaja, no sois los primeros que acudís para esto, y tampoco seréis los últimos.

-Y esa en resumidas cuentas es nuestra historia, hemos formado un hogar en memoria de nuestros progenitores que dieron la vida por nosotros. Por eso el amor-entrelaza su mano con la de su hermana- es tan "especial" para nosotros.

El tiempo siguiente a la historia los cuatro demonios conversaron de forma tranquila, los hermanos les hacían todo tipo de preguntas sobre el mundo exterior y sobre ellos mismos, A la chica le interesaba de forma particular cómo ambos habían terminado metidos en su particular lío. Sebastian se hacía el loco y Claude la miraba con una ceja en alto.

**······································**Londres, mansión de Ciel**································································**

Desde lo acontecido aquella noche de la confesión de Alois ambo condes se habían portado de forma distante el uno con el otro. Ciel apenas estaba en la casa, siempre se escapaba para lo que fuera, sobre todo para ver a Lizzy, tal vez una burda excusa para librarse del rubio, pero la rubia niña estaba encantada de ver tan seguido a su pequeño prometido. Por su parte Alois iba de vez en cuando hasta su mansión y volvía al anochecer.

Así iban hasta que un día estando ambos sentados frente al tablero de ajedrez echando un partida como sugerencia del pelinegro una fuerte quemazón en el ojo del pelinegro y en la lengua del rubio los hizo gritar de sorpresa y dolor, y de serios aspavientos derribar las fichas de ajedrez. Cuando el ardor comenzó a desaparecer los dos pares de ojos azules se miraron entre sí con asombro y volaron hasta el espejo más cercano para mirarse, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, ya no había nada en el ojo derecho de Ciel ni en la lengua de Alois.

-¿Qué significa esto?-berreó Alois.

-Mira el tablero...-dijo jadeante ciel.

Curiosamente los caballos blanco y negro, habían quedado de pie al lado de los derribados reyes. Curiosa y metafórica parodia de la realidad.

-Son ellos otra vez...-gruñó Ciel.-Parece que han decidido echarnos un pulso, bien, pues no pienso dejarme ganar con tanta facilidad-dijo levantando su rey negro y tirando su parche negro por la ventana.

-Yo tampoco.-y levantó su rey blanco sacando descaradamente la rosada lengua.

**······································**Entrada a la cueva de los mellizos**·····················································**

-Cuidaos mucho de esa serpiente.-dio el peliblanco.

-Lo haremos, eso tenlo por seguro, ahora veremos que tal se las apaña contra los dos.-dijo Sebastian haciendo crujir su puño.

-De eso nada, tu quietecito y alerta.-le contradice Claude recibiendo una mueca de enfado.

-Creo que por ahora él tiene razón.-ríe la peliblanca.-¡Oh por cierto! Toma, esto es para ti cuervo-le dice sacandose de la mano escondida en su espalda un peluche de felpa con forma de gato.

Sebastian casi se derrite cuando la chica le tendió el suave muñeco gris de grandes ojos negros.

-He observado que lo estabas mirando bastante rato en la cueva, un día lo encontré en la playa arrastrado por las olas. Puedes quedártelo, seguro que a la cría le gustará.

-Si sale como él seguro que sí.-bufa el araña mientras Sebastian apretuja el muñeco.-Adiós y...gracias por esto.

-No hay de qué araña. Pero recuerda que es gracias a Sea y Oceana que ahora estáis libres de vuestros contratos.-respondió el chico.

-No lo olvidaremos.

Y Sebastian echa a volar con el araña sujeto. Los depositó al pasar la playa, donde la llanura comenzaba, y así se encaminaron de vuelta hasta el nido de Aracne. Caminaban de forma tranquila hasta que sus sentidos se activaron y notaron una escalofriante presencia muy cerca. De repente un ruido de motor dentado se escuchó cerca y algunos árboles cercanos cayeron cortados por el tronco.

Lance Valentines hizo acto de presencia con la roja motosierra en las manos y rugiendo con sus serrados dientes metálicos.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!¿Me echabáis de menos?Kishishi.

-¡Valentines!¡Eso es...!-empezó el cuervo.

-Kishishi, ¿te gusta? Se la quité a un torpe Shinigami que al parecer te llama Sebas-chan. Kishishi.

Sebastian no le contestó pero un nombre cruzó su cabeza: _el idiota de Grell._Claude que aún no había abierto la boca se puso delante y con sus ojos dorados convertidos en amatistas.

-Veo que te has cambiado de ropa serpiente. Retrocede Sebastian, ve con Aracne.-dice primero a uno y después a otro.

-¡Ni hablar!¡Me quedo contigo para patearle el trasero a este reptil de pacotilla!

-Mejor assí ya veremoss quién patea a quién.. ¡Empecemoss puess!-gritó Lance abalanzándose sobre ellos dejando que la luz plata de la luna le bañase por completo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Ha llegado Lance! ¡Dios que ansia y que miedo!¿Podrá cumplir sus oscuras intencones? Oh y perdonad si me ha quedado un tanto coñazo la historia de los hermanos ^^U Oh y por cierto gracias al rewiev de Road, que me ha hecho darme cuenta de la burrada que había hecho, xD oh y otra cosita ¡lo siento pero es que los ukes me salen jodidamente ukes, no lo puedo evitaaaaar perdooon TT^TT, pero intentaré hacer a Sebastian mas machote xP jajaja

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap.-14 Threesome fun**

El pálido baño de luna iluminó la auténtica forma de la serpiente, que sin dudar ni un segundo tras su declaración de guerra se lanzó hacia sus dos objetivos motosierra en mano. Su pálido y estirado cuerpo estaba vestido por un abrigo ,más bien parecido a un cheongsam, que le cubría el pecho, brazos y se abría en las piernas en las piernas formando la caída de un vestido corte sirena. La parte visible de sus piernas estaban recubiertas por mayas y por debajo de sus rodillas unas botas de cuña le calzaban. Cabe destacar que todo su atuendo incluido calzado y la diadema con dos adornos en forma de colmillos, que adornaba su frente, estaban hechos de piel de serpiente. Una piel esmeralda muy oscura. El parche había desaparecido de su cara y sus recuperados ojos azules brillaban de maldad.

Claude y Sebastian se pusieron en defensa y esquivaron de un salto el primer ataque, con un ruido sordo la serpiente estrelló su arma contra el suelo, justo en el mismo lugar dónde segundos antes habían estado sus objetivos. Con un nuevo rugido de la Death Scythe, Lance se abalanzó desde la nube de polvo formada, hacia el cuervo,dejando bien claras sus intenciones. Sebastian que ya estaba bastante recuperado esquivaba con agilidad los numerosos ataques del serpiente, pero de manera momentánea Sebastian sintió algo pegajoso adherirse a varias partes de su cuerpo, y de pronto un fuerte tirón lo echó hacia atrás evitando el tajo de la motosierra.

-¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces! ¡Suéltame!-bramó el cuervo girándose hacia el araña, que lo había atraído hasta dos pasos de él.

Sin responder y pegando un salto, Sebastian volvió a sentir un nuevo tirón y como él esquivaba los ataques de Lance a pesar de no hacer fuerza ninguna. Volviéndose otra vez a mirar al araña en pleno salto, el cuervo se fijó en la postura de sus manos. Estaba haciendo de marionetista, y a él le había tocado ser el muñeco. Con algo de rabia Sebastian trató de quitarse los blancos hilos que Claude le había pegado, pero el ojidorado al darse cuenta de sus intenciones le desvió las manos de su objetivo.

-Qué facil te dejass ussar Michaeliss.-se rió la serpiente ante su doble sentido de palabras.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca!-le respondió lanzándole sus plateados cuchillos, cosa que Claude no le impidió.

Lance usó la motosierra como escudo y los cuchillos rebotaron, sonriendo socarronamente lanzó un nuevo ataque que ambos evitaron por un pelo. Claude movía sus manos con agilidad, haciendo saltar, fintar y girar a Sebastian para evitar a la serpiente. En su último movimiento había hecho girar tanto al cuervo que éste prácticamente ejecutó un movimiento de bailarina y fue a parar a sus brazos. Iluminando sus rubíes hasta convertirlos en amatistas, el cuervo le lanzó un buen zarpazo a su pareja logrando que éste le soltara y dejándole la marca de sus uñas en la mejilla. El araña le gruñó y apretó sus blancos hilos, haciéndole algo de daño al cuervo.

-¡Me parece que ahora oss debereíaiss concentrar máss en mí en lugar de pelear entre vossotross!-rió Lance.

Ambos le miraron con cara fulminante y la serpiente ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Hagamoss essto por lass buenass. Entregaoss a mí y amiss amoss, y nadie sufrirá...-se lo piensa- máss de lo necessario. Kishishi.

-Antes la muerte que rendirnos ante alguien como tú.

-Como queráiss.

**···································**Nido de Aracne**····················································**

Recostada en una de las habitaciones de su árbol, la Viuda Negra tuvo una mala sensación y se levantó para encaminarse fuera del tronco. Escalando hasta la parte más elevada del árbol, desde donde podía ver incluso más allá de la Hondonada, Aracne divisó el horizonte y un cosquilleo desagradable la recorrió.

-Por vuestro bien espero que no os vayáis a morir ahora. Después de todo el dolor de cabeza que me habéis provocado.-bufando alzó la voz.-Si se os ocurre morir ante ese reptil ¡juro por lo más pecaminoso que exista que os traeré de vuelta de las entrañas del infierno y después os enviaré yo misma a él!

**································**Gran Biblioteca Shinigami**···········································**

-¿Y cuándo decís que llegará?-preguntó Undertaker escondido detrás de un enorme libro que se suponía estaba leyendo.

-Dentro de poco, por favor tenga paciencia.-le respondió Will pasando las páginas de otro libro.

-¡¿Dónde está ese imbécil?-protestó Grell haciéndose la manicura- ¡Sebas-chan está en peligro y mi preciosidad en manos de ese demente!

-No haberla entregado.-le reprochó el castaño.

-¡Will!

Estando ya metidos ambos en una discusión un cuarto Shinigami entró cual huracán en la biblioteca, jadeando un montón hizo una reverencia y se disculpó por su tardanza.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Padre tuvo que arreglarme las lentes.

Antes de haberse terminado de disculparse un furioso pelirrojo se le abalanzó encima y comenzó a darle golpes a la cabeza mientras le reprendía por la tardanza. Will ,para suerte del recién llegado, se levantó de su sitio y agarró al de rojo llevándoselo hasta su sitio y sentándolo sobre sus piernas. Grell se calmó un poco pero seguía con el ceño fruncido y mirando asesinamente al otro.

-Así que tú eres el cuarto. Chico tardón.-rió el peligris saliendo de detrás del libro.

-¡Si señor! ¡Será un placer trabajar con usted! Mi nombre es Ronald Knox.-se presentó.

Ronald era un Shinigami joven de pelo bicolor, por arriba era rubio pero la parte baja era de color negro. Por lo demás compartía con el resto de los suyos su piel blanca y sus ojos verdes aceituna con toques amarillos. Undertaker le sonrió con su cómica sonrisa y le lanzó un libro de la montaña que tenían en la mesa.

-Ya que has llegado ponte a trabajar.

-¿Para qué se supone que se me necesita?-preguntó sosteniendo el libro.

-Estamos buscando la manera de llegar hasta el lugar donde residen los demonios.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó con asombro.

-¡Porque uno me robó mi guadaña y quiere hacer daño a Sebas-chan!-pataleó Grell encima de Will, a quién le acertó en toda la espinilla.

Ronald curvó su boca hasta formar una O y tomó asiento entre Undertaker y los otros dos. Undertaker se había escondido detrás de otro libro, Will seguía leyendo y Grell aunque con mueca de enfado, le enredaba el corto cabello castaño al Shinigami sobre el que estaba sentado.

-No tiene que andar muy lejos el libro que contiene el mapa de la isla y la ruta para llegar hasta ella.-dijo Will.

-De entre los cientos de libros que tenemos sobre esas criaturas y tan solo uno que dice como llegar hasta ellas.-dijo el peligrís aún escondido.

-Entiendo lo de recuperar la Death Scythe, ¿pero por qué ayudar a uno de ellos?-preguntó el bicolor recibiendo una mirada asesina del pelirrojo que abandonó la cabellera castaña y agarró un libro que tenía cerca lanzándolo como proyectil hacia él.

Esquivándolo por los pelos el libro fue a chocar contra una estantería derribando unos cuantos libros, que cayeron todos encima del libro proyectil.

-Oooh yeah, buen trabajo al encontrarlo Sutcliff.-dijo la emergente cabeza del peligrís.-Sé buen chico Knox y tráeme ese libro, además te explicaré,-empezó mientras Ronald se levantaba y escarbaba entre los libros.-la Death Scythe es la prioridad, pero también será divertido jugar.

-¿Jugar a qué?-regresó con el libro de tapa dura negra, que Undertaker cogió.

-Jugar a rescatar al mayordomo en apuros.

Undertaker ensanchó lo más que pudo su sonrisa, Will tenía un brazo apoyado en la mesa y su cara apoyada en su mano mientras que con el otro brazo sujetaba a Grell por la cintura, el pelirrojo por su parte seguía mirando a Ronald con enfado y con los brazos cruzados. Desde luego el joven Shinigami no tenía ni idea del fregado en el que se había metido con los otros tres Shinigamis. Juntos formarían el cuarteto de salvamento.

**····································**Isla de los demonios**··············································**

Los tres demonios llevaban horas peleando, y la pelea parecía no tener intenciones de avanzar en favor de ninguno. A pesar de ser dos contra uno, la serpiente estaba bien adiestrada en el arte de la lucha, y de ellos dos Sebastian comenzaba a cansarse, a pesar de ya no estar tan debilitado, su período de gesta ahora sin el contrato parecía querer avanzar a marchas forzadas lo que no había podido con el sello de su mano.

Claude no le quitaba los ojos de encima a ninguno, Sebastian era el principal objetivo de Lance y eso suponía estar bien alerta a pesar de la terquedad del cuervo de querer defenderse por su cuenta. Con sus alas negras desplegadas Sebastian voló sobre la serpiente arrojándole sus afiladas plumas.

-¡Sebastian vuelve a tierra!-le gritó Claude.

-Tarde...Kishishi.

Lance sonrió viendo las plumas venir hacia él, iluminando sus azules ojos las detuvo en el aire usando la telequinesis del alma de Eris. Girándolas se las devolvió a su dueño, que se cubrió con sus propias alas, hiriéndoselas y aterrizando de forma brusca en el suelo. Claude le lanzó sus dorados cuchillos, pero usando la misma artimaña Lance los paró enviándolos nuevamente hacia Sebastian.

El araña gruñó al ver sus propios cuchillos clavarse sobre el cuervo, que ahora sangraba por sus alas y por las heridas de los cuchillos. Sacando esta vez su chakram y guiándolo con el poder de su mente lo hizo volar hasta Claude, persiguiéndolo. Mientras, el pelilargo se encaminó hacia Sebastian, que se arrancaba los cuchillos y las plumas. Antes de poder reaccionar el ojiazul lo agarró de los negros cabellos chocando sus miradas.

_-Mírame Michaeliss, mírame a loss ojoss.-_dijo con susurrante voz y transformando en espirales sus ojos.-_Relájate, olvida todo lo que te rodea, entrégate a miss ojoss, entra en mi hipnossiss de sueñoss._

Sebastian se resistió, pero finalmente el efecto hipnótico de las espirales pudo con su debilitado ser, cayéndole la cabeza lo último que pudo distinguir fue a Claude correr evitando y repeliendo al furiso chakram que lo seguía de cerca.

Sonriendo y levantandose, Lance agarró la Death Scythe y se quedó quieto observando al huidizo ojidorado. Quién en un momento dado se colocó frente a una gran roca y justo cuando tenía el chakram a escasos centímetros se agachó y provocó que la metálica arma quedase incrustada en la roca.

Levántandose y crujiendo sus puños se lanzó a por Lance, comunicándose con él sin necesidad de palabras.

-"¿Qué le has hecho a Michaelis?"

-"Curisso que ahora le llamess assí"-ríe- "No te preocupess, ahora missmo anda perdido en mi mundo hipnótico, ssoñando con cientoss de cossass."

-"Cuando acabe contigo te enviaré a lo más profundo del infierno"

-"Antes de esso oss haré conocer el infierno en vida"

Batallaron cara a cara por mucho rato, la Death Scythe rugía entre ellos clamando por algo que serrar. Lance usaba su enroscable cuerpo para atacar desde distintos puntos y Claude sus hilos contra él. En un momento dado Lance se echó hacia atrás para evitar un metálico hilo, y aún encorvado hacia atrás giró cual trompo y abriendo la boca sacó la lengua; que salió disparada hasta el cuello del araña, aprisionándolo. Claude agarró con ambas manos la bífida y larguísima lengua que apretaba con insistencia su garganta, tirando de ella para quitársela.

Riéndose con la lengua fuera, Lance avanzó hacia él. A un metro de distancia le dedicó una mirada triunfal y atacó con la guadaña. El arma sesgó al araña haciéndole un gran corte en el abdomen, en ángulo doblado y vertiendo su sangre sobre la hoja y sobre la verde hierba del campo de batalla.

Apagándola, Lance recogió su lengua y se relamió. Echándose la Death Scythe al hombro cogió al derrotado araña del brazo y lo arrastró consigo hasta el lugar donde yacía el cuervo; cogiéndolo a este y echándoselo a cuestas se encaminó hacia la costa. A su paso las demás presencias demoníacas desaparecían, y el serpiente se sentía orgulloso de ello. Él, el mejor cazador de todos, ya tenía otras dos presas para su colección; y con éstas se divertiría un buen rato, sobre todo con una, pensó echándole una mirada al rostro del durmiente cuervo.

Al alcanzar el bote los depositó a ambos en el interior, dejando al cuervo encima del araña. Sacando de detrás de una tabla una botella de cristal metió una papel bien enrrollado dentro y la echó a volar con sus telequinéticos poderes. El cristalino objeto se perdió en poco en la lejanía.

-Bien miss amoss, cuando reciban essto ya me habrá dado tiempo de jugar con esstos doss un rato. Me voy a divertir mucho torturándoloss, esspecialmente a ti cuervecito. Haré que derramess lágrimass de ssangre y que Fausstuss vea como ssu possessión passa a miss manoss enfrente de ssuss naricess.

Riendo suavemente y sacando su viperina lengua Lance Valentines remó con los dos cuerpos de ambos ex-mayordomos en su bote rumbo hacia Londres para cumplir sus oscuros propósitos para con ambos antes de que sus amos le ordenasen matarlos o vete a saber qué. Después de todo y aunque los viera con ansia de venganza dudaba mucho que esas dos almas, especialmente la del amo Ciel, tuvieran la frialdad necesaria para cumplir su macabra venganza contra ellos.

Pero eso ya se vería, y por el momento el destino de ambos demonios giraba en la rueda de la fortuna en su contra con la amenazante sombra de la pitón haciéndola girar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que nos leamos en el siguiente, en el que ya aviso que voy a ser mala persona. Mi pobre Sebas-chaaan TT^TT y también mi pobre arañita TT_TT. Ya veremos como escapan estos dos, o si pueden escapar.

Nos leemos mini-demonios! ¡kishishi-san va ganando! ¡muy maaal!

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap.-15 The Rape**

Como las golondrinas que tocan a los cristales del poema de Bécquer, unos ligeros repiqueteos a los ventanales de la casa Phantomhive llamaron la atención del viejo sirviente Tanaka. El hombre abrió las enormes ventanas del salón y una botella de cristal entró volando suavemente. Tomándola con cuidado, la examinó curioso, y vio que dentro de la cristalina botella un pergamino bien enrrollado reposaba en el interior.

Con premura el viejo sirviente se dirigió hacia el estudio de la casa, donde su señor y el otro joven conde que tenían como huésped se entretenían a menudo. Tocando la puerta una voz le respondió desde adentro: "Entre".

-Ciel-sama, esto ha llegado a la casa.

Ciel observó extrañado y levantando la vista del libro que leía, la botella; al igual que Alois que abandonó su dibujo y se situó junto a Ciel.

-Dámela.-el sirviente obedeció.-Gracias Tanaka, puedes retirarte.

El hombre hizo una reverencia cortés y se dispuso a abandonar el estudio, pero la voz de su amo lo interrumpió.

-¿Por dónde dices que ha llegado?

-Por la ventana mi señor.

-De acuerdo. Retírate.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, el joven conde quitó el tapón de corcho que cerraba la botella, vertiendo su contenido sobre las manos de su acompañante, el pergamino salió a la luz. Alois le quitó la tira de seda que lo cerraba y lo desenrrolló. Una fina y cursiva caligrafía formaba el texto de la carta.

_**My masters: sepan que mi cometido de atrapar a sus dos mayordomos por fin ha sido cumplido.Y hora me dispondrré a tomar mi parte personal en esta peculiar venganza. Mi orgullo de cazador así me lo exige. Les estaré esperando en la Torre de Londres, en Tower Hill para ser más exactos. Vengan cuando gusten o cuando se consideren preparados para tomar parte en el castigo. Mientras, yo aguardaré con ellos, esperando por su llegada y para cuando lleguen ya habré gozado del tiempo suficiente como para haber disfrutado por mi cuenta. Por supuesto el final apoteósico es exclusivo vuestro my masters.**_

_**Atentamente, Lance Valentines.**_

Terminó de leer el rubio. Ambos pares de ojos azules, los de Ciel ahora desprovistos de parche se miraron. En los ojos de ambos había cierto grado de preocupación.

-¿Qué ha querido decir con lo de final apoteósico?

-Supongo que...-coge aire- nos reservará su muerte a nosotros. Lo que yo me pregunto es a qué se refiere con jugar.-dijo el pelinegro-azulado un tanto desasosegado. A pesar de que Lance no hubiera pasado tiempo con ellos, las pocas veces que habían estado juntos habían sido suficientes como para establecer un patrón de conducta en la serpiente.

Y eso era precisamente lo que turbaba al joven Phantomhive. Pues no quería ni imaginarse lo que significaba para el cazador la palabra "jugar".

-Je, conociéndole seguro que a nada bueno. Pero no te preocupes Ciel...-le dice situándose a sus espaldas y rodeándole en un abrazo.-ya has oído que el gran final es para nosotros.-le susurra lamiendo el pendiente.

-Cállate.-le espeta el otro algo sonrojado.

-Supongo que para Lance, jugar implica hacer cosas malas.-sigue sin apartarse- Neee Ciel...¿quieres jugar tú también?

La suavidad de las manos del rubio posándose sobre su traje azul junto a su incitante susurro hicieron un hervidero de la cara de Ciel Phantomhive. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a todo el mundo con querer jugar?

**········································**Tower Hill (Torre de Londres)**························································**

-_London Bridge iss falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge iss falling down, my fair lady._

La susurrante y siseante voz del cazador resonaba por las paredes de las mazmorras de Tower Hill. La torre que contenía las salas de tortura y donde ya varias personas habían sido ejecutadas, y en una de esas salas, Lance tenía presos a los dos ex-mayordomos. Claude estaba bien amarrado a la pared con cuatro pesadísimos grilletes en tobillos y muñecas además de varios sellos en papel situados a su alrededor. Esos sellos habían sido sustraídos a un exorcista que tuvo la desgracia de toparse con la serpiente, que por aquel entonces servía a un hombre joven y hacendado que quería ver destruidos a sus enemigos; su mujer temerosa de Dios creyó que la locura destructiva de su marido había sido imbuida por el demonio, y en parte no se equivocaba. El exorcista se presentó para expulsar al ente maligno de su marido pero "el ente maligno" acabó con su vida y se apropió de los sellos del exorcista. Aún así la serpiente sabía que lo que más podría con el araña era la enorme herida hecha por la Death Scythe.

Sebastian por su parte estaba de pie y con los brazos formando una X colgados de cadenas metálicas sujetas al techo que podían alargarse o contraerse, con él Lance no había tomado demasiadas precauciones, pues el efecto de la hipnosis le duraría cuanto él quisiera que le durase.

-Desspierta cuervecito.-dijo suavemente Lance al oído de Sebastian desde detrás suyo.

Sebastian abrió de forma lenta y pesarosa los ojos, que estaban completamente opacos y sin brillo, la hipnosis de la serpiente lo tenía bajo su yugo, y eso a Lance le encantaba.

-Esso ess, buen chico. Voy a hacer que te arrepientass de haberme herido y que te lamentess de tu mala ssuerte de haberte tocado yo como cazador. Ahora-le agarra la barbilla con brusquedad- quiero que le miress a él.-dice dirigiéndole la cabeza hacia el todavía desmayado Claude que estaba enfrente suyo.-Tú te entregasste a él, y por tanto ahora le pertenecess, veamoss que tal le ssienta que yo tome essa possessión.

Lance sonríe lamiendo la oreja de Sebastian que suspira quedamente, sus manos se aventuran por todo el abdomen del cuervo y le pellizcan los pezones por encima del traje. El cuervo suelta un quejido.

-Deja que ssalga tu voz, ssi has gemido para él, lo haráss ahora también.-le gruñe volviendo a pellizcarle.-¿Entendido?-Sebastian asiente despacio.

Muy adentro de su cabeza la voluntad de Sebastian luchaba por liberarse de las cadenas ilusorias de Valentines. Él no quería esto, y se sentía asqueado de sí mismo por lucir tan sumiso y dispuesto con la serpiente, sobre todo teniendo a Claude enfrente suyo y con una profunda herida que aún sangraba un poco. Pero por mucho que se resistía, su cuerpo no obedecía, su mente se negaba a responder, Valentines lo tenía dominado, y ahora se entretenía acariciando su encadenado cuerpo.

-Esso ess, buen chico, deja que tu cuerpo note tu excitación.

Abandonando los muslos del cuervo, la serpiente tironeó de las cadenas y las hizo más largas, con una divertida sonrisa, se colocó a la izquierda del cuervo abriéndose el traje y dejando a la vista su semi-despierto miembro.

-Sobre tuss rodillass Michaeliss.-ordenó, a lo que el otro obedeció de forma pausada y una vez arrodillado Lance se apegó a él con su miembro en la mano.-Veamoss que tal sse le da a essa afilada lengua tuya el trabajo oral. Empieza a chupar.

El tono autoritario de Lance dejaba claro que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, por eso la serpiente al ver que el cuervo parecía querer resistirse a la hipnosis, le agarró los negros cabellos y tiró de ellos hasta dirigir la cabeza al lugar deseado.

-No me obliguess a hacerlo por lass malass de verdad cuervo.

Sebastian medio ladeó la cabeza pero abrió los labios y sacando la lengua dio una corta lamida a la punta del miembro viril. Siguió lamiendo hasta que la serpiente un tanto harta de esperar le metió todo de un empujón.

-Mng...

-No ess momento de que te atragantess.-comienza a hacer un vaivén de caderas guiando el ritmo de las estocadas, cada vez un poco más profundas.-Ssonará muy humano, pero la chupass como toda una professional Michaeliss, veo que Fausstuss te ha amaesstrado bien.

En ese momento una pequeña chispa de furia le permitió a su doblegado subconsciente clavarle los dientes al miembro de la serpiente, que gruñó pero en vez de apartarse empujó más fuerte.

-No te va a sservir. Nngh ssólo un poco máss. Gnnggg ahh, ¡nnnaagggh!-con un fuerte gruñido placentero Lance Valentines se corrió en boca del ojirrojo, a quien no soltó hasta que estuvo seguro de que hubiera tragado todo su semen.

La perdida cara del cuervo tenía ahora restos en la comisura de los labios de la blanquecina esencia del otro. Asiendo nuevamente las cadenas, éste lo levantó y desprovino al ojirrojo de la parte baja de su traje. Sin cuidado alguno, Lance acumuló en sus dedos la semilla que quedaba en la cara de Sebastian y los guió hasta su entrada. Con un gemidito de sorpresa, Sebastian se removió, pero Lance lo tenía bien sujeto.

-Te esstáss excitando, ¿tanto te gussta que te toquen aquí?-preguntó con sorna y volviendo a lamerle las orejas.

-Ah...aah.

-Tus gemidoss sson la resspuessta perfecta.-dijo Lance, que abandonó las orejas del cuervo y guió su vista al frente.-¡Oh! Mira Michaeliss, nuesstro obsservador está desspertando.

Efectivamente, Claude abría con lentitud sus ojos dorados tratando de enfocar con claridad las dos figuras enfrente suyo. El pecho le dolía horrores y sentía sus extremidades tan pesadas como montañas. Cuando terminó de ajustar su visión, lo que presenció no le gradó en lo absoluto. Delante suyo Sebastian desnudo de cintura para abajo a excepción de sus botas con la serpiente detrás evidentemente preparándolo.

-Buenoss díass dormilón, te hass perdido la primera parte de la reunión. Le hass enseñado bien-le agarra el mentón- lo hace como toda una professional.

-Valentines...-dijo con rabia-suéltalo¿qué le has hecho?

-Ssigue hipnotizado, y todavía no me hass dejado terminar, pero ahora que esstáss desspierto sserá máss divertido. ¿Verdad cuervecito?-el ojirrojo asiente débilmente.-¿Vess? dócil como un mansso cordero.

Lance se ríe y su risa choca en las paredes del lugar, sacando los dedos de Sebastian , le alza la pierna derecha y sonriendo de forma macabra y triunfal al ojidorado comienza a meter su ,de nuevo,erecto miembro en el ojirrojo.

-¡Gaah!Aaah...

-Ngh...esstáss malditamente estrecho.

Claude no se lo puede creer, con una última estocada Lance se ha metido por completo en el interior de Sebastian, quién tiene la cara roja y perlada por el sudor y pequeños pero gradualmente más fuertes gemidos le llenan la boca. Una oleada de rabia invade el cuerpo del ojidorado que forcejea para soltarse, pero se hace daño en la herida y se debilita por los sellos.

Entre los demonios si uno se entregaba a otro era suyo para siempre a menos que éste que lo hubiera recibido lo dejara ir por voluntad propia. Por tanto y desde aquella primera vez Sebastian Michaelis era suyo, y más ahora que estaba gestando a su cría en su interior. La rabia le bullía en las venas y el coraje le carcomía la cabeza cada vez que Valentines embestia al ojirrojo o su lengua se paseaba de forma libre por su cuello y cara; pero también cuando sus manos se acercaban de forma peligrosa hasta el estómago de Sebastian.

-Aaah..pa...para.

-Vaya, veo que tieness fuerzass para hablar, Pero no te va a sservir.-le dice embistiendo con fuerza y tocando en su punto G.

-¡Aaah! Para o...aaahh

-¿O que? No podeiss hacer nada, ahora esstáss en miss manoss Michaeliss, ¡tomado delante del demonio al que te entregasste y que no puede ayudarte!

Sebastian se clavó las uñas en las manos y un profundo dolor le recorrió su esencia demoníaca. Valentines tenía razón , no podía resistirse y Claude en el estado en que estaba no podía ayudarlo. Por primera vez en su vida Sebastian Michaelis sintió miedo, angustia, dolor, frustración y rabia todo en uno. Sus orbes rubíes miraron directamente a los dorados del araña, pero los cerró con fuerza al sentir a la serpiente clavarle las uñas para llegar más adentro.

-Aah, falta poco. Vamoss Michaeliss, tú primero.

Los gemidos se intensificaron con las profundas y seguidas estocadas del pelilargo, que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del cuervo y cuando sintió el orgasmo llegar mordió su hombro. La cara del araña se contrajo en una mueca al ver al cuervo venirse y seguidamente al cazador.

-¡Aaaaaaah!-Sebastian gritó al sentir la cálida esencia de Valentines dentro suyo. Éste, soltando a su presa, le dejó caer. La blanquecina esencia le bajaba por las piernas. Segundos después sus oscuras ropas volvían a estar en su sitio.

-A vecess piensso que el hecho de que vuelvan ssolass a ssu ssitio ess un incordio.-rió.- Y ahora...-saca un puñal-vamos a ver que tal le ssienta a essa cría tuya unos cuantoss cortess en tu abdomen.

Lance rió y alzó el afilado instrumento al tiempo que Claude le gritaba desde lo más profundo de su garganta: ¡Noooooo! A milímetros de la blanca piel un destello violeta fulgurante cegó al serpiente y repelió el arma.

-¿Qué demonioss?

Una estrella de cinco puntas brillaba sobre la frente del derrumbado Sebastian , que apenas enfocaba nada con la vista.

-¿Un conjuro protector? Ya veo...esso te ha ssalvado. Je, debe sser de alguno de loss Mayoress, parece basstante efectivo pero...¿¡aguantará por cuánto!

Un espeluznante ruido parecido a un grito de insecto retumbó en la mazmorra. Desconcertado Lance se giró para ver de donde salía tal ruido. Y lo último que pudo ver antes de que una rápida sombra se abalanzara sobre él fue la forma negra de Claude arrancar los grilletes de la pared de un tirón además de las amatistas que brillaban de puro odio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Que Jashin-sama me perdone! ¡Y vosotros/as tambien!

Encuesta: ¿para el prox capitulo el lemon de los condes o lo dejamos para descubrir que paliza le dara Claude a Lance?¿O las dos cosas aunque me muera escribiendo?

Decidid y yo escribo.

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Bueno sometido a votación ganó la paliza de arañita-san para kishishi-san (me encanta los motes xD) pero dejaré introducido el lemon de los dos condes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap.-16 Three cheers for sweet revenge**

La venganza es el plato que más frío se sirve de todos. Y esas dos orbes amatistas que se lanzaron en picado hacia él sólo reflejaban esa palabra: venganza.

Lance Valentines quedó tumbado en el suelo con una pesada figura oscura sobre él sujetándole los brazos y apoyada con todo su peso sobre él, impidiendo su movilidad.

-Kishishi...kishishi...maravilloso.-rió.

La sombría figura no contestó, no emitió sonido alguno. De su oscura figura, que sólo dejaba adivinar sus formas anatómicamente humanas, emergieron otros dos brazos a la altura de su torso, por debajo de los dos que ya estaban.

Lance rió con más fuerzas al ver los dos nuevos brazos aferrarse a su cuello. Para él esto resultaba fascinante, la rabia y la furia habían cegado por completo a su encadenada presa hasta el punto de haberse abandonado por completo a su lado más oscuro. En esos momentos Claude Faustus estaba sobre él, presionando su cuello y con sus violáceos ojos fijos en él y bullendo de odio.

A pesar de estar muy malherido y encadenado con grilletes reforzados por sellos de un exorcista, el araña había podido liberarse. Sus deseos de venganza habían hecho emerger la forma más peligrosa de los demonios, la forma oscura. Dónde no eres materia, sólo sombra. Tu misma esencia.

-¡Aaah!

La serpiente lanzó un fuerte alarido cuando las dos extremidades que lo tenían sujetos por sus propios brazos, tiraron con una fuerza bestial hasta arrancarlos de su propietario. Tirándolos a un lado, los sombríos brazos se alargaron de forma asombrosa hasta llegar a las piernas. Primero fueron a por la derecha, retorciéndola y haciendo astillas los huesos de su interior; cuando ésta estuvo sin forma estiraron del mismo modo que con los brazos. Después el proceso se repitió para con la pierna izquierda.

Lance entre dolorosas convulsiones soltaba de vez en cuando intentos de risa entre la sangre que se escurría de su boca, por entre sus apretados dientes. Cuando dos de los cuatro brazos terminaron su faena, los otros dos se cerraron incluso con más fuerza en su garganta. Abriendo la boca para intentar coger aire la serpiente vio su asfixiante oportunidad, así que lanzó su bífida lengua como un rayo hacia el otro.

Sin pestañear si quiera, el sombrío araña agarró la lengua con su segundo brazo izquierdo; afilando las uñas del segundo brazo derecho rebanó de un solo tajo la larga y rosada lengua, que culebreó un poco en su mano hasta quedarse totalmente quieta.

Soltando un agudísimo chillido de serpiente Lance Valentines agonizó. Dirigió sus orbes electricamente azules hacia Claude, quien enganchó un tercer brazo, dejando el cuarto con la cortada lengua, a su garganta. Sonriendo malévolamente con su débil boca le dirigió una última mirada antes de que la furiosa araña retorciese su cuello hasta oirlo crujir de una manera que retumbó por toda la mazmorra. Retirando sus brazos, Claude se levantó, parecía a punto de dejarlo hasta que se giró en el último momento. Su negra forma cambió hasta convertirse en una enorme tarántula de brillantes ojos. El artrópodo fue derecho a por el inmóvil cuerpo, agachando su descomunal cuerpo clavó sus grandes dientes en el torso de Valentines. Al momento alrededor del mordisco las venas que recorrían el interior de la serpiente se marcaron en su blanca piel, adquiriendo un tono más morado por segundos. Cuando la tarántula desclavó sus dientes, alrededor del mordisco todo eran venas moradas que se extendían azulando la piel a su paso.

Recuperando su forma oscura humana abandonó el cuerpo roto de el ojiazul, dirigiéndose ahora hacia Sebastian que yacía un poco más allá sujeto todavía a las cadenas. Al llegar a su altura, el araña de un tirón rompió las cadenas y sujetó al cuervo entre sus brazos. El efecto de la hipnosis lo había debilitado mucho y ahora dormía profundamente con un desasosegado gesto en la cara. Asiéndolo, lo depositó en sus dos brazos derechos y apoyando su cabeza a la altura de su clavícula. Después abandonó la mazmorra y Tower Hill. La noche había caído en Londres y una bonita luna llena iluminaba su camino de regreso al puerto de Londres para volver a la isla de los demonios.

Al alcanzar el solitario puerto el sombrío araña depositó con cuidado al cuervo en el bote oscuro, agarrando uno de los grandes remos le dio impulso con sus cuatros brazos. En el trayecto las todavía amatistas orbes se posaban de vez en cuando en el durmiente tripulante, que se removía de forma inquieta. Finalmente y tras un tiempo de navegación la gran isla de los demonios apareció entre la bruma.

Se apeó del bote con Sebastian en sus brazos y echó a andar. No tenía demasiada prisa así que su caminar era a un ritmo constante pero no demasiado rápido. A su paso las demás presencias demoníacas se iban, pues la intensa aura que emanaba de él era una clara señal de "si te acercas te mataré".

Al llegar a la Hondonada de las Arañas los demás demonios de esta especie observaban cautelosos entre la maleza la fuerte presencia perteneciente a uno de los suyos que había vuelto a casa. Los ojos entre la maleza los observaban a su paso, igual que la primera vez que entraron, pero esta vez en cuanto las amatistas de la sombría araña les devolvía la mirada desaparecían.

Aracne sintió su presencia desde su nido, y antes de que llegaran a la salida del túnel ya tenía preparada una trampa. En cuanto vio el primer resquicio del demonio sombra se abalanzó desde su escondite a por é "objetivo" sin soltar al cuervo detuvo el ataque reteniendo a la mujer.

-¿Tú?¿Qué demonios haces así? ¿Y qué le ha pasado a él?

La mujer araña no salía de su asombro, soltándola, Claude no le contestó y fue derecho al árbol. La mujer le miró pasar sin cambiar su cara de asombro, pero no le impidió nada. Subiendo tras él, a su árbol, le siguió los pasos. El araña eligió una de las habitaciones de arriba y entró, con sumo cuidado depositó a Sebastian en la cama que había; acariciándole apenas el pelo soltó una especie de gemido doloroso y al momento la forma oscura comenzó a desvanecerse hasta dejar paso a la forma normal del ojidorado.

Pirando y agarrándose la herida del pecho Claude Faustus regresó a la normalidad. Mordiéndose el labio hiló un grueso hilo que usó para coserse la gran herida del pecho. Cuando la sutura estuvo terminada el araña se permitió soltar un pequeño quejido. La mujer, que había esperado pacientemente, tomó asiento en un sillón dispuesto en la sala, cruzándose de brazos exigió una explicación.

-Valentines nos capturó. Nos llevó hasta Londres y nos retuvo.-habló con algo de dificultad.

-¿Y que más?-inquirió la pelinegra en tono serio.-Un demonio no adquiere la forma oscura así porque sí. Son los pecados más fuertes los que la hacen aflorar.-se calla unos segundos y enlaza las manos en gesto pensativo-...Como la ira.

-La ira...y el deseo de venganza.-respondió haciendo brillar demoníacamente sus ojos.

-Ya veo...esa serpiente tomó posesión de algo que no le pertenecía. Y para colmo de males seguro que lo hizo delante de tus narices.¿Me equivoco?

El tono de reproche de Aracne provocó una congelante mirada en el hombre. Sin embargo la mujer no se achantó, devolviéndole la mirada setenció la conversación: "No olvides que esto ha sido culpa vuestra por haber subestimado a Valentines".

Y se dispuso a marcharse, pero la voz de Claude la detuvo: "No sobrevivirá a esta noche"

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-El veneno.-le dijo mostrándole sus colmillos.

-Quién sabe.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por el conjuro protector.

-No es a ti a quién se lo puse.-contestó.-Pero no pienso volver a ponerle otro. Ahora el trabajo de protegerle como está mandado es enteramente tuyo Faustus. Después de todo la cría que Michaelis espera es tuya, empieza a comportarte como un padre decente.

Y dicho esto se marchó. Subiendo las escaleras Aracne se rió para sus adentros al pensar lo humana que le había salido la última frase que le había dicho al araña. Aún así la mujer había sentido esa determinación implacable en el agarre que le había hecho para frenar su emboscada, esa decisión de eliminar cualquier cosa que se interpusiera o supusiera un riesgo para el ojirrojo. Al pensar en él la mujer entornó los ojos, esto no se le olvidaría con facilidad y su reacción al despertar ,estaba segura, de que no iba a ser muy buena. Pero por ahora era mejor dejarlos descansar y reponerse, sobre todo al ojidorado, a quién su liberación oscura estando tan herido le habría supuesto un dolor inmenso.

-Supongo que ahora esa frase tan estúpida que los humanos dicen vendría bien si no fuera porque no somos humanos.-dice mientras con sus uñas escribe una hilera de palabras en el tronco mientras camina.

"_Por amor ,siempre se hacen, grandes locuras" _

**··································**Estudio, casa Phantomhive de Londres**··················································**

-Juguemos a las cartas.

Había sido la frase de Alois. Esto en principio tranquilizó a Ciel, cuyo desenfrenado corazón había vuelto a su ritmo de siempre. El descerebrado de Alois con sus salidas de tono lograba ponerlo nervioso y con el corazón a 1000 revoluciones por minuto.

Obviamente el inocente Phantomhive no tenía ni idea de lo peculiar del juego del pícaro Trancy. Después de todo su "padre" lo había enseñado muy bien. La peculiar baraja de Alois era muy parecida a una del tarot, sólo que esta tenía unas imágenes cuanto menos provocadoras.

-¿Una baraja del tarot? ¿Pretendes jugar a ser adivino o qué?-bufó el más pequeño.

-No exactamente- se ríe.- Es una baraja bastante especial. Te explicaré, como ves hay cartas de dos colores, rojas y azules; elige un color.

-Azules.

-De acuerdo, entonces toma las rojas y ponlas en el suelo, delante de ti y boca abajo.

-¿Pero no se supone que las mías son las azules?¿Para que me das las rojas?

-Pues por eso. Tú tienes mis cartas, y yo las tuyas.-se ríe otra vez.-En este juego cada vez que levantes una carta el dueño de su color tendrá que hacer lo que vea reflejado en esa carta levantada.¿Me explico?

Una gota fría resbaló por la frente de Ciel, pero asintió tragando saliva. Alois le sonrió felizmente y le aconsejó que lo mejor sería que cerrase con llave el estudio. Reticente al principio acabó aceptando, pero tenía claro de que en caso extremo la super fuerza de Finny podría derribar la puerta.

-Empecemos a jugar Ciel. Te dejaré hacer los honores, elige una carta, y luego muestramela, y yo haré lo que diga esa carta. Y después vas tú.

-De...de acuerdo.

La mano de Ciel cogió una carta roja de toda la hilera, subiéndola despacio hasta su cara miró su dibujo. Y por la cara que puso el más joven el rubio conde supo que se iba a entretener muuuucho rato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muajajaja en el siguiente ya veremos que hacen estos dos y averiguaremos donde cojones estan esos cuatros Shinigamis.¿Se habran ido de fiesta sin mi? ¿Y como despertara nuestro pobre Sebas-chan? ¿Soy una ñoña? Bueno si, eso si.¿Estará acabado verdaderamente nuestro malvado cazador? O.o

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap.-17 Es un juego de niños**

Sonrojado hasta el último resquicio de cada tramo de su piel, Ciel Phantomhive, miraba anonadado la roja carta que sostenía en sus manos. Alois, por su parte, sonreía divertido.

-¿Me la enseñas Ciel?-al ver que el otro no reaccionaba lo llamó nuevamente.- Cieeeeel, hooolaaa...

-¡Tú pervertido del demonio!

Recuperado milagrosamente de su shock principal, el pelinegro se abalanzó sobre el rubio zarandeandolo del cuello de su chaqueta mientras le gritaba toda clase de improperios que le permitía su noble boca. El rubio no parecía hacer ademán de defenderse, y deslizó sus manos hasta las costillas de su atacante, presionando con suavidad, le hizo cosquillas. Riendose y protestando al mismo tiempo, el joven amo de la casa liberó su agarre, aprovechando su defensa baja, su invitado los volteó a ambos quedando ahora él encima. Prosiguiendo su ataque, Alois hizo reír a Ciel hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

-¿Más tranquilo ahora?-preguntó inocente quitándose de encima.

-Tú...-coge aire- te mataré. Te lo juro.

-Oh, ¿era esta la carta?-preguntó cogiendo la carta roja que había quedado boca arriba.

-¡No me la enseñes!-protesta llevándose las manos a los ojos mientras el rubor le vuelve a subir.

La carta que tanto perturba a Ciel muestra un dibujo nada inocente. Se trata de la imagen de un hombre y una mujer, y el hombre está "satisfaciendo" a la mujer cogiéndola por los pechos.

-Oh vamos Ciel, no es para tanto. Ya pensaba que te habría salido una más fuerte.-le reclama el rubio, recibiendo como respuesta el pataleo del otro.

-¡No pienso hacer nada!

-Vale, entonces lo haré yo todo.

Ciel se quita las manos de los ojos justo cuando el otro ha gateado hasta él para quedar a dos centímetros de su cara. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar el rubio conde se abalanzó sobre él como una fiera hambrienta. Abriéndole la chaqueta y la camisa dejó al descubierto su blanco y joven pecho. Ciel tenía apretados los dientes en una mueca de contrariedad, pero Alois tenía la mirada más picarona del mundo. Deslizando su índice por el blanco pecho delineó las costillas y ejerció delicados toques sobre los pezones. Ciel respingó.

-Estás más delgado de lo que parece. ¿Sebastian no te alimentaba bien?-preguntó con sorna.

-Ca...cállate.

-Sólo era broma. Me pregunto...-baja la cabeza en dirección a la piel del otro- si tú sabrás bien.

-¿Qué? Aaahh

Sin demora alguna, la lengua de Alois comenzó a juguetar con los respingones pezones de Ciel, que gemía quedamente y se arqueaba. Atendiendo al otro con su mano, Alois estaba la mar de concentrado en su tarea, y para él, la piel de Ciel tenía cierto regusto a vainilla. Debía ser cosa del gel de baño que usaba.

Una vez que estuvieron bien ensalivados y duros, el más alto se echó hacia atrás, pero sus manos no los abandonaron y se dedicaron a pellizcarlos y estrujarlos.

-Sabes bastante bien Ciel.

-Muerete. -le espeta muy colorado.

-Cogamos otra carta.

Y agarró otra carta, esta vez azul de las desparramadas por el suelo debido al ataque de "furia" de Ciel. La cogió y examinó con detenimiento.

-¿Sigo yo?

-Si sigues...llamaré a Finny para que tire la puerta abajo.

-¿Y para que se una también?

-¡Cállate y muere!

-Sigo yo entonces.

La expresión de Ciel se horroriza cómicamente mientras ve al otro volver a por él. Esta vez retrocede, pero se choca con su escritorio por la espalda.

-Ciel, aceptaste jugar.

-¡Pero no a esta clase de indecencias!

-Oh vamos. Simplemente te estoy enseñando, para cuando te toque hacerlo junto a tu querida lady Elizabeth.-sigue avanzando hasta llegar frente a él.

-¡No metas a Lizzy en esto!

-Bueno así sabrás si ella lo hace bien.

-¿Hacer qué?

Alois no contesta y agarra las piernas de Ciel, que pierde el equilibrio aún estando sentado y se cae de espaldas. Sujetando con una mano las dos delgadas piernas desproviene al más bajo de el cierre de sus pantalones. Alois esquiva las patadas que Ciel da y se agacha entre sus piernas hasta agarrar su objetivo, el joven miembro de su compañero; cuyos ojos se abren como platos. Logrando enfocar la carta que Alois había dejado tirada, mientras éste va a la suya masajeandole, ve que lo que hay dibujado en ella es lo mismo que Alois está haciéndole, salvo por un detalle.

-No vayas a...¡Aaah!

Y el rubio cumplimenta el último detalle de la carta al llevarse el miembro del pelinegro azulado a la boca. Los gemidos le iban subiendo de tono, a medida que el otro aumentaba el tirmo de su vaivén bucal; y a pesar de que su tremendo orgullo le pedía que se resistiera al trabajo de Alois, otra parte suya, la que aflora en situaciones como esta le exigía que siguiera disfrutando de ello.

Cuando Alois vio que Ciel no resistiría mucho más se sacó su miembro de la boca y utilizó el líquido pre-seminal para cubrirle toda la extensión. Después se separó un poco de él, desvistiéndose él mismo y quedando con la camisa blanca puesta únicamente. Ciel le miró medio confundido, y vio como éste volvía agarrar su miembro para dirigirlo a su propia entrada. De una sentadilla Alois Trancy recibió por completo a Ciel Phantomhive.

El gemido que ambos soltaron fue; por parte de Ciel lujurioso al sentirse estrujado por la estrechez del otro, y por parte de Alois algo doloroso por la brusquedad de su acto. Reponiendose y con cara de completa satisfacción Alois comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo apoyando su mano en el vientre de Ciel, que gimoteaba con suavidad.

-aaah...

-Aahh haaa Ciel...¿te gusta?

-aaahh

-Jeje, supongo que sí haaa, pero aaah, ahora vas tú.-dijo levántandose de encima de Ciel.

Ciel no enfocaba bien, pero su vista y sus sentidos volvieron a ser agudos al sentir sus pineras elevándose y apoyándose sobre los hombros del rubio y como éste metía ahora su miembro en él.

-¡Aaaah!¡Para...Alois!

-Ni hablar, tú ya has disfrutado, ahora me toca a mí.

-¡Aaaaah!

Ciel gritó cuando Alois terminó de meterse dentro suyo. Dolía, y bastante; Alois se quedó apoyado en sus brazos encima suyo y sus caras se encontraban frente a frente. Después el rubio comenzó a moverse, de forma pausada para que el pelinegro azulado se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Muy pronto los gemidos de ambos volvieron a llenar la habitación. Ciel tenía agarrados los brazos de Alois y mantenía los ojos cerrados, al igual que el rubio.

-Me...aaaahh, no puedo.

-Yo tampoco...pero...usemos ésta.-dice Alois, que ha cogido una nueva carta del suelo y se la muestra a Ciel. Esta vez ha tocado una postura muy común en el kamasutra, un 69. Ciel, que ya no está en sus cabales le asiente. Saliendo de él con un quejido de protesta de parte del más bajo, Alois se recuesta a su lado pero a la inversa, mirando hacia sus piernas.

Así, en postura ying-yang ambos condes acercan sus bocas al miembro del otro. Comenzando a succionar cada uno a su propio ritmo, los gemidos les ahogaban la garganta. El final de ambos estaba muy cerca, y no se hizo de esperar, ambos a la vez retiraron un poco sus bocas al tiempo que el último grito les asaltaba por completo las cuerdas vocales y se venían por completo.

Acabaron con las caras manchadas de la blanca esencia del otro y jadeando con pesadez. Incorporándose primero Alois observó a Ciel con una sonrisa divertida, en cuanto el otro se levantó se quitó una parte del semen de su flequillo y miró con su mejor cara de enfado al otro.

-Llama a tu doncella y ordenale que prepare un baño ya.

-Por supuesto.-dijo poniéndose los pantalones. Al ir a abrir la puerta para salir y llamar a Hannah la voz de Ciel lo detuvo, que se había quedado cruzado de piernas y sentado en el suelo.

-¡Oh, y Alois! No me vuelvas a pedir jamás que juegue contigo.

-Je, como quieras. Pero he de decirte-se gira y le dedica una provocativa mirada- que no lo has hecho nada mal.

Y se escapa por la puerta a gran velocidad antes de que el zapato que Ciel le ha lanzado a modo de proyectil, le alcance.

**·········································**Isla de los demonios, costa sur**······················································**

Los silbiditos de Undertaker llenaban la costa, detrás suyo los otros tres shinigamis examinaban con detenimiento el mapa que el castaño de ellos tenía en sus manos.

-¿Y cómo vamos a saber dónde ha ido ese desgraciado?

-Ni idea, lo mejor será buscarlo o encontrar a sus dos objetivos.-dijo tranquilamente Will.

-Ooooh Death! ¡Decidido!-señala al interior de la isla en pose decidida- ¡Vayamos a buscar a Sebas-chan!

-¿Cómo he dejado que me metan en esto?-lloriquea Ronald

Undertaker sonríe la mar de feliz, pero de un momento a otro su sonrisa se borra de su cara y vuelve hasta situarse al lado de los otros tres, colocándose las gafas da un brusco empujón a Will haciéndole apartarse en cadena junto a los otros dos.

Justo al tiempo que los tres trastabillean debido al empujón en cadena, una tromba de agua emerge del mar y púas afiladas salen despedidas de ella. Sin inmutarse, el peligrís, que ha sacado su guadaña, las desvía con facilidad. Inmediatamente, los otros tres sacan sus armas, Will sus tijeras extensibles, Ronald su cortacésped y Grell aún muy a su pesar otras tijeras idénticas a las de Will.

-Shinigamis...¿Qué se os ha perdido en nuestra casa?-gruñe una gravísima voz. A la que se le unen varios gruñidos más.

-Que recibimiento tan acogedor.-asevera el bicolor arrancando el cortacésped.

-Guarda tus comentarios, Shinigami. ¡Serviréis de cena esta noche!-dice una nueva voz

-¡Será exquisito devorar a los que controlan las almas!-añade una tercera voz desde la tromba de agua.

-Muy bien muchachos, primera parte del juego...-comienza Undertaker al tiempo que el agua cae y deja ver las 8 sombras que se ocultaban tras ella. Las grandes, musculadas, mojadas y grises formas de los demonios tiburón. Habían ido a desembarcar en Cabo escualo.-Eliminar a los pescados con dientes.Y después...-los demonios se abalanzan contra ellos mostrando sus enormes hileras dentadas-encontraremos al mayordomo y me haré unos zapatos con la piel de la serpiente.

Y así la batalla de los cuatro Shinigamis dio comienzo. La guadaña de Undertaker silbaba en el viento, las tijeras extensibles cortaban los insistentes ataques, y el cortacésped rugía entre los tiburones. ¿Quién dijo que el juego fuera a ser fácil?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-U creo que el lemon de los dos enanos no ha quedado tan mal aiiins ¡pero es que yo no sirvo pa escribir shota! ¡que Jashin-sama me ayude!

Y nos leemos en el siguiente, Sebas-chan va a despertar. ¿amanecerá bien?¿O de mala ostia como lo hago yo? ¿Se las apañarán estos cuatro entre tanto pez? ¿Y por qué huevos no me traen la lápida de Lance de la funeraria? Será que...O.o

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Objetivo: escribir el lemon más largo de mi vida ¿Lo conseguiré? Buff darme fuerzas y si no lo consigo os dejo que me dejeis un review bomba xD

PD: **Kayoko** eres mi ídolo xD tus rewievs siempre consiguen que me parta de risa, **Elhy **adoro que me adores xD y bueno eres una de mis últimas seguidoras así que welcome! Y bueno al resto que os puedo decir, ¡que os quiero con toda mi alma! Y os envio muchos Deaths!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap.-19 Me perteneces**

-_Buen chico, nota tu excitación, entrégate a mí ahora...Kishishi_

¡! Abriendo de golpe los ojos y de un gran sobresalto, Sebastian Michaelis despertó de su sueño. Su boca estaba entreabierta y su cuerpo temblaba de forma apenas perceptible. Al lado suyo y de pie, estaban Aracne la tejedora y Claude Faustus, resguardados tras una telaraña protectora cortesía de la Viuda Negra; pues con su agitado despertar el cuervo había lanzado un ataque de sus afiladas plumas, que si no hubiera sido por la rápida actuación de la mujer, les habrían acertado de lleno.

La habitación quedó recubierta de las emplumadas cuchillas, que cubrían prácticamente todos los puntos alrededor de su dueño. Haciendo a un lado a la mujer, Claude fue hasta Sebastian, que se había quedado catatónico.

-Espera Faustus. No le toques.-dijo Aracne, pero un tanto tarde, pues éste ya se encontraba al lado del cuervo y tenía su mano extendida para tocarlo.

-Sebastian...

Pero en cuanto el ojirrojo sintió el tacto de los dedos del otro apenas sobre él se apartó de forma brusca y quitando la mano del ojidorado de un golpe reverso de su mano enguantada. Alejándose de él se le quedó mirando como si no le reconociera y sólo viese a un gran depredador. Claude apretó sus puños, pero se alejó de él; Aracne le agarró del hombro y lo echó hacia atrás, mirandole de forma imperiosa le ordenó que saliese de la habitación. Al ver que se resistía la orden fue más bien un grito acompañado del brillo amatista de las orbes negras.

El araña gruñó, pero finalmente salió. Subiendo la escalinata llegó hasta la salida del tronco, y encaramándose a las ramas más altas, tomó asiento en una que le permitía una buena vista de la Hondonada. Estampando su puño contra el tronco maldijo a Valentines en todas las lenguas que sabía, pero el dolor que le recorrió el pecho le hizo dirigir su mano a la sutura del corte hecho por la Death Scythe. Gruñendo nuevamente, dejó que su mente tratara de tranquilizarse y que Aracne hiciera lo que quisiera que fuese a hacer.

**······························**Dentro del gran árbol**··················································**

La mujer araña se sentó en el borde contrario de la cama en la que Sebastian permanecía sentado e inmóvil. Echándole un vistazo supo que no se había equivocado, Valentines había conseguido hacer mella en él, y de la forma más obscena que pudo.

-Michaelis,-llamó suavemente- ya no estás bajo el yugo de esa serpiente, ahora estás libre y a salvo. No tienes nada que temer.

Claude ya había informado a Aracne, aún a regañadientes, de lo que el ojiazul había hecho con Sebastian, la hipnosis, la violación y el intento de ataque. Por eso la pelinegra estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ser suave con el cuervo en lugar de quitarle la tontería de un guantazo. Después de todo el araña ya se había llevado uno al terminar de contarle lo sucedido, y no se llevó más por estar tan malherido. Llamándole nuevamente, consiguió que éste la mirase, en sus ojos se reflejaba la crudeza de su ser.

-Escúchame Michaelis, sé lo que ese condenado te ha hecho. Pero...puedes tener por seguro que ese bueno para nada que tienes por pareja ya se ha encargado de por lo menos darle su merecido y te ha traído hasta aquí a pesar de desangrarse por la herida de su pecho. Así que haz el favor de espabilar en lugar de quedarte ahí quieto como una estatua.

-Entonces...traémelo.-dice Sebastian secamente.

-¿Pretendes que te lo traiga cuando has sido tú el que lo ha alejado?

-Sí.

Aracne miró de forma ofuscada a Sebastian, que ya estaba más calmado y mantenía una posición fría y distante. Pero hubo algo en sus palabras que le dieron la ligera idea de que los dos necesitaban hablar a solas. Refunfuñando que entre los dos le producían migrañas, la mujer dijo: "Ahora te lo mando"; y se marchó. Cuando el ojirrojo se quedó a solas se medio culpó de haberle hecho eso al araña, si Aracne le había dicho la verdad, cosa bastante probable, su pareja le había llevado de vuelta hasta la isla aún a riesgo de haberse desangrado. Pero la risa de Valentines aún le recorría la mente e incluso todavía podía sentir el tacto de sus manos y... y...No, se contradijo mentalmente, no podía pensar en eso ahora, de momento lo único que quería era hablar con Claude, al que por cierto oyó bajar por la escalinata.

"Quiere hablar contigo, ten cuidado y no cometas ninguna estupidez que lo desarregle todo". Eso le había dicho la Viuda Negra, y ahora a paso ligero y con la herida doliéndole él se encontraba descendiendo por el hueco del tronco para ver a Sebastian.

De forma cautelosa se asomó por el hueco de la puerta, y desde allí vio a Sebastian, que seguía sentado en la cama. Se miraron a los ojos y el cuervo le indicó que pasara con un movimiento de cabeza. Claude tomó asiento en el otro lado de la cama y observó que Sebastian jugueteaba con el gatito de felpa de Oceana. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, hasta que un espasmo de dolor hizo gimotear al ojidorado, el otro al oírlo fue hasta él desde arriba del mueble y se situó a sus espaldas,tocándole con extrema suavidad el hombro, preguntó:

-¿Te duele mucho verdad?

-Ahora menos. Terminará sanando.-respondió posando su mano sobre la que reposaba en su hombro, a penas un pequeño tacto que hizo al cuervo estremecerse.-Sebastian yo...

-No te culpo de nada.-cortó súbitamente.-Aracne me ha...me ha dicho lo que le hiciste a Valentines.

-Aún así. Si lo hubiera hecho antes nada habría ocurrido, ella tuvo razón; no supe protegerte.

-Ya te he dicho en muchas ocasiones que no estoy tan indefenso, lo que pasó fue un error mío, lo admito, de los dos, que más da. Eso no es lo que me perturba.

-¿Entonces que es?

-Que yo no quise nada de él. Él me hipnotizó me...

-Lo sé.-cortó ahora Claude.-No tienes por qué decirme nada.

-Sí, claro que sí.-rebatió asiendo al araña por los hombros y provocando que cayese sobre el colchón y el muñeco gato cayese al suelo, el ojidorado soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor.-Tomé muchas deciones el día que tú me hiciste la propuesta de partir junto a tí para poder tener a mi cría. Decidí abandonar a Bocchan, decidí perder mi reputación para con el contrato, decidí seguirte y sobre todo-se agacha hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara- decidí ser tuyo.

Y lo besa, pero de forma tan delicada que apenas es un encuentro fortuito. Separándose apenas un poco, el cuervo vuelve a hablar.

-Me entregué a ti, aunque la primera vez ni siquiera fui consciente de ello, en aquellos 10 minutos. Pero luego cada vez que nos encontrábamos a espaldas de nuestros amos me di cuenta de que siempre me entregaba a ti sin duda alguna, no sé si fue simplemente por lujuria o pasión, pero aquel día tu dijiste que aunque no pudiéramos amar pensabas que te habías enamorado de mí; y yo te respondí de igual manera. Sea eso o no, no quiero que nadie más me tenga mientras yo así no lo quiera.

-Por el momento y a saber hasta cuando, no pensaba dejarte ir Michaelis.-le responde llamándole por su demoníaco nombre.-Me perteneces.

-Entonces tú también eres mío, como "padre" de la criatura que se gesta en mi interior.

Y vuelven a besarse, pero esta vez con algo más de premura. Notando como el calor empieza a invadirle el cuerpo, la lengua del araña acaricia los labios del cuervo para pedirle libre acceso a su boca. En respuesta, los labios contrarios se separan y dejan paso a su boca; en la que las dos lenguas se encuentran y bailan entre ellas una húmeda y exquisita danza. Al separarse sólo quedaron unidos por un fino hilo de sus salivas, el calor comenzaba a hacerse presente en los rostros de ambos y sus ojos brillaban. Invirtiendo posiciones, el araña dejó bajo él al cuervo.

-Házmelo. Tantas veces como sean necesarias para que olvide el tacto de esa serpiente y tu olor y esencia queden impregnados en mí.-la convicción en las palabras de Sebastian iluminaron de forma violácea las doradas orbes.

-_Yes, my crow_.-respondió en un susurro a su oreja, cuyo lóbulo se encargó de morder suavemente. Bajando su manos, las paseó sobre el torso de su acompañante, moviéndolas cual patas de araña. Al dar con el cierre que escondía la piel, lo abrió y fue quitando la prenda de su dueño. El blando pecho y abdomen de Sebastian no tenía ni un rasguño, y en su clavícula apenas quedaba resquicio del mordisco del ojiazul. Volviendo a pasar su mano, delineó con los dedos el pecho, poniéndole especial atención a los pezones y bajó hasta el vientre; donde una curvita comenzaba a formarse. Apenas rozandola con los dedos, Claude se inclinó y delineó el ombligo de Sebastian con la lengua para luego terminar introduciéndola.

El ojirrojo dio un pequeño respingo y fue asaltado por deliciosas y placenteras cosquillas en su cuerpo. La rosada lengua abandonó su punto y subió hasta sus pezones, los cuales lamió y degustó con suma satisfacción mientras sus dedos se encargaban de pellizcarlos para ponerlos completamente duros. La sangre comenzó a subirle por las mejillas y a bajarle hasta su ingle, la cual en esos momentos estaba siendo acariciada por una mano del araña.

-Espera.-dijo medio suspirando.-Deja que ahora siga yo.

-Como quieras.-se quita de encima suyo.

El ojidorado se sienta y Sebastian se incorpora y gatea hasta él, arreglándose el pelo tras las orejas,el cuervo dejó libre de su cárcel el miembro del araña, que ya estaba medio despierto. Lamiendo la punta, delineó toda la extensión con la lengua junto a los testículos, que atendió con su mano. Haciendo círculos en el glande y notando cómo la erección alcanzaba su máximo nivel, Sebastian la engulló por completo. De hecho de tanto que intentó abarcar estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

-No seas bestia. Ni intentes metertela toda de golpe.-le dice Claude asiendolo del pelo para levantarle la cabeza del sitio..

-Es tu culpa por tenerla tan grande.-le dice de forma cabreadamente cómica Sebastian, que vuelve a lo suyo. Su cabeza va de arriba a abajo de forma rítmica y gradualmente más veloz. Su boca y su lengua recorren en conjunto todo el miembro del araña, que palpita de placer. Luego de un rato de trabajo oral, Sebastian se saca el miembro de la boca y lo masajea con las manos sonriendo pícaramente.

El ojidorado le devuelve una sonrisa muy parecida, y entonces el cuervo abandona su miembro y asiéndose de los hombros del araña se coloca sobre la erección. Mirando de forma sugerente al araña, le incita a que se libre de la parte baja de su traje para terminar de desnudarlo. Acercándose a él para terminar pegándose a su pecho, Claude de un tirón ,que rasga los pantalones cortos, deja a Sebastian con sólo sus botas y sus guantes. Que también desaparecerían si no fuera porque "no molestan".

Así bajando lentamente, el ojirrojo comienza a meterse el miembro del araña dentro suyo. Cuando está todo dentro, ambos sueltan un prolongado suspiro de placer. Moviéndose de arriba a abajo, Sebastian comienza a transmitir el placer a ambos, aún sujeto de los hombros de Claude y apoyado sobre sus rodillas se balancea de arriba a abajo y de forma cada vez más rápida.

-Aaah, aaah, oh yeaaah, aaah.

-Hacía tiempo que aaaah, no te oía decir tu oh yeah.-le dice su pareja mordiéndole las tetillas.

-Aaah, ah. ¿Insinúas que te debo mucho tiempo de sexo? Haaa.

-Nnngh, tal vez...

Juntando sus bocas, sus lenguas se enroscan y pelean. Colocando sus manos sobre la cintura del ojirrojo, el araña empuja su miembro hasta lo más profundo de Sebastian, que suelta un gritito. Repitiendo la operación un par de veces más, finalmente, ambos se vienen por completo. Sebastian primero entre ambos, y después Claude dentro del ojirrojo. Recuperando un poco la respiración, se besaron nuevamente. Claude ya pensó que el ojirrojo se levantaría, pero en lugar de eso, éste comenzó a hacer círculos con sus caderas. Así, girando y girando el dormido miembro de su interior volvió a despertar, al igual que el suyo.

-nnnhh ¿Aún con ganas de más?

-Haaa aaaah

Los gemidos del otro fueron su respuesta, aún así había algo raro en Sebastian esa vez. Parecía ansioso por tener sexo, entonces recordó su frase: "_Házmelo. Tantas veces como sean necesarias para que olvide el tacto de esa serpiente y tu olor y esencia queden impregnados en mí." _Ese desgraciado de Valentines, pensó posando su cabeza sobre el pecho del cuervo, que seguía girando. Entonces dedicándole un rápido vistazo al sonrojado rostro del contrario, posó sus manos por debajo de sus muslos y de un brusco movimiento, dejó al cuervo tirado sobre el colchón, quedando por tanto, debajo suyo.

Mirándole de forma un tanto desconcertada y con cierto aire de réplica por la violenta sacudida los rubíes se posaron sobre él. Pero se cerraron de golpe al tiempo que el sonrojo volvía a sus pómulos cuando sintió la primera estocada del araña; quién seguía teniéndolo cogido de los muslos par llegar más profundo con sus embestidas.

-Aaaah, haaa más rápido, más fuerte aaaah.

-Nnnhh aah,.

Saliendo de pronto de él y logrando que Sebastian protestara, Claude lo levantó y le puso de espaldas a él. Levántandolo con los brazos, por las piernas, lo sentó nuevamente sobre su erección. Sin embargo, Sebastian se apoyó demasiado sobre su pecho al arquearse de placer y logró hacerle soltar un quejido a causa de la herida. Dándose cuenta de esto, el ojirrojo se apoyó sobre sus propias rodillas, haciéndose de ese modo para delante y evitar tocar la herida de su pareja. Así, y haciendo gala de la fuerza en sus bíceps, el ojidorado levantaba y bajaba al ojirrojo, cabalgándolo sobre su miembro.

Los gemidos y suspiros de Sebastian llenaban el lugar por completo, en conjunto con los del araña. La ferviente necesidad de ambos por sentirse , los estaba conduciendo por el placentero camino que es la pasión. Cansado de estar apoyado sobre sus rodillas, Sebastian se echó para delante poniéndose a cuatro patas; entonces Claude fue el que se puso de rodillas y volvió a arremeter contra él, mientras una de sus manos se posaba en su cadera y la otra se dirigía hacia su miembro para estimularlo al mismo ritmo de las embestidas.

-¡Ah¡ah, ah. Nnnnn, no puedo, me corro..-dijo el cuervo estrujando las sábanas entre sus manos.

-Sebastian, aaah.

La mano de Claude, que hasta entonces había estado en su cadera fue hasta la boca abierta del ojirrojo, donde metió dos de sus dedos; los cuales fueron bien succionados por éste. Cuando sintieron el orgasmo llegar a ellos, Sebastian no pudo evitarlo y mordió los dedos que tenía en la boca al tiempo que su esencia y la de Claude se liberaban. Saliendo de él, Claude se sentó y se miró el mordisco de sus dedos, incorporándose Sebastian, fue hasta él. Cogió los heridos dígitos y les lamió la sangre.

-Lo siento. No he podido evitarlo.-termina de pasar la lengua.

-Esta vez no te la tendré en cuenta, pero a la próxima me la cobraré con creces.

-Entonces déjame pagarte por adelantado.

Y vuelve a hacer como al principio, es decir baja su cabeza hasta el miembro de Claude con la intención de llevárselo a la boca, pero su dueño lo detiene.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Quieres que pare?-preguntó con cierto aire de ¿me tomas el pelo?

-No, no es eso. Ponte en cuatro otra vez.

Algo extrañado, el cuervo obedece, y una vez situado, Claude se desliza entre sus piernas. Es entonces que Sebastian comprende sus intenciones. Dar y recibir sexo a la vez. Para ellos, simplemente otra excitante forma de tener sexo.

-Baja tus caderas Sebastian.

Obedeciendo, Sebastian baja su pelvis para que el araña pueda llegar a su objetivo. En cuanto empieza a chupar su miembro, él hace lo propio con el que está debajo suyo. Muy pronto ambos sexos vuelven a despertar, el trabajo bucal de ambos es excepcional, a pesar de que el cuervo es más asiduo a hacerlo que el araña; quién se saca el miembro de Sebastian de la boca, y echándose apenas unos centímetros hacia atrás, ensaliva dos de sus dedos y los dirige hacia Sebastian.

-¡!¡Aaah!

La repentina intromisión de los dígitos de Claude en él lo hacen sobresaltarse y gemir, quedando por segundos el miembro del ojidorado desatendido. Cuando recuperó algo de cordura, volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo oral; mientras, su pareja seguía simulando penetraciones con una mano y masajeando su miembro con la otra.

-Sigue un poco más, Sebastian...haah.

Acelerando el ritmo de su cabeza, el cuervo fue más allá con sus lamidas. Y sintió una fuerte corriente cuando Claude acertó con sus dedos en aquel punto dentro de él que lo volvía loco, que lo hacía sentir como el mismísimo infierno. A sabiendas de esto, el araña volvía a acertar siempre en el mismo punto; paró apenas un segundo cuando sintió su orgasmo llegar.

-¡Aaah!

Sebastian no apartó su boca y tragó al completo la semilla del otro, dejando apenas escapar unas gotas que resbalaron por sus labios. Su boca quedó libre entonces para gemir ante las insistentes penetraciones de Claude, que había aumentado su ritmo. Escapándose de debajo suyo, pero son soltarle, se situó a sus espaldas y siguió con su tarea en esa nueva postura que además le permitía libre acceso al cuello de Sebastian , en el que dejó unas vistosas marcas. Una buena forma de marcarlo , por lo menos ahora el cuervo ya sabía que no pensaba inyectarle veneno.

-¡Aaaaaah!Claude...- graznó el cuervo viniéndose por completo en la mano del ojidorado.

Suspirando pesadamente, Sebastian se dejó caer hasta las piernas de Claude que ahora las tenía cruzadas. Apoyándola sobre ellas se relajó y fue cerrando poco a poco sus ojos, mientras el araña lo observaba. Las ropas de ambos volvieron a reaparecer en su sitio, cubriéndolos nuevamente. Apoyándose Claude en las almohadas del cabezal de la cama llevó su mano izquierda a penas hacia su herida y la derecha sobre el cabello de Sebastian, que acarició entre sus dedos hasta que el cuervo se durmió por completo en un sueño sosegado y tranquilo.

-Me pertenecerás ahora y siempre Sebastian Michaelis. No volveré a dejar que...-hace una breve pausa y se quita la mano de la herida, arrojando un hilo de seda hasta el peluche que yacía en es suelo y llevarlo hasta su mano-os hagan daño, nunca te dejaré marchar. Eres mío y de nadie más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh my Godness! Bueno...^^U creo que no ha quedado mal del todo, pero dejaré que vuestros tomatazos me lo confirmen, o que vuestras alabanzas me motiven (motivadme!)

Rezaré y haré sacrificios a Jashin-sama para que me ayude con el fic. En el siguiente capítulo: El cuarteto de salvamento terminará su pelea contra los tiburones "gracias" a la "ayuda"(notese la ironía) de dos personajes, y Alois y Ciel irán a Tower Hill, donde les aguarda una escabrosa sorpresa. ¿Verdaderamente se ha acabado todo?

Atte.-Cherry Cheshre ;)


	20. Chapter 20

People, toca encuesta, bueno más que encuesta es pa que me deis ideas. Contestad toos/as eh! La pregunta como siempre al final del capitulo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap.-19 El resurgir**

Alois Trancy soplaba las pompas de jabón que recogía con sus manos, el baño espumoso que le había preparado Hanna estaba teniendo un efecto la mar de relajante después de "jugar". Pensando en esto último se ríe para sus adentros, Ciel era demasiado inocente; pero eso formaba parte de su encanto.

En el cuarto de baño privado de su habitación, Ciel también se relajaba en otro baño, pero en vez de espumoso el suyo era con sales. El joven moreno todavía se sonrojaba al recordar lo que él y el pervertido de Alois habían hecho. Hundiendose hasta la nariz en el agua se juró par sus adentros no volver a picar en las engañinas trampas del rubio jamás en la vida.

Cerca de una hora después cuando ambos estuvieron arreglados y vestidos, el anfitrión de la casa le recordó a su huésped que debían ir a Tower Hill para encontrarse con su cazador. Asintiendo, el rubio conde dispuso a su doncella para marchar a Tower Hill. Los tres sirvientes de Ciel insistían en acompañarlo, pues andaban bastante preocupados por su joven amo desde que Sebastian desapareció misteriosamente, y que pasara tanto tiempo con el otro rubio conde no les agradaba demasiado.

-Bocchan, por favor deje que al menos uno de nosotros lo acompañe.-pedía Meirin.

-Ya os he dicho que no. No me hagáis repetirlo, estaré bien.

-Pero...-decía ahora Finny.

-¡Ya os he dicho que estaré bien!-terminó por gritar Ciel.

-Jooo Ciel, no seas tan malo con ellos, encima que se preocupan por ti.-dijo Alois de forma cínica.

-Tú cállate. Nos vamos.

Y una vez se hubieron ido, los tres sirvientes se decidieron a ir tras ellos, aún a riesgo de ser descubiertos y que su amo se enfadase, pero después de todo habían sido contratados para velar por su seguridad, y ahora más dado que Sebastian no estaba.

-Tengan cuidado.-dijo Tanaka, entregándole sus pistolas a Meirin y un rifle a Bard, puesto que el joven jardinero no necesitaba de armas dada su descomunal fuerza. Asintiendo, los tres se marcharon en otro carruaje.

-¡Protegeremos a Bocchan como Sebastian-san siempre nos ha dicho!-clamaba Finny, recibiendo un ¡Sí! De sus dos compañeros.

**····································**Torre de Londres, entrando a Tower Hill**····································**

El generalmente sombrío clima de Londres daba un aspecto fantasmagórico a la Torre de Londres, pasaron utilizando su condición de nobles y sin percatarse de que tres figuras trepaban por las vallas cubiertas de verde maleza y los seguían sigilosamente. Alois parecía bastante ansioso por llegar hasta Lance y hasta los "supuestamente capturados" mayordomos, mientras que Ciel lucía bastante desasosegado; Hanna por su parte los acompañaba sin abrir la boca.

-_¿Qué habrán venido a hacer aquí?-_susurró Bard a los otros dos, bien escondidos tras un arbusto.

-_Ni idea, pero es mejor no perderlos de vista. Ooh, este lugar da miedo ¡me encanta!-_dijo Meirin la mar de motivada.

-_Quiero volver a casa...-_lloriqueó Finny.

Cuando los dos condes y la doncella llegaron a Tower Hill, entraron a través del gran pórtico de piedra y pidiendo a Hana que los guiase utilizando sus sentidos demoníacos, descendieron hacia las mazmorras. A su paso iban prendiendo las antorchas de las paredes, dando al lugar un aspecto incluso más aterrador, y en un momento dado a Ciel le pareció oír el ruido de unos pasos detrás suyo; girándose con rapidez escudriñó detrás de sus espaldas, pero al no ver nada ni volver a oír nada siguió andando.

Las escaleras que conducían hasta las mazmorras formaban la denominada escalera de caracol, conforme avanzaban un acre olor les llegaba hasta las fosas nasales.

-Puaaag ¿a qué huele?-dijo Alois tapándose la nariz, haciendo lo mismo Ciel.

-Un momento mi señor, ya casi hemos llegado pero por favor, manténganse detrás de mi.-pidió la mujer adelantandose.

Al final del trayecto aguardaba un arco de piedra sin puerta, al otro lado todo era oscuridad. Pidiendoles que esperasen fuera del arco, Hanna se adentró en la oscuridad; a los pocos instantes las luces se prendieron dentro.

-Ya pueden pasar, pero...

-¿¡Pero qué!-gruñó el rubio entrando el primero.

Nada más cruzar el umbral, Ciel que todavía no se había movido, oyó al rubio chillar desde dentro. Su reacción fue correr a ver qué pasaba; y unos metros más atrás los otros tres sirvientes se precipitaron escaleras abajo para ver qué sucedía, al alcanzar el umbral y asomarse con cautela pudieron ver a un consternado Alois temblar y a su joven amo de espaldas en estado catatónico. La doncella los cogió a ambos entre sus brazos tapándoles los ojos.

-_¿Pero qué pasa?-_preguntó Meirin.

-_Me..Meirin, Bard...-_empezó a decir Finny, a quién le temblaba la voz-_mirad eso..._

Lo que había hecho chillar al conde Trancy era el cadáver que yacían en medio de la sala, en un gran charco de sangre. El cadáver de Lance Valentines parecía un muñeco desmembrado, sus brazos y piernas ya no estaban en su sitio, su boca estaba entreabierta de forma espantosa y con signos de que su lengua había sido cortada, pero sin duda la causa de su muerte era su cuello, que ya no tenía forma alguna. Además su cuerpo tenía un matiz azulado en el que las venas se marcaban de forma violácea exageradamente.

-Lance, está muerto.-balbuceaba Alois.

La doncella no decía nada, simplemente mantenía a los dos condes con los ojos cerrados, dándoles la vuelta para atraparlos en un abrazo y esconderlos en su pecho, rozó apenas con sus dedos las marcas de colmillos que Lance les había hecho como marca de contrato. Al momento, ambos empezaron a gritar y a agarrarse ese punto del cuello.

-¡Bocchan!-gritó Meirin saliendo de su escondite y yendo hasta Ciel, que se aferró a sus brazos clavándole los dedos mientras aún gritaba. Inmediatamente los otros dos hombres fueron también, rodeando a Ciel y sujetándolo con suavidad. Alois era sujetado por Hanna, que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Lo que les hacía gritar era la marca de sus cuellos, que repentinamente había comenzado a arder para luego abrirse y dejar la sangre fluir por los pálidos cuellos. Al tiempo de esto, un círculo con un pentalfa encerrado dentro, igual a un contrato demoníaco; rodeó el cuerpo del cazador brillando con intensidad. Los tres sirvientes Phantomhive, que no entendían nada vieron horrorizados como el cadáver se convulsionaba y algo se removía en su interior; intentaron llevarse a Ciel, pero éste parecía pegado al suelo y no se movía ni un ápice.

Un sonido parecido a una arcada, se mezcló junto a los gritos de los jóvenes; llevando su ojo sano hasta el cazador, Hanna Annafellows constató lo que ya sospechaba. Del mutilado cuerpo emergía algo. A través de la boca, que estaba abierta hasta un punto insospechado, emergió un brazo, después otro para dar paso a una cabeza y luego el resto de un cuerpo completamente cubierto de pegajosas sustancias, líquidos corporales y saliva seguramente.

Tomando aire de forma exagerada y echándose a reír de forma desquiciada mientras los dos jóvenes dejaban de chillar, la emergiente "persona" acaparó toda la atención. Pasando a Ciel a los brazos de Finny, Meirin y Bard sacaron sus armas.

-¡Quietos, sirvientes, no lo ataquéis o no saldréis bien parados!-advirtió Hanna.

-Kishishi, kishishi.

-Lance...-dijo con un hilo de voz el rubio conde.

Efectivamente, la figura que estaba de pie enfrente de ellos y sonriendo descaradamente no era ni más ni menos que Lance Valentines, quién supuestamente estaba muerto hacía apenas un minuto. Arrodillándose hizo una reverencia a sus dos amos, él también tenía una marca en el cuello que sangraba como las de Ciel y Alois.

-My massterss, less pido mil dissculpass, pero esse par de neófitoss traidoress sse me han esscapado. Loss tenía en mi poder, pero...-gruñe- ssubestimé a Fausstuss a pesar de esstar tan malherido y sse me esscaparon.

-Pero, si estabas muerto.-dice ahora Ciel aún en brazos de Finny.

-Kishishi, cassi muerto. Pero me ha venido muy bien el ssacrificio que me hicieron, el haber devorado a aquella joven en cuerpo y alma me ha permitido ussar la técnica conocida como transsmigración. Digamoss que he mudado la piel.-ríe divertido.

Lance observa divertido a los sirvientes Phantomhive, que todavía no han bajado sus armas. Sacando su bífida se quita lo que le queda de líquido viscoso en su abrigo cheongsam.

-Amo Ciel, tiene unoss ssirvientess muy divertidoss. ¿Me permitiría jugar con elloss?

-Cierra el pico, has fallado y casi nos matas del susto y del dolor a él-señalando a Alois- y a mí. Eres un completo inútil, no sé si verdaderamente hice bien trayendo a un bueno para nada como tú a servirme.-termina de decir Ciel irguiéndose un poco desde los brazos de su jardinero.

La cara del serpiente se contrae en una mueca de enfado terrible, sibilando y dando zancadas hasta el ojiazul es detenido por la barrera de armas de Meirin y Bard. Silbando amenzadoramente desde detrás de la defensa encara al joven pelinegro azulado.

-¿¡Acasso cuesstionaiss mi eficacia! ¡Esso no lo toleraré Ciel Phantomhive!¡Ssoy vuesstro cazador, pero no vuesstro ssirviente ni vuesstro perro faldero! ¡Ante todo tengo mi orgullo y essta batalla perdida ssólo significa el inicio de una guerra mucho mayor!-termina rugiendo.-¡Ya no necessito la órden, iré a busscarloss y loss mataré sin piedad! ¡Essoss malditoss conocerán lo que ess enfrentarsse a mí verdaderamente!

Dándose la vuelta, Lance busca con la mirada algo. Revolviendolo todo suelta una blasfemia y estampa su puño contra la pared. Volviéndose a mirar a Hanna, que todavía abraza a Alois, se dirige hasta ella.

-Bueno, ssupongo que sserá mejor que nada. Abre la boca Anafellowss.-ordena cogiendo a Alois y lanzandolo hacia donde estaba Ciel. Bard lo sujeta para impedir que se estampe contra ellos.

Antes de que la mujer pueda zafarse, Lance la ha agarrado y empotrado contra la pared; Meirin duda pero le dispara. Sin inmutarse si un poco, Lance detiene las balas con los poderes telequinéticos, el hecho de haber mudado su cuerpo usando el que había devorado había hecho aumentar su telequinesis.

-¡Quieta Meirin!-ordena Ciel, a lo que la pelirroja baja sus armas.

Lance comienza a introducir sus dedos por la boca de Hanna, poco a poco va introduciendo su brazo hasta el codo, y cuando da con lo que busca tira de ello hacia afuera, sacando a la luz a Levateinn, una de las legendarias espadas de los demonios. Empuñandola sonríe ufano.

Alois y Ciel se miran con un cierto grado de horror entre ellos, enfudándose la espada en un cinturón improvisado con una de las cadenas que antes habían sujetado a Sebastian, Lance vuelve a hacer una reverencia ante los dos condes.

-Preparensse miss amoss, puess pronto traeré los inertess cuerposs de esse par de traidoress junto a essa aberración que me encargaré de extirpar del vientre de Michaeliss para que la guarden como recuerdo. Si no gusstan de ello, passará a formar parte de mi colección de .

La risa de Lance Valentines es lo último que llegan a oír antes de que la oscuridad se trague la mazmorra de Tower Hill y el serpiente desaparezca junto a ella.

**·································**Isla de los demonios, Cabo escualo**·············································**

-¡Esto empieza a ser aburrido!Death!

Los cuatro Shinigamis llevaban horas peleando contra los demonios tiburón, habían conseguido liquidar a tres de ellos, pero esto irritó más a los otros, que incrementaron su poder de ataque. En un momento determinado los 5 tiburones los acorralaron y se lanzaron a por ellos, esquivándolos por los pelos Ronald y Undertaker quedan a un lado, y Will y Grell al otro.

-¡Os tenemos escoria!-brama uno de los demonios atacando al castaño y al pelirrojo que todavía no se habían levantado de la arena por falta de tiempo. Lanzándoles unas púas afiladas, el ataque va directo hasta ambos. Grell cierra los ojos pero el impacto nunca le llega, pero siente gotitas sobre su cara. Al abrir los ojos comprueba con sorpresa que Will está encima suyo y le ha protegido del ataque con su cuerpo, y un delgado hilo de sangre resbala desde sus labios.

-¡Will!-el Shinigami pelirrojo nota su ira crecer y empuñando sus tijeras las lanza hacia el tiburón atacante, al que agarra por el cuello, cortándoselo.-¡No toques a mi hombre, pescado crudo!

-Aún no he dicho que...-dice quejumbroso el castaño.

-¡Sutcliff!-le grita Undertaker desde el otro lado-¡coge a Spears y sácalo de la costa!

-Esto no es nada..-rebate Will levantándose y quitando un par de púas que se le habían quedado en la espalda.-Ninguna herida resulta mortal para nosotros los Shinigamis.-empuña nuevamente su Death Scythe.

-Je, chico terco. Así me gusta.-ríe el peligrís.

Volvieron a batallar pero de forma momentánea una brisa helada zigzageó entre ellos, transformándose en escarcha, el frío atacó dejando congelados a los contendientes de ambos bandos salvo por la cabeza. Los cuatro tiburones bramaron e intentaron librarse del hielo a la fuerza. Los cuatro shinigamis hicieron propiamente lo mismo, pero sus manos congeladas no podían mover sus armas.

-Hacíais demasiado ruido.-dijo una aflautada voz.

-Y eso nos molestaba.-dijo después una voz de fagot.

-¡Mellizos infaustos!¡Soltadnos inmediatamente u os arrepentireis!-bramó uno de los tiburones.

-Tus bravuconadas no nos afectan en lo mínimo Sharps.-dijeron al unísono.

-¡Wow!-exclamó desde dentro de su prisión helada Ronald, mirando a la persona con voz de flauta.

Los ya conocidos hermanos Sea y Oceana, que estaban de pie a pocos pasos de ellos y observando con curiosidad a los Shinigamis.

-¡Condenados!¡Pasaréis por la faz de mis dientes cuando me libere!

-¡eh menos humos con la señorita!-desafió Ronald haciéndose el valiente y provocando la risa en Undertaker.

-¿Señorita?-preguntó desconcertada la peliblanca a su hermano, quién simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Haciendo esfuerzo, el bicolor que ya conseguía mover los dedos, accionó el botón de arranque de su Death Scythe, que rugió dentro del hielo y lo hizo estallar en pedazos. Liberándose de forma triunfal, el joven Shinigami, de un golpe de cortacésped liberó a los otros tres. En cuanto se vio libre, Undertaker fue derecho a los tiburones aún presos. Haciendo girar su guadaña cual molino, sesgó las cabezas de los cuatro demonios de un sólo tajo, una lluvia carmesí cubrió su acción.

-Un problema menos.-dijo echándose la guadaña al hombro, Ronald daba vueltas subido a su cortacésped y los otros dos miraban de forma recelosa a los peliblancos.

-Sois Shinigamis.-dijo Oceana.-Nunca hemos visto ninguno.

-¡Y yo nunca he visto una chica tan guapa!-dijo el bicolor bajándose del cortacésped y corriendo hasta ella para cogerle las manos.-Dime bonita ¿cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Ronald Knox, pero por ser tú puedes llamarme Ron.

-¡No te pierdas imbécil!-gruñe Grell dándole un buen capón al bicolor.

La chica se ríe al ver a "Ron" llevarse las manos a la cabeza por el golpe del pelirrojo.

-Sois divertidos. Supongo que no nos hará falta mataros, después de todo no somos convencionales como el resto.

-Teneis cierta aura humana.-dijo Undertaker.

-Somos demonios nacidos de humanos.-le respondió Sea.

-Oh, ya veo.¿Y cuales son vuestros nombres?

-Yo soy Sea, y ella es mi hermana Oceana. ¿Y que hacen un grupo de cuatro controladores de almas tan lejos de casa? Por lo general a los demonios no les agrada veros ni en pintura.

-¿Y a vosotros?

-A nosotros nos da igual. Como ya hemos dicho no somos como el resto.-contestó la ojiverde.

-Hemos venido a recuperar una Death Scythe robada y ya de paso a-ríe divertido.- "jugar a recastar al mayordomo en apuros".

-¿Mayordomo?

-Sutcliff, dales la descripción del que te robó la Death Scythe, tal vez estos dos hermanitos sepan de quién se trata y a donde tenemos que ir a buscarlo para darle una paliza.

Después de que Grell termine de relatar "a su modo" la historia de cómo se había encontrado con su "hermoso ladrón" y como le robó a "su preciosidad" también dijo que ese desalmado pretendía hacer daño a "Sebas-chan". Los hermanos escucharon la historia con paciencia, y al terminar el relato se miraron entre ellos, parecía que sí sabían de quién les estaban hablando.

-Es curioso...-comienza a decir Oceana-hace un par de días se presentaron ante nosotros un demonio araña junto a un demonio cuervo y nos pidieron que eliminasemos sus contratos.

-Ellos dijeron que un cazador los perseguía.-siguió Sea.

-Y ese cazador se parece mucho al que nos has descrito. Tal vez sea él. Parece que todo apunta a que sí.

-Menos rodeos e ir al grano.-pidió Will.

-Si lo que queréis es encontrar al "ladrón" lo que teneis que hacer es encontrar a sus dos objetivos, es como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿¡Dices que sabes dónde está Sebas-chan!-preguntó emocionado Grell, logrando que el castalo refunfuñase.

-Tan sólo una ligera idea.-dice Sea.-Y si estamos en lo cierto, no os va a ser nada fácil llegar hasta ellos. La pelea contra los tiburones es un juego de niños en comparación.

-Eso hace las cosas más divertidas.-sonríe Undertaker quitándose las gafas.-¿Hacia donde vamos por favor?

-Tendréis que ir a ver a Aracne la tejedora, cuyo nido se oculta en lo más profundo de la Hondonada de las arañas. No os va a ser nada fácil, si conseguís evitar a los demonios araña ocultos entre la Hondonada tendréis que enfrentar a Aracne, uno de los Mayores.

-Y seguramente también al demonio que está con...-se lo piensa- "Sebas-chan". Pues dudo mucho que os deje acercaros a él así como así.-su hermana le asiente.

-¿Hondonada de las arañas, no? Bueno pues vámonos.-dice felizmente el peligrís. Gracias hermanitos.

Ronald lloriquea por despedirse de la ojiverde, pero Grell se lo lleva a rastras. Haciéndoles adiós suavemente con la mano, los mellizos se despiden viéndoles alejarse isla adentro.

-Para ser controladores de almas son muy inconscientes.-dice Sea enroscándose un mechón de su corto cabello blanco.

-Cierto. Si ya de por sí para seres como ellos es casi un suicidio estar aquí y meterse en la Hondonada para ir hasta Aracne la tejedora, también es casi seguro que Faustus no les dejará aproximarse a su pareja por las buenas sin conocerlos de nada.

-Sólo intenta proteger a Sebas-chan.-ríe Sea junto a su hermana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pa este capi la canción de "Search and Destroy" de 30 Seconds to Mars va de lujo xD. Ay señor adoro a los psicopatas desquiciados, oh si a alguien le resulta familar, lo que ha hecho Lance es lo mismo que hizo Orochimaru(Naruto) en un capitulo del anime, vomitarse a si mismo. Puagg que asco ¡guarrete!

Bueno toca la hora de preguntar, a ver es más que nada pa que me dejeis vuestras ideas, y es que le he estado dando vueltas pero todavía no sé ¡como coño va a parir Sebastian! (inner: que fina eres chavala ¬¬) Yo: a callar, que aun falta mucho pero es mejor prevenir!

¿Se os ocurre algo? Bueno dejarme un review o un privado si se os ocurre alguna forma mas o menos decente de que Sebas-chan (xD) de a luz.

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Mis adorados mini demonios(si os he puesto ese mote) podriamos decir que a partir de este capitulo...¡Comienza la 2ª temporada de 10 minutos! Wiii (suenan fuegos artificiales de fondo) estoy muy feliz, porque jamas llegue a pensar en la buena acogida que ha tenido este fic y que cada vez sois mas quienes me leeis(y reviewizais) os adoro.¡Comienza la 2ª temporada! Y tranquilos que aun queda para rato jeje

Rincón respuesta**:Kayoko: **debo admitir que me traumatice cuando dijiste por detrás xD pero adoro tu indecisión, y si kishishi-san estara castigado de por vida./**RinMeltdown02:**creo que como alien noo xD jajaja que trauma, y siempre me agrada que la espera te valga la pena, espero que nos sigamos leyendo ^^ /**Arenita Roja:** ya se te echaba de menos por el fic ^^ jaja que guay que tambn seas fan de Naruto y sobre lo del alimento no habia caido O.o pero me lo tendre que pensar tambien, gracias por hacerme pensar!/**Elhy: q**ue no te mate el suspense, y sí, lo que buscaba Lance era la Death Scythe, ¿andandará? Y sii lo de la noche loca me mola jeje y con lo de los achaques de Sebastian me entro la risa xP/ **Tsuki Hanasaki: **Ay a ti que te puedo decir que fuiste la primera en empezar a reviewizar y eso no se olvida ;D y jaja seria demasiado facil solo desear que el peque salga y listo, y bueno adoro que adores a esos tres y a los dos hermanos ^^ oh y obviamente al loco de Grell / **nybinekomata: **¡mi ultima adquisicion! Te has unido a mis filas jeje te doy la bienvenida y espero que nos sigamos leyendo ^^ oh y muchas gracias por leer y comentar

Coño, que cabecera mas larga xD Venga ya no me enrrollo mas. ¡Vamos con el capitulo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap.-20 That Demon was a Butler **

-Volveré a mi mansión Ciel, pero iré a visitarte. Te lo prometo.

-Si, creo que a mí me hace falta también volver a la mía.

Con ese par de frases ambos condes habían decidido dar por zanjado, al menos por un tiempo, su convivencia; pero volverían a verse, las heridas sangrantes de sus cuellos así lo exigía. Y desde entonces ya habían pasado casi tres semanas en las que ninguno de los dos se presentó en casa del otro.

Alois Trancy decidió sumergirse en su vida noble, cosa que pocas veces había hecho, pues no le agradaba, le recordaba demasiado "al viejo". La vida en su mansión se le volvió mundana pero el joven rubio parecía llevarlo medianamente bien, desde la partida de su mayordomo todo había cambiado. Incluido el propio Alois, al principio su comportamiento fue a peor para terminar sustituyendo el gran "amor" que profesaba a su mayordomo por un odio incomparable y un nuevo "cariño" que ahora se llevaba Hannah, su doncella. En cuanto a los trillizos se podría decir que dada su callada naturaleza ellos ni pinchaban ni cortaban.

Ciel Phantomhive regresó a su mansión sin musitar palabra tras lo acontecido en Tower Hill. Su corazón estaba contrariado, furioso y dividido. Contrariado y furioso debido a la salida de tono que Lance había tenido para con él, nunca, jamás ningún sirviente había osado encararle de esa manera tan amenazante... si no hubiera sido por su "trío de inútiles". Esos tres...Ciel les debía muchas cosas, pero hasta ahora nunca se había parado a meditarlo. Y por último su corazón andaba dividido respecto a Sebastian, una parte suya quería venganza contra él, pero la otra deseaba que Lance no consiguiera atraparlo para...

-Matarlo...

-Bocchan...¿puedo pasar?

Ciel se encontraba en su despacho, revisando libros de cuentas, lo que fuera para mantener ocupada su mente. Desde el otro lado de la puerta Meirin le pidió permiso para pasar.

-Adelante.

-Con su permiso.

La doncella pelirroja y patosa entró seguida de Tanaka, ella llevaba un carrito para el té, él llevaba un sobre marrón. Y mientras la mujer le disponía a su amo su té, el anciano sirviente le entregaba el sobre con sello de la corona real.

-Gracias.-dijo leyendo el contenido y sorbiendo el té.-La Reina parece estar satisfecha con como está Londres últimamente, tal parece que mis servicios no van a ser requeridos en una temporada.

-Un descanso siempre es bien recibido.-dijo felizmente el hombre.

Cuando ambos sirvientes se dispusieron a marcharse Ciel dudó por un momento, pero los detuvo de una voz. Extrañados, aguardaron a ver qué quería su joven amo.

-Os quiero a los cuatro abajo, en el salón, en 10 minutos. Os debo una explicación.

**···········································**Salón, 10 minutos después**························································**

Los cuatro sirvientes Phantomhive esperaban la llegada de su joven amo, que se presentó en el salón de un momento a otro y tomó asiento en un sillón. Con una orden, indicó a sus sirvientes que tomaran asiento, obedecieron algo nerviosos.

-Antes que nada,-hace una breve pausa y aprieta los camales de sus cortos pantalones- gracias.

-¡No tiene que agradecernos nada Bocchan!-dijo Meirin muy nerviosa.

-Sí, desde que Sebastian se marchó me he dado cuenta de que me habéis protegido y velado por mí el doble. De hecho, debo agradeceros nuevamente lo de Tower Hill, y en cuanto a eso...creo que os debo una explicación de todo.-concluyó mirandolos con sus gemas azuladas.

Durante prácticamente la hora siguiente Ciel les contó toda la verdad acerca de Sebastian, cómo había terminado sirviéndole, el porqué de sus hazañas a menudo prodigiosas y varias cosas más. Después los tres sirvientes más jóvenes le dijeron la verdad a su amo, su pasado como soldado, asesina profesional y experimento humano; cómo Sebastian los había contratado a cada uno para servir y proteger a Bocchan. Toda la verdad quedó revelada. Excepto el hecho de la partida del curioso mayordomo.

-Sebastian-dono siempre fue un gran enigma, como un puzzle al que le falta la imagen modelo.-dijo tranquilamente Tanaka, a lo que Ciel se le quedó mirando.

-Tanaka, tú lo sabías, sabías desde un principio que Sebastian no era humano.

-Me temo que sí Ciel-sama. Desde el primer momento en el que él puso un pie en esta mansión y empezó a serviros con total lealtad demostrando una gran habilidad me di cuenta de que su enigmática sonrisa ocultaba mucho más de lo que decía.

-Entonces, Tanaka-san -empezó Finny- ¿Tú sabes por qué Sebastian-san se ha marchado?

-Temome que no. Si bien debo decir que los días antes de su partida había cosas extrañas en él.

-Eso ya lo notabamos todos.-gruñó el cocinero cruzándose de brazos.-Estaba como perdido en su mundo.

-Jo jo jo.-rió el anciano- No era sólo eso, sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente un matiz especial. Y Ciel-sama-dijo mirando al niño y entornando sus ojos- debo admitir que la mañana que encontrasteis la renuncia por escrito, yo me topé con Sebastian-dono cuando salía de vuestra habitación.

Esto provocó la sorpresa general en todos. Ciel de forma medio enfadada medio triste, le replicó que por qué no se lo había dicho antes además de preguntar si su ex-mayordomo le había dicho algo.

-No me dijo nada, pero su sonrisa pidiéndome que guardara silencio era un libro abierto. Con ello Sebastian me decía que no volvería y que cuidásemos de usted por él. Aunque desconozcamos sus razones de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que su "corazón" lamentó mucho el tener que abandonarlo Ciel-sama.

-_¿Los demonios tienen corazón?_¡Auch!-preguntó inocente Finny, recibiendo como respuesta un codazo de Bard para que se callara. Ciel suspiró y rió suavemente.

-Tal vez Finny. Y tal vez sea por eso que Sebastian ya no esté aquí.

Sus cuatro sirvientes se le quedaron mirando de forma muy extrañada pero en silencio. Entrelazando sus pequeñas y blancas manos su mirada azul se perdió en el infinito.

-Tal vez el "corazón" de Sebastian, haya sido ocupado, por otra "persona".

Y sin poder evitarlo vislumbró la figura de su sonriente mayordomo acompañado de otro mayordomo más serio y de brillantes ojos dorados.

**···········································**Nido de Aracne, isla de los demonios**············································**

Más de un mes había pasado ya desde que ambos ex-mayordomos hubieran partido de Londres y llegado a la isla con la noticia de ser "padres" cada vez más creciente. El vientre de Sebastian Michaelis había dejado de ser plano completamente para ahora tener una forma ligeramente redondeada, una suave curva que incluso sin intención era recorrida de forma asidua por las enguantadas manos del cuervo, y del araña. Aunque de forma menos continuada que Sebastian, Claude Faustus también aventuraba sus manos por la ligera ovalación que era ahora el vientre de su pareja.

A pesar de haber tenido un pequeño tiempo bastante tranquilo, ninguno de los dos estaba apaciguado del todo. ¿De verdad todo había acabado? La propia Aracne lo negaba con rotundidad, a pesar de que Claude se hubo despachado a gusto con Valentines, ese cazador siempre guardaba más de un as en la manga. Pero por ahora lo más que turbaba la paz del nido de la tejedora eran las protestas del cuervo porque _tenía hambre._

-Eres muy problemático Michaelis.-protestó Aracne con cansinidad cuando el ojirrojo volvió a reclamar por su apetito.

En parte ambos demonios entendían que el tercero tuviera hambre, hacía tiempo que no se alimentaba, y en período de gesta sus energías se consumían doblemente. Otra cosa por lo que el cuervo preguntaba era cuanto tiempo estaría en gestación, aún con desgana, la Viuda Negra se lo explicó.

-Depende de la especie, pero por lo que sé, los cuervos no tenéis una gestación muy larga. Tal vez a lo sumo te ocupe otros 4 o 5 meses, o quizá menos, no me concierne.

-Yo lo que sí sé es que tengo hambre.-dice Sebastian, que está sentado en el mecedor del jardín entre las piernas de Claude, a quién por cierto, mira con aire de reproche.

-¿Pretendes que vuelva hasta el mundo humano y te traiga almas?

-Emmm, sí.-contestó.

La pareja se puso a discutir, pues al araña no le apetecía en lo absoluto tener que ir hasta los humanos y Sebastian le reclamaba que no podía poner de excusa su herida del pecho, pues esta ya estaba prácticamente curada. Aracne, cuyos nervios se crispaban con facilidad, los mandó callar de una voz.

-Entre los dos conseguiréis acabar conmigo. Esperad aquí, ahora vuelvo.

Y dicho esto la mujer sale de su nido a grandes pasos mientras refunfuña, dejando a ambos hombres solos. Algo más tranquilo pero todavía enfadado, el ojirrojo se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño, el ojidorado suspira. Para su gusto Sebastian seguía teniendo cosas demasiado humanas, eso o es que verdaderamente el período de gesta conllevaba estas cosas. A sabiendas de que probablemente no le dejaría que lo tocase con facilidad debido a su regañina, el ojidorado emplea su mejor táctica contra él, atacar sus puntos débiles.

-_Sebastian..._-susurra de forma cálida a su oído rozándolo con sus labios.

-¿Qué?-pregunta el ojirrojo de mala gana, bastante conocedor de las técnicas perdóname del araña.- No pienso dejarme llevar tan fácilmente, me has cabreado.

-¿Cuántas veces no te he cabreado ya?-volvió a preguntar sin separarse de su oído y enredando sus dedos entre el largo cabello negro.

-He perdido la cuenta, artrópodo retorcido.

-Vale,-dice en tono de divertida rendición.- entonces...¿quién satisfará tus caprichos de medianoche cuando te entre un calentón?

Ante ese comentario el cuervo enrojeció hasta la médula de vergüenza y enfado, girándose con la intención de asestarle un par de golpes al descarado de Claude alzó sus manos, que fueron apresadas por una mano del "retorcido artrópodo" mientras que la otra lo cogía del mentón para poder darle un beso.

-Te odio. Que lo sepas.-bufó Sebastian una vez finalizado el beso.

-Bueno, eso para nosotros también puede significar...

Enrojeciendo nuevamente de rabia Sebastian hizo un ruido muy parecido a un graznido amenazante y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

-¿A dónde habrá ido Aracne-san?

-No lo sé, sólo ella lo sabe.

-Neee, Claude.-llamó suavemente Sebastian algo más relajado y jugueteando con las hebras de su pelo.-¿Cómo crees que habríamos terminado tú y yo si...si no hubiera pasado lo del lago?

El araña guardó silencio por unos momentos, girando a Sebastian para ponerlo en posición paralela y poder verle la cara, sus orbes doradas se posaron sobre las orbes rubíes.

-Seguramente como enemigos, y enfrentados hasta que uno de nuestros ex-amos hubiese quedado victorioso. Lo que probablemente habría supuesto...la muerte de uno.

-Hubiera sido el final más probable. Pero ten por seguro que yo habría vencido, pues jamás hubiera permitido que me arrebataseis a Bocchan.-contestó el cuervo en tono desafiante.

-Una orden de su alteza me hubiera bastado para arrancarlo de tus brazos.-contestó el araña en el mismo tono.

-Tarde...y más bien al contrario. -se acuna en su cuello, para susurrar al oído.-_ Dado que fui yo el arrebatado de su lado._

-Recuerda lo que te dije: si tú no abandonabas a tu amo, yo abandonaría al mío y te seguiría allá donde fueras llegando a secuestrarte si fuera preciso. No pensaba, ni pienso permitir, que os ocurra algo. Ahora mismo, vosotros sois la razón de mi existencia.

-Bobo...

El momento de tranquilidad fue interrumpido por Aracne, que emergió desde la entrada a su nido de forma presurosa y bastante ofuscada. Los dos huéspedes se la quedaron mirando de forma extrañada.

-¿Qué ocurre Aracne-san?-preguntó Claude.

-No estoy segura.-responde lanzandole una diminuta red que contenía varios frutos dentro.-Cométe eso Michaelis, son frutos prohibidos del Edén, te darán fuerzas. Yo me voy.

-¿A dónde?-preguntaron a coro.

-Al parecer tenemos invitados no deseados.

Esto puso en alarma a ambos demonios, pero Aracne les negó con la cabeza. Girándose para irse, les explicó la situación.

-Por lo que me han contado cuatro controladores de almas han conseguido meterse en la Hondonada y avanzan cada vez más a lo profundo ocasionando estragos.

-¿Shinigamis?¿Aquí?

-Sí, esos seres tan soberbios están aquí y se están despachando a gusto con los nuestros. Malditos infames, atreverse a estar aquí y hacer daño a mis hijos.-gruñó la mujer haciendo brillar sus ojos.-Me vengaré de todos ellos.

Y dicho esto volvió a desaparecer, dejando a un muy confundido Sebastian y a un ansioso Claude. Si los Shinigamis llegaban hasta aquí...no, primero estaba la furiosa madre de los demonios araña y después estaba él. Jamás llegarían hasta Sebastian.

**·····························**Hondonada, por entre los caminos**·······································**

-¡Nos ha costado un maldito mes llegar hasta aquí y entrar!-ruge Grell que va casi en cabeza deshaciéndose de todo lo que tiene por delante.-¡Para qué ahora estos bichejos nos ataquen de todos lados!

Efectivamente, los cuatro Shinigamis habían gastado mucho tiempo en llegar hasta la Hondonada, pues habían errado al escoger el camino del bosque, que era un auténtico laberinto en su parte más profunda, y al conseguir salir y caminar hasta encontrar su lugar de destino y romper a base de cuchilladas la maraña de hilos, los habitantes de la Hondonada emergieron a montones atacándolos sin piedad ni descanso.

-¡No perdáis tiempo matandolos a todos!¡Avanzad esquivando y desviando sus ataques!-ordena Undertaker, que desvía con su guadaña los hilos que le lanza un demonio araña desde un árbol.

-¿¡Cómo sabemos a dónde vamos! ¡Este sitio es muy profundo!-pregunta Ronald, que avanza montado en su cortacésped.

-Jeje ¡Muy fácil chico! ¿Veis aquél árbol gigante del final?-dice el peligrís señalando el gran árbol que se distingue apenas entre la maleza del lugar a lo lejos- ¡Algo me dice que el sitio más bueno está reservado a la señorita que buscamos!

-¡Pero antes me parece que vamos a tener que hacer algo con la comitiva que nos persigue!-dijo Will, mirando hacia detrás. Una horda de demonios araña los perseguía.

-¡Tranquilo Spears! ¡Dejámelos a mí!

Undertaker se detiene en seco, los otros tres al darse cuenta se paran derrapando. El hombre se coloca las lentes de la vida, y comienza a hacer girar su arma a una velocidad pasmosa.

-¡Undertaker-san!¡Uack!

Pero los otros tres no tienen tiempo de relajarse, pues varios demonios que surgen desde delante de donde ellos iban los atacan.

Mientras ellos los combaten, el sepulturero sigue en la misma posición, girando y girando su guadaña, creando a su alrededor viento que mueve la maleza. Un viento huracanado cada vez más potente.

-Jeje eso es. -hace un gran esfuerzo y logra crear un ciclón- ¡Lo siento demonios! ¡Tormenta de condenación!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Oh my godness! ¡Se va a liar muy parda!

¡Aracne los aguarda!¡Los sirvientes ya saben que Sebas-chan es un demonio! ¡Sebas-chan está empezando a tener barriguita! ¡Mis pobres Shinigamis no hacen más que pelear! ¡¿Y qué cojones ha pasado con Lance?

¡Que Jashin-sama nos asista!¡Arranca la 2ª temporada! ¿Os imaginais que llegamos a los 40 capitulos? XP no se si mi vagueza me lo permitirá, bueno mientras no se os haga largo jeje

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Little demons, debo deciros que he tardado más en actualizar debido a mi ingreso hospitalario, pero no os preocupeis ^^ , estoy viva y coleando y ya estoy bien, jeje. ¡Aquí seguimos!

**Rincón respuesta: RinMeltdown02:** jejeje mini demonio está creciendo y la barriga de "mamá" con él xD ¿¡40 te parecen pocos! ¡Vivo explotada! Jajaja pero bueno ¡haré mi mejor esfuerzo!¡nos leemos!/ **Kayoko: **espero que me sigas leyendo como dices eh :D y si la pobre Aracne está estresada, se tendrá que ir con Lance al spa a relajarse xD, Meirin ya le habrá hecho un altar a Sebastian y al pobre Claude le toca satisfacer los antojos de Sebastian , que pa eso es el padre de la criatura! xP/**Tsuki Hanasaki: **Yo y mis palabras xD, ain no le queda pa aguantar al pobre Claude con los arrebatos de Sebastian jeje y a mis pobres Shinigamis les toca que Aracne les de de palos , ¿80 capis? XD muuuu largo / **alexalu13: **Ultima adquisicion a mis filas! ¡Welcome! Y bueno me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic, doy siempre todo lo que tengo y lo que soy en cada capitulo, y bueno quien sabe si volvere a escribir algo mas de ellos, (seguro que sí) pero primero ¡a terminar este! ¡Nos leemos!

Bueno, vamos con el capítulo, ¡Por fin sabremos que ha pasado con Kishishi-san! ¡Aracne está furiosa!¡Cuidado! Como diria Lady Gaga: Paws up little monsters! Oh little demons en nuestro caso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap 21.- El tierno amor de una madre**

-¡Tormenta de condenación!

El grito de guerra de Undertaker unido al vendaval que se había levantado hizo detenerse en seco a los demonios araña y a los otros tres Shinigamis que batallaban también. Con un potente grito el Shinigami legendario lanzó desde su propia guadaña el ciclón que había formado, y que fue directo hacia los demonios que los habían estado persiguiendo; en cuanto las primeras ráfagas de aire los alcanzaron, el violento ciclón los engulló y avanzó llevándoselos consigo dentro, pero eso no era todo; pues dado que el torbellino había salido de la afilada arma el aire era cortante también, y con los demonios araña dentro se despachaba provocando cortes en sus cuerpos.

-¡Vamonos ahora rápido!-ordenó el peligrís.

Aprovechando el desconcierto de los otros que peleaban con ellos al ver a los de su especie salir volando, Will extendió al máximo sus tijeras y de un buen golpe lanzó a sus contendientes hacia atrás. Entonces el cuarteto de rescate echó a correr retomando la ruta hacia el árbol gigante. Para mayor seguridad, Undertaker derribaba de vez en cuando algún árbol para obstaculizar el paso, pero sabía que su tormenta de condenación mantendría retenidos al menos un poco a sus asaltantes.

-¡El árbol está cerca!

-¡Mantened el ritmo!¡Y los ojos bien...

Zissss.

-¡Undertaker-san!

Los otros tres gritaron consternados cuando de repente y sin previo aviso algo se había abalanzado sobre el cuello de Undertaker, que en la postura en que se había quedado y desde su perspectiva, parecía decapitado.

Gruñendo, el peligrís se puso recto, con su mano izquierda tenía bien agarrado un hilo grueso que asemejaba alambre de espino, y que se había quedado a tan solo unos centímetros de su garganta.

-¡Aguante!-dijo Will, que extendió sus tijeras para tratar el hilo, pero al ver las tijeras acercarse, otro alambre idéntico fue hacia él; y de no haber sido por Grell, que lo vio venir y se echó sobre el castaño para apartarlo el alambre había hecho impacto. Undertaker volvió a gruñir, y aun sin soltar el alambre de su mano izquierda, con esta misma agarró el segundo hilo antes de que se replegara. Su mano sangraba y manchaba su oscura manga, asiendo el alambre al mango de su Death Scythe tiró de ellos hacia él.

Desde el otro lado el alambre se tensó, Ronald, para ayudar agarró también el metálico hilo, hiriéndose también. Ambos hombres asieron con fuerza, al otro lado la fuerza opositoria respondió. Will y Grell que se habían quedado tirados en el suelo debido al empellón del pelirrojo para evitar el ataque, no pudieron evitar darse un fugaz beso, pero inmediatamente después ambos se levantaron y asieron también del alambre pero sin tocarlo, usaron sus tijeras extensibles.

Sus esfuerzos dieron resultado y de un furioso lamento la fuerza opositoria salió a dar la cara. Una furiosa Aracne se desprendió de los alambres y les encaró con sus violáceos ojos centelleando de rabia. Se pusieron en guardia.

-Vaya, con quién buscabamos hemos topado.

-Shinigamis, controladores de almas, criaturas soberbias y legislativas, ¿Qué buscáis en nuestra casa haciendo daño a todos mis hijos?

-Mis disculpas por el alboroto señora. Pero venimos buscando a alguien.

-¡Silencio!-bramó la mujer, que hizo retroceder por prudencia a Ronald y Grell.-¡Osáis entrar aquí, armar este estropicio y hacer el papel de inocentes!

-No es lo que...

-¡No lo perdonaré!¡Aquellos que han hecho tanto daño a todos mis hijos...-su aura demoníaca empieza a salir, rodeando su figura y cargando el ambiente de forma amenazante.-...me vengaré de todos ellos!

-Preparaos muchachos,-dijo Undertaker empuñando firmemente su Death Scythe.-hemos hecho enfadar a mamá araña.

El ensordecedor y aterrador grito de Aracne fue la señal de guerra. Los cuatro Shinigamis deberían de pasar por encima de la furiosa Viuda Negra para poder avanzar, pues ésta no parecía ir a negociar y a ellos no se les ocurrió preguntar.

**······························**Isla de los demonios, Selva Pantanosa**··································**

El sonido de alguien entrenando oscilaba por las pocas corrientes de aire que se escurrían entre el verdoso y sombrío ambiente.

La Selva Pantanosa, hogar de los demonios reptil, sobre todo de las serpientes. Una selva ahogada y hundida por el pantano que nacía dentro. Entre su húmeda vegetación y oscuros parajes los demonios reptil hacían sus nidos y esperaban pacientes, al igual que el resto, algo que turbase su larga vida demoníaca.

-¡Eh Valentines!¡Deja ya el maldito entrenamiento!¡Haces un ruido infernal!

-Ssilencio Chaless, o cortaré tu essencia a trozoss.

-Para eso tendrás que verme primero.

-No me hace falta, tu visscossa piel dessprende un hedor que sse olería dessde el otro extremo de la issla.

Un gruñido como respuesta. Pero no importaba Lance Valentines ya estaba acostumbrado, y además le daba exactamente igual. Desde que se marchó del mundo humano su decisión fue volver a la isla y dirigirse a la Selva, su hogar, para ponerse a entrenar con Levateinn.

A pesar de ser un ducho luchador, las espadas nunca le habían agradado del todo. Por eso se concienció en saber de cabo a rabo todos los secretos, fallos, virtudes y demás de la espada que guardaba Annafellows; esta vez ni Faustus ni Michaelis se librarían. Una herida hecha con una espada demoníaca jamás sanaría.

-¡Eh Valentines!¿Hasta cuando piensas estar aquí dando la lata? ¡Eh! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Lance se dignó por fin a mirar a su interlocutor, Chales, un demonio bastante peculiar, un camaleón. Cuyas habilidades resultaban bastante efectivas, sin embargo el demonio pecaba de holgazán, de hecho le costaba incluso cumplir a su deber como demonio si le invocaban. En un primer momento el serpiente pensó en usar sus poderes, pero desechó la idea muy pronto, el camaleón no se dejaría usar, y mucho menos atrapar. Incluso ahora que estaban manteniendo una "conversación" Chales se mantenía oculto, bien mimetizado con el entorno, con lo cual era como hablar con la nada.

-Aaah, me sacas de quicio.-bufó el camaleón.

-Dessaparece tranquilo, mi mimetico ssemejante, pronto me habré marchado a cumplimentar el ressto de mi tarea.-responde Lance enfundando la espada en su cinturón cadena y tocando suavemente la herida de su cuello, su marca de enlace.-Y essta vez, no fallaré.

El destello púrpura de los ojos del pelilargo unido a su amenazante aura, hizo tragar saliva a Chales y al resto de los habitantes de la Selva silbar desde sus escondites. El renombrado cazador muy pronto saldría de nuevo en busca de sus presas.

**································**Hondonada de las arañas**·············································**

El clamor y las llanuras donde se libraron ancestrales batallas, enmudecerían ante el escenario de pelea que transcurría ahora mismo entre los cuatro Shinigamis y Aracne la tejedora. La Viuda Negra había creado un cerco de alambre de espino que encerraba el círculo de batalla, y en él peleaba con toda su fuerza, que por dicho, no era poca.

A pesar de ser 4 contra 1 los hombres iban perdiendo, la descomunal fuerza de un Mayor sumado a la furia de una madre resultaban un arma muy peligrosa. Desde fuera del cerco, los demonios araña que habían conseguido ya librarse de la tormenta animaban a su "progenitora" para que acabase con ellos.

-¡A por ellos Aracne-sama!

-¡Arráncales la cabeza!

-¡Cortalos con sus propias armas!

Esto desde luego resultaba muy frustrante para los Shinigamis, que veían sus fuerzas comenzar a fallar. Sobre todo Undertaker y Ronald cuya vista y mente comenzaba a nublarse. Aracne sonrió triunfal cuando los vio desvanecerse y caer, por otro lado los otros dos los sujetaron sin bajar la guardia.

-¡Undertaker-san, Knox! ¿Qué os pasa? ¡Hey, aguantad!

-Es inútil Shinigami, el veneno ya ha comenzado a expandirse.

-¿Qué veneno?¡Contesta manilarga estirada!-gruñe Grell.

-Que osadía, pelirrojo. Tienes suerte de no haber tocado mis hilos de alambre. Pero descuida, te ahorcaré con ellos.

Un tumulto de voces jubilosas y que reian corearon la respuesta de Aracne. Ahora Will y Grell lo entendían todo, el alambre de espino debía estar infectado de veneno de araña, y dado que los otros dos lo habían tocado hiriéndose de paso, ahora el veneno circulaba por su sistema.

-Condenada mujer, te cortaré en pedazos.-gruñe Grell.

-Cálmate Grell, sabes que no morirán de esto y en un par de minutos el veneno se habrá disipado.-contesta Will de forma fría encarando a Aracne, que lo fulmina con la mirada.-Y antes de seguir con este lamentable espectáculo voy a haceros una pregunta.

-¡No tengo por qué contestarte nada!-ruge Aracne lanzandole un alambre que Grell se encarga de desviar protegiendo al castaño, que lo agarra por el hombro y lo sitúa a su lado.

La Viuda Negra no puede evitar un gesto de contrariada sorpresa, en los rostros y figuras de los dos Shinigamis se le aparecen los rostros de su singular pareja de huéspedes. Suspirando pesadamente, la mujer se lleva una mano a la frente y la masajea.

-Dios...me recordáis demasiado a un par de pesados que conozco. Sobre todo tú Shinigami castaño, la suerte es que el otro no se parece en nada a ti pelirrojo.

-Precisamente es a una pareja de demonios a quién buscamos.

-¡Undertaker-san!

El legendario Shinigami se levanta trabajosamente y tiende una mano al bicolor para ayudarlo a levantarse. Apoyándose en su guadaña y respirando aún con algo de dificultad, se explica ante la mujer.

-Lo cierto es que tanto ajetreo no constaba en nuestra operación "rescate del mayordomo en apuros".-Aracne abre bastante sus negros ojos y el peligrís prosigue.- El nombre Sebastian Michaelis ¿os suena?

-¿Buscáis a Michaelis?¿Para qué?

-¡Para salvarlo de un psicopáta demente, _pero hermoso_ ladrón de Death Scythe!-protesta Grell.

-¿Death...Scythe?

Aracne parece cavilar por unos momentos, pero prorrumpe en sonoras carcajadas. Esto contrarió a sus contendientes.

-¿Salvarlo decís? ¿Cuatro controladores de almas salvando a un demonio? No me hagáis reír. Michaelis ya está a salvo, bien resguardado con su pareja, que no dejará que os acerquéis para nada.

-¿Pa pareja?-balbucea Grell.-¿Sebas-chan tiene pareja?

-Para tu desgracia me temo que sí pelirrojo. Y esta pareja ya me ha demostrado de lo que es capaz con tal de protegerlo, así que si es solo para eso para lo que estáis aquí ya os podéis largar.

-No sin antes haber hablado con él.-rebate Undertaker.-Mujer, seguro que tú sabes dónde se encuentra, llévanos hasta él, atados si quieres pero llévanos.

-Ni hablar.

-Entonces me temo que esta pelea se alargará hasta que os hayamos matado.

-O al contrario.-gruñe de vuelta la pelinegra.-Habéis hecho mucho daño a mis hijos, y eso es algo que no puedo perdonar.

-En nuestra defensa diré que empezaron ellos.-lloriquea Ronald.

-Tenéis mi palabra y mi vida de que no intentaremos nada si nos lleváis hasta Michaelis, lo juro por mi trabajo y mi Death Scythe.

El coro de voces de los demonios araña rebatió la propuesta de Undertaker, los ofendidos araña pedían a Aracne que no les escuchase, que los matase.

-¡Silencio!

De una voz, la mujer hizo silencio en la Hondonada. Miró fijamente a los cuatro hombres y frunció al máximo su ceño. Señalando a Undertaker y Grell les hizo adelantarse, pero en cuanto los otros dos quisieron hacer lo mismo la mujer se lo impidió.

-Vosotros dos os quedáis aquí conmigo, digamos que vais a ser el seguro de que estos dos no intentan nada raro. Y en cuanto a vosotros dos.- mira al gris y al rojo.- dejaré que sigáis hasta donde está quién buscáis. Siguiendo este camino al final encontraréis un hueco de madriguera, entrad y desembocareis en mi nido, allí está el demonio que buscáis.

-Infinita gratitud madre demonio. El tierno amor de una madre resulta fascinante en los demonios.-ríe Undertaker echando a andar.

Grell retrocede un par de pasos hasta donde está Will, que le acaricia el pelo y le susurra un ten cuidado tan bajito que solo lo oye el pelirrojo. Sonriéndole con sus puntiagudos dientes el travieso Shinigami le da un beso en la mejilla y le revuelve el cabello a Ronald antes de irse junto a Undertaker.

Aracne abre un hueco del cerco y deja salir a los Shinigamis, los demonios araña protestan, pero la Viuda Negra los hace retirarse de una orden. Orden que era mejor no desobedecer.

Ronald estaba muy nervioso y tomó asiento en la hierba, Will permaneció de pie. Aracne se cruzó de brazos y no perdía detalle de sus dos rehenes, girando la cabeza hacia su árbol soltó un amago de risa despectiva. Los dos hombres la miraron.

-Tenéis suerte de haber sido los que se hayan quedado aquí.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-preguntó Ronald, cohibido.

-Cuando lleguen a mi nido, sí encontrarán a quién buscáis pero como ya he dicho, su pareja no reaccionará demasiado bien a su visita.

-Ellos son fuertes. Sabrán defenderse.-le dice el castaño.

-Tus palabras son más bien para convencerte a ti mismo. Aunque compartas un romance idílico con el molesto pelirrojo apuesto mis ocho brazos a que no conocéis el verdadero significado de dar la vida y dar muerte por otro.

-¿Dar...muerte?

-En cuanto Faustus, quién es pareja de Michaelis, vea que vuestros compañeros se acercan a su cuervo, no dejará _títere con cabeza._

Un suspiro desasosegado recorrió a ambos controladores de almas; el bicolor miró al castaño, cuyo semblante se había tornado preocupante. El pobre Ronald solo esperaba que ese tal Michaelis se acordará de Undertaker y Grell a tiempo de parar a su peligrosa pareja.

**······································** Nido de Aracne**················································**

Claude ya había conseguido que Sebastian lo perdonara, y en ese momento ambos demonios se entretenían comiéndose a besos y mordiscos aprovechando su momento de intimidad. El ojirrojo dio un respingo y se echó a reír cuando el ojidorado le mordió la oreja y dirigió sus manos a sus caderas y costillas para poder hacerle cosquillas.

Si no fuera porque la Viuda Negra no estaba, ésta seguramente ya les habría reprochado que su comportamiento era el de una estúpida pareja de humanos. Por tanto convenía aprovechar.

De un momento a otro Claude paró y se quedó quieto, Sebastian que todavía reía, le miró extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué paras?-Pero el araña no le contestó y le indicó con la mano que no se moviera, levatándose fue poco a poco hasta la salida.-¿Claude?

Pero entonces Sebastian también lo oyó, un dúo de voces y pasos que se aproximaban. Poniéndose en guardia, el cuervo dudó entre quedarse o subir al árbol. No quería dejar sólo a su pareja, pero una parte suya deseaba alejarse del peligro, que tenía cara de reptil.

-¡Vamos Sutcliff!¡La salida!

-¡Por fin!

Una cabeza peligrís asomó seguida de una pelirroja, Undertaker y Grell emergieron dentro del nido de Aracne la tejedora. Observando a su alrededor, ambos Shinigamis divisaron a Sebastian, que estaba pegado al tronco del árbol. El peligrís sonrió y Grell gritó de júbilo lanzándose hacia él.

-¡Seeeebaaas-chan!

Pero apenas pudo dar un par de pasos, pues una rapidísima intervención de Claude le hizo retroceder de forma violenta y alejarse de Sebastian , que abrió mucho sus rubíes ante la escena que contemplaba.

-¿Undertaker-san, Grell-san?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Claude ten piedad!

Cheshire: Di que no ¡cargatelos!

Yo: ¬¬, bueno ya sabemos donde anda Kishishi-san, entrenando como un maldito xD

Cheshire: Normal, mira que dejarse matar de ese modo. Bueno ya veremos si aquí la vaga de Cherry que encima ha estado tullida actualiza pronto. Si no la sacrificaré a Jashin-sama.

Yo: Antes te sacrificaré yo a ti bola de pelos.

Nos leemos y no olvideis: Claws up little demons!

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Claws up little monsters!

**Rincón respuesta:Elhy:** perdóname por no haberte respondido antes, pero es que justo cuando tiro a subir el capi miro y digo uy un nuevo review que después vi que era tuyo, así que mis disculpas y agradecerte que me leas ^^ / **Kayoko: **tranqui que estoy fuera de peligro jeje(en verdad nunca he estado en peligro) y bueno ya has visto que Aracne la ha liado muy parda en el capi y Kishishi-san ahi matandose en el gym xD ¡Rezemos que Claude tenga piedad! Jaja / **alexalu13:**no me tienes que agradecer nada, mas bien al contrario, soy yo la que te agradece a ti que me leas, jejeje ¡nos leemos! Junto a mi pareja de ñoños demonios :D

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap.22.- La motosierra de la discordia**

-¿¡Pero qué!

Grell retrocede de forma violenta debido al fuerte ataque que le ha llegado sin previo aviso cuando se dirigía hacia Sebastian, que seguía pegado al tronco del árbol con los ojos abiertos como platos. Tras reponerse un poco gracias a la sujeción de Undertaker, el pelirrojo nota que tiene un corte en su mejilla.

-No te muevas Sutcliff.-le advierte el peligrís, que está pegado a él sin moverse un ápice.

-Si os movéis os quedaréis sin cabeza.

Grell entonces se da cuenta de que ambos están rodeados de hilos metálicos que forman una maraña cortante y que los ha encerrado. Mirando ambos hacia arriba, divisan una figura que está de pie cual trapecista en uno de los hilos y que los mira de manera fulminante. Undertaker quita sus manos de la espalda de Grell y las retorna a su sitio, pero el simple movimiento hace que se corte.

-No os mováis, como ya os he dicho,-hace un gesto con la mano de cuello cortado- perderéis la cabeza.

-Tú debes ser la pareja de la cual nos advirtió mamá araña.-dice divertido Undertaker.-Has sido muy rápido, confeccionar todo esto en apenas una fracción de segundo.

-¡Sebas-chaaaaan!

El pelirrojo va a la suya y clama por su mayordomo, que todavía no se ha movido, Claude que no está nada tranquilo, le da un golpe a uno de los hilos, que se mueve y produce otro corte en el Shinigami rojo.

-¡Ay!¡Eso duele!

-Silencio Shinigami.

-Un momento por favor.-pide el peligrís.-No hemos venido aquí a pelear, de hecho...

Pero antes de que Undertaker pueda seguir, el araña ha gruñido y se dispone a saltar de la maraña para que al caer todos los hilos se muevan y corten en pedazos a los dos Shinigamis. El peligrís gruñe y el pelirrojo suelta un gritito mientras ve a su captor pegar un salto y luego caer, ambos desvían la mirada y esperan que los cortes se produzcan; pero las heridas nunca llegan.

Abriendo los ojos, ambos Shinigamis buscan con la mirada a su agresor; hasta que lo localizan a unos 2 metros de ellos, tumbado en la hierba con Sebastian encima suyo. El ojirrojo en el último segundo, antes de que el araña cayese para ejecutar el ataque que habría acabado con ambos hombres, se abalanzó sobre él para detenerlo; de este modo ambos demonios acabaron en el suelo.

-¡Sebas-chan!-lloriquea de emoción Grell viendo que su querido Sebas-chan les ha salvado; por su parte, el sepulturero se ríe.

Claude se sacude la cabeza contrariado y entonces ve a Sebastian tirado encima de él. Alarmado el araña lo ase y le llama por su nombre. El cuervo levanta la cabeza y se soba la frente, después le sonríe a su pareja.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, tranquilo. Pero me he dado de lleno contigo.-le dice señalandose la frente.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. Me has dado un susto de muerte al verte encima mío.

-Pues por las noches no te quejas si estoy encima de tí.

La comicidad de Sebastian hace suspirar al ojidorado, que le acaricia suavemente un mechón de pelo, ayudándole a levantarse, el araña dirige su vista hacia el abdomen del ojirrojo, que por suerte no tiene ni un rasguño. Volviéndose ambos encaran al dúo de controladores de almas.

-¡Sebas-chaaan!

-¡Hola mayordomito!¡Cuánto tiempo!

Sebastian bufa con pesadez y Claude no les quita ojo de manera recelosa. Acercándose al oído de Sebastian le susurra: ¿Los conoces?

-Para mi desgracia sí. Undertaker-san, Grell-san ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

-¡Oooh Sebas-chan ¡Que bien te sienta esa ropa!¡Líberanos para que pueda consumar el deseo de lanzarme a tus brazos!

Claude le gruñe y Sebastian vuelve a bufar de pesadez.

-Líberalos.

-¿Estás seguro? Son Shinigamis.

-Tranquilo, los conozco; si intentan algo los despachamos y punto.

A regañadientes, el ojidorado hace desaparecer la maraña que custodiaba a ambos Shinigamis. En cuanto se vieron libres, ambos estiraron los brazos. Grell con su felicidad natural corre hacia Sebastian, pero es detenido por Claude que le finta y le pone la zancadilla haciéndole caer de boca. Después vuelve al lado de Sebastian y lo rodea con un brazo; el cuervo protesta y trata de zafarse, pero el araña lo tiene bien sujeto y no piensa liberarlo. Undertaker ríe a carcajadas.

-Muy bueno demonio araña, muy bueno.

-ñññg , esas no son maneras.-protesta Grell desde el suelo

-En fin a lo nuestro. Arriba Sutcliff.-ordena Undertaker.-Bien mayordomito, veo que por fin tengo el gusto de conocer al padre de "tu criatura".-vuelve a reír.- Felicidades "papá" veo que haces bien tu trabajo.

Antes de que Claude se lance a por él, Sebastian lo detiene posando su mano en su pecho para calmarlo.

-Undertaker-san no me habéis contestado ¿Qué hacéis aquí en nuestra isla?

-Oh yeah, venimos buscando a quién se llevó su Death Scythe.-señala a Grell.

Un ligero temblor recorre a Sebastian, Claude aprieta suavemente su abrazo. Mirando a Undertaker le contesta.

-A quién buscáis ya está muerto. Yo mismo lo maté.-sus ojos brillan demoníacamente.

-Oh yeah, entonces esa cicatriz que tienes me imagino que te la debió hacer él. ¿Te fijaste si cuando le matabas llevaba una motosierra roja?-pregunta con sorna el sepulturero.

-No.

Grell se lleva las manos a la cabeza y hace pucheros por su Death Scythe. Sebastian tiene un gesto contrariado, mira de forma rara a su pareja y se queda pensativo. Sebastian sabía que Claude no les era sincero a los Shinigamis. Undertaker tuerce el gesto y se coloca las lentes de la vida, carraspeando, se aclara la voz.

-Los demonios tenéis un descaro a la hora de mentir que nunca llegaré a asimilar.-su grave voz llena el ambiente.-Entrégame la Death Scythe, si no la tienes tú, sé que sabes dónde está.

-No tengo por qué obedecerte.

-Muy al contrario, sí tienes que hacerlo. No querrás que él-señala a Sebastian- críe sólo a vuestro primogénito.

Ante la amenaza del sepulturero los ojos del raña brillan de forma malvada, frunciendo su ceño, Sebastian torna sus ojos también brillantes.

-La Death Scythe es un instrumento recolectador de almas que sólo nosotros los Shinigamis tenemos derecho y deber de portar, un arma así en manos de los demonios sólo puede traer desgracia. Para evitar tal cosa, te pido, no, te ordeno que me la entregues.

-¿Y si me niego?-pregunta Claude de modo desafiante dejando fluir algo de su aura.

-Entonces-empuña su guadaña gris- te lo sacaré a la fuerza aunque tenga que matarte. Después de todo no entiendo para qué la ibas a necesitar si tan convencido estás de que lo has matado. ¿Poca efectividad tal vez?

-Para él o para quién sea, sea demonio,humano, Shinigami o cualquier otra cosa; un tajo de la Guadaña de la Muerte supone una muerte casi segura..

-¡Pero Sebas-chan!¡Tú sobreviviste al corte de mi Death Scythe!-corta Grell de repente.

Deteniendo su conversación, Claude y Undertaker miran hacia Sebastian, que consigue que el ojidorado lo suelte y asiente.

-Es cierto sobreviví, y tú también. No es un arma del todo infalible contra nosotros, y...no me apetece volver a meternos en una pelea. Estoy hambriento.-le dice a su pareja.

El cuervo se aleja de Claude y se dirige hasta su anterior asiento, donde la red con los frutos de Aracne habían quedado. Abriéndola, saca uno y se dispone a comérselo.

Los Frutos prohibidos del Edén son una mezcla entre una manzana y una ciruela, un fruto carnoso y de color morado cuyo interior es más bien color carmín. Estos frutos crecían en muchas partes de la isla y a los demonios les encantaban por su jugoso tacto y sabor.

Una vez que Sebastian hubo engullido un par de ellos, desplegó sus negras alas y de un salto emprendió el vuelo hasta perderse en la copa del árbol. En un primer momento, el araña hizo ademán de seguirlo, pero no se fiaba de darles la espalda a sus invitados no deseados.

-Gran vuelo.-dijo el peligrís, mientras Grell tenía corazones por ojos mientras veían a Sebastian volver a descender a los dos minutos del árbol y posarse con gracilidad en el suelo. Sus grandes alas se replegaron en su espalda pero no desaparecieron, le dieron forma de una capa emplumada.

En su mano, el ojirrojo sostenía algo, Grell al ver de qué se trataba hizo un trompo de alegría y antes si quiera de que a alguien le diese tiempo si quiera a verlo, ya le había arrebatado de las manos al cuervo lo que llevaba consigo.

-¡Mi preciosidad! ¿Me has echado de menos?

Entre bailoteos y abrazos, el pelirrojo achuchaba a su Death Scythe cual peluche dentado.

-¿Por qué se la has dado?-medio reprochó el ojidorado.

-Porque así no le tendríamos aquí causando molestias. ¿De verdad creías que no sabía que la tenías?

El araña se encoge de hombros. Cuando se hubo llevado a Sebastian de Tower Hill, cogió la motosierra roja. En principio ni siquiera supo por qué, simplemente era un por si acaso. Claude la había mantenido bien escondida, de hecho ni siquiera Aracne sabía que la tenía, Sebastian lo sabía pero aún no tenía bien claro cómo.

-Eres un libro abierto. Además como ex-mayordomo, me sé lo mismos lugares que tú que funcionan como escondrijos perfectos.

-Procuraré tenerlo en cuenta.-se gira a los dos Shinigamis.-Bien ya la tenéis así que ya os podéis largar.

El sepulturero se quita las gafas y vuelve a sonreír como siempre, Grell sigue ensimismado con su motosierra y tararea "gracias Sebas-chan".

-Aún falta mucho camino que recorrer, pero veo que las cosas marchan bien. De momento- dice mientras saca de su amplia vestimenta un cuaderno marrón.

Abriéndolo pasa rápidamente las hojas.

-Eso es...

-En efecto Sutcliff, un registro de almas.

-¿Para qué?

-Cuando volvamos vamos a tener bastante trabajo.

-¿Eh?

El sepulturero se ríe de forma penumbrosa, mirando de soslayo por debajo de su descomunal flequillo, al ojidorado ensancha su sonrisa.

-No sé que clase de muerte le darías pero creo que te olvidaste de rematarlo.

La pareja de demonios abre mucho sus ojos y un desasosiego los recorre.

-Dentro de muy poco se originará una gran matanza en Londres, coincidiendo con el festival sobre hielo. Creo que nuestro amiguito ha vuelto desde la tumba bastante hambriento. ¡Oh! Y ya empiezan a aparecer los primeros nombres de los que están destinados a morir. Bueno, eso os dará algo de ventaja para prepararos. Lástima que a otros no, por ejemplo a Elisabeth Essel Cordelia Middleford.

La cara de Sebastian se torna pálida como el arroz. Elisabeth Middleford, la joven prometida de Ciel; Lizzy.

-Vaya ¿no es ella la prometida de tu ex-amo,Michaelis?

La sorna en las palabras del sepulturero cabrean al cuervo, que despliega sus alas y está apunto de lanzarle un par de afiladas plumas de no ser porque Claude lo detiene. Calmándose, el ojirrojo retoma su compostura, en realidad poco tendría que importarle quién vaya a morir ese día, pero por efectó dominó si Lady Elizabeth estaba, su ex-amo también estaría. Rechinó sus dientes de cabreo consigo mismo.

-Que ex-mayordomo más apegado. Bien, nosotros nos vamos, pero antes,-se acerca hasta ellos hasta quedarse a un par de pasos.-un regalito suave.

Abriendo nuevamente el cuaderno por la mitad, acerca su mano a su hojas y arranca las palabras del folio como por arte de magia. Una hilera de letras bailotea en su mano y luego se tornan en vaporosas y blancas esencias.

-Almas...

-Exacto demonio. Estas almas llevan aquí demasiado tiempo, dado que no les he dado juicio. Bueno irían al infierno de todos modos.

Haciéndolas dos bolas, las lanza a ambos demonios, que las agarran entre sus manos. Aunque algo recelosos, su naturaleza demoníaca les pidió llevárselas a la boca. Devorándolas, el tan familiar calor del alimento humano les recorrió.

-Adiós ex-mayordomos. Aún tenemos que ver cómo salimos de aquí.

-¡Adiós Sebas-chan. Siempre te querré!-proclama el pelirrojo saliendo detrás de Undertaker, quién por si acaso se lo lleva a rastras.

Una vez salieron del nido de Aracne. Grell puso cara seria.

-¿De verdad iba en serio lo de la masacre?

-Me temo que sí.

-Vaya, vamos a estar atareados. Entonces supongo que para cuando lleguemos, esa chiquilla que habéis mencionado ya estará muerta en brazos de su "pequeño prometido".

-Yo no he dicho eso Sutcliff-

-¿Eh?¡Pero si habéis dicho que está destinada a morir!

Undertaker se ríe.

-Pero yo nunca he dicho que tenga que ser precisamente ese día. Su nombre aparece sí, pero digamos, que está a medio escribir.-Grell se queda parado mirando sorprendido al peligrís, que lo apremia- No te entretengas Sutcliff, aún tenemos que negociar nuestra salida de aquí. De momento ve calentando el motor de "tu preciosidad" por si acaso.

-Bien...-dice el pelirrojo sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-U perdonadme, no estoy muy inspirada. Pero lo he dejado interesante xD

¿Que habrá querido decir Undertaker? ¿Lizzy sobrevivirá a la masacre que el serpiente tiene organizada? ¿Y que hará Ciel? ¿Dejará Aracne que abandonen la Hondonada?

Ya veremos.

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)

PD: Undertaker no le toques las narices a Claude, que le ha faltado bien poco para que te fría a palos xD


	24. Chapter 24

Claws up, little demons (ahora, si, muletilla fijada)

**Rincón respuesta: RinMeltdown02** tu tranquila, si es que yo soy asi de rápida pa lo que quiero xD(como actualizar), Alois ya me aparecerá por ahí dando el coñazo y Kishishi-san como es el malo pos toca matarlo 30 veces pa pasarse el juego jaja/ **Kayoko: **Ay bonica, consigues subirme la moral ^^ gracias! La verdad es que no andaba muy convencida con este capitulo, pero bueno por lo que me habeis dicho creo que no quedó mal después de todo. ¡Undertaker for president! / **Tsuki Hanasaki: **jajajaja pobre Lizzy, la verdad es que la chiquita se hace pesada, pero bueno ella es así; Bueno como siempre gracias por comentar :D / **alexalu13: **si bonica, Claude te mata si tratas de comerte a Sebas-chan xD jejeje bueno bienvenida al club de amenazas hacia Kishishi-san, pero es que él es así, para algo es el malo malísimo xP

Y bueno en general ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, me hacéis muy feliz!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap.23 .- Cordelia sin misericordia**

El Festival sobre hielo, era una celebración que gozaba de buena popularidad en Londres, con el río Támesis helado, los comerciantes y algún que otro feriante disponían sus tenderetes sobre el hielo para sacar alguna ganancia.

Los transeúntes que caminaban sobre el hielo se detenían en los numerosos puestos, en busca de algún souvenir o simplemente para comprar un cucurucho de castañas asadas. Y entre esos transeúntes se encontraba una jovencísima pareja.

-¡Mira Ciel, artículos de China!

-¡Espera Lizzy!

Ciel Phantomhive y Elisabeth Middleford, dos nobles comprometidos. Por muy raro que sonase, este año había sido el chico quién había invitado a su joven prometida al Festival, y ahora ambos paseaban en el hielo; él acompañado de Meirin y ella de Paula; sus dos doncellas.

Ciel trotó sobre el hielo, para perseguir a Lizzy, que se había dirigido hacia un puesto oriental, que estaba regentado por una cara conocida.

-¡Oh, joven Elisabeth, bienvenida, y veo que viene bien acompañada de su prometido!

-¡Lizzy!Oh, ¡Lau!

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte Ciel-kun.

Lau, un noble de origen chino y presidente de la cadena inglesa de una Compañía de Comercio Chino; un hombre muy peculiar y que tiene una relación de amistad con los Phantomhive. A su lado se encuentra Lan-Mao, una joven china de gran belleza que siempre permanece callada y al lado de Lau.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿Por qué lo dices Ciel-kun? Soy comerciante, por tanto he abierto un puesto.

Ciel frunce el ceño, nunca se había fiado del todo del chino, y de hecho su puesto era cuánto menos, peculiar. Todos los artículos eran de China; cheongsams, sedas, dragones de la buena suertee incluso espadas, que ocupaban toda la parte trasera del puesto.

-¡Ciel, que bonito! ¿Cuánto cuesta ese?-pregunta la rubia señalando un bonito cheongsam en color rosa.

-Buen gusto madam. Por ser quién es, se lo dejaré en 500 libras.

-¡500 libras!-se escandaliza Ciel, pero su rubia prometida parece muy feliz.

-Bueno, siempre puede ser, para el año que viene...-comenta Lau como si nada, logrando que Lizzy haga un puchero.

El ojiazul suspira, pero finalmente accede a comprarle la ropa a Lizzy; quién se abalanza sobre él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Que monos. ¿No te parece Lan-Mao?-la china asiente.

**·······································**Sobre el puente del Támesis**····························································**

-Kishishi. Que buena vista.

Lance Valentines, estaba sentado sobre la baranda de piedra del puente y observaba divertido el ajetreo del Festival. Su estómago gruñó de hambre. El serpiente se lo palpó como para decirle que tuviera paciencia, después de haber tenido que usar su técnica de transmigración y pasarse más de un mes entrenando sin descanso, estaba hambriento. Y en el mundo humano había comida de sobra.

Poniéndose de pie, el eléctrico ojiazul se mece el pelo y pega un salto hasta el río helado. Dónde aterriza detrás de una las carpas. Haciendo brillar sus ojos en color amatista, se relame los colmillos.

**·····································**De vuelta con Ciel y Lizzy**·······························································**

Los dos nobles se encontraban bajo la protección de una carpa grande que había sido dispuesta como tetería para que los visitantes se tomaran un descanso y calentasen sus cuerpos. Mientras ambos niños bebían té y comían pastas, sus dos doncellas les procuraban atenciones y charlaban entre ellas. La rubia ojiverde, mira a Ciel beber su té y sonríe con cariño.

-Ciel.-le llama, él la mira.- Muchas gracias por haberme invitado a venir contigo, me lo estoy pasando muy bien.

-No es nada.-le responde con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

A Ciel , la sonrisa de Lizzy le hacía feliz, a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones la joven se comportase como una niña, él la quería. Lizzy siempre había estado para él, siempre preocupándose por su felicidad y por volver a verle una sonrisa en la cara. El ojiazul entornó los ojos pensando en que él nunca había hecho nada de eso por ella, siempre concentrado en su venganza en raras ocasiones había tenido tiempo para ella. Pero ahora que Sebastian ya no estaba, que había pasado lo que hubo pasada con Alois, Lizzy era su medicina para todos los males que le aquejaban la cabeza.

Al tiempo que la rubia cogía una pasta y la mordía unas migajas se le quedaron en la mejilla, dirigiendo su mano hasta su sonrosada cara, Ciel le limpió con el pulgar, deteniendo su mano en el rostro de su prometida; quién le miró con cariño y se apoyó en su mano.

El mágico momento era contemplado por las dos doncellas, que sonrieron. El ambiente de la tetería pasó a un segundo plano para ellos, y ese momento se hubiera alargado si no fuera por que de un momento a otro, se levantó un enorme vendaval que azotó toda la carpa, derramó el té e hizo volar los sombreros de los comensales.

Paula y Meirin se echaron sobre sus amos, que se habían abrazado entre ellos. Levántandolos, los sacaron a ambos de la carpa, que se soltó de los amarres y cayó a peso muerto. Retomando su compostura, Ciel miró hacia todos lados, no sólo la carpa, el resto de tenderetes se movían peligrosamente debido al repentino vendaval que se había formado, y alguna amenazaban con salir volando. A sus pies, el hielo crujía de forma peligrosa.

-¡Bocchan, deberíamos irnos!

-¡Meirin, Paula, coged a Lizzy y sacarla del río!

La rubia al ver a Ciel alejarse corriendo, grita su nombre; la pelirroja sirvienta le pide a Paula que salgan del río y parte en busca de su amo.

Ciel corre entre la gente, que trata de salir del río o buscar refugio en algún lado. Esquiva a los huidizos visitantes, pero una marea de gente logra hacerle caer, y está apunto de ser pisado pero de momento siente que alguien lo agarra en brazos y se lo lleva.

-Debería sser máss cuidadosso amo Ciel. Kishishi.

Ciel abre de par en par los ojos, al reconocer el peculiar acento siseante y la risa, entonces se da cuenta de que está encima de una de las tiendas en los brazos de alguien, a quién reconoce al instante.

-¡Lance!

-Cuánto tiempo ssin vernoss mi amo.

-¿¡Qué haces tú aquí! ¡Suéltame!

-Le ssoltaré amo Ciel, pero en la orilla del río. No puedo dejar que muráiss todavía.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Kishishi, verá mi amo, resulta que de tanto essfuerzo al que me he ssometido últimamente, como transmigrar de cuerpo; me ha dejado hambriento. Y necessito alimentarme para desspuéss ssalir en bussca y exterminio de miss pressass. Y lass almass que ahora hay aquí-se relame- sse me hacen deliciossass. Romperé el hielo del río y dejaré que sse hundan en él para después alimentarme de ssuss fríass almass en el agua.

Ciel siente un escalofrío y forcejea para soltarse, desde los brazos de Lance divisa a Lizzy, que es arrastrada por Paula para salir del río, cuyo hielo hace ruido bajo sus pies. Si el hielo se rompe, toda esa gente moriría, incluida Lizzy.

-¡Detente!-grita Ciel.

-¡Bocchan!

Un disparo. Lance pega un salto y aterriza sobre el hielo, a un par de metros, Meirin le apunta con sus pistolas. El serpiente silba amenazante y saca la lengua mostrando sus afilados colmillos. Ciel, aprovecha para encajarle un codazo en la barbilla, y logra que le suelte, después va hacia Meirin, que se pone delante de él.

-Amo Ciel, esso ha dolido.

-¡Silencio!¡Vete de Londres, es una orden!

-Ya oss dije que yo no acepto órdeness, y menoss ssi no tienen nada que ver con mi missión. Necessito alimentarme amo Ciel, y sson simples humanoss, ssimple comida.

-Si eso es lo que piensas estás muy equivocado. ¡Cada una de estas personas es un mundo! ¡Un mundo que posee sueños, esperanzas y una vida por delante! ¡Una vida que no tienes derecho a arrebatar! ¡Sólo podrás deborarme a mí cuando el trato haya finalizado!¡Hasta entonces lárgate!

Lance se echa a reír, desafiando a Ciel con su mirada y su sonrisa, levanta la pierna y pega un potente taconazo en el hielo, que se resquebraja. Meirin abraza a Ciel, y ambos caen en el agua helada. Todo el hielo del río comienza a hundirse o a partirse, apenas un par de campañas quedan en pie en el hielo que no se ha partido. El pelinegro azulado ve a la gente hundirse en el agua y a otra gente salir fuera del río, en la orilla ve a Lizzy junto a Paula. Meirin tira de él para sacarlo fuera del agua, pero una ola, los hace sumergirse.

Dentro del agua, Ciel ve como Lance se lanza como un tiburón sobre las personas que bucean tratando de salir. El agua comienza a teñirse de rojo. Un nuevo tirón de Meirin los hace emerger a la superfície.

-Bocchan ¿está bien?

-Sí...

-¡Ciel!-desde la orilla, Lizzy le llama y pega un salto para lanzarse al hielo que queda en pie y ayudar a su prometido.

-¡Lizzy aléjate!

Demasiado tarde, una tromba de agua hace temblar al hielo. Lizzy se cae, Meirin y Ciel consiguen salir del agua y llegan hasta ella. En la orilla, Paula se desespera. Del torrente de agua un empapado Lance emerge con los colmillos y las manos bañados en sangre. Mira sonriente a Ciel y sus eléctricos orbes se posan en Lizzy. Relamiéndose, avanza.

Meirin ha vuelto a desenfundar, y dispara. Pero las balas no salen.

-Kishishi, lástima, pólvora mojada.-y de un golpe lanza lejos a la pelirroja. Entonces es Ciel quién se coloca delante de Lizzy, escudándola.

-Quitáoss de ahí amo Ciel.

-No pienso dejar que sigas con esto Lance Valentines. Si te atreves a hacerle daño a Elisabeth o alguien más ¡terminaré nuestro trato!

-Que burda amenaza. ¿Quién si no yo cazará ahora a Michaelis?

-¡Eso ahora es lo que menos me importa! ¡Sólo quiero ver tu asquerosa cara de reptil fuera de mi vida para siempre!

El destello de furia en los ojos azules cielo provocan otra chispa de ira en las orbes eléctricas.

-Entoncess, ssupongo que mi trato ha finalizado con ussted amo Ciel. Ahora, -le coge por el cuello, levantándolo- conssidéresse otra de miss pressass para esste fesstín.

-¡Suelta a Ciel!

Ciel entre el potente agarre ve a Lizzy correr hacia ellos, con una gigantesca espada en sus manos. Dando un salto y apuntando al brazo que mantenía agarrado a Ciel, cae, Lance entonces suelta a Ciel para evitar el corte.

Elisabeth había corrido hasta el puesto de Lau que era uno de los pocos que había quedado todavía sobre el hielo y había agarrado uno de los sables. Empuñándolo había vuelto a la carga para proteger a Ciel, que la miraba asombrado.

-Un pajarito con un cuchillo-bufa Lance- que miedo me da.

-Yo soy Elisabeth Essel Cordelia Middleford, marquesa Scottney de la Gran Bretaña victoriana, y prometida de Ciel. ¡No dejaré que le hagas daño!

-¡Lizzy no!¡Aléjate de él!

-No Ciel. Esta vez, seré yo quién te proteja.

La siempre dulce y aflautada voz de Lizzy se había vuelto seria y sin un ápice de infantilidad. Empuñando bien la espada, la chica se lanza a por Lance, que comienza a pelear con ella, sacando a Laevateinn.

Ciel observa impresionado a su prometida, esquivar y contraatacar los ataques que Lance le manda. Nunca hubiera llegado a pensar que Lizzy fuera tan diestra con la espada* y con una determinación tan feroz. Sin embargo su oponente era un demonio, y Ciel sabía que no tenía nada que hacer.

Girando sobre sus propios pies, Lizzy gira y gira atacando a Lance como un torbellino, el serpiente no para de reírse. Dando un salto mortal, se sitúa detrás de la chica.

-No te perdonaré. ¡Acabaré contigo!-brama ella.

-Me gustaría ver como lo intentas.

Ciel se desespera con cada ataque del pelilargo, levantándose él también corre hacia el puesto de Lau. Para suerte suya, el chino también poseía alguna que otra pistola, buscando con desespero las balas, carga el arma.

-¡Ah!

El grito de Lizzy le hace correr preparando la pistola. La rubia había caído al suelo desarmada, y Lance estaba de pie delante suyo con Laevateinn apuntándola.

-Adióss jovencita.

-¡Lance!

El serpiente gira su cabeza, Ciel corre hacia él arma en mano y ha disparado. Una bala sale del cañón del arma y hace impacto en el hombro del pelilargo, que suelta un gruñido y retrocede unos pasos. Entonces Lizzy ve su oportunidad y vuelve a agarrar el sable chino, levantándose se abalanza hacia Lance, que se sujeta el hombro. Con un grito de guerra la ojiverde atraviesa a su oponente por el estómago, manchándose el vestido y la cara con su sangre. Suelta la espada y se aleja a saltos de él.

Lance se mira la herida y vuelve a reírse de forma macabra dejando libre su aura. El poder demoníaco que libera Lance hace crujir y resquebrajarse el hielo a sus pies. Lizzy coge a Ciel del brazo y corre con él hasta la orilla mientras el pelilargo se hunde en el agua.

-¡Essto no ha acabado Ciel Phantomhive! ¡Cuando todo haya terminado volveré a reclamar mi pago! ¡Y me aseguraré de que ssea con crecess!

Ciel ,ya desde la orilla, ve como su ex-cazador se hunde en el agua y como el resto del hielo se rompe y se sumerge en el agua oscura. Temblando del frío de su húmeda ropa y del susto que tenía metido en el cuerpo nota que Lizzy lo abraza.

-¿Estás bien Ciel?

-Lizzy, tú...

-Estoy bien, no podía permitir que te hiciera daño.-la voz de la niña tenía un tono suave, pero no el de siempre. Un tono más maduro.

-Gracias Lizzy.-le responde, mirándola a la cara y quitándole algo de la sangre del demonio.

-¡Bocchan!

En ese momento Meirin llega hasta él y lo cubre con el abrigo que ella misma llevaba puesto. La doncella está magullada pero por lo menos está a salvo.

-Vámonos a casa Meirin.

-Sí.

-Lizzy-dice cogiendo a la chica de las manos.- se supone que soy yo el que ha de protegerte a tí y no al contrario. Deja que te pague por esto. Pasa el resto del día conmigo.

-Ciel...

La chica libera un par de lágrimas, que se escurren por su cara; Ciel se la lleva de la mano hasta su carruaje. En el camino de vuelta a casa, ella se queda dormida y Ciel no para de pensar en Lance y también en Alois. Ahora el rubio estaba sólo ante el trato con el cazador.

Pero por ahora prefería no pensar en nada. Si Lance volvía a reclamar algo, él también pelearía para proteger las cosas preciadas que tenía. Junto a sus sirvientes y la propia Lizzy. Cerrando sus ojos apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Lizzy, que descansaba en su hombro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*En realidad Lizzy es un prodigio con la espada que ha sido criada en una familia de soldados donde supera incluso a sus padres y su hermano en habilidad, pero sabiendo que Ciel de pequeño temía a su madre intentó por consejo de Madame Red alejarse de esta imagen y adoptar una mas delicada, es por ello que su actitud y aspecto la hacen parecer inocente, delicada y mas joven que su prometido, siendo en realidad 5 cm mas alta, un año mayor y mas fuerte físicamente

¡Lizzy power! Dios que romanticón me ha salido este capítulo. Pobre Alois, tiene a Lance para él sólo. XD En los próxs capítulos Lance vuelve a la isla y nuestros queridos ex-mayordomos van atener que ingeniárselas mucho ahora que Sebas-chan tiene un embarazo más avanzado.

Oh por cierto, tengo en mente haceros un regalito, cuando lleguemos a los 100 reviews o a los 30 capítulos (lo que llegue antes) ¿que tal si os escribo un shot de mis dos demonios favoritos? (lemon of course) Acepto sugerencias y demás ;) y si no quréis que sea de estos dos puede ser de otra pareja, lo que gustéis ^^

atte.- Cherry Cheshire ;)


	25. Chapter 25

Mucho tiempo sin escribir un lemon hacen de Cherry una persona emparanollada y visionaria de Yaoi everywhere además de una colgada mental Atte.-Cheshire (se ríe)

Yo: gracias Chess muy amable ¬¬ , en fin little demons, aquí seguimos

**Rincón respuesta: Kayoko: **no llores, sonriendo la gente está más guapa ^^; y tienes toda la razón Undertaker ha perdido ventas y ya pronto averiguaremos que harán cada uno de los personajes de esta tragicomedia PD¡te devuelvo el abrazo!/ **RinMeltdown02: **¡Aguanta, que la espera no te mate!jajaja si ya decía yo que el último capi me había salido romántico de narices, pero bueno ahora le toca a Alois apechugar con el pirado de Lance xP/ **alexalu13: **tranqui que no me asustas, te había entendido O.o, ¡Lizzy rules! Si la verdad es que debo confesar que en lo personal a mí también me saca de quicio, pero leyendo las características de los personajes descubrí lo que ya puse en las notas finales del capi y pensé ¿por qué no ponerlo de algún modo en el fic? Y bueno creo que no quedó mal del todo ^^ PD: el marcador de visitas de mi perfil crece! Wiii (L)/**Elhy**: ooh ¿me vas a hacer un dibujo dedicado? ¡guay! (pulgares arriba) te lo agradezo y también que rewievizes capi si y capi también xD PD: me encanta lo de "my lady" / **Mikaerisu: **¡Willkommen! Whajaja mis adeptos/as crecen cada día más ¡fundaremos una secta! (bueno mejor no xD) , lo primero aparte de darte la bienvenida, darte las gracias por leer y molestarte en comentar ^^ espero que nos sigamos leyendo! =D

Jajaja little demons gracias por leer y bueno creo que nos decantamos por el shot de mis dos mayordomos favoritos ^^, siiii creo que ya tengo más o menos la idea indecente captada.

Cheshire: como no, siendo tú ¬¬

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap.24.-Olvídalo**

Tras ver perderse dentro de la madriguera las cabezas de ambos Shinigamis, un incómodo silencio se apoderó del nido de la tejedora. Claude fue el primero en moverse, sin mirar al ojirrojo, el araña agarró uno de los hilos que permitían subir hasta el árbol; tirando suavemente, ascendió hasta perderse en la copa.

Sebastian, confuso, decidió seguirlo. Desplegando sus alas nuevamente, se dio el lujo de ascender hasta la copa volando. Posándose en la rama que da a la abertura, el ojirrojo entra y con sus sentidos demoníacos busca a Claude, detectándolo prácticamente abajo del todo; donde las habitaciones doblaban en tamaño a las superiores. Bajando por la escalera con cuidado, finalmente llega hasta el habitáculo dónde el ojidorado se ha ocultado.

La habitación es el doble de grande que una de las normales, al igual que el resto que componían la parte baja del tronco. A Sebastian la habitación le recordó mucho a la de su ex-amo, una cama grande con dosel, tocador, sillones, e incluso un cristal verde como los del pasaje que hacía las veces de lámpara espejo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?¿No me digas que necesitas un respiro después de la visita?-pregunta gracioso el cuervo.

-Déjame sólo Sebastian.

El aludido abre mucho sus rubíes ante la petición/orden de su interlocutor. Frunciendo el ceño en señal de enfado, en lugar de irse, se adentra aún más en la habitación y se coloca delante de Claude, que hasta el momento había estado con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, sentado en uno de los mullidos sillones en aptitud reflexiva.

-¿A qué viene eso?¡¿Qué se supone que te he hecho yo para que no me quieras ni ver?

Claude no le contesta, aún sin abrir los ojos, frunce el ceño. Esto cabrea más a Sebastian, que vuelve al ataque.

-Si no me vas a dar una explicación razonable, al menos ten el valor de mirarme; el mismo valor que demostraste arrastrándome hasta aquí y todo lo sucedido después. ¡Si se supone que en alguna parte de tu existencia demoníaca te importo algo dímelo!

-Precisamente es por eso...-responde de manera fría abriendo los ojos y encarando a Sebastian.

-¿Eh?¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-gruñe

-Dime Sebastian ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Esta pregunta pilla de sorpresa al ojirrojo, que nota nerviosismo y un rubor subirle a las mejillas.

-¡Ya lo sabes!T-t tú eres mi pareja, y el padre de mi cría...-suspira y el rubor terminar de extenderse, coloreando sus mejillas al completo- eres el demonio al que me entregué.

-¿Entonces por qué en tu cabeza sigue rondando el fantasma de tu contrato?-sigue en tono frío sin cambiar de expresión.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ese Shinigami tiene razón, tu apego hacia esa alma sigue siendo demasiado fuerte, no has conseguido dejarla de lado.-se levanta y camina hacia él, a lo que Sebastian retrocede de manera instintiva ante la furia contenida en los ojos del otro.

-Eso no es...

-No, claro que es.-lo alcanza cuando éste choca con la pared, llevando su mano hasta el mentón lo apresa- Si tan obsesionado sigues, iré hasta el mundo humano, mataré a ese niño y te traeré su alma para que al fin repose dentro de ti.

-¡No digas estupideces!¡No necesito para nada el alma de Bo...de Ciel Phantomhive!

El araña rechina los dientes, de un empellón hace caer a Sebastian en la cama, situándose encima y anudándole las manos por encima de la cabeza con hilos, lo inmoviliza.

-Te he protegido hasta el día de hoy, te he alimentado y me he jugado el cuello tantas veces por ti como nunca había tenido que hacerlo; y aún así no logro borrar de tu mente a ese niño, borré cada indicio de Valentines de tu piel y te he marcado como mío infinidad de veces, aún así...

Desciende hasta su cuello y lo muerde, Sebastian suelta un quejido. Al separarse, una marca de colmillos se ha quedado impresa en la blanca piel. Alisándola con la lengua, la herida se torna un chupetón.

-Aún así todavía hay un muro que me separa de ti.Y ese muro tiene nombre propio, Ciel Phantomhive- la rabia se va apoderando del tono de voz de Claude, que de un zarpazo, rasga la vestimenta superior de Sebastian.-, es un obstáculo que destruiré de tu mente y de tu vida; haré que lo olvides, de un modo...o de otro.

Sebastian a pesar de ser un demonio y de conocer bien a Claude, por primera vez siente miedo de él. Ahora lo veía claro, el ojidorado estaba realmente furioso debido a su incapacidad de sacar a Ciel Phantomhive de su mente. A pesar de que para él, su cría y su vida habían pasado a ser lo primordial, aquella condenada alma seguía rondando sus pensamientos.

-¡Ah!

El cuervo suelta otro quejido, pues siente un mordisco en su pecho, y seguidamente varios más. La calidez de sus gotitas de sangre caen por su pecho y abdomen manchandolo de rojo. Levantando la cabeza, ve que todo su pecho está surcado de mordiscos, y ahora la lengua de Claude se encarga de lamer la sangre que apenas se escapa y recorre su cuerpo. Haciendo círculos con la lengua en sus pezones, los roza con los colmillos, Sebastian da un respingo. La boca se pasea libremente, y se detiene en el vientre del atado cuervo.

Como una señal de peligro inconsciente, Sebastian se remueve, pero Claude lo sujeta con fuerza; y para sorpresa del ojirrojo, el ojidorado delinea la curva con suavidad, repasándola con sus dígitos. Al echarle un vistazo a su cara, Sebastian sólo ve un rostro desasosegado y algo resentido. El araña lame un hilo de sangre de Sebastian que se había quedado en la comisura de sus labios, y sus ojos brillan.

-Todo tú me perteneces Sebastian Michaelis, tu cuerpo, tu sangre, tu vida, tu existencia como demonio...No olvides-le desproviene de la parte baja de su traje y se desabrocha la suya propia- el modo en que te marqué como mío.

-¡Aaaaah!

Cerrando con fuerza los ojos al sentir el miembro del araña meterse de golpe y abrirse paso dentro suyo, el cuervo suelta un grito. Inmediatamente después, comienza un vaivén tremendamente fuerte.

Los gemidos de ambos se entremezclan en la habitación. Sebastian jadea, Claude le hace daño, pero no sólo físico. El araña se está comportando de forma tan brusca y violenta que el cuervo no puede evitar rememorar aquel día en Tower Hill, con Valentines dentro suyo y susurrándole obscenidades, mientras le reclamaba como posesión robada.

La rabia sigue anegando los ojos del araña, que siguen brillantes cual amatistas, pero repentinamente vuelven a su estado normal y él cesa de moverse cuando una imagen sacude con fuerza su mente.

Sebastian debajo suyo está temblando y una fugaz y apenas perceptible lágrima se escurre por su cara, además se ha herido los labios a fuerza de morderlos, su expresión denota frustración y ¿angustia?

-Sebas...-Claude dirige su mano hasta el rostro del ojirrojo, pero éste lo detiene de una voz.

-¡No me toques! ¡Esto es lo mismo!¡Estás haciéndome lo mismo que él!

Ahora es el cuervo quién esta anegado en rabia, sus ojos brillan de forma demoníaca pero también de forma cristalina, y su boca se contrae con furia al igual que su entrecejo. El araña se ha quedado tan shockeado que su erección se baja de golpe y sale de Sebastian, que no emite ni un sonido. A los pocos instantes, sus ropas vuelven a estar en su sitio, liberandole de sus ataduras, el araña le observa pero no intenta tocarlo. Al verse libre, su pareja se aleja de él y se queda al borde de la cama apretando sus puños y con la misma expresión en la cara.

Un silencio angustioso reina en la habitación por unos minutos. Perdido en su mente Claude se da cuenta de que Sebastian tiene razón, estaba haciendo lo mismo...lo mismo que aquel maldito desgraciado de Valentines. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo y estampándole un puñetazo a uno de los pilares de madera de la gran cama, tembló de furia y rabia mal contenida.

-¿Tanto puedes llegar a hacer para reclamarme y atesorarme como tuyo?-pregunta el ojirrojo.

-Ahora mismo no sé que hacer conmigo mismo. Los demonios no sentimos amor, sólo posesividad, celos, fijación; y todo eso se mezcla en mi cabeza y se torna frustración cada vez que ese nombre te ronda. Tú dijiste que deseabas ser mío, mientras así lo quisieras; pero aún sigues sin pertenecerme del todo.

-Borralo. -dijo de sopetón.

-¿Que borre qué?

-Bórrame la memoria.

-¿Qué?

Ahora ambos demonios se quedan frente a frente, algo más calmados. Los rubíes siguen estando cristalinos, pero un destello de determinación los cruza. Exhalando y acariciándose un brazo mientras que con éste rodea su abdomen, Sebastian agacha un poco su cabeza.

-En estos momentos te odio de tal manera que podría matarte aquí mismo, pero en nosotros seres infernales, lo que has dicho es cierto. Los celos, la posesividad, la fijación...nos llevan a querer destruir todo aquello que nos separe de nuestra "obsesión". Sin embargo,-su tono recae- me odio también a mi mismo por tener esta maldita debilidad...

Claude no le quita ojo a Sebastian, tiene la tentación de rodearle entre sus brazos, pero dado el espectáculo que él mismo ha montado, lo rechaza. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, es su pareja quién se lanza a por él, rodeándole con los brazos por el cuello, quedando colgado de él.

-Sé que es el único método. Quiero olvidar, quiero eliminar esa debilidad de mí. Por mucho que Undertaker diga, no es apego, sino más bien insatisfacción que creo nunca podré terminar de consumar. Por eso...hazme olvidar.

-Sebastian...no quiero borrarte la memoria. No es como si...

-¡Sí sí que lo es! "Vosotros sois la razón de mi existencia" ¿recuerdas?-dice emulando la frase que el ojidorado solía decirle.

-¿De verdad es lo que quieres?-pregunta, sujetándole con suavidad, para despegarlo de sí y poder verle la cara. Sebastian le asiente, pero algo no está bien en él.-¿Sebastian? ¡Sebastian!

El cuervo se ha desmayado, su rostro ha perdido color de un momento a otro, pero lo que verdaderamente preocupa a Claude es el aura que comienza a sentir cual pulsaciones dentro de Sebastian.

Su cría está moviéndose.

**···········································**Hondonada, con los Shinigamis y Aracne**·····································**

-¡Undertaker-sama, Grell-san!

Eufórico perdido, Ronald festeja que sus dos compañeros hayan vuelto. Will suspira de alivio.

-¡Mirad, mi preciosidad ya está de vuelta en mis brazos!-clama el pelirrojo alzando su Death Scythe con orgullo. Undertaker, viene con su guadaña echada al hombro y exhibiendo una tenue sonrisita feliz.

-Tsk- bufa Aracne- veo que os ha dejado vivir.

-Oh si lo dices por la pareja del mayordomito te diré que "por los pelos".-ríe Undertaker.-Nuestras vidas han pendido de un hilo.-Vuelve a reír ante sus juegos de palabras.

La Viuda Negra frunce el ceño, los cuatro Shinigamis se reúnen, su plan de "rescate" se puede dar por concluido a pesar de no haberse topado con el ladrón de Death Scythes.

-Bien muchachos, es hora de irse. Un placer mamá araña.-se despide cortés quitándose su sombrero.

-Un momento, Shinigamis. ¿Quién ha dicho nada de que os podáis ir por las buenas? El jaleo que habéis armado requiere una compensación incluso más grande que vuestras guadañas.

Los hombres se detienen, esto ya se lo venían venir. Avanzando hasta ellos, la mujer se sitúa a sus espaldas cruzada de brazos y tamborileando con uno de sus pies en el suelo.

-¿Y puede saberse qué deseáis?-inquiere Will de forma fría.

-Técnicamente mi mayor deseo ahora mismo sigue siendo mataros, y ahora lo es más dado que Faustus no os ha finado, tal y como pensaba que haría.-la temible aura de Aracne vuelve a desplegarse, poniendo en guardia a los hombres.-Así que...¿qué hago? ¿me entretengo con vosotros?¿o abro el cerco y vuelvo a llamar a "mis hijos" para que os demos muerte de forma rápida?

-¿Y qué tal la opción de dejarnos ir por las buenas?-pregunta Ronald medio cohibido.

-Esa no me gusta.

-Je...es una buena excusa para que mi querida Death Scythe vuelva a rugir en mis manos.-ríe ufano Grell, preparándose para activar su roja motosierra.

-Te acompañará hasta la tumba...Shinigami rojo.

Una nueva batalla está apunto de arreciar de nuevo, y Grell es el primero en avanzar en ataque. Sin embargo, algo ha captado la atención de Aracne, que mira fijamente un punto del suelo que está a sus espaldas.

-¡Nunca des la espalda al enemigo!-se burla el rojo.-¿¡Eh!¿¡Cómo!

Sin inmutarse siquiera, los cuatro brazos superiores de la tejedora, han detenido la hoja dentada y rugiente de la Death Scythe. Grell forcejea para soltarse o para hundir la hoja, pero ésta no se mueve un ápice; y mientras, Aracne sigue distraída.

Will, observa extrañado, la verdad es que el acto suicida del pelirrojo le ha parecido sumamente estúpido, pero tras pararse en seco al tener el impulso de atacar también, escudriña lo que la mujer mira tan concentrada y extrañada.

Una araña, de mediano tamaño que avanza hacia la mujer a paso apresurado y abréndose paso entre la maraña de espinas. Undertaker le da un disimulado codazo y alza repetidamente las cejas, sonriendo quisquilloso. Will le entiende, así que desplegando su guadaña, lanza sus tijeras hacia el insecto.

-¡Quieto Shinigami!-brama Aracne, agarrando la Death Scythe por el extensible mango con uno de sus hilos de alambre que había desplegado en el último segundo; quedando las tijeras a escasos centímetros del artrópodo. Éste, al mismo ritmo con que había venido, se sube a la guadaña y se pasea hasta el cable de la Viuda Negra, trepando por su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro, en el cual se detiene.

Repeliendo a Grell lejos de ella, Aracne ladea ligeramente su cabeza, como si la araña le estuviese susurrando algo al oído.

-¡Oye, no he terminado contigo!-protesta el pelirrojo, visiblemente cabreado, pero la pelinegra no le hace ni caso.

Volviendo su cabeza a una postura normal, el rostro de la mujer denota sorpresa y también algo de confusión. Frunciendo el ceño, echó una rápida ojeada a los Shinigamis, bufa de nuevo y hace desaparecer el cerco de alambre.

-Me temo que no tengo tiempo para vosotros. Os daré la oportunidad de iros, pero dejaré que sean "mis hijos" quiénes se encarguen de despediros. Yo me voy.

-Vuestra expresión denota preocupación mamá araña.-dice Undertaker con tono picarón- ¿Vuestro amiguito con 8 patas trae malas nuevas?

Aracne lo fulmina con la mirada.

-No estoy segura. Pero esta araña la ha enviado Faustus, pareja de Michaelis.-los cuatro hombres se sorprenden- Algo está pasando con ese cuervo, su cría ha empezado a removerse.

**····················································**Mansión Trancy**·······························································**

Thompson, Timber y Canterbury caminaban, silenciosos como siempre, por los pasillos de la casa Trancy. Deteniéndose al ver a su señor venir de frente por el pasillo y haciéndose a un lado situándose en fila, los tres hermanos cuchichearon entre ellos.

Alois se detuvo enfrente de los pelivioletas y los miró de forma desafiante. Ya hubo una vez en que el rubio conde se molestó con los tres por sus incesantes cuchicheos, pero dado que hablando en voz alta le resultaban el doble de irritantes, Alois volvió a ordenarles que hablaran bajo.

Los tres hermanos miraron inexpresivos a su señor, quién al girarse para volver a seguir su camino no pudo ver el destello violáceo que hizo brillar los tres pares de ojos mientras no apartaban la vista del cuello de Alois, donde a la altura donde había estado siempre la marca de dos afilados colmillos, se dibujaba ahora un tatuaje con forma de negra serpiente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Odio irme por las ramas, pero juro que estas cosas son necesarias para el posterior desarrollo del fic.

Voz de alarma: ¡Que nadie se asuste! ¡Que Sebastian no va a dar a luz ya! Mode Relax ON

Cosas apartes: ¡Claude bakaaa! `w´ /Cheshire: si asi le has puesto tú, sádica /Yo: es que sabes que adoro ser mala whajaja/Cheshire: por eso me tienes a mí de inner ^w^, en eso somos iguales muajaja

Me odio TT_TT ¡las cosas se complican y se calientan! ¡Esta 2ª temporada viene cargada de suspense e intriga!

**Claws up little demons!**

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	26. Chapter 26

**Rincón respuesta: Elhy: **jajaja feel like a spammer, tranqui que no te perturbe que yo soy igual, adoro hacer sufrir, y Akuma Jr. Y su "Mami" estarán bien...¿o no? Muajaja (modo malvada ON) ¡gracias por leer y comentar! / **alexalu13: **¡Si es que si son malos mas nos molan! Ooooh ¿tú también me vas a hacer un dibujo? Me encantaría verlo ^^ por supuesto. ¡házmelos guapos! Jejeje ¡Gracias por seguirme! /** Kayoko:**jajaja lo de espectadora de telenovela casi me mata de la risa, yo soy de comer viendo pelis de miedo (la ansiedad me mata xD) Pobre Aracne, luego se tendrá que ir al balneario a relajarse de tanto estrés jeje. ¡Thank you a lot!PD:¿de que sabor es el helado? xD

Bueno little demons, ya que ha salio el tema de los dibujos debo deciros que...¡yo misma tengo hecho un dibu de Lance! O_O Ya os aviso cuando lo cuelgue por agun lado xD

(Lo fuerte es que me ha salido guapo y todo xD)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap.-25 Tres hermanos**

-Thompson, y sus hermanos.

Tres figuras pelivioleta se dispusieron a la llamada de Hannah Anafellows. Inclinadas sobre sus rodillas, las tres personas esperaron órdenes.

-Ya habéis visto lo que sucede con nuestro señor,- asienten- Valentines ha estrechado su lazo por algo que no conozco. No puedo consentirlo...-aprieta sus morenos puños.-Quiero que vayáis a por él.

Los tres hermanos se miran entre ellos, mitad sorprendidos, mitad extrañados. Ellos no podían rebatir una orden de Hannah, puesto que la servían a ella, sirviendo de este modo de forma indirecta a Alois Trancy.

-Iréis hasta nuestra isla y le buscaréis,dejadle bien claro-sus ojos brillan- que antes de él, estoy YO; y traed de vuelta a Laevateinn.

Y abriendo sus finas bocas, exhalan sus primeras palabras: Yes, our Lady.

**·····························**Isla de los demonios, Nido de Aracne**···································**

Tras una buena carrera, Aracne la tejedora logró llegar hasta su nido, y lo primero que oyó no le agradó demasiado. Desde el interior del tronco de su árbol oyó gritar y jadear a Sebastian de forma dolorosa.

-Parece que tu faceta escandalosa, me sirve para localizarte Michaelis.- gruñó la mujer encaminándose para subir al tronco y acceder.

Mientras en la habitación, Sebastian había despertado de golpe con un fuerte dolor abdominal y las pulsaciones de energía más fuertes que antes. El cuervo jadeaba y soltaba agudos quejidos de dolor siendo sujeto por Claude, a quién se agarraba con toda su fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Aaaagggh!-una nueva pulsación le hizo gritar. Claude rechinó sus dientes mientras seguía sujetándole, pensaba: ¿y si esto fuera culpa suya?¿y si había pasado algo con la cría?

-Aguanta Sebastian..Aracne-sama llegará pronto.

-Gnnnhhh...deprisa...

-No me vayas metiendo prisa cuervo.

-¡Aracne-sama!

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-pregunta mientras entra a la habitación, pero es un nuevo grito de Sebastian quién le contesta.

Aracne, contrariada se dirige hasta él y posa sus ochos brazos sobre su vientre, sintiendo fuertes pulsaciones desde dentro. Suspirando intranquila, la mujer ordena a Claude que lo suelte y lo recueste. Obedeciendo, el ojidorado pretende tumbar a Sebastian, pero éste se resiste a soltarle, entre los dos consiguen recostarlo del todo. El ojirrojo se aferra a las sábanas y jadea.

-Aracne-sama...¿qué le ocurre?

-No estaba segura de si esto pasaría o no...pero...-mira a Sebastian- ya veo que sí.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Esta gesta entraña sus riesgos Faustus, principalmente porque en demonios que son del mismo sexo la creación y gesta de una nueva vida es complicada pero lo es más dado que ambos sois de especies tan diferentes.-Sebastian vuelve a gemir de dolor.-En estos momentos la cría se forma, dentro de poco tiempo quedará definida a una especie, pero mientras tanto a él le tocará sufrir, pues su energía está siendo robada.

Es entonces que Aracne desciende hasta el ojirrojo, pero antes posa cuatro brazos sobre Claude que no entiende nada; abriendo la boca, la Viuda Negra muerde al cuervo en el cuello. Éste protesta y Claude trata de abalanzarse sobre ella para detenerla, pero como está retenido le es imposible.

Retirándose apenas 2 segundos después, la mujer se limpia la boca. El araña le exige una explicación.

-Tranquilo Faustus, con el veneno que le he inyectado no hay ni para dormirle un par de dedos.

-¿Por qué habéis hecho eso?-gruñe.

-Estoy casi segura...no...podría afirmar que tu cría será un demonio araña. -el ojidorado abre sus ojos, que relucen como el ámbar- De no ser así, él no sufriría tanto. Si la cría araña se forma...también se forma su veneno.

Claude da un respingo, la mujer llevaba razón en eso. Si la cría era una araña, como él, y dado que su misma especie era la de Tarántula, entonces por ende tendría veneno. Y eso resultaba peligroso para Sebastian, pues podría morir envenenado desde dentro.

-Tendremos que ir inyectándole veneno nosotros mismos, sobre todo tú; para que se acostumbre y se inmunice a él. Es el único modo si quieres mantenerle con vida. Pero...no entiendo por qué tan de repente todo esto cuando hace un par de horas estaba bien.

-Es cosa mía- suelta aire- discutimos y...digamos que me excedí. Eso le produjo un shock e incluso llegó a pedirme que le borrara la memoria.

-¿Borrarle la memoria dices?¿Por qué razón?

Algo reticente, finalmente Claude termina por contarle lo acontecido anteriormente. Aracne no parece sorprendida.

-Estáis hechos un par de idiotas sin remedio ni consuelo. Pero por esta vez entiendo tu frustración Faustus. ¿Michaelis quiere olvidar no? Pues olvidará.

La mujer mira al ojidorado.

-Sal de la Hondonada y dirígete a buscar las Flores de Fuego, estoy seguro de que sabes donde crecen. Después vuelve y trae de este lugar la MadreSelva. El resto lo pongo yo.

-...

-No me mires con esa cara Faustus. La esencia del Olvido requiere sus ingredientes. Oh, y si te topas con esos Shinigamis por el camino...no tengas piedad para con ellos.

**·······························**Isla, con los trillizos·**··················································**

Para Thompson, Timber y Canterbury, llegar a la isla había sido un juego de niños, dada su perfecta coordinación, habían llegado en bote a una velocidad pasmosa. Y ahora escudriñaban la isla buscando al cazador.

-Hannah-sama parece muy dispuesta a no renunciar al señor.-dijo Thompson con su voz más aguda.

-No merece tanto.-siguió Timber, con su medio timbre de voz.

-No es lindo ni nada.-Finalizó Canterbury con su grave voz.

Ahora, libres de todo el mundo, los tres hermanos se daban el gusto de hablar en voz alta en lugar de en susurros como hacían siempre. Estaban por el bosque cuando se detuvieron en seco y olfatearon el aire.

-El aroma de la serpiente...

-Es inconfundible...

-Apesta.

Echando a correr, los pelivioletas llegaron a la fuente del olor, las puertas del castillo de Laevateinn. Mirándose entre ellos, ya se disponían a entrar cuando una esbelta y fuerte figura emergió del castillo.

-Oh, kishishi, que sorpresa. Lass tress masscotass de Annafellowss esstán aquí. ¿Oss han alargado el collar?

-Lo suficiente como para morder.-contestan al unísono.-Hannah-sama transmite este mensaje: antes que tú estoy YO en el camino al alma de mi señor.-dicen emulando las palabras que la mujer les había transmitido.

-Cuántoss problemass. Primero Ciel y ahora Annafellowss. Assí, que...¿no pienssa dejarme reclamar un pago a mi amo Aloiss? Qué lásstima, porque ssea ssu alma o no, piensso cobrarle miss sservicioss ahora que Ciel Phantomhive sse ha dessentendido de mí.

-Anuló su contrato contigo.-volvieron a decir.

-Exacto. Pero ya le haré pagar por ello.-avanza, pero los trillizos no se mueven de su camino.-Quitáoss de en medio.

-Hannah-sama nos dio la orden de venir a por ti.-dijoThompson.

-Transmitirte el mensaje bien claro.-sigue Timber.

-Y matarte después para recuperar a Laevateinn.-finalizó Canterbury.

-Tsk, demassiado amor por essa rubia alma.-bufa Lance sacando a la nombrada Laevateinn.-Me gusstaría ver como tress cachorross intentan detener a un gran masstín.-ríe el serpiente.

Los tres hermanos se miran entre ellos, el color violeta fulgurante les recorre la mirada. Preparándose para hacer frente a Lance Valentines, los tres desenfundan las armas que llevaban consigo. A pesar de ser tres contra uno, las estadísticas no iban a su favor.

**································**Hondonada de las arañas**·············································**

Claude avanzaba a la carrera por la Hondonada, cuanto más se aproximaba a la salida más presencias de los suyos notaba, todas concentradas en un mismo punto, persiguiendo las cuatro vidas de los Shinigamis. El araña refunfuñó recordando las palabras de Aracne: "Oh y si te topas con esos Shinigamis por el camino...no tengas piedad para con ellos."

Como si ponerse a batallar con los cuatro controladores fuera lo más acertado. En esos momentos él lo único que quería era recoger los ingredientes y volver junto a Sebastian.

/FLASHBACK/

_-Vete ahora, cuanto antes te vayas, antes volverás._

_-Entendido Aracne-sama._

_-Claude..._

_El araña se detuvo y fue hasta Sebastian, que lo llamó débilmente; posando su mano sobre su frente le apartó mechones de cabello en una caricia._

_-Volveré pronto Sebastian...Aguanta.-el cuervo le asiente._

_-Estate tranquilo Faustus, hasta que vuelvas yo me encargaré de él.-lo tranquilizó Aracne.-Tienes mi palabra._

/END FLASHBACK/

Ideando un plan en cuestión de segundos mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la salida, Claude empezó a confeccionar una red entre sus manos, incrementando su tamaño poco a poco. El sonido de motor le confirmó que ya era el momento de actuar.

Frente a él, los cuatro Shinigamis se defendían de los ataques que les llegaban por doquier, pues los demonios araña esta vez no se acercaban a ellos y les lanzaban los ataques a distancia; pues vista la masacre que habían organizado al entrar, al salir serían más prudentes a la hora de intentar acabar con ellos.

Pasando con rapidez entre los suyos sin que estos prestasen demasiada atención, Claude desplegó la red ya terminada y capturó cual peces a los cuatro hombres dentro, arrastrándolos consigo hacia la salida y catapultándolos fuera.

-¿Faustus?¿Qué haces?-preguntó uno de los demonios iguales a él.

-No os preocupéis, ya me ocupo yo de ellos, vosotros volved a confeccionar la maraña que protege la Hondonada.

-¿Tú solo Faustus? Ja, ¿pretendes suicidarte?-preguntó ahora una demonio con sorna.

-Es una petición de Aracne-sama.-respondió con frialdad y terminando de salir fuera de su hogar, en cuanto puso un pie fuera, el resto de los suyos se dispusieron a crear nuevamente la multitud de hilos que defendía la entrada de intrusos.

-Aaay, vaya viaje.-se queja Ronald arreglándose las gafas.-¡Mierda estamos encerrados!

-Spears, si haces los honores...-dice Undertaker, refiriéndose a que Will los libere de la red de un tijeretazo.

-Un momento Shinigami.-lo detiene la voz de Claude, que va hacia ellos y apenas vuelve un poco la cabeza para ver a los suyos perderse tras la maraña nuevamente confeccionada.

-Vaya, vaya vaya. Pero si es el futuro papá araña, ¿qué haces aquí?¿No se supone que había pasado algo con Sebastian y mini-demonio?-pregunta cómico el peligrís.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.-le gruñe de vuelta, sacando de Dios sabe dónde uno de sus dorados cuchillos, el araña libera de un tiro certero a los cuatro Shinigamis, hecho esto se pone en camino.

-¡Oe!

Como no obtienen respuesta, los hombres echan a correr y frenan el avance del ojidorado plantándose delante de él.

-¿A que ha venido eso?

-Tsk, largaos ya antes de que me arrepienta.-le miran extrañados.-Digamos que es el modo de devolverte-mira al sepulturero- el favor por esas almas.

-Ooooh yeah. Bien, en ese caso nos vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Los Shinigamis se disponen a irse, con una breve inclinación de cabeza se despiden del araña, excepto Grell que se rezaga un poco y con su puño y la guadaña bien altos grita:

-¡Más te vale cuidar bien de Sebas-chan!

Y dicho esto se marcha con el resto. El araña bufa con pesadez nuevamente.

Emprendiendo a velocidad sorprendente la ruta, Claude se dirige hacia el bosque de cedros. Las Flores de Fuego, son una rara especie de flor de color rojo fulgurante y tallo amarillo que crecen en escarpados acantilados o en tierras muy secas. Pero para ahorrarse el tener que ir tan lejos, el araña toma el camino fácil, arrancarlas de las jardineras interiores del castillo Laevateinn. Como curiosidad, Annafellows tenía flores dentro de su castillo para endulzar el ambiente, y entre esas flores, se catalogaban las que el ojidorado necesitaba.

**····························**Bosque, pelea entre los trillizos y Lance**··································**

Con una armonía y sincronización perfectas, los tres hermanos atacaban a Lance, quién parecía estar entreteniéndose mucho. Llevaban horas y horas peleando, y una fina capa de sudor cubría a los pelivioletas, al contrario que al pelilargo que seguía fresco como la nieve.

-Kishishi, ¿cuántos eones hace que Annafellows no os ha alimentado? Yo acabo de darme un festín.

Los ojirrojos no le contestan, pero en el fondo saben que él tiene razón. El motivo de su cansancio era su falta de alimento por mucho, mucho tiempo. Volviendo nuevamente al ataque, despliegan una lanza dividida en tres partes, cada una con una punta pero dos de ellas pequeñas en comparación con la tercera, que era la principal.

Riendo, Lance les responde con la espada, obligándolos a retroceder fuera del bosque. A su paso, a causa de los filos de las cuatro armas, los árboles caían con un ruido sordo. Al salir por completo, los trillizos ven que al lado del serpiente, el chakram rueda y rueda en el aire. Mostrándoles los colmillos, el pelilargo les lanza con su telekinesis el afilado objeto, que vuela sobre ellos y los ataca como un ave de rapiña.

Jutándose los tres, aúnan el arma hasta formar una única lanza gigantesca, que usan como escudo contra el violento chakram.

-Fatal desspisste.¡Morid!

La muerte se abalanza sobre ellos. Aprovechando que los pelivioletas se concentraban en desviar el objeto volador, Lance había avanzado hasta ellos empuñando Laevateinn. Con un grito de guerra cayó sobre ellos, sin embargo su hoja solo produjo dos regueros de sangre.

-Ahhh..

-Gggnnnhh...

Mirando confuso, Lance busca al trillizo que se ha escapado de su ataque. Sus otros dos hermanos tienen un profundo corte que los rasga por el pecho, vertiendo su sangre a mares por el suelo.

-Timber, Thompson...

-Canterbury...¡corre!

-¡No te me vass a esscapar!

Sin embargo, los dos hermanos heridos usan sus piernas para ponerle la zancadilla y retener al serpiente, que ya iba a lanzarse a por el que se había librado de él. Cayendo de bruces, el ojiazul ve al tercer trillizo alejarse del lugar. Sibilando, se pone en pie.

-Ya le pillaré, mass tarde o mass temprano. En cuanto a vossotross, ess una lásstima, no viviréiss mass de doss minutoss. Habéiss fracassado cachorritoss.

-No cantes victoria...

-Canterbury aún sigue vivo.

Lance suelta una carcajada.

-¿De verdad creéiss que podrá hacer algo? Los tress juntoss ni ssiquiera habéiss logrado hacerme un rassguño, con él sserá máss de lo missmo. Adióss trillizoss, ¡noss veremoss en el infierno!

Timber y Thompson se miran con debilidad tras que el serpiente se haya marchado. Juntando sus manos piensan en Canterbury, por lo menos él seguía vivo, pero nunca antes se habían separado, ahora era como estar perdido.

Notando sus párpados caer, su último hálito de vida y pensamiento es para su trillizo y para Hannah Annafellows.

Mientras, ya alejado del lugar un pelivioleta corre sin parar. Por primera vez desde que nació, Canterbury está solo, sin sus hermanos; y nota profundas y negativas sensaciones recorrerle su demoníaca existencia.

Deteniéndose y resguardándose en la copa de un árbol del camino, toma aire. Entonces nota que dos partes de sí mismo se apagan; y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Timber y Thompson estaban muertos. Mordiéndose el labio, el ojirrojo notó llegar a su cabeza como débiles susurros las voces de sus dos hermanos, una despedida que significaría el inicio de su odisea.

"_No dejes que esto acabe así Canterbury, no ha terminado. Busca a Claude, únete a él y termina nuestra orden. Hasta la vista...hermano."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

TT_TT¡pobres pequeños mios! ¡mi pobre Sebas-chan!

Oh, por cierto tengo una pregunta, ya que Canterbury sigue con vida (y lo seguirá) ¿que hago con él?¿le buscamos pareja(de los que hay o de quiénes saldrán nuevos próximamente) o que se quede de adoptado con Claude y Sebastian? XD

jajaja la segunda me da risa, no se yo eh...

PD: juro que en cuanto Claude coja las dichosas flores, el castillo de Laevateinn no volverá a aparecer más. ¡A Dios pongo por testigo!

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	27. Chapter 27

**Rincón respuesta: Kayoko:** Peter Parker xD jajaja oh y el castillo ya no saldrá mas porque me he hartado de él, yo soy así. Oh helado de chocolate mi favorito(babea) Cheshire: eso se comparte! Yo: ni hablar!/ **Tsuki Hanasaki: **sorry pero tendrá amnesia ^^U, como la mala de la película soy yo que se le va a hacer, pobre Lance, nadie le deja obrar agusto xD/ **RinMeltdown02:** deja de disculparte mujer, que no pasa nada yo te perdono la vida xD, mmm todavía está en trámites en mi cabeza si será un niño o una niña O.o ¡ya os lo comentaré! / **alexalu13: **jajaja tú todo romanticismo no? ¡Así me gusta! Jajaja pero bueno ya veré como endulzo yo esto xD / **Elhy: **recuperate del shock mujer, que yo aquí sigo escribiendo para todo el mundo y adoro que me adoreis, ¡sigue alerta!

Sorry girls, pero ando algo justa de tiempo últimamente. Aún así siempre agradezco vuestros fabulosos comentarios, ¡me alegráis el día!-sobre todo porque a veces me parto de risa con algún que otro review xD

**Cap.26.-Acuerdo mutuo**

-¿Dónde debería ir ahora?¿Debería acabar con el cachorrito que sse me ha esscapado?¿Aniquilar a Annafellowss por atrevida?O¿ir definitivamente a por esse par de neófitoss traidoress?aaah, demassiado trabajo y tan poco tiempo, kishishi.

Zapateando y dando vueltas en un claro de luna, Lance Valentines cavilaba su siguiente movimiento. Por un lado, su trato le obligaba a ir primero por Claude y Sebastian; pero por otro, su orgullo le exigía hacer todas las otras cosas. Frustrado, el pelilargo tomó asiento en la hierba y contrajo una postura de meditación, a los minutos, abrió de golpe los ojos y una malévola sonrisa surcó su fina cara.

-Y ssi...no...¿o ssí? Veamos...-hace como que echa cuentas con los dedos- según miss cálculoss Michaeliss ya debe de tener cerca de loss doss messess de gessta; mmm, contando con que ahora esstá en nuesstro mundo y que sseguramente Fausstuss lo alimente, essa cría no tardará mass de otross tress messess en nacer. Y ya reclamé a ssu kishishi "madre", ¿debería reclamarla también?

Cuanto más lo piensa más se ríe. Robar a la cría de esos dos sería incluso el doble de divertido que arrancarla antes de que haya nacido. ¿O quizás sería esperar demasiado?

-La orden de mi amo Aloiss fue llevársseloss con vida.-cavila- Bien, que assí ssea; y de passo...-se cruje los puños- ajusstaré cuentass con Annafellowss.

**·······································**Laevateinn**····················································**

Claude Faustus finalmente logró llegar a la morada de la espada demoníaca, a decir verdad no le tomó demasiado tiempo dado que se había dado bastante prisa en llegar. Cuando llegó al lugar, sus prisas no le permitieron fijarse en los indicios que quedaban de un escenario de pelea en la entrada.

Recorriendo el castillo a la carrera, dio con lo que buscaba. Las jardineras de Hannah Annafellows. Éstas estaban dispuestas bajo las enormes vidrieras que el castillo tenía en unas pocas partes; cada vidriera contaba con su propia jardinera, que albergaba diversos tipos de flores. Arrancando las Flores de Fuego, ya se disponía a marchar cuando otra flor captó su atención.

Una flor en forma de copa alargada y de color lila sumamente suave con los pistilos en color azul turquesa. Una Flor de la Noche, tan sumamente bella que debía ser obra de la luz; paradójicamente estas flores florecían con la luna, y si alguna vez les daba la luz del sol, morían sin remedio; por eso estas flores eran eternas en La isla de los demonios. Cortándola de su tallo, el araña la guardó entre las Flores de Fuego y partió del lugar.

Saliendo, el araña ni se molestó en cerrar la puerta; echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor en busca de peligro, emprendió nuevamente la carrera pero por una ruta distinta a la primera. Y fue entonces que descubrió los árboles barridos de su sitio, profundos cortes en los afortunados que quedaron en pie, y finalmente al salir del bosque a un claro de verde hierba, los cuerpos inertes de dos pelivioletas.

Timber y Thomson yacían uno al lado del otro con sus manos entrelazadas y sus ojos suavemente cerrados, casi podría decirse que dormían, si no fuera por la enorme cantidad de sangre que los rodeaba y cuya fuente eran las heridas en sus pechos.

-Espada demoníaca...-susurró apenas y deslizando una de sus uñas por la herida de uno de ellos.

-Fue cosa de Valentines.

Levantando su vista de golpe, Claude miró a la figura que estaba posada a su lado y mirando con aire ¿triste? los dos cadáveres.

-Canterbury...Ya me extrañaba que tú no aparecieras en este cuadro.-bufó.

El trillizo superviviente no le contestó, arrodillándose, rozó con las yemas de sus dedos las blancas y frías caras de sus dos hermanos.

-¿Qué hacíais los tres aquí?

-Fue una orden de Hannah-sama, Ciel Phantomhive se desentendió de su trato con Valentines y entonces el señor quedó solo para afrontarlo.

-Algo que Hannah no estaría dispuesta a permitir.-dice Claude, Canterbury le asiente.-Tsk, como si me importara.

Se levanta y camina un par de pasos, deteniéndose, se aparta un rebelde mechón de pelo de su cara.

-Más te valdría volver con ella e informarle de lo sucedido, aunque quisieras cobrarte venganza...dudo mucho que pudieras hacerlo.-se dispone a irse.

-Espera.

Frenando su avance, Canterbury se pone enfrente del araña, que lo inquiere con la mirada.

-Iré contigo.

-Ni lo sueñes mocoso. Vuelve con quién te corresponde.

-No.

-Vete.

-No.

-¡Que te largues!-terminó por vociferar Claude y tratando de alejar de un golpe de brazo al pelivioleta, que apenas retrocedió un paso pero no hizo amago de retirarse. Cuando habló por fin, su tono de voz era profundo, decidido y dolido.

-Valentines ha matado a mis dos hermanos, hemos perdido a Laevateinn y hemos fallado a la orden de Hannah-sama, por eso...-aprieta los puños- no permitiré que esto acabe así. Sé bien que sólo jamás podré contra él, ni siquiera juntos fuimos capaces de hacerle frente, pero contigo y dado que él os persigue, la cosa cambia.

-¿Pretendes usarme como excusa para vengarte de él de forma indirecta?

-Digo, que te ayudaré. Si me llevas contigo te ayudaré a proteger al demonio con el que te fuiste; y de paso a matar a ese reptil.-Canterbury apenas esboza una pícara sonrisa, sonrisa parecida a la de Sebastian.

-...-Claude cavila, no está muy seguro de llevarse al trillizo consigo, si bien matarle no suponía dificultad alguna si la situación lo requería, Canterbury parecía muy seguro de sus palabras.-De acuerdo.-suspira finalmente, el joven ojirrojo le mira-Vendrás conmigo, considéralo un pacto, a partir de ahora digamos que Annafellows queda relegada de tu mente y pasas por completo a mis manos. Pero...-sus ojos centellean demoníacamente- no se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería.

-Yes, sir. Tienes mi palabra.

**·······························**Nido de Aracne, dormitorio**···········································**

Tras un buen rato de constante dolor, finalmente Sebastian había logrado calmarse y que su dolor bajara. Ahora se encontraba recostado en la cama con cara cansada y adolorida con Aracne a su lado vigilándole.

-Aracne-sama...

-Si vas a preguntarme cuándo va a volver Faustus por enésima vez te amordazaré.

-No es eso.-ríe débilmente.

-¿Y que es?

-¿Por qué se supone que me cuida? Es a Claude a quien se la debe, y aunque yo sea su pareja...

-Es por tu cría.

-¿?

-Tu cría va a ser un demonio araña, como mis hijos;-se acerca a él y posa una de sus manos en su pelo- así que mi deber es proteger a los míos, además...y aunque odie admitirlo, me caes más o menos bien Michaelis.

Sebastian abre sus rubíes, medio sonriendo piensa: Los demonios araña son todos muy peculiares.

**································**Claude & Canterbury**·················································**

-¿Y quién te dio la descabezada idea de unirte a mí?

-Mis hermanos. Su último pensamiento fue para mí, me aconsejaron que fuera contigo para...bueno ya sabes para qué.

Ambos demonios iban a la carrera por la isla para volver a la Hondonada, siendo el adulto seguido por el joven. Claude pensaba en el modo de decirle a Aracne-sama quién demonios era este nuevo inquilino, el que por su parte no cesaba de mirar a su alrededor.

-Él no está cerca de aquí, además podrías detectarle con facilidad, y más ahora que dices que lleva a Laevateinn consigo.

Canterbury alargó la cara, a pesar de ya no ser mayordomo su actitud sabelotodo no había cambiado un ápice. Si ya entre los tres no le soportaban, se le figuraba difícil tener que lidiar con él a solas, pero todavía le quedaba por conocer al otro demonio.

El otro demonio...a decir verdad, el pelivioleta sentía curiosidad ¿no era el mayordomo de los Phantomhive? ¿El que acudió a la fiesta acompañando a Ciel Phantomhive? ¿De verdad Claude había arriesgado tanto por él? -pensaba Canterbury mirando de reojo al ojidorado- ¿Que se supone que tiene de especial?

Así y casi sin darse cuenta, Canterbury dio con sus huesos en la entrada de la Hondonada, nuevamente bien protegida.

-Escúchame bien porque voy a decirtelo solo una vez, en cuanto entremos echas a correr siguiéndome lo más rápido que puedas y sin pararte.

-Bien.

Extendiendo su mano y buscando dar el acorde que era la llave para entrar, Claude se preparó para volver a correr, a sabiendas que los suyos estarían bien alerta tras la intrusión de los Shinigamis. Canterbury le imita, tensándose.

-Ahora.

Con el suave sonido de un redoble, el resto de hilos desaparecen como culebras dejando la entrada libre; y entonces cual gacelas, ambos demonios entran en la Hondonada a toda velocidad.

Canterbury se siente como un indefenso cervatillo rodeado de cazadores, pues aunque apenas las ve, nota las amenazadoras presencias que se ocultan entre la espesa maleza. Acelerando un poco se pega a Claude yendo a la par de sus pasos; llegando a su objetivo el araña hace un sprint y se mete de un salto en la madriguera, el joven le imita y resbala por el tobogán de tierra hasta pararse, el mayor le espera zapateando con impaciencia.

-No te entretengas y sígueme, ah y cuando lleguemos estate callado.

Suspirando con algo de desasosiego, el pelivioleta le sigue a través del túnel hasta llegar a la desembocadura del Nido de Aracne. Al igual que Sebastian aquella primera vez, Canterbury no puede evitar abrir la boca contemplando el bonito paraje. Despertando de su ensimismamiento va tras el ojidorado que ya tenía agarrado uno de los hilos que servían para ascender hasta la copa del gran árbol.

-_"Por lo menos parece que se ha calmado"_-piensa Claude al no oír a Sebastian.

-Claude-san...-llama el joven ya en la copa del árbol.

-¿Qué? Más te vale que sea rápido.

-Noto una fuerte presencia.

-Es la de la demonio que rige este lugar, Aracne la tejedora, considerada madre de los demonios araña; por eso es mejor...-le mira de reojo- que me dejes hablar a mí.

Mientras en el dormitorio, Aracne y Sebastian levantan la mirada al reconocer la presencia que ya está de vuelta. El cuervo esboza una pícara sonrisa, pero Aracne frunce el ceño, como si algo la extrañara. Sin embargo ya no tiene tiempo a reaccionar, pues la conocida presencia acaba de hacer acto de entrada en la habitación.

-¿Por qué se supone que has tardado tanto?

-Porque nunca me ha gustado la jardinería.

Ahora que el araña ha llegado hasta su lado, el cuervo lo jala de un tirón para besarle de forma fogosa. Aracne suspira con pesadez, aunque ya bastante acostumbrada a la zalamera relación de su "par de idiotas". Un instante después sus negras orbes se fijan en la joven figura que aguarda bajo el marco de la entrada.

-¿Y tú quien eres?-pregunta imperiosa, cosa que medio sobresalta al joven.

-Tranquila Aracne-sama, digamos que viene conmigo.

-¿No me digas que te has apareado con este también?

La cara de horror de Claude y Canterbury ni se pudo comparar a la de Sebastian, que se tensó como un arco al reconocer a uno de los tres mellizos sirvientes de Alois Trancy.

-¡Él! ¿¡Qué hace él contigo!

-Cálmate Sebastian.

-¡No me digas que me calme!-se levanta de un salto.-¡Contéstame! ¿¡Qué demonios hace él aquí!

-No es lindo ni nada...

-¿?

Las primeras palabras de Canterbury desde que había llegado desconcertaron a Aracne y a Sebastian, no tanto a Claude; que no tuvo más remedio que contarles cómo se había encontrado con él y el trato que habían hecho.

-Así que Valentines mató a tus hermanos.-asevera Aracne, recibiendo un leve asentimiento de cabeza.-¿A cuántos demonios más voy a tener aquí? Bueno, hablaré de eso después contigo Faustus, y contigo jovencito...

-Me llamo Canterbury.

-Como sea, me da igual. Pero trataremos el caso de Laevateinn, esa serpiente con una espada resulta peligrosa, sobre todo con una de las nuestras. Mientras prepararemos la poción del Olvido. ¿Me has traído lo que te pedí?

Claude le asiente y saca las Flores de Fuego y la Madreselva, pasándoselas a la mujer.

-La Madreselva aún está fresca, bien ¿la cogiste a la carrera no?

-Mientras corríamos y aumentaba algo mi esencia para disimular la suya-señala al pelivioleta, que está sentado en un sillón con Sebastian sin quitarle ojo.

Tras un rato de preparación el que además de los dos ingredientes que el araña había traído, la mujer añadió gotas de rocío y su propia sangre; la poción del Olvido quedó preparada.

-No ha resultado tan complicado.-comentó el ojirrojo mayor.

-Agradeced que estaba yo, sin la sangre de uno de los Mayores, no se habría completado. Bien, toma este trozo de lienzo, escribe en él lo que quieras olvidar y después deshazlo para que se pueda mezclar con el líquido.

-Bien...

Aunque todavía algo dudoso, Sebastian quería olvidar, estaba dispuesto a olvidar como había estado dispuesto a hacer todo lo que había hecho o lo que tendría que hacer para permanecer a salvo; agarrando el lienzo se deshizo de uno de sus guantes y mordiendo ligeramente la punta de su dedo índice se hizo sangrar para que su propia sangre le sirviera de tinta.

**Ciel Phantomhive.**

Haciéndolo añicos, vertió los trozos del lienzo escrito dentro del frasco que contenía la poción, éstos, se disolvieron como ácido. Ya iba a inclinarla para beber, pero Claude lo frenó.

Extrañado, fue entonces que se fijó en que el ojidorado tenía un lienzo igual con algo escrito.

**Alois Trancy.**

Antes de poder decirle nada, el otro fue más rápido e hizo lo propio con el lienzo, que se disolvió como el primero. Agarrando el frasco, Claude tomó asiento frente a Sebastian y de un trago hizo desaparecer todo el contenido del frasco.

-¡Eh!-protestó el ojirrojo, pero fue callado por el beso de su pareja y abiendo la boca notó que éste le pasaba algo líquido desde su boca.

-Curiosa manera de compartir una poción.-comentó Aracne. Canterbury le asintió.

Una vez separados, ambos hombres lucían exactamente igual que siempre, y de hecho Aracne sabía que la poción funcionaba casi al instante destrozando las memorias relacionadas con el deseo escrito; pero por si acaso le susurró unas palabras a Canterbury.

-Si.-mira a los dos hombres.-Claude-san,Sebastian-san; -le miran- ¿como se llamaban vuestros últimos amos?

-Napoleón Bonaparte, general del ejército francés.-respondió Claude.

-Daniel Bernoulli, un matemático holandés.

-¿Y no eran un par de niños?-inquirió la mujer.

-Nunca he servido a un humano tan joven.-contestaron al unísono.

-Bien...ha funcionado. Ven conmigo chico, dejemos que estos dos descansen un rato a sus anchas y de paso me vas a contar que tal se las apaña ese condenado reptil con una espada entre sus manos.

-Entendido...

-Aracne-sama.-le completa la frase.

-Entendido, Aracne...sama.

Salidos de la habitación la mujer y el joven, ambos demonios amantes se quedan mirándose. Agarrando el frasco y estrellándolo contra la pared, Sebastian atrae a Claude hacia sí. Una sensación extraña le recorría.

-Sabes...tengo la sensación de que se me olvida algo.-comentó ligeramente haciendo chocar sus frentes.

-¿No será que se te olvida que hace tiempo que me debes una ronda de sexo?

-Tal vez...-se apega de cuerpo entero a él.-¿Te importa refrescarme la memoria?

-Te haré un repaso general.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿A qué clase hay que ir para que estos dos me den lecciones? XD

OMG, 4 capis o 20 rewievs para el fic regalo (creo que va a ser un songfic, y ya tengo pillada la cancion) -no os decepcionará xP

Bueno parece que "el par de idiotas" ya ha olvidado, Canterbury está con ellos y todo va bien. ¿Pero que hay del resto?

¡Os lo diré!...

Pero en el próximo capítulo. XP

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	28. Chapter 28

·3 capítulos para el regalito (si porque llegamos antes actualizando xD)

**Toca pregunta al final! Así que a contestar todo el mundo!**

**Rincón respuesta: Tsuki Hanasaki: **revive por Dios revive! ¿Ves como no era para tanto que los desmemorizara? ^^ A mí también me encanta Canterbury es tan mono...¡que me lo quiero llevar a mi casa! ¡Gracias a miles por seguir conmigo! / **RinMeltdown02: **ya tienes aquí a tu Alois xD y si a "mi par de idiotas" las cosas se les pondrán chungas, pero bueno. ¡Falta poco para el songfic así que paciencia! Y mil y una gracias por seguir conmigo ;)

Sí he actualizado rápido, lo sé. Si es que soy así cuando quiero (o sea pocas veces)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap.27.- Bad look**

Ligeramente cohibido y jugueteando con sus propios pies, Canterbury de vez en cuando le echaba un pequeño vistazo a Aracne la tejedora, la temida madre de los demonios araña. Ciertamente y dado que su corta existencia había estado siempre ligada a Hannah Annafellows, él nunca había conocido demasiadas cosas de otros demonios, especialmente de los "Mayores". Y ahora al lado de uno, se sentía empequeñecer. Y más aún estando sentado en una de las ramas del gigantesco árbol con la Viuda Negra sentada en otra, la diferencia estaba en que sus pies no quedaban colgados.

-Bien jovencito...por lo que me has contado he podido meditar...Valentines se desenvuelve bien con Laevateinn y además dices que puede controlar un chakram sin tocarlo...Esto pinta feo.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Porque si lo que me has dicho de que mientras que tú y tus hermanos estabais bastante cansados, él lucía fresco debido a su reciente ingesta, y contando con el hecho de que lo más probable es que no pelease al 100%...-Canterbury frunce el ceño, ya iba a rebatirle juntando valentía hasta que...

"_Aaaaaaah"_

Llevándose un ligero sobresalto, el joven ojirrojo se levantó de un salto y casi se resbala, mirando a todos los lados tratando de descubrir la fuente de semejante grito.

-Rayos...ya están otra vez. Tranquilízate jovencito, son ese par de idiotas.

-Pe pero...-titubeó desconcertado. Aracne hizo un amago de risa.

-Relájate, acabarás acostumbrándote a lo escandaloso que puede llegar a ser Michaelis.

Ante la cara de incomprensión de Canterbury, la mujer suspira ¿demonio e inocente? Esa fórmula para ellos simplemente no existía. Sonriendole con una pizca de dulzura y de picardía, la mujer trató de explicarse.

-Digamos que están _entretenidos..._ entre ellos dos...¿me sigues?

-...

-Son pareja y están...-"_Aaaaaaaah" _ un nuevo gritito de Sebastian la cortó.-aahf ¿para que más? Están teniendo sexo y...-"_Aaah_!"-je, veo que Faustus se está empleando a fondo.

Canterbury, si no fuera porque no es humano, la cara le habría enrojecido hasta la médula; aún así fue inevitable que un ligero y adorable sonrojo iluminara sus mejillas mientras de fondo seguísn escuchándose los constantes jadeos y gritos de Sebastian.

**····································**Interior del árbol**·················································**

-Aah, ah, haaa

-Controlate un poquito Sebastian...nnghh, solo estamos en las preliminares.

Sonriéndole de manera lasciva, Sebastian encaró a su pareja y acercó sus bocas para darse el lujo de enredar sus lenguas. Estando tumbado de lado con una pierna en alza, se dobló por la cintura y con un brazo se ancló fuertemente a Claude, quién por su parte aprovechó y tiró de él hasta ponerlo de rodillas y de espaldas a él.

En esta nueva postura, el araña tenía libre acceso al cuello del cuervo, que dejó surcado de chupetones al tiempo que sus manos pellizcaban sus pezones.

-Naah...aah.

Cambiando su boca y manos de sitio, esta vez el punto de ataque fueron las orejas y el abdomen; ligeros mordisquitos y suaves paseos. Sebastian entre jadeo y jadeo soltaba risitas, y es que un punto débil del ojirrojo eran las orejas, al igual que para el ojidorado era el cuello.

-Claude...lo noto...aaah...

-Nnnghh ¿qué?

Sin embargo no fue necesario que Sebastian le contestara, pues la respuesta llegó en forma de apenas un ligero latido, un aleteo de mariposa. Con su mano todavía apoyada en el vientre curvo, otra mano se apoya sobre la suya y entonces los aleteos se hacen algo más notorios.

Deteniéndo su vaivén, ambos se quedan quietos pero todavía unidos entre sí. Su cría se mueve otra vez, pero de forma tan suave que sus movimientos apenas llegan como un ligero eco, ligeros toques que ambas manos sienten. Claude apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Sebastian, medio acunándose en su cuello, con voz suave le susurra al oído:

-_Va a ser igual que nosotros._

Esbozando una tenue sonrisa Sebastian apoyó también su cabeza sobre la acunada en su cuello.

-Sin duda.

**·································**··Londres, río Támesis**··············································**

-Esto no me gusta...

Bajo el agua helada del río londinense si la nieve era quitada se presentaba un horrendo espectáculo que bien parecía una escena de condenación del infierno, bastante símil a la realidad de lo acontecido. Cuerpos, cadáveres congelados bajo el hielo que se habían hundido en el agua. Y sobre ellos había cuatro hombres que miraban contrariados el espectáculo bajo sus pies.

-Tantas almas devoradas en un día, quedando sus cadáveres bajo el hielo. Esto ocasionará problemas en los registros.-aseveró el hombre de cabello castaño hojeando un cuadernillo de color marrón.

-Sin contar con el hecho de que la Dirección nos va a matar cuando vean que no estábamos donde se supone que deberíamos estar.-continua el joven bicolor.

-Relajaos por eso muchachos, yo me encargaré de solucionarlo, a fin de cuentas, ha sido culpa mía. Yo os insté a abandonar vuestros puestos como Shinigamis asignados a Gran Bretaña.

-Aun así...el paquete que nos va a caer no nos lo quita nadie, pero...¡ha valido la pena por recuperar a mi pequeña!

Terminan por decir el hombre peligrís y el pelirrojo. Los cuatro Shinigamis finalmente estaban de vuelta en Londres y lo que se habían encontrado desde luego era como menos escenario de una obra de terror. Tal parecía que el demonio se había dado un buen festín con las almas del Festival sobre hielo.

-Naaaaa, yo no quiero que me reprendan nada, que apenas llevo un año como Shinigami de élite.-protesta Ronald.-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?-pregunta recogiendo un anillo de oro con un sello en forma circular.

-Oooh, trae eso Knox.-pide Undertaker.

Pasándoselo, el sepulturero juguetea con la joya entre sus dedos. Ensanchando su sonrisa, se lo guarda en el bolsillo de su amplia vestimenta.

-Muy bien señores, es hora de que volváis al cuartel y llevéis el registro de almas robadas ¿lo tienes ya Spears? -Will asintió.- bien, yo iré más tarde; antes tengo que devolverle esto a su joven dueño.

**·····································**Mansión Phantomhive**···········································**

Era la hora del té de la tarde, y al joven señor de la casa le molestaba mucho que lo interrumpiesen durante ese tiempo. Por eso no disimuló su cara de enfado cuando las puertas de su despacho se abrieron y vio entrar como si estuviera en su casa al sepulturero de Londres seguido de Meirin que ya no sabía como pedirle que se detuviera.

-¡Buenas tardes Ciel Phantomhive!

-Undertaker...¿qué haces tú en mi casa?

-He venido a devolverte esto.-dice mientras rebusca en su ropa y saca un hueso de dedo adornado con un anillo. Cortesía de la jocosa faceta del hombre.

-¡Mi anillo! ¿¡De dónde lo has sacado!

-Del Festival sobre hielo.-contesta mientras avanza y toma asiento frente a él.

Ciel guarda silencio y tiende la mano para que el hombre le de la falange adornada.

-Déjanos Meirin.-y una vez la mujer se ha ido, vuelve al ataque.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Un simple gracias habría bastado.

-Contéstame, esto lo perdí en el Festival. ¿Has estado en el río?

-Por supuesto, como Shinigami debería de haber estado.

-¿Debería? ¿Y dónde se supone que gastaste tu tiempo como para no estar donde deberías?

-Haciéndole una visita a vuestro ex-mayordomo.-sonríe con descaro.

Esto pilla de sorpresa a Ciel, que se tensa pero no emite ni un sonido. Apoyándose bien en su silla, Ciel pretende adoptar una actitud indiferente.

-¿Y qué? No es excusa suficiente.

-Je...diré en mi defensa que también fuimos a buscar una guadaña perdida. La encontramos y también encontramos a Sebastian Michaelis.

-¿Encontramos?

-Yo y el resto de Shinigamis que fueron conmigo en la misión "jugar a rescatar al mayordomo en apuros"; al parecer hay cierta serpiente que pretende finarlo. ¿Sabéis algo de eso?

La sorna de Undertaker cabreó a Ciel, sabía de sobra que el sepulturero usaba su irónico despiste en forma de reproche.

-Yo ya me desentendí de cualquier demonio, y espero no volver a toparme con ninguno en lo que me queda de vida.

-Oooh ,ya veo. Entonces supongo que no os importará que esa serpiente encuentre a vuestro ex-mayordomo y se entretenga jugando al cirujano loco con él hasta que consiga arrancarle...

-¡Basta! ¡Silencio, ya no quiero escucharte más!-bramó Ciel levantándose de golpe y derramando la taza de té que reposaba en su escritorio.

-¿Qué os molesta tanto? ¿Le abres la jaula y luego te arrepientes?

-Dime Undertaker...-dice con calma mal fingida-¿es cierto?

-¿El qué?

-¿Es cierto que Sebastian...-aprieta sus blancas manos- está esperando un hijo?

-Por supuesto. Y será un mini demonio precioso, estoy seguro; de hecho tuvimos el "peligroso honor" de conocer al otro padre de la criatura.-ríe.

-¿Un mayordomo de ojos oro?

-Mayordomo ni idea, pero sí de ojos oro. - al ver que Ciel no seguía Undertaker se levantó de su sitio y se encaminó a la puerta- No os preocupéis Ciel Phantomhive, él no dejará que le pase nada a Michaelis; pues en este momento...es quién más le importa.

-¿Y que pasa con Lance?-se aclara- la serpiente digo...

-Oh, jeje en cuanto a él, digamos que primero está mini demonio y después fabricarse unos zapatos hechos de piel de serpiente.

**·····································**Mansión Trancy**·················································**

Ahora que ni siquiera los trillizos estaban en la mansión el ambiente se había vuelto solitario. Y Alois Trancy paseaba por los desérticos pasillos de su mansión mirándose en cada espejo que tenía, el tatuaje de su cuello que había sido descubierto cuando él mismo se peinaba sus rubios cabellos.

Alois sabía que eso no era normal, y se preguntaba que estaría pasando con Ciel ¿tendría él otro tatuaje igual? No fue ni una ni dos las veces en que pensó en ir a verle, pero siempre se echaba para atrás en el último minuto.

-Mi señor...

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Está pensando otra vez en ir hasta Ciel Phantomhive?

-No...no exactamente. Hannah ¿qué ha sido de los molestos trillizos?

-Fueron a hacer unas diligencias.

-Ya...

A estas alturas del drama, Alois ya era bien consciente de que había vivido rodeado de demonios, pero aún así Hannah se le antojaba poco demoníaca, especialmente por su dulce trato hacia él. Pensando en demonios, lo que el rubio conde verdaderamente temía era el momento en que Lance volviese para reclamar su pago. Verdaderamente le temía, a él y a sus sádicos métodos de proceder además de a esa escalofriante risita que lo acompañaba siempre.

-Hannah...

-¿Sí mi señor?

-Cuando Lance venga para reclamar su pago...-se toca el tatuaje-¿tú que haras?

-Lo que usted me ordene que haga. -contestó sin vacilar.

-¿Y si te ordeno matarlo? ¿Y si te ordeno que mueras tú en mi lugar? ¿Lo harías?

-Por supuesto mi señor, si es así como lo desea. Si me lo ordena mataré a Valentines para que él no se lleve su alma o moriré por usted para salvarle de sus colmillos.

Esta vez Alois guarda silencio y se queda parado frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero con su doncella detrás. Sus blancos puños están apretados y su entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Tenéis miedo de él, verdad mi señor?

En cualquier otra circunstancia Alois se habría cabreado bastante, pero no podía negar que la mujer le había calado. Tenía miedo, estaba asustado desde aquella tarde en Tower Hill; y más desde que el tatuaje apareció. Entonces los morenos brazos de Hannah le rodean en un abrazo, abrazo en el cual se refugia y esconde.

-Yo puedo protegeros mi señor, sólo tienéis que pedírmelo.-dice con suavidad.

-Protegeme Hannah, y sálvame.

-Lo haré mi señor, pero entonces...-lo aleja apenas un poco de ella-¿estaríais dispuesto a hacer un contrato conmigo?-el rubio la miró decidido.

-Estoy dispuesto.

**········································**Nido de Aracne**···············································**

Un día después de que la poción del Olvido hubiese surtido su efecto, los cuatro demonios llevaban una vida más o menos normal en el Nido de la tejedora. Claude y Sebastian volvían a estar tan zalameros como siempre, cosa que provocaba la curiosidad en Canterbury y un ya pesaroso acostumbramiento en la mujer.

El joven pelivioleta seguía sintiéndose curioso hacia Sebastian, pero por otra parte no le hacía caso en nada, siendo Claude al único al que obedecía sin contar con Aracne.

-Neee Sebastian-san ¿cuánto más vas a engordar?-preguntó inocente. Pero esta inocencia molestaba al cuervo, porque Canterbury lo observaba como si fuera un experimento en sí.

-Cállate o te clavaré unas cuantas plumas.

El pelivioleta sonrió divertido y Claude bufó ante los dos, eran demasiado iguales. Incluso en la vestimenta, pues ahora el joven demonio ya estaba cambiado como el resto y su demoníaco traje consistía en un pantalón largo y ajustado con una camiseta sin mangas tan o más ajustada que los pantalones, en sus pies zapatos con puntera de acero y en sus manos cortos guantes que apenas llegaban a la muñeca, evidentemente todo color negro.

-Basta los dos. U os colgaré de la última rama de este árbol.-amenazó la mujer.

-La amenaza favorita de mi último amo suponía atadura y fusilamiento o una sangría colectiva.-comentó Claude como si nada.

-El mío no amenazaba, que aburrido.-contestó Sebastian.

-Ahora mismo vuestra amenaza tiene nombre, Valentines el cazador, y se acerca cada día más hacia aquí. Lo noto... Y con Laevateinn a cuestas no esperéis salir vivos como si nada.-gruñó.-Hay que combatir el fuego con fuego.

-¿Y cuál es vuestra sugerencia?-preguntó el araña.

Se hizo el silencio. Si bien desde que Canterbury le hubo relatado la experiencia de su lucha contra Valentines armado con la espada, ella ya había comenzado a hacer cavilaciones.

Su elasticidad, sus reflejos, sus habilidades naturales, la telekinesis e incluso la habilidad de "revivir" por así decirlo. Aunque Aracne ya sabía que entre los reptiles, los de más nivel y especialmente las serpientes tenían la capacidad de "mudar la piel", lo que ellos llamaban transmigración, una técnica difícil que exigía haberse alimentado previamente con un cuerpo entero. Estos factores convertían a Lance Valentines en un enemigo más mortífero incluso que el que ella había conocido años atrás.

Entonces...la solución mas loca, descabellada, absurda y complicada que se le ocurrió y que probablemente encantaría a "su par de idiotas" era...

-Ir a por otra igual.

-¿?

Ambos pelinegros y el pelivioleta miraron extrañados a la mujer, que había entrelazado sus ochos brazos en actitud reflexiva mientras una complaciente pero tétrica sonrisa se dibujaba en sus finos labios.

-Faustus...¿recuerdas el día que me encontraste tan malherida?-le asiente.-Nunca he contado a nadie quién fue el demonio que osó ultrajarme de semejante manera. Pero creo que no voy a tener más remedio.-suspira y desentrelaza dos de sus manos.- Hace años, fui a ver a Lykos, Mayor de la manada de los lobos.

-¿Manada?-preguntó Canterbury.

-Sí, al igual que las arañas nos agrupamos en enjambres o que los cuervos en bandadas los demonios lobo y demás como ellos se juntan en manadas.

-Tsk, un chucho Mayor.-bufó Sebastian, cuyo desagrado hacia los perros persistía.

-Vigila tus palabras cuervo insolente. Aunque no igual, Lykos es un Mayor como yo y como otros, merece el respeto que se nos debe. Pero volviendo al tema, el caso es que al volver me topé con el demonio que me derrotó. Aunque admito que fue culpa mía por subestimarle debido a su aspecto.

/Ese demonio habita en la misma región que los lobos y tiene hecho un pacto con ellos desde tiempos inmemoriales que establece que ellos le protegerán en caso de necesidad.

-¿Tan importante es?-preguntó con algo de recelo el araña.

-Bastante importante podrías decir. Y de hecho vais a tener que mostrarle respeto si queréis que al menos considere cooperar.

-¿Vais a?

A ambos hombres adultos no les agradaba demasiado el rumbo de la historia de Aracne, pues suponía conocer a un nuevo demonio que por lo contado hasta ahora, no parecía demasiado amigable.

-Estoy haciendo esto por vosotros, pero si no queréis...le dejaré la puerta abierta a ese condenado reptil.-ante la mueca de enfado de ambos, la mujer sonríe complacida- Bien...vais a ir hasta su morada, que se encuentra en el centro del Bosque Oscuro; hogar de los lobos y alguna que otra bestia, y...vais a hablar con él.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que nos va a escuchar?

-Nada de nada. Pero...-rebusca en su pelo- podéis darle esto a cambio.

La mujer le lanza el objeto a Canterbury, que permanece de pie al lado de los otros dos, sentados uno encima del otro; agarrándolo lo alza frente a su vista.

-¿Un pendiente?-efectivamente, el objeto que la Viuda Negra llevaba escondido en su pelo es un pendiente de plata que tiene forma de ojo alargado y de pupila rasgada.

-Conseguí quitárselo el día que peleamos,lo guardé como trofeo del trozo de oreja que le arranqué junto con eso, por lo que sé es bastante preciado para él. Negociarlo bien, no desperdiciéis esta oportunidad de oro.

-Aracne-sama-comienza Sebastian- con tanto rodeo todavía no nos ha dejado claro quién es este peculiar demonio y por qué va a resultar tan importante.

-Cierto...disculpadme por ello, pero la verdad es que odio con todas mis fuerzas acordarme de ese maldito mocoso.

-¿_Mocoso...?_

-Su nombre es Gabriel, o al menos así es como él se hace llamar, y es importante porque él guarda un instrumento que frenará a Laevateinn y del que Valentines no podrá escapar por mucho que mude la piel.

Claude y Sebastian se miran entre ellos, Canterbury les echa un rápido vistazo y luego sus ojos van a parar al pendiente que aún sigue en su mano. Aracne da por zanjada su explicación con unas últimas frases.

-Gabriel es una funda. Y no cualquier funda, él guarda en su interior a la espada de Lucifer, la legendaria y primera espada demoníaca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

muajajajaja so much interesting!

¡De aquí en adelante comienza la acción de nuevo! Y ya aviso que voy a ser malvada y perversa /Cheshire:vamos lo que se te da bien/ y mataré a alguien. Pero no os diré a quién.

Question: ¿Qué hago con Alois? ¿Cuál va a ser su final? ¿Muerto por Lance? ¿Comido por Hannah? ¿O salvado por obra y gracia del espíritu santo? O.o

¡Contestad u os quedáis sin regalos de Navidad! ¡Que tengo contactos con Santa Claus! [por ejemplo: ¡Cheshire ataca! (se oye rugido de tigre)]

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	29. Chapter 29

Sólo dos capítulos! Bueno todavía voy a dejar abierto el tema de la pregunta sobre qué hacer con Alois por si a alguien no le ha dado tiempo a contestar.

**Rincón respuesta: Tsuki Hanasaki:** pobre Canterbury la que le espera xD, igual que Alois ¬¬ ¡no te muerdas las uñas y entonces negociaré con Santa al secuestrado Sebastian! Aunque creo que Claude nos pondrá las cosas dificiles jeje**/RinMeltdown02: **venga sí Alois es tuyo, te lo concedo xD y tranqui si has sido buena Cheshire y yo procuraremos que Santa te deje montones de regalos jeje como la trilogia de la Star Wars PD: yo estoy del lado oscuro de la fuerza con Darth Vader xD**/ Kayoko: **¡me vas a hacer contestarte doblemente! xD jeje no tienes por qué disculparte por no pasarte en el 27 ^^ mm no había pensado lo de los demonios gato...mmm jajaja y con lo de los cuernos casi me parto de risa jajaj aunque no creo xD en cuanto a qué clase es Canterbury lo explicaré/inventaré más adelante ¡Tranqui haremos que Santa te lleve a Daisuke Ono para que te diga frases a todas horas!** /alexalu13: **jeje me gusta que te guste el rumbo de la historia, me esfuerzo mucho en cada capitulo y me gusta contar con vuestras opiniones (de ahi lo de las preguntas)¡lo continuaré no te preocupes!**/Elhy: **yeee ya se te echaba de menos xDjaja tranqui por eso de "no contribuir" llegaremos antes actualizando ^^ ya falta poco, ten paciencia. Jeje creo que a Sebas-chan le costará pillarle cariño a Canter-chan pero bueno...él es así de celoso ¡Club de fans de Aracne!

Bueno little demons, de momento las cosas en la encuesta van así: 2 a favor de que se lo coma Hannah y dos a favor del espíritu santo xD es decir un empate, así que hay que desempatar ¡pero no vale que me volvais a votar quienes ya hayais votado no hagais trampa! Si nadie más dice nada al final decido yo.

PD:ya tengo a Santa secuestrado bien vigilado por Cheshire, (enseño foto de un Santa atado con un tigre sonriente a su lado) ¡Así que vuestros regalos van en marcha! ¡Sed buenas!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap.28.-Despedida y partida**

Un mordisco y un quejido suave, seguido de un suave barrido de lengua y un apagado suspiro.

El cuello de Sebastian Michaelis era ahora prácticamente todo un mapa de moretones, pues su pareja Claude Faustus, ejercía bien su labor de cartógrafo y envenenador. Pues y aún a su pesar, uno de sus cometidos era el de envenenar diariamente a su pareja para que ésta se acostumbrase e inmunizase al veneno que crecía junto a su cría en su interior.

Este tratamiento apenas había comenzado, pero Aracne insistía en hacerlo rápido, pues el estado de gesta de Sebastian alcanzaría dentro de poco un punto vital en el que la cría terminaría de formarse y seguidamente empezaría a crecer hasta que llegase el momento de su salida a la luz. A la luz...curioso término para seres moradores de la oscuridad como ellos, pero hablando de todo un poco, salir era otro de sus problemas principales.

-No pienso dejar que te vayas sin mí.¿Me has oído?

-Sebastian, esto ya pasa de nivel. No pienso ponerte en peligro más veces, y menos ahora.

-¡Y yo no pienso dejar que me dejes aquí!-gruñó añadiendo énfasis a su redundancia.

Esta discusión tenía su origen en el nuevo plan de la Viuda Negra para tratar de derrotar a Lance Valentines, ir al territorio de los demonios lobo y encontrar a Gabriel, la funda de la espada de Lucifer. El problema estaba en que Claude no quería llevar a Sebastian consigo, y Sebastian por su parte, se negaba a quedarse esperándolo. La mujer cavilaba qué era peor, si el tener todo el día a un cabreado y embarazado cuervo preguntando que demonios le faltaba al inútil de su pareja para volver, o que ambos se fueran y acabaran muertos. Echando una leve mirada a Canterbury, la mujer medio sonrió, pensando que precisamente él era uno de los motivos por los cuales Michaelis no quería quedarse atrás. Seguía sin fiarse del joven demonio.

-Oye jovencito...-le llamó suavemente, a lo que el pelivioleta la miró mientras los otros dos seguían discutiendo.- ¿por qué no intervienes tú también?

-¿Para qué? No le veo el sentido.

-Escúchame a mí y después intervienes.

Sabiendo que no la podía rebatir, Canterbury se acercó a ella para que le susurrase su mensaje. Alzando una ceja y resignándose, el más joven se dispone a intervenir y de la mejor manera que se le ocurre: metiéndose en medio, pero literalmente.

-¿¡Qué haces ahí! ¡Quítate de enmedio!-brama Sebastian.

-Escuchadme un momento.-pide el pelivioleta.

Canterbury se había metido de lleno en la disputa colándose entre medias de ambos demonios y quedándose frente a frente con Claude y de espaldas a Sebastian. Ambos adultos gruñen, pero el joven no se inmuta.

-Claude-san, yo protegeré a Sebastian-san.

-¿?-esto pilla de sorpresa a ambos.

-Él está empeñado en venir pero él es más indefenso también...

-¡Oye, vigila lo que dices!

-Pero aún así-sigue como si nada- y dado que yo estoy ahora de vuestra parte puedo protegerle también. Sea con el método que sea.-sonríe con descaro- para fastidiar a ese condenado reptil.

Claude y Sebastian guardan silencio, bastante sorprendidos. El cuervo es el primero en hablar.

-¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que yo necesito tu protección?-gruñó, pero en su tono se dejaba entrever un ligero matiz de agradecimiento.

-He sido yo.-respondió Aracne, interfiriendo también.-Faustus...piénsalo, aunque sé que la idea de llevarte a Michaelis resulte peligrosa, sin él Gabriel no creerá tu historia y además debes seguir con la inmunización; sin contar con el hecho de que no pienso aguantarle a él sólo aquí hasta que tú regreses.

El ojidorado parece meditarlo, ya eran 3 contra uno, y también estaba el ofrecimiento de Canterbury, que parecía muy decidido; él solo pudo pensar una cosa: trío de suicidas.

-Muy bien, vosotros ganáis. Nos vamos los tres.-Sebastian y Canterbury sonrieron con picardía triunfal.

-Sea como sea...-empieza la mujer cuyo tono se ha vuelto sombrío.-más os vale daros prisa...él se acerca, y cada vez más.

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió de arriba a abajo a ambos ojirrojos, y un gruñido sordo escapó de la boca del ojidorado, que aferró entre sus brazos al ojirrojo mayor y posando apenas una de sus manos en la cabeza del ojirrojo menor le frotó el pelo. Era cuestión de mantener la calma, pero la mujer tenía razón, la fuerte presencia del serpiente empezaba a notarse a kilometros.

**······································**Lance Valentines**···············································**

Caminando a paso más bien tranquilo, Lance avanzaba hacia su destino; y el lugar más probable al que sus dos presas hubieran ido.

/FLASHBACK/

-¿Sseguro del todo que Michaeliss no esstá en vuesstra colina?

-S s sí. ¡Ya te he dicho la verdad!

-Por tu bien máss te vale que essa verdad ssea verdad.

El cazador había ido hasta el Abismo que franqueaba la Colina de los cuervos, y había preparado una trampa para cazar a uno de sus residentes. Su treta funcionó y uno de los cuervos cayó en sus redes. Y a pesar de que el pájaro intentó liberarse, el serpiente no le dejó hacerlo para nada y se entretuvo interrogándolo y arrancandole plumas para sacarle la información.

Frunció el ceño y su siguiente pensamiento fue para el hogar de las arañas. Tendría que ir hasta allí también. Medio liberando a su presa, Lance se dio el gusto de observar su cuerpo herido por última vez, sonrió recordando aquel día en Tower Hill.

-Todoss loss cuervoss oss parecéiss, pero tú tieness ssuerte de no sser él. No me excita de igual manera verte a ti magullado. Kishishi.

Dejándole así para que se fuera por su propio pie, Lance se marchó del lugar con una macabra sonrisa y grabando en su memoria por un rato el gesto de horror del otro cuervo tan parecido al que percibió de Michaelis aquel día que se abrió paso entre sus entrañas.

/FLASHBACK/

-Preaparaoss, ya puedo oler vuesstro miedo.

Colocando su mano sobre la empuñadura de Laevateinn, Lance apresuró el paso para llegar cuanto antes a la Hondonada; la hora de la caza volvía a establecerse.

**································**Hondonada, Nido de Aracne**·········································**

Los preparativos para la marcha eran pocos y resultaron presurosos, pues la percepción de la Viuda Negra era clara; el cazador se acercaba.

Los tres demonios estaban listos para partir, y cavilaban la ruta para ir directamente a Bosque Oscuro. Sin embargo con el paso de las horas, minutos y segundos, Aracne lucía más ofuscada e incluso preocupada. Y viendo que no se decidían, puesto que ninguno se había aventurado nunca por esas tierras, decidió intervenir. Los reunió a los tres en uno de los habitáculos de su árbol donde ya tenía confeccionado un mapa gigante hecho de hilo blanco que representaba la isla con todo lujo de detalle.

Señaladas con dos cruces estaban la Hondonada y el Bosque.

-Escuchadme con atención trío de renacuajos descabezados, y memorizad bien en esos cabezones la ruta de este mapa, pues es la que os llevará derechos a Bosque Oscuro. El único problema quizás esté en salir de aquí pero para eso ya tenía pensado algo...

-¿Lo dice porque la ruta queda a espaldas de este lugar?

-Exacto. Pero tranquilos, al menos uno de vosotros puede volar.-ríe cómica.

Los otros tres se miran interrogantes, evidentemente la mujer se refería a Sebastian, que aún podía volar algo, pero no demasiado pues se cansaba; ¿pero que tenía que ver el vuelo con todo esto?

-Oh, vamos, encima que lo hago como un último favor para evitaros la carrera de salida de la Hondonada.-protesta Aracne.-La idea es que vais a salir directamente desde mi Nido, y desde la rama más alta de este árbol. Es decir, que vais a salir, volando, literalmente.

-Aracne-sama...¿no esperará en serio que cargue con los dos verdad?-pregunta irónico el cuervo.

-Yo no he dicho nada de que nadie cargue con nadie. Tú sales volando porque puedes, ellos dos que se las apañen.-vuelve a reír.

Canterbury pone cara de no creerselo, el árbol de la Viuda Negra era enorme y eso visto desde el suelo, desde la parte más alta debía de haber por lo menos más de un 100 metros de caída. Eso incluso para un demonio podía resultar la fractura de algún hueso o incluso algo peor.

-Está bien.-dijo Claude tras un breve silencio.-Partimos de inmediato.

-Más os vale.-respondió ella de vuelta.

** Apenas una hora después**

Encaramados a la última rama del árbol de Aracne, los cuatro demonios contemplaron el paisaje ofrecido desde aquella altura. El más joven miraba de reojo la caída que tendrían que hacer, mientras que los otros dos hombres adultos lucían la mar de tranquilos. Aracne no cesaba de mirar abajo y en todas direcciones.

-Aquí nos despedimos Aracne-sama. Mi gratitud es para usted.-dijo el araña a modo de despedida y haciendo una suave reverencia a la mujer.

-Considerate pagado Faustus. Y espero por vuestro bien que si nos vemos otra vez ya tengáis a vuestra cría en brazos.

-Descuide, para entonces también me habré recubierto las botas con la piel de Valentines.-asevera Sebastian.

-Sin duda. Y en cuanto a ti jovencito...-dice dirigiéndose al pelivioleta y acercándose a él.- _cuida bien de que mi par de idiotas no cometa ninguna estupidez_-termina susurrándole.-¡bueno venga, a qué esperáis, largo ya de aquí!

-Como ordene.-respondieron a coro.

Sebastian ya tenía bien desplegadas sus negras alas, y estaba colocado tras Claude y Canterbury.

-Canterbury...-llama el ojidorado.- tú y yo saltamos a la vez y entonces te agarras a mí ¿entendido?

-Sí.

-¿¡Cómo que agarrarse...!

Pero antes de que el cuervo pudiese protestar más, ambos demonios habían saltado al vacío.

Ambos demonios son arrastrados por la fuerza de la gravedad hacia abajo en una caída libre, el más joven obedeciendo al adulto utiliza el aire para lanzarse contra él y poder agarrarle de los hombros y el cuello. Y cuando ya está bien agarrado, el ojidorado hila en cuestión de décimas de segundos un par de alas que usa para planear y frenar la caída en picado. Desde arriba Sebastian frunce el ceño y Aracne esboza una sonrisa complaciente.

-Tu turno Michaelis. Ten cuidado, no olvides que esa cría es de los nuestros.

-Lo sé Aracne-sama. Oh, y antes de que lo olvide...-el cuervo se saca de vete a saber dónde la Flor de la Noche que Claude había cogido del castillo Laevateinn.- quédese esto. Claude me la trajo, dijo que su aroma le recordaba a mí pero...creo que le quedará mejor a usted que a mí. Considérelo...un regalo de agradecimiento.

Le tiende la flor la mujer, que la coge y la observa, suspirando quedamente la ata a una gargantilla que llevaba puesta y con dibujo geométrico de telaraña.

-Nos vemos, Aracne-sama.-se despide Sebastian saltando él también al vacío y emprendiendo el vuelo en descenso hacia abajo tras dedicarle una última mirada a su anfitriona.

Aracne le ve caer y parpadea con lentitud. Ella sólo espera que después de tanto ajetreo y dolor de cabeza que le habían provocado,las cosas les salieran bien. Pero ahora que ya estaban fuera de la Hondonada y por el lado contrario a la salida, ella ya podía hacer su trabajo.

Bajando de su árbol. La Viuda Negra abandona su nido y camina dando un paseo hasta la salida de la Hondonda; el resto de los suyos la ve pasar y la saludan con una breve inclinación de cabeza que ella no suele responder, pero hoy es la excepción.

-¿Se marcha Aracne-sama?-pregunta extrañado un Reclusa Marrón de cara conocida que respondía al nombre de Zess.

-Sí, tengo que atender un asunto urgente.-sigue andando y cuando ya casi tiene un pie al lado de la puerta se gira hacia el hombre.- Portaos bien hijos míos, seguid siendo dignos de nuestra especie.

Y dicho esto la Viuda Negra atraviesa la maraña de hilos que se abre a su paso ondulando sus simétricas formas para dejarle el camino libre fuera de la Hondonada.

**···································**Claude,Sebastian,Canterbury**······································**

Los tres demonios habían salido a la carrera nada más tocar tierra y ahora ya apenas lograban divisar la copa del árbol de Aracne la tejedora. Claude iba al frente seguido por Sebastian y Canterbury cerraba la marcha bien atento a cualquier señal de peligro.

Sebastian miró hacia detrás como última despedida a la Hondonada de las arañas al menos por un tiempo, y de paso mirar de reojo al joven pelivioleta, cuyos ojos le devolvieron la mirada, provocando un choque de rubíes.

/FLASHBACK/

Sebastian a pesar de haber saltado después aterrizó primero gracias a su habilidad natural para volar, los otros dos demonios aterrizaron después. Zapateando con sus botas de aguja y con los brazos cruzados, en cuanto vio que el araña puso los pies en el suelo graznó:

-Ya puedes soltarle, tocas tierra.

-Celoso...-dijo apenas el ojidorado mientras el pelivioleta se descolgaba de él y ponían los pies en la tierra.-Bien, vamos, el viaje comienza ahora y es mejor correr un rato hasta perder de vista este lugar. Canterbury, tú cubres la retaguardia y tú Sebastian detrás de mí. Vamos.

Los otros dos asienten y emprenden la carrera alejándose del lugar.

/END FLASHBACK/

-¿Se encuentras bien Sebastian-san?-pregunta el joven viendo que el mayor le aguanta la mirada.-¿Está cansado?

-Estoy bien, preocúpate de momento de tener todos los sentidos bien alerta.- le responde tajante.

-Entendido.

-Vamos los dos, Bosque Oscuro está por lo menos a dos días de camino, y eso yendo a este ritmo.-les apremia el araña.

-¡Espero que por lo menos esos chuchos tengan algo de comer!-gruñe el cuervo de vuelta.

-Sigue sin ser demasiado lindo...-susurra Canterbury.

**·····································**Lance Valentinces**···············································**

Había sido un viaje más o menos largo, sobre todo porque había tenido que ir hasta la Colina de esos molestos pajarracos, pero ahora ya podía divisar el gran árbol que dominaba la Hondonada de las arañas y de dónde estaba seguro que encontraría lo que buscaba. Todavía podía sentir ligeros matices en el suelo que pisaba y llevaba a su destino de la esencia de Faustus que tenía ligerísimos toques de la de Michaelis, pero...¿qué era eso? ¿otra esencia?. Una esencia joven, de olor neutro como la de los hermanos que rasgó con Laevateinn, eso era...el trillizo que quedaba también estaba allí. Mejor, era matar tres ratones huidizos de un mordisco.

-Lass sserpientess adoramoss loss roedoress como aperitivo. Kishishi.

El último tramo era una llanura de verde hierba y oscura vegetación que cruzaba un pequeño riachuelo naciente de las lejanas montañas. Parándose a su vera, el serpiente sumergió sus manos en él y dio un sorbo del agua cristalina, fue entonces que sus sentidos de cazador notaron una poderosa presencia que se acercaba a él. Quedándose quieto unos segundos, sonrió mostrando los colmillos cuando sintió la presencia a tan sólo unos pasos de él.

-Siempre es un honor estar en su presencia, Aracne la tejedora, Mayor y madre de los demonios araña.-empieza a decir levantándose y dándose la vuelta.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de tí, Valentines el cazador.

Frente a frente quedaron Aracne y Lance, la Viuda Negra estaba cruzada de sus ocho brazos en actitud amenazante y con el entrecejo fruncido. La pitón sigue sonriendo y tiene una mano apoyada sobre la empuñadura de la espada.

-Aaah, aún recuerdo la primera vez que tuve el honor de vérmelass con ussted, yo era un reptil joven pero ya buen cazador y ussted era tan esspléndida como ahora; en aquella ocassión me vi forzado a huir debido a ssu fuerza.

-Ahora será igual.

-¿Pretendéiss luchar? Kishishi, ya veo, aunque no entiendo por qué.

-Persigues algo Valentines, y ese algo ya está lejos de aquí. Y me temo que no te permitiré ir tras ellos, mi deber como madre me lo exige.

-¿Ssu deber como madre? No me haga reír, bussco a uno de loss ssuyoss, a un cuervo en esstado de gessta y a un joven demonio neutro.

-Precisamente por eso, no es sólo a uno de los míos a los que persigues, sino a dos. La cría que Michaelis espera será un demonio araña, como su padre, al que por cierto debo la vida;-extiende sus ochos brazos- y esta será una buena forma de pagárselo de una vez por todas, cobrándome tu vida serpiente infame.

-Kishishi, ya veo una pequeña araña; bueno esso a mí me da igual, lo que me interessa es ir a por elloss , aunque para ello-desenfunda a Laevateinn- ¡tenga que passar por encima del cadáver de uno de los Mayoress!

Liberando sus dos auras el ambiente del lugar quedó lleno del aura negra violácea de una Viuda Negra y del aura negra verdosa de una serpiente Pitón. La batalla por defender la vida de dos de sus hijos, de un molesto cuervo y de un jovencito más bien callado acababa de empezar para Aracne la tejedora, y sería una lucha encarnizada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

TT^TT ¡Ánimo Aracne-sama! Sinceramente, me siento muy orgullosa de este personaje, me recuerda a Kali, diosa hindú. Oh, y también he hecho un dibujo de ella xD me ha quedado muy guapa, bueno como es ella jeje. Y también de Gabriel y de la espada de Lucifer, que saldrán próximamente.

Perdonadme gente, seré mala muy muy mala. Pero bueno, en recompensa cuando suba el capitulo 30 subiré a la par el songfic que os tengo prometido. ¡Ya falta poco!

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	30. Chapter 30

**Cap.29.-Mother of us all**

Dicen que el amor de una madre por sus hijos es tan fuerte que sería capaz de resistir el embiste de una gran ola o la fuerza de un huracán. Y en una madre demonio esta fuerza se multiplicaba por diez.

Aracne la tejedora estaba decidida a acabar con Lance Valentines como ya estuvo a punto de hacerlo años atrás cuando,como bien había dicho el cazador, él todavía era un demonio joven y temerario que osó retarla a un combate del que al final se vio forzado a huir. Pero esta vez ni aunque lo intentase lo conseguiría; ella no lo iba a permitir, su único billete de salida sería el pasaporte de ida sin retorno al anillo más profundo del infierno.

-¡Seguíss ssin haber perdido vuesstro esstilo!-ríe clamoroso el serpiente fintando los numerosos ataques cuerpo a cuerpo que la mujer le envía. Ni él había desenvainado la espada ni ella usado ninguna de sus habilidades como artrópodo.

Aracne no contestó, echando sus ochos brazos hacia detrás en una postura contraída, corrió a toda velocidad hacia Lance y cuando le tuvo a un paso los desplegó lanzándolos hacia él. Las extremidades hubieran tenido el mismo efecto que unas lanzas, y dada su trayectoria habrían hecho impacto en el cuello de su objetivo; pero éste usó su elástica composición natural para doblarse hacia atrás por la cintura y lograr apoyar los brazos en el suelo, quedándose por unos segundos como si hiciera "el puente", después de un pequeño impulso dio una voltereta hacia atrás y recuperó la compostura.

Sonriendo de forma altiva, Lance se cruzó de brazos en actitud chulesca; Aracne frunció el ceño y posó sus cuatro brazos superiores en sus costados. Cruzando sus miradas saltaron chispas en el ambiente y un fuerte viento sopló en la llanura mientras el cielo se oscurecía pintado de gris por las grandes nubes que anunciaban tormenta. El primer relámpago vino acompañado del destello violeta de ambos pares de ojos.

-Parece que la lluvia noss acompañará en esste baile.

-¿Pretendes bailar Valentines?-preguntó con sorna- ¿Y a cual de mis ochos brazos te agarrarás?

-Para bailar un valss o un tango me haría falta pero no para esste baile.

-_Danse macabre.-_aseveró con énfasis en la pronunciación francesa.

-_Oui._

Echándose hacia atrás el pelo, la ojinegra procede a crujirse los puños; Lance curva la boca emulando un gesto de falsa admiración, imitándola echa hacia atrás su melena y cruje sus nudillos. Sin embargo no puede evitar reírse, cosa que desconcierta a la mujer.

-Déjemonoss de tonteríass Aracne la tejedora, ssi vamoss a bailar, bailemoss bien. Vísstasse con ssuss mejoress galass.-dice agarrando a Laevateinn y empuñándola por encima de su cabeza.

-Con que esas tenemos, culebrilla osada. Eres tan temerario e impulsivo como mi par de idiotas, la diferencia es que...-empieza a hilar- ellos no tienen esa molesta risita.

**································**En dos partes distintas de la isla**······································**

-¿Por qué se habrá marchado Aracne-sama tan de repente?

-No le des más vueltas Zess, ella es nuestra superiora y nuestra madre, sus asuntos no nos incumben.-le recordó otro araña.-Sea lo que sea lo que la haya hecho salir, lo resolverá y volverá.

-Sí...pero...esta vez había algo diferente en ella, Rags.-le responde a su interlocutor.- No sé, tal vez sean imaginaciones mías.

-Esas plumas que llevas en la cabeza creo que están empezando a hacer que tengas pájaros en la cabeza.-le bufa el otro a modo de broma yéndose.

Zess sonríe de lado, y acaricia sus pardos cabellos que están adornados con varias plumas negras atadas a su pelo. El Reclusa Marrón llevaba estas plumas como recuerdo de aquel cuervo que acompañaba a Faustus y al que se la debía por haberle ensartado.

-Hmm, me pregunto dónde estarán ahora...Pff, como si me importara.- cruza los brazos tras la espalda y se aleja caminando.

***Lejos de allí***

Parados al lado de un lago de tamaño medio de aguas cristalinas que quedaba a un día del territorio de los lobos, los tres demonios se habían detenido; principalmente por Sebastian, que lucía bastante agotado después de la gran carrera para alejarse lo más posible de la Hondonada. Sentado en una roca que estaba al lado de la orilla, contemplaba su reflejo, y su redondeado ser. De repente un torrente de agua se le vino encima, mojándole por completo.

El cuervo puso cara de asco y enfado a la vez y miró al agua. Del fondo, emergió Canterbury con un pez en la boca. El adulto lo fulminó con la mirada y con los dedos crispados, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no hundirlo en el agua a base de plumas afiladas.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?-pregunta con enfado. Canterbury sorbe el pescado, masticándolo y tragandoselo le mira con presunta inocencia.

-Tenía hambre, y como hay peces decidí coger uno. ¿Quieres tú uno?

-No.

-Estoy oyendo tu estómago gruñir desde la otra punta.-se une el araña, que aparece por detrás y le lanza una red al joven.-Ve.

El pelivioleta agarra la red y vuelve a zambullirse en el agua. El ojidorado toma asiento junto al ojirrojo en la superfície rocosa.

-Ya tendrías que ir acostumbrándote a su presencia.

-Gusta de chincharme, y un día de estos lo lanzaré volando a la estratosfera.

-Sin duda, pero está de nuestro lado y técnicamente a mi servicio. Me debe su lealtad.

-Ya lo sé, supongo que será cuestión de tiempo que me haga a él.

-Y que deje de inspirarte de celos.

Sebastian se puso colorado y en ese momento Canterbury volvió a salir del agua con la red llena de peces que aleteaban intentando salir. Sacudiéndose el pelo sale empapado a la orilla y les tiende la captura.

-¿Te seco de un vendaval de mis alas?-pregunta malicioso el cuervo.

-No creo que haga falta si se pone entremedias de los dos.-responde divertido Claude con toda la intención de picar a su pareja.

-¡Artrópodo retorcido!-grazna Sebastian liándose a golpes con su pareja, que no intenta ni si quiera desviarlos.

Canterbury pone gesto contrariado y divertido; puede que a fin de cuentas si resultasen algo lindos.

**··············································**La pelea**················································**

Truenos y relámpagos acompañaban como orquesta de fondo el baile que ejecutaban ambos demonios. El suelo estaba recubierto de trozos de hilo y de rasguños hechos por una espada.

Lance atacaba como todo un experto espadachín a la tejedora, que esquivaba y desviaba sus ataques a fuerza de escudos metálicos.

-Ess extraño que luzcaiss tan passiva.-ríe el serpiente.

Aracne no contesta. Fintando su último ataque, se coloca detrás de él y consigue encajarle una patada en medio de la espalda que catapulta al cazador a unos metros de ella. Gruñendo, frena usando las cuñas de sus botas y se gira sobándose la espalda.

-Esso ha dolido, hacía tiempo que no encajaba un golpe tan fuerte.

-Hum, y no será el último que vuelvas a recibir de mí hasta que te haya matado Valentines, porque ya he descubierto tu modus operandi.

-Me temo que no oss entiendo.

-No te hagass el despistado conmigo.-le gruñe- Sabes perfectamente que me refiero a tu patrón de ataque. Atacas sin parar valiéndote de tu elasticidad e intentando acorralar a tu rival. Pero dado que ahora estamos en campo abierto me atenazas con Laevateinn, buscando tu oportunidad para acercarte un poco más a mí y entonces cortarme.

-Kishishi, no esstá nada mal, aunque no ssiempre ataco de la missma forma. Y ahora oss lo demosstraré.-dice cogiendo su chakram y haciéndolo girar en uno de sus dedos.

Sin previo aviso, Lance lanzó el afilado instrumento hacia Aracne, que no se movió del sitio. Lanzando un alambre de púas, lo enganchó al chakram y lo enrolló por completo hasta lograr detenerlo y ponerlo en su mano.

-Olvidas que mis hilos son los más fuertes del mundo.

-Y ussted omite, que yo tengo telekinessiss.-responde iluminando sus eléctricos ojos azules.

Al instante el chakram circula en la mano de la mujer, que lo agarra con fuerza por la parte roma; el serpiente ve su oportunidad y corre hacia ella espada en alto. Cayendo como un ave de rapiña, espera terminar todo de un sólo golpe, pero olvida a quién se enfrenta.

Aracne hace fuerza y curva el brazo en el que tiene agarrado el objeto circular, acumulando fuerza lo libera de golpe lanzándolo hacia Lance, que está a centímetros de ella. Soprendido, no logra apartarse a tiempo y el chakram hace impacto contra uno de los lados de su cuello.

Emitiendo un sonido de ahogo, Lance detiene su ataque y cae al suelo agarrándose el cuello que sangra abundantemente pero sin soltar a Laevateinn.

-Incluso para los demonios una herida hecha directamente en el corazón lo suficientemente fuerte como para destrozarlo o un cuello cortado sería suficiente para darnos muerte. De modo que pondré fin a tu sufrimiento, serpiente. - y mientras va hacia él hila en sus dos brazos terceros alambre de espino, pretendía terminar de cortarle el cuello.

-Kishishi...¿pretendéiss mosstrar piedad matándome?-pregunta medio afónico.

-Es un decir, lo que cuenta es que con esto protegeré a dos de mis hijos.

-Vuesstross hijoss, que ssímbólico.-se tambalea para intentar ponerse en pie.

-¡No te muevas!-le lanza un hilo, pero el serpiente salta y lo esquiva, distanciándose de la mujer.

-Ghh, loss hijoss sson algo que hay que proteger...y ussted ni ssiquiera ggh, conssiguió proteger al ssuyo propio.

Aracne se detiene, más pálida de lo normal.

-No sé de que me hablas.

-Claro que ssí, hablo de vuesstra gessta fallida, cuando aún eráiss máss joven. Y quedássteiss encinta de Lykoss, el jefe lobo.

-Silencio.

-Ssin embargo a otro demonio con máss poder no le agradó ssemejante mezcla de ssangre entre doss Mayoress y pusso fin a essa gessta. ¿Me equivoco? Y dessde que perdistéiss a essa cría ssólo volvisstéiss una vez máss al territorio de loss loboss, pero creo ssaber que no consseguistéiss llegar a vuesstro objetivo.

La mujer guardó silencio, eso para Lance fue respuesta afirmativa muy clara. Sonriendo y mostrando sus colmillos manchados de sangre se suelta la herida y empuña bien a Laevateinn; Aracne temblaba.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Lo sé porque Radamanthiss, el Mayor de loss reptiless me lo contó la vez que volví a cassa trass enfrentarme a ussted cuando era joven. Loss Mayoress apenass pueden guardar ssecretoss entre ssí.

-Ese maldito y entrometido Radamanthis. Desde el momento en que perdí a mi cría- dirige sus manos a su vientre plano- juré tomarme en serio mi trabajo como Mayor y desde entonces los míos son mis hijos. Nadie nos hará daño nunca más.

-Oooh, assí que ess por esso que guarecisstéiss a Michaeliss. Que conmovedor- ríe- y más sabiendo que su cría será un demonio araña.

-Basta de cháchara. ¡Acabaré contigo!

La pelinegra se abalanza sobre él, y a tan solo un metro un ruido sordo proviene del suelo y entonces una larga cola de serpiente se enrosca en su tobillo y la hace caer.

-Imposible...¿puedes usar la biomorfosis?

-Me llevó añoss de entrenamiento pero sí. Al igual que ussted puede dessplegar ocho brazoss sin abandonarsse a la forma original yo puedo dessenrosscar mi cola.-responde moviendo sus caderas.-Acabemos con ¿pero qué?

-Je, te pillé.

Lance echa la vista al suelo y ve que sus pies están pegados a la tierra por una telaraña blanca que se extiende desde la mano de Aracne y recubre la superfície que los separa.

-Maldita ssea.-blasfemia y trata de despegar sus pies.

-Es inútil, como no sea que te cortes las piernas o me cortes la mano a mí no conseguirás despegarte.- clama la mujer triunfal.-Estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

-¡Esso nunca!-brama liberando su aura, que adopta la forma de una serpiente gigante.

-Tsk, que tipo tan testarudo.

La pelinegra libera también toda su aura, que la recubre formando otra colosal figura de araña. El aura verde de la serpiente carga contra la de la araña, que resiste el embiste apoyada en cuatro de sus patas mientras que con las otras cuatro empuja al reptil.

Ambos demonios hacen fuerza, en especial el serpiente que se vale de su rabia para poner más empuje a su aura. Él, herido, sangrante y adolorido; él el mejor cazador de todos, el demonio que es temido por los demonios ¡no iba a perder por muy Mayor que fuera su oponente!

Soltando un alarido de furia, Lance pone toda su fuerza e incluso vida en el ataque, logrando que aflorara la forma oscura gracias al fuerte pecado la soberbia unido al de la furia que recubrieron a la aureola serpiente pintandola de negro fusionándola con el negro color nublado del cielo. Aracne también puso más fuerza, su voluntad de hierro determinada a acabar con él permitió que la forma oscura también comenzará a aparecer.

Y cuando ya media araña aureola estaba recubierta, se oyó un fuerte crujido junto a un relámpago del cielo y un grito de dolor de mujer, el aura negra se replegó. Aracne echó una mirada a hacia atrás, mirando a su atado pie. Lance había usado su cola ,que sujetaba a la ojinegra, para partirle el tobillo y así con el dolor evitar que terminara de desplegar la forma oscura.

Una estratagema que dio resultado, y entonces la negra serpiente volvió a atacar con la boca abierta, la araña volvió a resistir el embiste y respondió abriendo su boca de insecto. Ambos trataban de morderse, estuvieron así apenas unos minutos que les parecieron horas, hasta que Aracne hizo acopio de fuerzas y embistió su aura hasta el final; la serpiente retrocedió y caso fue mordida, pero echándose hacia atrás en un movimiento que usan las cobras, esquivó y entonces cayó como un mal presagio sobre el cuerpo gigante del artrópodo; que emitió un sonido espeluznante y se rompió en mil pedazos.

Todo quedó cubierto de los cristales que eran el aura de Aracne y la vista de la llanura quedó inutilizada. Nada se veía, nada era visto.

Cuando todo empezó a despejarse Aracne se vio liberada de la cola de su pie y trató de levantarse, bien atenta a cualquier cosa. El tobillo derecho le dolía horrores y no podía apoyarse bien con él. Entonces su olfato captó el olor a sangre detrás suyo. Haciendo un esfuerzo saltó hacia atrás, justo a la trampa.

-Ya oss tengo.

-¡!

El sonido de un tajo certero. La punta superior de Laevateinn emergió desde abajo del pecho de la mujer, que abrió la boca en gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Co como has?¿Un señuelo?

-Radamanthiss-ssama me ensseñó bien. He excavado un túnel bajo tierra, cuando habéis despegado la mano del suelo quitando la red, y vertido mi ssangre detráss de ussted para hacerla ssaltar hacia detrás y alejarsse, mientrass yo he emergido a tierra para ssituarme donde ussted aterrizara y poder pillarla.

-Ningún mayor enseña a nadie sus tácticas. A no ser que...-gira su rostro hacia él.- no me digas que...¿eres un descendiente directo?

-Tal parece que ssí. Cuando comencé mi época dorada como cazador y alcancé mi mejor momento él vino hassta mí y me contó loss orígeness a loss que renuncié cuando me convertí en adulto.

-Malditos reptiles.-gruñe la mujer, que nota su sangre subirle a la boca y escaparse por sus labios.

Cuando un demonio pasaba a la edad adulta renunciaba a la mayoría de recuerdos de su infancia, olvida a sus progenitores, su vida como demonio cría y olvida el nombre que le dieron al nacer para adoptar el que él mismo escoge para sí.

-Kishishi, en el fondo me ssirve para entender el motivo de que ssea tan poderosso y temido. Mi padre es un Mayor.

-Sólo fue a buscarte porque eras fuerte.

-Esso ya lo ssé y francamente me da igual.- retuerce la espada, haciendo que gire y provocando agonía en la mujer.- Llegado el momento él passará a sser otra víctima y entoncess yo reclamaré el título de Mayor de loss míos.

-Estás loco. ¿Pretendes asesinar a sangre fría y traición a un Mayor? ¿A tu padre?

-Hoy ya he matado a uno, ussted. Desse por muerta Aracne la tejedora.

Y arranca la espada de Aracne, que cae sobre la mojada hierba. El serpiente se agarra la herida del cuello, pero silbando amenazante viendo que la pelinegra todavía hace amago de moverse sesga sus ochos brazos, separándolos del esbelto cuerpo.

Aracne aprieta la boca pero no emite ni un sonido. Su orgullo incluso al borde la muerte no se lo permitía. Lance tomó aire tratando de normalizar su respiración, arrancando un pedazo de tela del largo vestido de la ojinegra, se lo ata a modo de venda alrededor del cuello.

Entonces se echa a reír y los truenos le acompañan en su risa victoriosa. Mirando desde arriba a la mujer, se arrodilla poniendo una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo y quedándose sobre ella. Acercando su cuerpo deja su cara suspendida sobre la de ella y le muestra su mejor sonrisa malvada.

-_Larga vida a la reina araña.-_susurra de forma pausada y con énfasis.

Y de un tirón se queda con la gargantilla de Aracne, que llevaba la Flor de la Noche. Poniéndose de pie Lance se enfunda a Laevateinn en el cinturón y echa a andar cuando la tormenta alcanza su punto máximo de furia y descarga incluso más agua.

Y allí, sola, tendida y al borde de la muerte sobre la verde hierba estaba Aracne la tejedora. Que cierra los ojos y deja volar sus pensamientos.

_-"Perdonadme hijos míos, no podré volver a veros en la Hondonada, pero sé que haréis que me sienta orgullosa de nuestra especie" "Mi par de idiotas, os pido perdón, me he dejado ganar por sus malas artes; ahora todo depende de vosotros y de ese jovencito"_

Soltando un último suspiro, piensa por última vez.

-"_Parece que, me reuniré con mi pequeño antes de lo que había previsto" "Dejo este mundo en manos de todos vosotros, como vuestra orgullosa madre"_

Una lágrima se escurrió de los párpados cerrados. Una diminuta gota de agua salada que se mezcló con las de lluvia. Y una de las cosas que Aracne la tejedora jamás dejó salir en vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…...

Cheshire: ¿no vas a decirles nada?

Yo:...

Cheshire: Inu-baka...

Yo:...

Cheshire; bueno gente, mi inu está triste y deprimida así que no me queda más remedio que desearos feliz navidad en su nombre y bueno esperar que la perdoneis.

Yo:...soy lo peor.

Cheshire; venga arriba ese ánimo, que todavía tenemos al gordo de rojo.

Yo:...

Cheshire: en fin -.-U ¡nos leemos!

Atte.- Cheshire + depre Cherry TT_TT


	31. Chapter 31

¡Feliz año 2012! ¡Aprovechad al máximo cada segundo little demons, que en noviembre se acabó lo que se daba!(modo conspiradora ON)

En fin, ya se me ha pasado un poco la depresión del último capítulo pero aún estoy algo triste TT_TT, ¡larga vida a la reina araña!

PD:¡ya ha llegado el songfic! Así que a buscarlo, que seguro que sabréis cual es xD

**Rincón respuesta:Berith: **encantada de darte la bienvenida y sí tienes razón tengo abandonado Amor Yaoi dado que este fic se publicó antes aquí, me alegro de que te guste y ¡oh creo que eres una de las primeras a las que les cae bien Lance! XD No te preocupes yo te daré continuaciones :D/**Kayoko: **no llores tú también que bastante lloré yo escribiendo -.-U, jodido Lance grr como son los malos de las series ¬¬ ¡Feliz Navidad igualmente! Ya iré desvelando los secretos de este fic ten paciencia :D PD:yo también quiero palomitas *¬* /**alexalu13: ** tranquila que sabes que yo lo continuo jeje oh y enhorabuena que veo que ya te has hecho una cuenta ^^. Gracias por tus espléndidos ánimos.

¡Os adoro little demons!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap.30.-Who's afraid of the fierce wolf?**

Hannah Anafellows sumergió sus manos en el agua caliente, recogiendo algo de espuma entre las transparentes pompas con sus manos, la vertió sobre la rubia cabeza que estaba delante suyo. Una ligera risita se dejó oír.

-¿Os ha entrado en los ojos mi señor?

-No que va.

Alois chapoteó con sus manos cual niño en la acuosa superficie y despejó la espuma dejando ver su reflejo y el de la mujer que tenía detrás suyo, ambos metidos en la bañera mientras ella le lavaba cariñosamente el pelo.

-Lance vendrá a por ti Hannah, después de que vea esto...-dice quitandose las morenas manos de la cabeza para apartarse él mismo las mojadas hebras rubias de la frente. En la cual se dibujaba en la parte izquierda, un símbolo de contrato.

-No tenéis que preocuparos por eso mi señor, lo primordial es usted, no yo.

-Pero si te mata, de un modo u otro acabaré solo de nuevo.-agacha la cabeza.- Pero si tú le matas a él...

-Lo haré mi señor. Cuando me de la orden lo haré sin dudarlo.

-Entonces-gira su cabeza hacia ella- te lo ordeno; cuando él venga a por nosotros mátalo, quema su cuerpo y alma y esparce sus cenizas al viento.

-Yes my little king.-le responde Hannah abrazando con cariño a Alois, el querido hermano de su adorado Luca.

**·········································**La llegada**···················································**

Había sido un duro viaje, sobre todo porque aparte de la parada en el lago no habían hecho ninguna más, y Sebastian maldecía en todos los idiomas al estúpido bosque de los chuchos. Al menos ahora estaban en el linde del lugar.

-Los lobos marcan bien su presencia.-dijo Claude, Canterbury le asintió arrugando la nariz; Sebastian no dijo nada, pero su gesto de disgusto era un libro abierto.

Incluso desde fuera se podía notar la presencia de los moradores de Bosque Oscuro, que era una buena alerta para los posibles intrusos. Sebastian se sobó ligeramente el cuello, donde tenía una nueva reciente marca de mordisco y escudriñó con sus rubíes la oscuridad que se adentraba en la espesura del bosque. Desde luego el nombre le iba que ni pintado.

-Vamos, no nos demoremos más.-les apremia el araña, que espera a que ambos se pongan en movimiento para ponerse a su lado y con los sentidos bien alerta.

Avanzaron dentro de la negrura del bosque, compuesto por altos árboles de madera grisácea y caoba cuyas copas apenas eran distinguibles; el ambiente frío del lugar propiciaba la aparición de una neblina espesa que cubría los pies de sus moradores y de sus visitantes; y hablando de los primeros en cuestión, de súbito los tres demonios intrusos notaron un fuerte olor acompañado de incluso una más fuerte presencia a poca distancia de ellos. Deteniéndose y tensándose para lo que pudiese venir sus cabezas se giraron al unísono hacia la derecha, la parte profunda del bosque, donde entre la neblina se dibujaba una figura que caminaba hacia ellos.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero Claude y Canterbury se pusieron inmediatamente delante de Sebastian, haciendo de escudo;a tan sólo dos metros la figura se detuvo y emitió un soplido, inmediatamente la neblina que cubría la visión se disipó. Y tuvieron que alzar la vista.

Ante ellos apareció un gigante, aunque metafóricamente hablando; la figura que de un solo soplido disipó la niebla era un hombre que le sacaba por lo menos dos cabezas al más alto de los tres, su piel tenía un matiz bronce de tono moreno que cubría la gran musculatura de su cuerpo, sus profundos ojos café les observaban desde la altura y de vez en cuando un rebelde mechón rizado se escurría hasta su cara de su larga y abundante melena negra. El hombre iba vestido sólo con unos amplios pantalones combinados con botas estilo militar todo de oscura piel, visto de cerca se adivinaban brazaletes en sus bíceps y un enorme collar tribal en su cuello que le caía hacia los pectorales. Sin musitar palabra fue derecho hacia ellos a grandes pasos.

-¡Sebastian atrás!-ordenó Claude que desplegó entre sus manos una maraña de hilos que desplegó hacia delante cual cuchillas.

Sin pestañear siquiera el gran hombre se movió hacia los lados a una velocidad asombrosa, como si el resto fuera a cámara lenta, y esquivó todo sin problemas. El araña ni siquiera le vio venir cuando ya le tenía enfrente, solo pudo abrir la boca cuando éste le agarró del cuello y como si de peso ligero se tratara lo lanzó con un solo brazo hacia la copa de uno de los árboles. Los dos pares de rubíes miraron hacia el cielo y luego de nuevo en los ojos café.

El hombre estaba ya a un paso de Sebastian y ya iba a echarle el guante cuando se detuvo de golpe. Sebastian tampoco se movió un ápice viendo la mano quedarse a 5 cm de su cara y después echarse atrás poco a poco, retirada por completo es ahora la cara del hombre la que se echa hacia delante en la posición que había tenido su mano; el cuervo se tensa con la cara del otro cerca de la suya. Entonces el hombre le olfatea, y sus ojos café le escudriñan el rostro. Expulsando aire por la nariz hace amago de apartarse pero un puño es más rápido y se encaja de lleno en su mandíbula desde abajo.

Sorprendido el hombre retrocede y el cuervo se fija en la persona que ha golpeado, Canterbury, que está delante de él y se había colado entre ambos para poder encajar un golpe directo a su adversario y ahora está en posición de combate como un boxeador. El gigante suelta un gruñido y se lanza a por el joven que se echa a un lado y le encaja una patada con sus zapatos de punta de acero en la corva de la rodilla izquierda. Gruñendo nuevamente el gigante vuelve a moverse a pasmosa velocidad y agarra a Canterbury del mismo modo en que agarró a Claude. El pelivioleta suelta un quejido ahogado.

-¡Perro malo, suéltalo!

El gigante mira ahora a Sebastian que aunque no se ha movido de donde estaba tiene los brazos en jarra y le mira con enfado.

-¡Suéltalo!

-Seb..Sebastian-san...-dice apenas el pelivioleta

-Oh cállate, que ya bastante me cuesta tener que ordenarle esto pero...no es el primer chucho al que adiestro, primero estaba un perro demoníaco...

-Perro demoníaco...

Como la vibración de unos amplificadores de voz, así se podía definir bien la voz del gigante que se giró de nuevo hacia el cuervo sin soltar al joven demonio. Sebastian traga saliva, pero no cambia de postura.

-Suéltale, o te adiestraré con el premio/castigo pero sin usar la parte del premio.-amenaza.

-Je, eres una hembra muy divertida.

Los rubíes adultos se abren de golpe y un rojo furia se sube a sus mejillas, dando un graznido ya iba a lanzarse a por el gigante, que soltó a Canterbury junto a su frase, y le habría alcanzado de no ser por Claude, que descendió de golpe de la copa y le agarró de los brazos, impidiendo su avance.

-¡Suéltame Claude!¡Suéltame que me lo voy a cargar!-brama Sebastian entre graznidos.

-Cálmate ...

-¡No quiero calmarme!¡Suéltame ya para que lo mate!

Ambos forcejean, pero evidentemente el ojirrojo se cansa antes y termina cediendo, el gigante prorrumpe en sonoras carcajadas.

-Sin duda divertida.-ríe más.-Bien forasteros, no parecéis peligrosos ¿qué hacéis en nuestras tierras?

-¿Usted es Lykos?-pregunta el ojidorado sin soltar al ojirrojo.

-En efecto-posa su puño en su pecho.-yo soy Lykos el Mayor de la manada de los lobos. Oh si, reconozco tu olor, eres un araña, hacía tiempo que no sentía un aroma así-mira a ambos ojirrojos.- y vienes acompañado de un cuervo y un neutro, interesante. ¿Qué buscáis aquí?

-A Gabriel.

-¿A Gabriel?-las orbes café se abren mucho.-¿Sabéis de su existencia?

-Venimos de parte de Aracne la tejedora.

Al oír ese nombre Lykos desvía ligeramente la mirada y se mueve intranquilo.

-¿Ella?Ya veo...pero, ¿por qué de su parte?

-¡Padre!

Una voz surge desde la espesura y aparece otro hombre de estatura normal con el mismo tono bronceado que el Mayor y su mismo color de pelo pero liso y con ojos color gris oscuro.

-¿Padre estáis bien?Nos alarmamos al ver que no volviais.

-Cross tranquilo, sólo vine a comprobar de quienes eran las tres esencias que nos visitaban. Retira a la manada, yo iré después.

-Pero...

-Es una orden.

Cross asiente con reticencia y vuelve a irse, no sin antes echar un vistazo a los otros tres; especialmente a Canterbury, con quién se chocan sus ojos grises. De entre la penumbra se oyen pasos que se alejan junto a él.

-Mis cachorros se preocupan por mí.-suspira y posa su mirada en Sebastian a quien recorre de arriba a abajo.- Tal vez algún día tu cachorro se preocupe también por ti.

-¿Cachorro?-gruñe Sebastian con enfado.

-Por supuesto.-sonríe mostrando una gran hilera de afilados dientes.-Estás de gesta, por eso no te he atacado, la vida es algo que los míos preciamos y respetamos; además se te nota casi a la legua ahora que te veo bien.

-¿En qué?-vuelve a protestar frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues sobre todo por tu olor, por eso te he llamado hembra-vuelve a reír ante el pataleo de Sebastian sujeto por Claude.- es evidente que estás bien marcado, además físicamente esa redondez si no estás en gesta no es nada común. Bueno volviendo al tema, ¿qué buscáis de Gabriel?

-Hablar con él.-responde el araña.

-Él no habla con alguien así porque sí, incluso es frío con nosotros, que hemos jurado protegerle; necesitaréis algo más que esa simple razón para que os deje entrar.

-Lance Valentines...

-¿?

Ahora es el turno de Canterbury, que hasta ahora había estado callado. Los otros dos adultos cierran y abren los párpados como para afirmar su sentencia.

-¿Valentines dices?Mmm me suena ¿no es esa reptil que se hizo famoso a base de dar caza a todo lo que se le pusiera por delante?

-Ese mismo.

-¿Y qué pasa con él?

-Que ahora nosotros somos su objetivo.-contesta Sebastian tajante medio abrazándose por la cintura.

El sonido de sorpresa de Lykos asemejaba a un aullido, rascándose la cabeza adopta una postura pensativa, pero Claude viendole no muy convencido arremete también.

-Tiene a Laevateinn, y antes de ella robó una Death Scythe, además...-rebusca- tenemos algo que darle a Gabriel.

Lykos le mira y su gesto de sorpresa se acrecenta al ver el pendiente que el araña tiene agarrado entre sus dedos.

-¡El ojo! ¡Tenéis el ojo de la cerradura! ¡Dame eso enseguida!-va hacia él.

-Ni hablar.-lo esconde y Canterbury vuelve a adoptar su postura defensiva.

-Tsk, no seais insolentes conmigo y dadme ese pendiente.

-Sólo se lo daremos a Gabriel y después de haber hablado con él.-responde tajante y enfatizando el nexo.

El gigante bufó y soltó un gruñido que revolvió las cabelleras de sus visitantes, dándose la vuelta camina de vuelta por donde ha venido, y cuando ya está a punto de desaparecer se para en seco y con un gesto de mano les ordena seguirle.

Algo contrariados le siguen a paso ligero para poder ponerse a la par de sus grandes zancadas. Lykos los interna en la espesura del bosque, a través de los árboles y por entre la niebla; tras un rato de camino llegaron a un claro encerrado por un grupo circular de árboles donde reposaban unas quince figuras que se levantaron todas a la par al verles llegar.

-Lykos-sama, bienvenido de nuevo.-corean.

-Gracias a todos.-responde sonriendo perrunamente- Oh y estos son mmm digamos que suicidas.

Los suyos se intercambiaron miradas interrogantes, al igual que los tres "suicidas", con la diferencia de que uno de ellos se crispó de nuevo amenazante con hacer llover sobre el Mayor una buena lluvia de plumas afiladas.

-Tranquilos todos, no vienen a retarnos, han venido a ver a Gabriel.

-¿A Gabriel?¿Y qué buscan unos forasteros de él?

El lobo que ahora habla es Cross, el mismo que antes hizo acto de presencia en el primer encuentro con el Mayor. Sus ojos grises brillan inquisidores y sus pies tamborilean en el suelo dando a entender que quería una respuesta convincente.

-Tenemos algo que le pertenece.-responde Claude con simpleza.

-Esa no es una buena respuesta araña, además a Gabriel no le gustan nada los demonios de tu especie.-le responde Cross mostrando los colmillos.

-Basta Cross, esto es más serio de lo que pensáis. Tienen el ojo de la cerradura.

Los lobos se sobresaltan moviéndose inquietos, el ojigris en cuestión avanza hacia su Mayor.

-¡El ojo!¿¡Padre por qué no se lo has arrebatado! ¡Gabriel lleva años buscándolo! ¡Sin él no puede..

Ya iba a seguir pero Lykos levanta la mano para hacerle callar, soltando una especie de gruñido hace callar al resto de los suyos.

-Aracne la tejedora se los dio.

-¿La tejedora? Padre esa mujer...

-No digas nada Cross. No tienes nada que decir. ¿Dónde está él ahora?

-Debe seguir en su morada, los pantera no han informado de sus movimientos.

-Bien...-se gira hacia los tres.-Escuchadme los tres, mañana a primera hora os llevaré hasta él, mientras os quedaréis aquí dado que-se fija en Sebastian- él debe estar agotado y supongo que hambriento.

A las pocas horas Sebastian estaba devorando literalmente el alimento que las hembras lobo le habían proporcionado, las lobas se mostraban curiosas con él, sobre todo las que todavía no habían sido madres, sobre todo porque la mayoría nunca había visto un embarazo masculino y menos entre dos especies tan distintas. Canterbury no se había despegado de Claude, quién por su parte lucía bastante tranquilo entre los lobos, el pelivioleta estaba vigilante y no perdía de vista al lobo de ojos grises, quién le daba la sensación de que no le quitaba ojo.

En un momento de la noche Lykos se acercó hasta el ojidorado para hablar a solas con él, levantándose el araña le siguió y mandó a Canterbury junto a Sebastian, que descansaba lo que podía rodeado de las curiosas lobas y de algún que otro cachorro. En cuanto vio llegar al pelivioleta se agarró a él como su ancla de salvación para poder escaparse de los lobos.

-Menos mal que por una vez has hecho algo útil y has venido.-le dice sentado junto a él.-¿Qué haces?-pregunta viendo que el más joven se medio esconde tras su brazo.

-No me quita ojo.

-¿Quién?-mira en la misma dirección que el pelivioleta y sus ojos se cruzan con los de Cross.-Oh él, je-sonríe picarón- a lo mejor te quiere comer ¿tienes miedo del lobo feroz?

-No, pero si no deja de mirarme le daré una patada.-asevera haciendo brillar sus ojos, en respuesta el ojigris sonríe de forma misteriosa, apenas dejando asomar sus puntiagudos dientes.

Dándose la vuelta abandona su posición y se dirige a un círculo de los suyos, sentándose entre ellos pero todavía quedando de cara a ambos ojirrojos. Canterbury se abraza por las rodillas y cierra los ojos en un intento de descanso, Sebastian también se acomoda, y en sus ojos rubíes brilla una chispa de diversión al constatar que aunque de forma más disimulada, el lobo todavía perseguía con la vista a su joven acompañante.

Mientras, un tanto apartados del lugar, Lykos y Claude caminaban y conversaban, bueno más bien el Mayor preguntaba y el araña respondía. Al gran lobo le interesaba particularmente su historia, que una vez terminó de ser relatada fue sustituida por preguntas sobre cierta mujer.

-Y dime, ¿como está ella?Aracne me refiero.

-Aracne-sama sigue igual que siempre, no pierde un ápice de su estilo, sigue siendo una buena progenitora de los nuestros. Como ya os he dicho, abandonamos la Hondonada gracias a ella.

-Os ha protegido bien, aunque conociéndola dudo mucho que lo hiciera porque sí sin más.

A esto Claude no contestó,a Lykos no le incumbían los motivos. Siguieron andando otro trecho, y al ojidorado le daba cada vez más la impresión de que el hombre le estaba llevando a algún sitio en particular. Echando la vista atrás pensó en Sebastian, sólo esperaba que Canterbury siguiera bien alerta en su promesa de protegerle en caso necesario.

-Si estás pensando en que los míos van a hacerles algo te equivocas.-dijo Lykos de repente, haciendo que Claude se sobresaltara.- Si hubiéramos querido mataros ya haría rato que lo hubiéramos hecho, además...-afloja el paso.-por alguna razón uno de mis hijos parece estar intrigado por ese joven peleante.

Llegaron al lindero norte del bosque, que daba directamente a las escarpadas montañas que rodeaban toda la parte superior de la isla de los demonios. Abriendo mucho sus dorados ojos, Claude Faustus, echó la vista arriba para contemplar bien la obra arquitectónica que tenía delante.

-Bueno araña, bienvenido a Black Parade, el hogar de Gabriel.

-Yo soy el que tendría que dar la bienvenida, aunque no creo que lo haga.

Una voz más o menos grave se posicionó a sus espaldas desde la izquierda, girándose ambos hombres encararon a su interlocutor.

-Muy oportuno, bien demonio araña te presento a Gabriel, más conocido como la funda de la espada de Lucifer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Little demons, esto va pa largo. Y me disculpo pero ahora en enero estaré más liada porque...¡llegan los exámenes! (cara de terror activada) Esta universidad -.-U

En el siguiente cap. conoceremos bien a Gabriel y un montón de secretos y verdades quedarán resueltos.

¡Feliz año 2012 y aprovechad cada segundo como si fuera el útimo , por si acaso!

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	32. Chapter 32

**Rincón respuesta: alexalu13:** jeje como siempre me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, y lamentándolo mucho el pesado de Kishishi-san volverá a meter pronto sus escamosas narices en el asunto ¬¬ , nos leemos :D/ **Kayoko: **Feliz año igualmente! Pues claro que Lykos te agrada porque estaría to bueno en la vida real *¬* y si tendremos CxC (me entiendes no?) oh por cierto tu review me inspiró para ponerle a este el título, sayonaraaa!/ **Berith: **aprovecho aquí y te doy gracias doblemente por comentar también en el songfic ^^ y si claro pasame cuando quieras tu cuenta para que les eche un vistazo a esos fics tuyos ^^ ¡nos leemos!

Ando liada y estresada. ¡Pero escribir me motiva! PD: **¿¡Me habéis leído el songfic!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap.31.-Secretos,verdades y mentiras**

De brazos cruzados y en actitud chulesca la funda de la espada de Lucifer, Gabriel, dio un par de pasos hacia ellos.

-¿Qué se supone que estás mirando? Demonio araña.-pregunta de forma fría y terminando en un gruñido.

Claude se muestra impasible, pero lo cierto es que una parte suya quiso tragar saliva, a pesar de que él se esperaba otra cosa.

Gabriel tenía aspecto de adolescente, no más de 15 años en edad humana; su cuerpo era blanco como la nieve, delgado y más bien pequeño, sobre todo a comparación de Lykos. Iba vestido con pantalones cortos estilo bermudas pero sin serlo, bajo estos en su pierna derecha llevaba un adorno de rejilla y en la izquierda una venda en el muslo; su abdomen plano estaba al desnudo y su pecho era cubierto por una camiseta sin mangas de cuello alto con otra de rejilla puesta por debajo; y en sus pies calzaba unas botas similares a las del jefe lobo solo que acordonadas. Sin embargo lo más característico de Gabriel, aparte de las dos grandes argollas de plata que llevaba en las muñecas, era su brillante pelo color carmín más largo del lado izquierdo que iba a juego con sus relucientes gemas magenta oscuro.

-Tranquilo Gabriel. Sólo ha venido a charlar contigo y...

-Y tú le has dejado entrar en Bosque como si nada. ¿Para qué se supone que eres el Mayor, eh Lykos?-pregunta fríamente y con desdén en sus palabras.- Bueno ya me ocuparé de hablar de eso contigo después, en cuanto a ti—encara a Claude- ¿qué se supone qué quieres?

-Negociar un asunto.-le responde éste en un tono similar.

Lykos viendo el ambiente cada vez más tenso carraspea e interviene.

-Calma los dos, escucha araña, iré a buscar a los dos que te acompañan.-se da la vuelta y echa andar.- Me figuro que ellos también juegan un papel importante en esta historia.

En cuanto Lykos desaparece entre la penumbra del bosque Gabriel sin decir ni media se dirige a la puerta de Black Parade, Claude no hace intento de seguirle.

**······································**Manada de los lobos**············································**

Ya hacía mas de una hora que Claude y Lykos habían partido. Sebastian había conseguido conciliar el sueño y ahora dormitaba tranquilamente con Canterbury su lado, que también dormía. O eso parecía.

Un paso. Dos pasos. Tres pasos. El silencio del sueño de la manada. Cuatro pasos. Un acercamiento. Cinco pasos. Acortamiento de distancia. Seis pasos. Aspiración del aroma de la cabellera violeta. Y un puñetazo.

Con un ligero sobresalto y dolor de mandíbula, un lobo retrocede un par de pasos sobándose la zona dolorida. Delante un joven pelivioleta tiene un puño en alto y le mira con su peor cara de enfado.

-¿_Qué demonios se supone que hacías?_-gruñe en un susurro para evitar despertar a la figura que duerme a su lado.

-Reconocer tu olor.

-¡_Sssh!_-le chista para que baje el volumen-_ ¿Y para qué querrías reconocerme?_

-¿Para?Dirás por qué.-se acerca a él nuevamente hasta quedar a 30cm.-_Porque me intrigas._

Canterbury siente su cara arder, aunque no sabe si es de furia o de otra cosa, ante el comentario de Cross. El lobo de ojos grises se aleja un poco de él y toma asiento a unos tres metros, su mirada le hace entender que le invita a ir hacia él. Canterbury es algo reticente, echandole un vistazo a Sebastian para comprobar que sigue dormido, finalmente camina hacia él y se sienta frente a frente a una distancia prudencial.

-No hace falta que estés a la defensiva, no voy a comerte.

-Inténtalo si es que te atreves.

Cross sonríe intrigado.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas. Nunca había visto a otro demonio como tú.

-No hay muchos como yo.

-Padre te llama "neutro".Eso es que no perteneces a ninguna especie ¿verdad?-Canterbury le asiente.

-Y que nací ligado a una existencia más grande. Yo nací junto a mis dos hermanos para servir y proteger a Laevateinn junto a su funda.

Cross parece sorprendido, sus ojos grises relucen. Tamborilea los dedos haciendo chocar sus uñas afiladas como garras. El ojirrojo aprieta la tela de sus pantalones entre sus cortos guantes.

-Tal vez sea por eso que tu olor me descoloque tanto.

Nuevamente el calor se apodera de los pómulos del más joven, y cuando ya iba a soltarle alguna bordería tal y como había aprendido de Sebastian, Lykos hace acto de presencia detrás suyo, sobresaltando a ambos.

-Tranquilo joven luchador. Despierta a la hembra quisquillosa y seguidme, Gabriel ya está en casa.

Levantándose de un salto, Canterbury va hacia Sebastian, despertándole con suavidad para evitar que éste protestara de más. Es evidente que por la cara que pone tras que el joven lo despierte contándole lo de Lykos que el cuervo está preocupado. Poniéndose en pie se dirige junto al otro a seguir los pasos de Lykos que ya camina de vuelta por donde ha venido.

Cross los ve alejarse, sabe que después el Mayor le exigirá cuentas, pero no puede evitar una sonrisita divertida al constatar que Canterbury le mira de reojo por unos segundos antes de desaparecer.

**·········································**Black Parade**················································**

Claude había tomado asiento en la rama de uno de los árboles que lindaban frente a frente con Black Parade. La morada de Gabriel era cuanto menos impresionante; se trataba de un enorme castillo de oscuras piedras que seguía la forma de los castillos medievales humanos. Un gigantesco pórtico custodiaba la entrada con dos gárgolas de piedra a cada lado que amenazaban a los posibles visitantes. Echando un vistazo a los torreones el araña se fijó en que todas las ventanas tenían forma de ojos simétricos. Sin embargo su atención se desvió al sentir unos ya conocidos graznidos a los pies del árbol.

-¡Suéltame!¡Que me sueltes chucho impresentable!

-Pasaré por alto tus comentarios hembra quisquillosa. ¿Dónde estará?

Tump. El sonido de una caída a sus espaldas le hizo sonreír.

-Ah estabas ahí araña. Te traigo un par de cosas.-bromea.

Claude eleva una ceja. Lykos traía cargados a Sebastian y Canterbury sobre sus brazos como si fueran dos sacos de patatas. Canterbury se había resignado hace rato, pero Sebastian seguía protestando y pataleando.

-Así era más rápido llegar.-dice depositando a ambos en el suelo. Sebastian ya iba a atizarle una buena patada pero se detiene cuando se fija en el inmenso castillo.-Bueno muchachos, os dejo a Gabriel. Tened cuidado y no le hagáis enfadar más de la cuenta, si no salís de ahí- baja su tono de voz denotando melancolía- Aracne no me lo perdonaría en la vida.

-Ni a nosotros.-responde el araña disponiéndose a entrar junto al resto en Black Parade.

El gigante les ve entrar y un deje de tristeza le recorre la mirada. Él conocía bien a Gabriel y de lo que era capaz si llegaba a enfadarse, y no dudaría en que lo haría una vez que ellos le enseñasen el ojo de la cerradura.

-Es tan tozudo como tú.-susurra al viento- Mi querida Aracne.

Las gárgolas de piedra les escudriñaron cuando abrieron los pórticos del castillo, aún así siguieron su cometido de estatuas; Claude ya sabía que esos ojos, al igual que los del resto del castillo pertenecían a Gabriel. Esos ojos magenta tenían un brillo que todo lo atravesaba.

-Oh yeah, este Gabriel sí que sabe cómo vivir.-comentó Sebastian una vez entrados en el interior.

Y desde luego razón no le faltaba, tan sólo la entrada ya daba una impresión general de cómo sería el resto. Un palacio, un palacio digno del rey más grande. Un camino de alfombra roja se bifurcaba desde la entrada hacia las distintas direcciones que uno podía tomar dentro del castillo, estandartes recubrían las paredes junto a armaduras de guerra relucientes, muebles de pan de oro sujetaban todo tipo de adornos: desde candelabros de 10 brazos a relojes de cedro. Lámparas de araña iluminaban el techo y la escalinata era iluminada por antorchas hechas de cristal.

-La vida de los demonios es larga, tan larga como la deseemos. Así que ¿por qué no pasarla tan bien como es debido?

Las lámparas se iluminaron de súbito ante la voz de su amo, y Gabriel hizo acto de presencia bajando por la escalera. No terminó de bajar los escalones, quedándose elevado respecto a ellos frunció el entrecejo con desagrado, las luces reducieron su tono.

-Veo que mis gárgolas os han dejado pasar. Malditos inútiles de piedra, los reduciré a polvo después de haberos echado.-las luces aumentan conforme aumenta el tono de voz del pelicarmín.-Sí, Black Parade reacciona a mí, digamos que en cierto modo "vive" para mí; así que ya podéis dejar de poner esas caras de bobos.

Los tres fruncieron el ceño, y los dos ojirrojos rechinaron los dientes; ese crío se daba demasiados aires. Claude ya iba a hablar pero Gabriel en cuanto le vio el indicio de mover los labios gruñó y una onda de aire se agitó dentro del lugar, inmediatamente segundos después se oyeron ruidos metálicos y las armaduras se pusieron solas en movimiento y rodearon a los tres demonios apuntándoles con sus afiladas armas. El araña se echó hacia atrás lo que pudo dentro del cerco agarrando con un brazo a Sebastian y con el otro a Canterbury, como para asegurarlos.

-¿A qué viene esto? Sólo queremos hablar contigo, Gabriel.

-Cállate. Que Lykos os haya traido no significa nada, me encargaré de él también. Además -sus magentas se clavan como cuchillas en las orbes doradas.- apostaría mi vida a que sólo os ha traído hasta aquí porque sigue siendo un blando ¡que no es capaz de olvidar el pasado!

Las armaduras afianzan sus armas. Claude gruñe, pero finalmente sonríe con absoluto descaro, cosa que desconcierta al pelicarmín. Extendiendo su mano por encima de su cabeza le muestra triunfal lo que estaba guardando. La expresión de Gabriel cambia radicalmente.

-¡Mi, mi mi... mi ojo!- En un estruendo las armaduras caen al suelo inánimes.

-¡No te muevas de donde estás! A menos que quieras perder tu pendiente.-le amenaza sonriendo otra vez.

-Maldito artrópodo...-masculla con rabia- ¡Todos sois iguales!- Las armaduras comienzan a remontarse, pero aprovechando el gran hueco, Claude salta y se suspende de la lámpara, Sebastian extiende sus alas y vuela y Canterbury retrocede saliendo fuera del cerco.

El araña despliega sus hilos y captura a dos armaduras, a las cuales logra manejar cual marionetas que se vuelven en contra de las otras, siguiéndole el juego Sebastian vuela a toda velocidad entre las armaduras derribandolas a su paso con el aire, y Canterbury aprovechando esto utiliza el aire creado para añadir fuerza extra a sus golpes de puño, así las armaduras quedan derribadas.

Gabriel trina de rabia. Baja las escaleras con rapidez y dirige su mirada hacia el demonio que tiene más cerca, que en este caso es Sebastian. Adoptando postura de ataque, pretende dañar al cuervo, que no tiene tiempo de reaccionar tan rápido; rugiendo dirige su puño a toda velocidad hacia él, energía roja se libera de éste, y entonces en apenas un segundo, Claude desciende de la lámpara y agarra a Sebastian subiéndolo con él. La energía disparada pasa al lado del pelivioleta revolviéndole el pelo y quedando estampada contra la puerta, dejándole una buena muesca.

Tratando de normalizar su iracunda respiración, Gabriel mira hacia la lámpara, en la que Claude está encaramado con Sebastian entre sus brazos, el cuervo tiene fuertemente abrazado su vientre y fulmina al joven con la mirada. Las magenta se iluminan.

-Otra vez lo mismo.-masculla. Bufando camina sobre la alfombra roja hacia una de las puertas situadas inmediatamente a su derecha. Abriéndola de un empujón de sus brazos, Gabriel entra dejándola abierta.

-¿_Estás bien?-_pregunta casi sin aliento el ojidorado. El ojirrojo le asiente juntando sus frentes. Abajo Canterbury se peina con los dedos.

El araña desciende de un salto aún con el cuervo en brazos, a quién suelta cuando tocan tierra. El más joven les mira interrogándoles con la mirada sobre si seguir al otro o no, la verdad es que ninguno parece muy convencido. Una voz imperiosa les llama a gritos.

-¿¡Pensáis venir o qué! ¡No seáis cobardes no voy a mataros aún!

Tres pares de ojos se iluminan demoníacamente, a grandes pasos se dirigen por el mismo camino que el pelicarmín, desembocando en un gran salón de estar con tres sofás dispuestos frente a una llameante chimenea. La decoración seguía el estilo de la entrada, salvo que en vez de armaduras eran armas con sus respectivos escudos las que custodiaban el lugar. Gabriel estaba sentado en uno de los sofás con las piernas cruzadas y mirando el fuego. Sebastian es el primero en tomar asiento imitándole en postura pero con cara de enfado en otro sofá, Claude y Canterbury toman asiento a cada uno de sus lados. El más joven se acomoda poniendo las piernas en arco como si fuese a meditar encima del mueble.

-Quita ahora mismo los pies del sofá, neutro, o te los cortaré a ras.

De un mini salto, Canterbury se sienta bien; el tono de Gabriel no admitía discusión. Mirándoles y traspasándoles con los ojos, el de ojos magenta suspira para tratar de tranquilizarse.

-Muy bien...¿qué queréis a cambio de mi pendiente?

-Lo que guardas en tu interior.-responde Claude.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que os voy a dar la espada?

-Nada en lo absoluto pero...creo que la plata arde bastante bien a altas temperaturas.-responde otra vez echando un vistazo al fuego de la chimenea.

-Grr, vuestra estirada y arrogante madre os ha enseñado bien.-gruñe con desdén.

-Cuidado con lo que dices en contra de Aracne-sama.-le gruñe de vuelta.

-Je, que hijo más fiel, pero ¿de verdad crees que ella se merece toda la devoción que le profesáis? ¿Acaso lo sabéis todo de ella?

-No nos hace falta.

-Cierto...porque si lo supierais todo os decepcionariais.

-Aracne la tejedora es una gran demonio, sus acciones dudo mucho que decepcionaran a alguien.-le responde esta vez Sebastian,

-Sólo lo dices porque protegió a tu cría ¿verdad? Que interés más propio de ella. Tsk, y hablando de crías me pregunto qué demonios se os pasó por la cabeza a los dos el día que decidistéis copular juntos. ¿No había nadie de vuestra especie que os sirviera o qué?

-¡Y eso a tí que te importa, renacuajo bocazas!-grazna Sebastian, que ya iba a levantarse para ir hasta él, pero es detenido por dos pares de brazos.

-¡Me importaría mucho más de lo que piensas si no fuera porque no sois más que otro par de demonios! Semejante mezcla de sangre...-aprieta los puños- no es nada conveniente. Y eso "tu madre" lo tuvo que aprender por la fuerza.

El silencio se apodera de la sala, y Claude rememora el día en que encontró a Aracne tan malherida entre medias del camino para volver a la Hondonada desde...Bosque Oscuro. Las orbes se agrandaron.

-Vaya veo que sabes de lo que hablo.

-Fuiste tú... tú la dejaste tan malherida hace años.

-Exacto, la muy osada se atrevió a retarme con su sola presencia y con semejante aberración creciendo en su interior.- esta vez son tres los pares de ojos que se abren con asombro.- ¿Ah que no lo sabiais? Aracne la tejedora estuvo encinta una vez hace años de Lykos la bestia, aunque éste nunca lo supo, de ello me encargué yo personalmente.

~Hace cientos de años, algunos Mayores reforzaron lazos, entre ellos Aracne y Lykos, que lo cerraron del todo una fatídica noche en la que la Viuda Negra quedó encinta; cosa que no descubrió hasta unos meses después y decidió volver a Bosque Oscuro para comunicárselo al lobo, con lo que no contó era con que yo sabía todo esto y ya le advertí en su momento que no se le ocurriera volver a por él. Desafortunadamente hizo caso omiso y me desafió tratando de volver. Le cerré el paso a medio camino de este bosque y la insté a deshacerse de esa cría híbrida, cosa a la que se negó en rotundo e incluso hizo amago de quitarme del camino a la fuerza. Así que no tuve más remedio que enseñarle quién era más fuerte y lo que debería haber hecho en lugar de desobedecerme; la derroté y le extirpé todo el útero con cría y todo para que jamás olvidase el tremendo atentado contra la sangre que estaba cometiendo. Obviamente la dejé con vida por ser una Mayor, pero aquello que tanto deseaba, jamás podría completarse. No volvería a ser madre _nunca más._

Sebastian tenía blancos los puños de tanto apretarlos y rechinaba los dientes de furia, Claude estaba inmóvil como una estatua durante el relato, pero cuando terminó de hablar se abalanzó sobre Gabriel agarrándolo del cuello y elevándolo del suelo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? ¿Matarme porque hice daño a tu madre, araña? Eres un demonio, no tendría que importarte. Pero si insistes, me ocuparé de ti y después repetiré el proceso con tu adorado cuervo.

-Si lo intentas juro que cortaré tu esencia a trozos y la esparciré por los ríos de fuego del infierno.-le amenaza con voz ahogada en iracunda rabia.

-Eres un necio.- le espeta haciendo que le suelte.

-Engañaste al propio Lykos...

-No, simplemente le dije que Aracne no volvería allí porque ya sabía de sobra cual era su sitio. Lykos siempre permaneció en la ignorancia acerca de aquella cría y así ha seguido hasta el día de hoy. Después de mi pelea con ella viajé hasta los distintos Mayores avisándoles de la suerte que correrían si se les ocurría cometer alguna estupidez como la Viuda Negra.

-Por eso los lazos se rompieron y las especies se enemistaron...

-Exacto neutro. Les permití engendrar crías de su misma especie, y Radamanthis fue muy propicio a ello; de hecho si no estoy mal de todos los suyos al menos la mitad o un poco menos descienden de él. Pero casi ninguno lo sabe, creo que como una de las miseras excepciones se lo dijo a una pitón de la que está orgulloso.-sonríe desdeñoso.- Un arrogante cazador llamado Valentines.

Las caras de los otros tres se quedaron tan pálidas como las de unas almas en pena. Valentines ¿hijo de un Mayor? Eso desde luego era un dato nada tranquilizador, sino más bien alarmante, y para colmo de males él lo sabía.

-Esas caras me hacen pensar que lo conocéis.

-No te haces una idea de cuánto.- responden con voz queda.

-Qué interesante, la verdad es que me gustaría medir mis fuerzas con las suyas aunque no sea más que otro demonio, pero siendo hijo de la Serpiente Ciega...

-¿Serpiente Ciega?

-Es el pseudónimo por el que se conoce a Radamanthis, el Mayor de los reptiles.

-¿Es que acaso no tiene vista?-pregunta Canterbury.

-No exactamente.-responde.-Sólo os voy a decir que, si alguna vez os topáis con él por desgracia o porque tenéis ganas de morir pronto, tened cuidado con "mantenerle la mirada".

**····································**Manada de los lobos**··············································**

Lykos acababa de llegar cuando su manada comenzaba a despertarse, los cachorros jugueteaban buscando a sus visitantes. El hombre los saludó a todos con un suave aullido y buscó a Cross con la mirada, divisándole algo alejado del resto aún recostado a los pies de un árbol, sirviéndose de sus raíces como asiento. A grandes pasos se dirige hacia él. De entre todos los suyos, Cross era hijo suyo de sangre, cosa de la cual no se arrepentía; y aunque tratase al resto como si fueran su familia, tenía que preocuparse algo más de él.

-No te hagas el dormido conmigo cachorro. Que nos conocemos desde hace años.-le replica llegando a su sitio.

-¿Cuando dejarás de llamarme cachorro, padre?-responde entre gracia y queja.

-Cuando dejes de comportarte como uno y pares de jugar con desconocidos.

-¿Lo dices por ese neutro? Es inofensivo aunque tenga malas pulgas.-se rasca la oreja.

-No lo digo por eso Cross. Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando.-le gruñe.-¿Qué diría tu madre ante esto?-suspira.

-No lo sé, pero creo que a madre le habría gustado que yo decidiese mi vida.

Lo cierto era que Cross había perdido a su madre cuando aún no había alcanzado la adultez, por lo que Lykos se hizo cargo de él; aunque en principio pensaba no revelarle que era su padre cuando perdiese los recuerdos cuando su madre murió no pudo negarse a sí mismo ocultarle la verdad. Y desde luego el ojigris hacía buen uso de la sangre que corría por sus venas, siendo un digno hijo del jefe lobo.

-No deberías hacerte ánimos. Ya veremos si tan siquiera Gabriel les deja escapar con vida.

-No me los hago padre. Ese pelivioleta me desconcierta, pero lo que sí tengo claro de él, es que si detecta un peligro cerca—se soba la barbilla- no dudará en encajarle un buen puñetazo.

**·········································**Black Parade**················································**

La calma reinó apenas unos segundos tras el encontronazo de Claude con Gabriel, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a pronunciar palabra, por lo que ahora era el turno de Sebastian de atacar.

-Entonces dices que te gustaría medir tus fuerzas con las de Valentines...

-Te estoy viendo venir a la legua cuervo. Tramas algo.

-Exacto, no te lo voy a negar. Si quieres medirte con él, estoy seguro de que dentro de poco tendrás la oportunidad, puesto que él nos persigue.

-¿Por qué?

-Por contrato. Pero los detalles son nimios.

-Y a mí no me interesan. -frunce el ceño.- ¿Pretendes utilizarme para darle muerte? ¿Y de verdad crees que soy tan estúpido como para dejarme usar de ese modo? ¡¿Piensas que nací ayer?

-_Un poco_._-_susurra Canterbury.

-No tenéis ni idea de lo mucho que os jugáis el cuello con cada palabra. Y creo que ni siquiera sois conscientes aún de ante quién estáis.

Gabriel se levanta y se coloca frente a la chimenea.

-Yo soy la funda de la espada de Lucifer, la espada que el primer ángel caído usó en contra de las hordas celestiales y con la cual abrió las grietas del infierno. ¡Mi nombre es Gabriel, nombre que comparto con el ángel de los muertos y al que una vez los demonios tuvimos la insensatez de temer por representar a quién representa y encerrarnos junto a él en los confines de la existencia! ¡Yo soy su némesis!

~¡Y ahora os digo a vosotros demonios de la isla, que si queréis mi espada tendréis que cogerla con vuestras propias manos o morir en el intento!

El fuego de la chimenea se apaga y las armas de las paredes vibran, el castillo se queda completamente a oscuras. Sólo relucen los ojos de sus moradores, especialmente los magenta.

-¡Si lográis escapar de mí y de todo lo que yo alcanzo, agarradme entre vuestras manos y entonces me tendréis!

Los dos ojos magenta se diluyen en la oscuridad, el sonido de un fogonazo los pone en alerta, poco a poco las llamas vuelven a la chimenea, iluminando de manera tenue la situación. Situación que hace escapar de los labios de los tres demonios una exhalación.

Frente a ellos tres se alzaban cual objetos poseídos las armas que adornaban el salón y detrás suyo se oía en la puerta el caminar metálico de las armaduras. Pero sin duda lo más macabro de la situación era la grande y negra espada con un ojo en su empuñadura y aura rojiza envolviéndola que los apuntaba directamente con su filo sediento de sangre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sacando tiempo de debajo de las piedras. En fin espero que os haya gustado, y que os estéis picando con el fic jeje :D ¡Godness, Gabriel nos los quiere matar! ¿Acabará con alguno? ¿O conseguirán salir de Black Parade ilesos? Y mientras ¿qué coño hace Lance? ¡Dios esto es mazo de estresante! ¡Cheshire saca las palomitas!

Cheshire: ¿pero y la operación bikini?

Yo: ¡que le den!

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	33. Chapter 33

A tan solo dos examenes para terminar y yo aquí escribiendo xD que Jashin-sama bendiga mi buena memoria en los examenes jajajaja

**Rincón respuesta: Tsuki Hanasaki:** el tiempo es oro -.-u y encima que hay crisis xD ¿cuantas veces has muerto rewievizando? ¡revive por favor! XD jeje buff se va a liar pardísima cuando todos se enteren de lo que ha pasado con Aracne ¡cuanto sufrir joder! Gracias por seguirme y comentar, mi agradecer de corazón ^^

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap.32.-C**

Como una flecha que busca su diana la negra espada se disparó hacia ellos y de no ser por su rápida actuación habría acertado de pleno, pero en lugar de detenerse y retroceder el arma cargó contra la puerta, haciéndola pedazos y dejando paso libre a las armaduras. Los metálicos guardias entran en el lugar a paso ligero y dejando bien claras sus intenciones.

Claude mira ansioso a todos lados, buscando una salida, pero no para él, sino para Sebastian y su cría. Si Gabriel tenía ganas de pelea él no podía permitir que el ojirrojo se viese involucrado; mirando a la ventana pensó en el plan de escape más viejo de la historia, así que agarrando uno de los sofás lo usa primero para frenar el ataque de unas cuantas armas voladoras y después lo lanza con fuerza contra la ventana. Ésta se rompe en trocitos cristalinos.

-¡Sebastian, ahora huye!

-¿Qué? ¡Pero...!

-¡Que huyas te digo!

El desesperado rugido del araña hace brillar los ojos de Sebastian, que aprieta los puños y los dientes pero emprende la carrera hacia la ventana, pasando por al lado de su pareja. Tensando los músculos de sus piernas pretende impulsarse para dar un salto pero entonces y para su sorpresa la ventana se recompone sola y desaparece en el muro, con lo cual el cuervo está a punto de chocarse contra la pared de no ser porque frena a tiempo. La cara de ambos adultos se torna pálida, incluso más de lo que ya es; están atrapados, Black Parade los ha encerrado por completo. En ese caso...la única salida es...

-¡Canterbury!-grita Claude, llamando la atención del más joven, que se defiende de las armas.-¡Sígueme!¡Vamos a derribar la puerta de este lugar!

El pelivioleta le asiente, Sebastian se extraña pero no tiene tiempo de preguntar pues Claude va hasta él y lo jala de un tirón de brazo llevándoselo a la carrera, mientras corren hace de escudo y espada del ojirrojo que también da buena cuenta de las armas que los persiguen a patadas.

Saltando por encima de un grupo de armaduras, Sebastian al igual que Claude toman impulso desde sus hombreras, pero el cuervo hace más fuerza y logra empujarlas provocando que caigan como fichas de dominó. Mientras, la negra espada había cargado, pero la tromba de armaduras se le viene encima, emergiendo de debajo de todas ellas, su filo las parte por la mitad. Canterbury una vez que ambos adultos han abandonado el salón, cierra la puerta de una patada y el araña soltando a Sebastian da un salto al techo con el puño en alto, estampándolo y logrando que cascotes de piedra caigan delante de la puerta, formando un muro de contención.

-Eso nos dará apenas un minuto.¡Vamos!

-Sir, ¿cómo pretendes derribar la puerta?-pregunta Canterbury.

-Como sea.

Y dicho esto ambos cargan a la par contra ella, hombro con hombro. Pero...

-¡Ah!

-¡Gnhh!

-¡Hey!¿Estáis bien?

Ambos demonios se sujetan el hombro, se ha hecho daño sin embargo la puerta no ha hecho ni amago de moverse un poco y está completamente intacta salvo por la muesca que anteriormente le ha hecho Gabriel. Gruñendo de rabia Claude estampa su puño contra el objeto, dañando también su mano.

-¡Para idiota!¿¡Quieres romperte algo!-grazna Sebastian.

Más atrás las piedras comienzan a removerse por los incesantes golpes que vienen desde detrás. El tiempo se agota y esa espada pronto saldría. Maldito Gabriel...ocultándose y usando su poder sobre el castillo para mandar todo un arsenal tras ellos. A Claude le habría encantado saber en que parte del castillo se escondía para poder estrangularle entre sus manos. Pero ahora lo importante era encontrar el modo de sacar a Sebastian y su cría del castillo.

Canterbury, mira fijamente a Claude cuya frustración y preocupación es evidente, después a Sebastian, que también luce ansioso, pero más que por él por su redondo vientre, sobre el que tiene sus manos. Sus pensamientos no pueden evitar volar junto a sus hermanos, y el día en que juraron proteger a Laevateinn y su funda, convirtiéndose en su prioridad y su motivo para vivir. Él ahora veía ese motivo muy lejos, y veía más cerca la venganza de sus hermanos. Después de todo ¿por qué Hanna-sama no se había molestado en llamarlos de vuelta? ¿Por qué nunca les había procurado alguna atención por nimia que fuese? Porque eran demonios sirvientes, simples neutros ligados a ella para protegerla, y después estaba el alma de ese Luca MacCain, tan ligada al alma de su "señor".

Alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, el pelivioleta se fija ahora en la muesca de la puerta, vislumbra nuevamente el iracundo ataque de Gabriel y sus ojos brillan. Un estruendo les roba toda la atención, la espada finalmente se había abierto camino a través del muro con toda la comitiva detrás. Instintivamente aunque con gesto de desafío, Sebastian retrocede apenas unos pasos, Claude se adelanta, crispado de rabia aprieta puños y dientes.

-¡Gabriel!-vocifera.

La espada, respondiendo a su grito se enfila hacia ellos, a una velocidad pasmosa. Claude despliega sus dorados cuchillos, Sebastian desplega sus alas y Canterbury ve su oportunidad. El arma vuela hacia ellos, los dos adultos están preparados para recibirla, el más joven pone toda su fuerza en los músculos de sus piernas y corre hasta situarse delante de Claude y darle un buen empujón que lo lanza contra Sebastian, acabando ambos estampados contra un lado de la pared. Viéndose en una fracción de segundo sólo ante el filo de la hoja que no vira la trayectoria, sonríe triunfal, se catapulta hacia detrás y al mismo tiempo se echa hacia un lado.

La negra espada sigue su curso y pasa por un costado del joven demonio, haciendo impacto contra la pesada puerta justo en la muesca, ha cumplido el propósito del pelivioleta. El golpe es tan fuerte que se oye un crujido y después el sonido de un resquebrajamiento, grietas comienzan a hacerse presentes en la puerta, Canterbury viendo que no sería suficiente se gira de espaldas y contrayendo la pierna derecha se impulsa hacia atrás con la izquierda mientras despliega la otra, dando un potente taconazo contra el mango del arma. El último golpe necesario para que la puerta de Black Parade se haga añicos y la negra espada salga despedida hacia afuera.

Claude y Sebastian miran sorprendidos a su joven acompañante, poniéndose ambos en pie salen catapultados hacia la puerta.

-¡Vamos ahora!

Los tres salen al galope, echando la vista atrás Claude sonríe ufano al constatar que apenas al atravesar unos centímetros el umbral de la puerta las armas caen inmóviles al suelo. Pero su expresión se apaga al ver que Canterbury no sigue corriendo, se ha quedado parado a mitad del camino de piedra que se disponía ante la entrada. El pelivioleta se tambalea y se cae apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, con los brazos se aprieta un costado.

-¡Claude!

La voz de Sebastian hace que se distraiga, pues al parecer la espada no ha perdido su ánima y vuelve a levantarse, aunque ambos demonios adultos notan que ha perdido parte de su rojiza aura.

-¡Sebastian atrás!¡Yo me ocupo, ve con Canterbury!

-¿Por...?-pero no termina de preguntar al fijarse en lo mismo en lo que se había fijado antes su pareja. Volviendo atrás va hacia el joven demonio.

Claude queda frente a frente contra el arma, que carga contra él; sin embargo al ojidorado no le cuesta esquivar sus ataques, sus sospechas se confirman. La espada ha perdido poder ¿pero por qué Gabriel no aparecía?

-Tsk, ya me las veré contigo después de destrozar esta maldita espada.

El araña comienza a hilar hasta formar una telaraña metálica pero con la particularidad de ser pegajosa. Cuando el arma vuelve al ataque, él la finta y la envuelve en su metálica trampa, estampándola contra el suelo usa una de las técnicas que Aracne-sama les había transmitido: la telaraña trampa, y de su mano se despliega en el suelo una red blanca que pega a la atrapada espada al suelo. Pero viendo que si filo amenaza con cortar la red, de un salto usa su propio peso para retenerla, liberando su aura combate fuego con fuego contra el aura rojiza. Y tras un buen esfuerzo ésta se apaga y de un fuerte fogonazo que hace retroceder de un salto al araña la espada se queda inmóvil dentro de la red.

Por unos segundos Claude se asegura de que está quieta para después liberarla de su encierro y presionarla entre sus manos; ahora que la toca nota que desprende un poder más grande de lo que parecía a simple vista, y se fija en las runas que le decoran la hoja. Normalizando la respiración la empuña por el mango y sus ojos brillan demoníacamente.

-¡Claude, ven!

Nuevamente las voces de Sebastian lo sacan de su ensimismamiento, sacudiendo la cabeza va hacia donde está el cuervo y el neutro. El mayor de los ojirrojos está agachado junto al más pequeño, que sigue en la misma postura. Los dos mayores cruzan miradas y entonces el de ojos oro observa las gotas rojas que hay en el suelo, apartando con suavidad las manos de Canterbury, le descubre una herida sangrante en el costado.

-Mierda ¿cómo te has hecho esto?

-Nng, no es nada...creí haberla esquivado bien.

Una vibración roba la atención del araña, la espada se agita y el adorno en forma de ojo de su enpuñadura brilla, un rayo de energía sale de él y aterriza en el suelo, la espada vuelve a inmobilizarse, y del fulgor emerge un cuerpo que tras apagarse la luz se descubre como Gabriel.

-_Creías..._

-¡Tú!-Claude al igual que en el salón va a por él y lo agarra por el cuello nuevamente.

-_Suéltame..._

La voz del pelicarmín suena débil y tiene hilos de sangre bajándole de la boca. Es evidente además que está débil y agotado.

-Tengo tantas ganas de matarte que me parece que no voy a contenerlas.-le gruñe el ojidorado apuntando a su cuello con la filosa espada.

-_¿Pretendes matarme con mi propia arma?_

-Así que...

-_Sí...me habéis vencido. Lo que tienes en las manos es la espada de Lucifer...sé que has notado su enorme poder...ugh...y como arma demoníaca...-_señala a Canterbury-_ él no sobrevivirá._

Claude produce un sonido de desdeño hastiado.

-¡Sebastian, levanta a Canterbury!

-Ni hablar, se desangraría más rápido.-le rebate, y dirige su enguantada mano hacia una de sus alas, con un pequeño quejido se arranca una pluma de las más largas.-Yo me ocupo, tú encargate de que este mequetrefe no se mueva.

Y dicho esto y tras asesinar al pelicarmín con la mirada, posa su pluma en la palma de las manos y da un soplido que la hace volar y perderse entre el viento que se cuela a la espesura de Bosque Oscuro.

**·······································**En el camino**··················································**

Sus pasos eran cortos, hirientes, dolorosos, e incluso torpes.

Ya ni siquiera podía silbar bien. Deteniéndose emite un sonido ahogado y cae de rodillas sobre la tierra que antes pisaba.

-"_Maldición no creí que esta herida me fuera a pasar tanta factura"-_piensa.

Lance Valentines roza con sus dedos la tela negra que cubre la profunda herida de su cuello, la herida hecha por Aracne la tejedora, gran madre de los demonios araña y finiquitada por él mismo. El corte le dolía y todavía sangraba, le impedía hablar y le provocaba daño incluso si respiraba, por eso se veía forzado a avanzar poco a poco, apenas a pasos; sin embargo ya había alcanzado su límite. En esas penosas condiciones rastrear el paso de sus presas e incluso llegar hasta ellas se le hacía una montaña.

Dejándose vencer definitivamente ante el cansancio y el dolor, el serpiente desploma el resto de su cuerpo en la tierra, su largo cabello se desparrama. Enroscando su cuerpo como un ovillo, se acurruca y va cerrando los ojos poco a poco.

Hierba crece bajo él y forma una pequeña hectárea enmarcando su silueta, pero no es todo; mientras sus párpados van cayendo rosas azules, de un color tan ferviente como el de sus ojos, crecen a su alrededor, elevándose en setos que alcanzan el metro y medio de altura. Así, rendido y rodeado de hermosas murallas Lance se dispone a recuperar sus fuerzas entregándose al sueño del descanso.

Descanso que duraría lo que tardasen las rosas en marchitarse.

**···································**Bailando con lobos**················································**

El hecho de convivir en manada hacía de los lobos, demonios muy cercanos entre ellos e incluso protectores con los miembros de su especie, sobre todo con los más jóvenes, quiénes como Lykos decían serían el legado de la sangre lobuna.

Uno de los jóvenes lobos de grandes ojos malva se subió de un salto a la espalda de Cross y tironeando de su pelo, el cual llevaba sujeto en una trenza en ese momento, le exigió que se moviese para evitar a los otros jóvenes lobos que lo perseguían en sus juegos. El lobo ojigrís puso gesto de resignada queja, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a las juguetonas maneras de los cachorros. Pegando un salto, se evade del pequeño círculo de lobos jóvenes que se había formado bajo sus pies, y en pleno vuelo su mirada se topa con una pluma que ondea en el aire.

Bajando de sus hombros, al cachorro, que protesta, eleva sus manos posicionadas en forma de cuenco, para que la pluma caiga sobre ellas. La examina con cautela y después la acerca a su nariz.

Lykos, cuya experiencia guía a los suyos, tampoco a dejado pasar de su vista la negra pluma. Avezado en muchos temas, sabe perfectamente que algo no marcha como debiera cuando sin previo aviso, Cross sale disparado alejándose de la manada.

-¡Cross!

Le llama con su potente voz, pero no le alcanza. La pluma que su hijo todavía tenía en la mano pertenecía sin duda a Michaelis, ese quisquilloso cuervo de desafiantes rubíes; pero ¿por qué enviarla? Eso se preguntó Lykos, pero decidió darle respuesta siguiendo los pasos de su apresurado hijo. El gran lobo se mordió el labio, si habían salido ilesos de su encuentro con Gabriel algo tendría que haber pasado después; y para que Cross emprendiese de ese modo la carrera auguraba que esto tendría que ver con ese joven de cabellos violeta y atrevidos puños.

Mientras en el lindero de Black Parade, un cuervo presionaba la sangrante herida de un neutro al que le costaba respirar y enfocar dado que su vida se escapaba por su herida. Un araña mantenía a un joven funda bien atado a un árbol y enfocándolo con la punta de su propia espada, como si dudase en clavarla sobre su cuello ya o más tarde.

Canterbury soltaba pequeños quejidos y apretaba los dientes, Sebastian lo mantenía inmovilizado. El pelivioleta les había salvado con su astuta artimaña para escapar, así que le debían la vida, no sólo las suyas sino también la de su cría.

-Canterbury...-le llama suavemente- si se te ocurre morirte ahora después de todo lo que has molestado, te reviviré y después te mataré yo.

El más joven no tiene energías para contestar, pero esboza una tenue sonrisa. Lindo a fin de cuentas. Se debate, una parte de él quería morir para ver a sus hermanos Timber y Thompson pero la otra se negaba en rotundo a hacerlo, sería encajar una derrota y...

-_Michaelis-san...-_le llama por su demoníaco nombre en un hilo de voz.-_Si sobrevivo...¿me dejarás ver...a tu cría?_

-Bobo...-le responde quedamente.-¿Tienes fuerzas para preguntarme tamaña estupidez y no para sujetarte tú sólo?-suspira.- _Sólo si vives._

Responde en un susurro a su oreja y llevando una de sus manos tan llenas de sangre como las del otro, a una de las susodichas del más joven la guía hasta su redondo vientre, permitiendo por primera vez que Canterbury le toque.

Éste deja que su mano sea guiada y posada sobre el vientre y recibe un pequeño y apenas ligero golpe desde dentro. Si sobrevivía, sería interesante comprobar si esa cría iba a ser linda o no.

Claude les observa, él sentía lo mismo que Sebastian, que le debían sus vidas al trillizo; y eso aumentaba sus ansias de querer matar a Gabriel, que lucía tan débil como Canterbury. De repente sus sentidos captan una presencia lobuna que se acerca a gran velocidad, tanto así que pasa por su lado y apenas la ve. La distingue cuando ya está arrodillada al lado de ambos ojirrojos.

-¡Tú!

-Cuervo, araña ¿qué le ha pasado?

Cross prácticamente se había lanzado a por Canterbury, al que Sebastian se resiste a soltar, y no presta atención al panorama que tiene a su alrededor.

-La espada de Lucifer le hirió. Su vida se...se está apagando.

La cara del lobo se contrae, si eso era así, el pelivioleta moriría sin remedio.

-Así que te han derrotado Gabriel.-resuena una voz mucho más grave.-Y te han quitado a Lucifer, has perdido facultades.

-_Cállate...ggh vigila tu lengua lobo osado..._

_-_Tsk, y tú deberías soltarla.-le gruñe Claude acercando la punta de la espada a su cuello.

-Tranquilo araña, recuerda quién es. No me obligues a intervenir.

-Lykos-sama...¿acaso usted le conoce bien?¿Conoce bien todos los secretos y mentiras que guarda en su interior?-pregunta con rabia.

-¿De qué me hablas?

-_¡Ni se te ocurra!_-el tono autoritario de Gabriel había vuelto. Pero emite un sonido ahogado víctima de su propio esfuerzo. Lykos frunce su ceño.

-Gabriel...¿no me digas que has usado la posesión sin el ojo?-viendo que el de ojos magenta no contesta, le sirve de respuesta afirmativa.- ¡Loco suicida! ¿Pretendías morir?

-_Si hubiera conseguido mantenerles dentro de Black Parade...uggh, ellos serían las víctimas. Pero...ghh ese condenado neutro me usó para derribar la puerta y salir afuera, donde mi poder se evapora._

-Faustus...por eso Gabriel necesita tanto el pendiente que vosotros tenéis. Porque él...es la única funda que es capaz de fundirse con su espada y poseerla para ser una sola. El ojo de la cerradura, es decir el pendiente, es la llave para poder usar ese poder.

-Eso no me importa.-gruñe tajante.-Mis ganas de matar a este bastardo son tan grandes que podría cortarlo a trozos y después prenderles fuego y con sus cenizas quedando repartidas en el anillo más oscuro y profundo del infierno.

-_Je... me odias el doble ahora ggh porque ese neutro os ha salvado el cuello tanto a vosotros dos como a vuestra cría ¿no? Ggh, los demonios araña sois todos unos estúpidos._

-Estúpidos que no perdonan. Pero tranquilo... no somos los únicos.

Claude ya iba a descargar todo el veneno de sus palabras sobre Lykos, para revelarle los oscuros secretos de Gabriel, pero Cross es más rápido al llamar al jefe lobo.

-¡Padre! ¡Él...morirá!

-¿Y qué quieres que yo le haga Cross? Su herida es irrevocable, su vida se apaga.

-Es un neutro ¡está todavía ligado a una existencia mayor! ¡Si se corta y se le da una nueva...

-_¡Idiota insensato!-_brama Gabriel.-¡_Si se te ocurre hacer lo que estás pensando te aniquilaré!_

-No amenaces a mi cachorro delante de mí, Gabriel; eso no te lo consentiré al igual que si amenazas a otro de los míos.-el gruñido que suelta Lykos le revuelve a Gabriel el pelo. Claude aprieta los puños pensando en que las cosas hubieran sido distintas si el jefe lobo hubiera sabido la condición de Aracne años atrás. Pero ahora prefirió concentrarse en cómo sería su reacción cuando se enterase de toda la verdad.

Cross aprieta los puños también, mirando a Canterbury ve como sus jóvenes párpados amenazan con cerrarse y toma una decisión.

Decisión que probablemente le cueste la vida a manos de Gabriel o de su padre, o quizás el destierro. Pero ahora levántandose de un impulso se catapulta hacia su padre, a quién agarra por uno de sus voluminosos brazos y dejando salir sus colmillos los clava sin piedad sobre la morena piel.

Lykos gruñe de forma feroz, pero antes de que pueda echarle el guante a su hijo, éste ya se ha apartado y de la misma forma en que ha ido, ha vuelto a su sitio. Gabriel brama y grita ordenándole que se detenga, Lykos permanece inmóvil como una estatua pero con gesto de contrariada sorpresa. Sorpresa que dista bastante de la de Claude y Sebastian que abren los ojos como platos al ver al lobo ojigrís arrancar a Canterbury de los brazos del ojirrojo de ellos y juntar su boca con la suya en un potente beso.

Un hilo de líquido rojo resbala por la boca del más joven, que no responde al principio pero que después abre despacio sus rubíes, que chocan con la plata de los ojos del lobo, que sigue besándole unos segundos más.

Cross deja de besarle pero no le suelta. Canterbury sigue ido, pero de manera repentina siente una corriente eléctrica recorrerle por completo, arqueándose sus extremidades se convulsionan de manera violenta, mientras de su boca salen quejidos y sonidos de dolor. Cross afianza su agarre y Canterbury lo agarra por los brazos, clavando sus dedos como garfios sobre él.

-_Lo has hecho...¡Te has atrevido a desobedecerme!_

-Lo siento Gabriel. Pero no iba a permitir que este demonio de olor tan singular y que me tiene intrigado por completo muriera.-le responde de manera tajante.

Sebastian duda sobre lo que hacer, sabe que al joven le duele, él mismo ha sufrido en carnes un dolor similar cuando su cría se removió y se adhirió por completo a la especie arácnida.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-le pregunta.

-Salvarlo.

-Cross...¿tanto te importa este chico?-pregunta ahora Lykos.

-Ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir padre.

-Ya veo. Bien, entonces cuando despierte estará por completo bajo tu responsabilidad, se consciente de ello. Tranquilos demonios-dice refiriéndose a Claude y Sebastian.- el chico vivirá. Lo que Cross ha hecho es "matar" a su parte neutra con mi sangre, la sangre de un Mayor para adherirle a nuestra especie. No sé por cuantos años o siglos haya permanecido en ese cuerpo joven, pero ahora con mi sangre circulando por su cuerpo se ve obligado a pasar a la adultez a marchas forzadas, por eso sufre y le duele. Porque va a empezar una nueva vida.

Lykos mira a Gabriel, la fiereza de sus ojos no ha disminuido en absoluto, asomando la lengua se lame la herida de mordisco que Cross le ha hecho.

-Lamentándolo mucho Gabriel, ya está hecho.-le dice, aunque la disimulada sorna de sus palabras hacen eco de que no hay arrepentimiento.

-_Si Origen levantase la cabeza..._-refunfuña el pelicarmín.

Origen era el nombre por el que todos los demonios conocían al efectivamente "origen" de su existencia, es decir el primer demonio que pisó la Tierra y que dio vida al resto. Gabriel se muerde el labio al pensar en él.

-Lykos-sama...-llama Claude.

-Sé lo que estás pensando. Y sí, su dependiente existencia de la vida de Laevateinn se ha roto; este chico es afortunado-mira a Canterbury, que todavía agoniza- si no hubiera sido un neutro...a estas alturas ya estaría muerto.

-No era eso.-el lobo de detiene y le mira dudoso.-Lo que quiero...es que sepa toda la verdad.

Apenas y duró 10 minutos la explicación, la verdad más dolorosa terrible y devastadora, incluso para un demonio. Al principio la bestia dudó en creer o no creer, pero el silencio sepulcral del principal implicado junto a su huidiza mirada magenta, le sirvieron de prueba concluyente. Sin embargo y a pesar de que sus brazos temblaban debido a la fuerza con que mantenía apretadas sus garras, Lykos no emitió ni un sonido, no miró a nadie, ni siquiera mostró indicio de querer atacar; en lugar de todo eso se dio la vuelta y a paso lento se alejó del lugar.

Muy al contrario, Cross si gruñía y hubiera saltado para degollar a Gabriel si no hubiera sido porque tenía a Canterbury entre sus brazos, que ya había dejado de sufrir y se había desmayado. Chasqueando la lengua entre sus colmillos, alza al pelivioleta en sus brazos y se pone de pie, el ambiente se había quedado en silencio.

-Faustus. Lo siento. La rabia y la tristeza de mi padre son las mías.-pasa por su lado.-Ahora me retiro, volved después con la manada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con él?-pregunta Claude refiriéndose a Canterbury.

-Le vigilaré hasta que se despierte, entonces su conversión se completará del todo.

Sebastian se levantó del suelo también y fue a posicionarse al lado de Claude, a quien sujetó suavemente del antebrazo.

-Os veremos después.-termina de hablar el lobo.-Veré si puedo hablar con mi padre, aunque dudo mucho que él quiera hablar con nadie; en cuanto a vosotros dos, terminad el asunto que tengáis entre manos con él—señala a Gabriel con la cabeza—y volved, pero...no le matéis.

Y conforme Cross se aleja con Canterbury en brazos, masculla una última frase: "Dejad ese privilegio a mi padre."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wow verdaderamente no sabía por donde cortar este capi ^^

Bueno a ver si me contáis que os ha parecido. Ah y unas cosas más, en los siguientes capis vamos a hacer un fast and furious avance xD a ver si no me voy por las ramas con la trama y conseguimos llegar al final. Oh y en el capitulo siguiente al prox es decir en el 34 mas o menos, os explicaré la historia de Gabriel y el por qué de su hosca forma de ser.

¡Warining, warning! ¡Lemon gigante aproximándose en el próximo capítulo! ¡Puritanos del mundo absténganse! XD

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	34. Chapter 34

Indecencias, indecencias everywhere.

**Rincón respuesta: Tsuki Hanasaki: **Sexto sentido de continuación de fics jajaja Canterbury claro que es monísimo ¡me lo quiero llevar a mi casa! Si si lemon lemon lemon everywhere jaja ¡nos leemos! / **Elhyam: **jajaja me has dejado loca con eso de reviewizar antes de leer xD pa esas situaciones hace falta un portátil y un módem USB estupendos xD pero bueno, ¿hago tus sueños realidad? Jajaja vuestros comentarios de apoyo hacen los míos ^^ y ya te enviaré unos zapatos o lo que quieras hechos de Lance xD/ **alexalu13: **tu tranquila que por no comentar no psa nada, no he matado a nadie (Cheshire: mentiraaa, Yo: a callar!) ya explicaré el por qué Gabriel es así y actualizo lo más rápido que puedo. Be patient please ^^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap.33.- Lust**

-_Muy bien, que así sea._

_-Recuerda este trato, y más te vale cumplirlo o..._

_-Una derrota es una derrota, por mucho que duela. Además ya os dije que si entre vuestras manos me atrapabais, tendríais derecho a usarme._

_-Más te vale no olvidarlo._

Haciendo tintinear un plateado pendiente entre sus negras uñas, Claude jugueteó haciéndolo pasar entre sus dedos como una moneda. Él y Sebastian caminaban juntos de vuelta con la manada de los lobos, la mirada del ojirrojo lucía desasosegada, sobre todo después de todo lo que había visto y oído hace tan sólo unas horas, y debido a su gesta sus receptáculos emocionales eran más vulnerables. Deteniéndose de pronto, se curva ligeramente y en un sobresalto hacia delante, el de ojos oro se para también, mirándole extrañado.

-Me ha dado un golpe...o una patada.-dice suavemente llevándose las manos al lugar donde su cría crecía y en el que cada día se hacía más notoria.

Un destello cruza los ojos del araña, al ver cuán vulnerable lucía el cuervo hoy, pero él se encargaría de esa "vulnerabilidad" que poseía nombre propio. Su único ahínco era proteger a quiénes eran "su razón de existir", y lo haría a cualquier precio, sin importar a quién hubiera que encarar; y tampoco sin importar cuantas veces tuviera que rodear a Sebastian entre sus brazos.

Rodeandole también esta vez, posa su cabeza sobre su hombro y lleva sus brazos sobre los del cuervo, situándolos también sobre su cría. Un momento como este ya hacía tiempo que no lo tenían, uno tranquilo, y para terminar de rematarlo y que ambos pudieran olvidar un poco aquel día de perros a Claude se le pasó por la cabeza una entretenida idea. Pero claro, habría que adornarla un poco.

-Sebastian...

-¿Qué?

-Quiero volar contigo en las tormentas de la lujuria.-le dice de forma susurrante y excitante.

-Je...si me vas a pedir sexo, no te andes con tanta poesía.-le responde divertido.- Que no te hace falta para convencerme.

Y dándose la vuelta, le echa los brazos al cuello y le devora la boca en un beso que hace que la temperatura suba entre los dos cuerpos. Separándose sus bocas apenas son unidas por un fino hilo de sus salivas, hilo que la lengua juguetona de Claude hace desaparecer mientras lame los labios de Sebastian. Éste, viendo que a su pareja le faltaba bien poco para abalanzarse sobre él y hacérselo ahí mismo, pasea sus ojos hasta dar con un sitio idóneo. Y haciendo una finta, se coloca tras Claude, empujándole de los hombros y guiándole hacia dónde quería, un descenso en el terreno que se abría en forma de ovoide; un lugar parecido a dónde se ocultaba la manada de los lobos, sólo que más pequeño. Y con un olor que el olfato de ambos demonios describiría de **fuerte**, un olor que no sólo pertenecía a los lobos, sino a otros demonios también, pero el mismo olor a fin de cuentas, y era uno que ambos ya bien conocían: era el aroma del sexo.

Claude ya había oído que los demonios "fieras" eran precisamente eso, en lo que al sexo se refería, salvajes, apasionados e incluso brutales, pero de lo que no tenía idea era de que tuvieran su propio lugar para practicarlo. Supuso que debía ser la desventaja de vivir en un bosque en el que convivían manadas.

Esbozando una pícara sonrisa, agarró las manos que Sebastian todavía tenía sobre sus hombros, y tirando de él lo vuelve a colocar delante suyo, susurrándole al oído de manera lasciva: "_Buena elección, __**my crow"**_. Y volviendo a su juego inicial, esta vez es él quién toma la delantera y busca la boca del otro para reclamarla como suya, como tantas veces había hecho. Sin separarse un ápice terminan medio recostados sobre un lecho de secas hojas que habían caído de los grandes árboles, las hojas crujen bajo su peso y resuenan como papel cuando Claude deja caer la parte de arriba del traje de Sebastian.

De cintura para arriba desnudo, el propio cuervo se toca con sus guantes para estimular correctamente la poca paciencia de su pareja; surtiendo el efecto deseado, Claude le aparta las manos y son las suyas las que tocan y recorren.

-Tu pecho está mas firme, y más abultado.-le dice degustándolo con su traviesa lengua. Recorriendo uno con ella y acariciando y pellizcando el otro con su mano.

Sebastian rió y jadeó, ahora en estado más avanzado su pecho estaba más sensible y excitable, y ahora su pareja estaba dando buena cuenta de ello. Sintiendo un ligero escalofrío mezclado con sobresalto, el cuervo sintió la misma lengua antes entretenida en su pecho, jugueteando en su ombligo. Mientras unas manos se habían aventurado hacia sus muslos, acariciándolos por debajo de los volantes transparentes con los que eran recubiertos.

Un ruido hizo sobresaltarse nuevamente al cuervo e hizo bufar al araña, que ya estaba muy metido en lo suyo. Levantando la mirada sus ojos dorados buscaron al culpable de la intromisión, pero no era un intruso, sino **dos **intrusos. Claro que uno parecía estar escondiéndose detrás del otro. El aroma animal de los lobos impregnó el ambiente.

-Vaya, al no veros con la manada me extrañé, pero no supuse que estuvierais aquí.

-Cross.

Efectivamente, el que había interrumpido era el lobo ojigrís que venía acompañado de alguien, quién estaba escondido tras de él. Los otros dos percibieron el olor de lobo, así que supusieron que sería alguien de la manada, pero este olor era algo diferente, tenía algo especial.

-Lamento si he interrumpido.-dijo en tono gracioso.-Pero no he podido resistirme a traerle a este lugar.-termina tirando de el demonio que escondía y dejándolo delante suyo sujeto de los hombros.

En un primero momento Claude pensó que estaba viendo al mismísimo Sebastian, y Sebastian pensó: ¿por qué se tiene que parecer a mí?

-¡Canterbury!-exclama finalmente el de ojos rojos.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que te reconocerian...-dijo Cross acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla de su acompañante.

-Sir, Michaelis-san, hola de nuevo.

Tal parecía que la sangre de Lykos había hecho efecto, Canterbury había crecido, ahora su altura era la de un demonio adulto, al igual que su anatomía; su cara adolescente había madurado estilizando más sus rasgos, su pelo violeta era ahora tan largo como el de Sebastian, y de cabeza era prácticamente una versión morada de él. Su estirado cuerpo ya no llevaba la misma vestimenta; sus pantalones largos habían sido sustituidos por lo que los humanos llamarían una falda pantalón, sólo que en esta las mayas sobresalían por debajo de las dos telas que las cubrían y eran abiertas en los laterales. La mayor parte de sus muslos quedaban al aire y de los gemelos hacia abajo calzaba unas botas altas que le quedaban anchas del camal y con tacones tan prominentes como los de Sebastian, sólo que no eran de aguja sino más gruesos. Lo más sexy de su vestimenta era la parte alta, que era un simple chaleco corto con una camisa transparente por debajo, que ocultaba poco de anatomía. Sus accesorios eran los mismos guantes cortos en los que ahora se dibujaban uñas afiladas, un collar en forma de correa de piel y una cinta granate en el largo pelo, sujetándolo con delicadeza en una coleta baja y lacia.

-Os hemos olido y _oído-_dijo con énfasis el ojigris- desde unos metros. Y aunque él se resistía a venir, al final lo he traído,no iba a quedarme sin mi primera noche.

Ambos demonios lo pillaron al vuelo,era más que evidente la intención del lobo de mirada gris, sin embargo el otro no parecía muy convencido.

-¿Conservas todos tus recuerdos...?-Sebastian iba a seguir pero no supo terminar.

-Sigo llamándome Canterbury, no quise cambiar mi nombre por mis hermanos, y sí, sigo teniendo mi memoria dado que yo no escogí ni podía decidir pasar a la edad adulta.-respondió tranquilamente y separándose de el lobo caminó hasta situarse frente al otro ojirrojo. Echando con la mirada al ojidorado, dejó claro que quería hablar a solas un momento, el araña le desafió con la mirada hasta que Sebastian con divertida sonrisa y alzando disimuladamente sus finas cejas instó a su pareja a irse un momento. Refunfuñando, Claude se levanta y se aleja yendo a donde Cross, con quien tiene la oportunidad de cruzar unas palabras.

-Bien, ahora que ya te lo he alejado ¿qué quieres mini-yo?-preguntó el cuervo con diversión y sorna. El otro no se inmutó ante la acepción, pero parecía perturbado por algo.

-Cross quiere tener sexo conmigo, según dice "le caliento".-dijo a media voz.-Cuando me desperté él estaba a mi lado, comiendo con los ojos—se acaricia el pelo—y cuando me explicó todo dijo que quería tenerme como su pareja, ser igual que vosotros dos, por eso me ha traído aquí.

-¿Y qué se supone que es lo que te preocupa? Eres un demonio, y ahora perteneces a una especie, el pecado de la lujuria no tendría que serte indiferente, ni ningún otro.

-No es eso, lo que quiero es...satisfacerle. Apenas llevo un día con él, pero sé que se abalanzará sobre mí como una fiera, y yo apenas siendo lobo por un día no sé que sentiré, ni siquiera sé si sabré responder. Como neutro, estas cosas no me preocupaban.-termina bufando y dejando entrever sus ahora puntiagudos dientes.

-¿Y pretendes que yo te diga como satisfacerlo? Vas listo. Tú dejate llevar. Aunque sí hay algo que puedo hacer por tí –se muerde sugerentemente la uña—en recompensa por "salvarnos" la vida.

Y Sebastian se acerca a su oreja para susurrarle algo que, si Canterbury hubiese sido humano, le habría hecho morirse de la vergüenza.

Media hora después, Claude volvía a lo suyo acariciando nuevamente el pecho de Sebastian, que miraba de reojo a la pareja que los acompañaba en ese momento y que también iba a lo suyo. Y es que al pícaro cuervo se le había ocurrido que para que Canterbury "aprendiese" lo hiciera con Cross al mismo tiempo que ellos dos: para que captase "las ideas principales".

-Haa, haa...

Suspiros quedos se escapaban de la boca del pelivioleta ahora que el pelinegro lobo mordía y lamía sus pezones mientras paseaba sus manos por sus caderas. Abandonandolas Cross sube su boca hasta el cuello, donde muerde, lame y succiona hasta dejar una buena marca disuasoria. Sebastian sonríe ufano y vuelve a concentrarse en Claude, que ya estaba desproviniéndole de la parte baja de su traje.

Los ojos dorados recorrieron con ansia la curvada anatomía, recordando que las primeras veces era recta y simétrica, pero a él esta forma de curvas generosas y vientre redondo se le antojaba también bastante erótica, sobre todo porque él mismo había sido quién la había puesto así.

Por otro lado, Cross no prestaba atención a nada y se concentraba en el cuerpo de su pelivioleta; exacto **suyo, **y lo sería por completo una vez le hubiera poseído. Ya lo supo desde que sus ojos se cruzaron por primera vez, que aquella mirada rojiza y misteriosa sería suya; dejandole puesta la camisa transparente, arremete contra la parte inferior del traje, rasgándola con sus uñas de animal en celo, dejando medio desnudo a Canterbury, que contrae las piernas.

-Eres más apetecible de lo que pensaba en principio, y mira que entonces ya se me hacía la boca agua.-bromea el lobo, el otro lobo le gruñe, un rubor le sube a las mejillas.-Ya estoy completamente duro con sólo verte así, imagino cómo será estar dentro de ti y siento que voy a estallar.

-Lobo idiota, las tormentas de la lujuria te arrastrarán por siempre.

-Me da igual, siempre y cuando me hayan dejado probarte al menos una vez.

Ante el nuevo gruñido de el pelivioleta, el ojidorado y el ojirrojo se ríen.

-Vaya charla más propicia. Son un par de mocosos.

-Cierto, ni tu ni yo nos andamos con tantos remilgos. ¿Les enseñamos como la primera vez?

-No veo por qué no.

Mostrándose malvadas sonrisas, se besan con brusca pasión e invierten papeles. Ahora Sebastian quedó de rodillas y Claude sentado y con las piernas abiertas para que el cuervo pudiese obrar a gusto.

-Haa, ah...mmh.

Los primeros jadeos del araña llaman la atención de los otros dos. Cross observa a Sebastian, la mar de concentrado lamiendo y succionando el miembro de su pareja con absoluta maestría, su posición y su desnudez hacen que los ojos grises se paseen. Otros ojos rojos chisporrotean con furia.

-¿Qué miras tanto?

-Esta pensando y mirando que Michaelis tiene una buena anatomía. Aunque esté de gesta...

Un puñetazo en la barbilla le hace callar, Canterbury no estaba para bromas, era su primera vez y estaba nervioso de por sí a pesar de ser un demonio. Dejando asomar los colmillos, una macabra sonrisa le surca los labios y de un empujón tumba al lobo de ojos grises y se coloca encima suyo pero mirando a sus pies, lo cual permite que el ojigris tenga unas excelentes vistas.

Juntando todo su orgullo y atrevimiento demoníaco, el pelivioleta saca el duro miembro del pelinegro del encierro de los pantalones ajustados que llevaba puestos y deja que se yerga frente a él. Se deshace de sus guantes y lo toca con la punta de los dedos, el otro respinga; cogiendo aire, Canterbury le echa un rápido vistazo a Sebastian , que subía y bajaba su cabeza a buen ritmo cubriendo al completo el miembro de Claude, acompañado de sus manos, que lejos de quedarse atrás seguían el ritmo de su boca; imitándole se lleva el miembro del lobo a la boca de golpe, Cross suelta un sonoro gemido al sentir la lengua y el filo de los dientes del otro sobre su erección.

Empezando su propio sexo oral, el pelivioleta se afana en lo suyo, y a juzgar por los gemidos de su pareja juraría que no se le daba mal.

-Aaah Sebastian...ya no...-empieza a decir Claude.- aaah ah haaa ¡Aaah!-termina de gemir arqueando su espalda y corriéndose en la boca de su pareja, que ya acostumbrado, traga su esencia. Después de todo y como Aracne dijo: era "otra forma de alimentación".

Cross se siente más excitado al ver el orgasmo del otro y como Sebastian se ha tragado todo el semen, teniendo ganas de más; al igual que los otros, que se besan con pasión y recorren sus cuerpos con avidez. Claude, recordando que ha olvidado su cometido envenenador, arremete,colmillos afuera, contra el cuello de su pareja, dejando la marca de un mordisco que lame hasta dejar una marca morada. Sebastian se estremece ante el acto y por sentir la ligera porción de veneno fluir por su sistema. Arrodillado sobre las piernas del araña, se restriega contra él y sonríe ufano al sentir como el miembro de su pareja comienza a izarse de nuevo, rozando sus glúteos.

-¿Lo quieres dentro verdad?-pregunta el ojidorado candentemente, aunque es sabedor de la respuesta.

-¿Tú que crees?

-Ver es creer.-responde llevando una de sus manos a su miembro y la otra hacia el trasero de su pareja, sincronizando los dos se mete en él haciéndole bajar. El ojirrojo se arquea y suelta un potente gemido, que más bien se parece a un grito.

El ahora lobo ojirrojo sigue lamiendo el miembro de ojigris, que también se ha puesto en faena tras parar de observar y ensalivando dos de sus dedos los ha dirigido hacia la "virgen" entrada del otro, que se estremece pero no se detiene. Cross siente que su orgasmos está por llegar, pero lo que él verdaderamente quiere es que la primera vez que tenga sexo con Canterbury pueda venirse dentro de él. Y con ese objetivo en mente, saca sus dedos y se incorpora, casi haciendo que el pelivioleta se caiga y que refunfuñe, poniéndolo de rodillas sobre él acaricia sus piernas y sube nuevamente a las redondas curvas del trasero de su pareja.

-Estás todo mojado aquí, Canterbury...-asevera lascivamente.-¿Lo quieres Canterbury? Di que quieres mi miembro...

-Aaah lo...lo quiero. Ponlo dentro de mí.-pide el más joven, cuya cordura hacía rato se había perdido. Sonriendo, el lobo ojigris lo ase de las caderas y a un ritmo medio, se introduce en él. Cuando ya está todo dentro, ambos sueltan un gemido prolongado.

-Mnnhh haa, eres muy estrecho...haa, pero se siente endemoniadamente genial.

Sin poder responderle, Canterbury apoya sus brazos sobre sus propias piernas y gime. Dirigiendo sus ojos hacia los otros dos adultos, los ve disfrutar, gemir con descontrol, probarse una y otra vez y eso despierta su determinación. De modo que elevando ligeramente sus caderas, comienza a moverse en pequeñas sentadillas que los hacen gemir. Cross, siguiéndole el juego, refuerza el agarre de sus caderas y le marca el ritmo, imitando también su movimiento, pero de abajo a arriba.

-Aaah, ah haaa oh yeah, han aprendido haaa bien...-jadea Sebastian, sujeto de los fuerte hombros de Claude.

-Mmnnh haa sí, tal parece que sí. Pero más te valdría concentrarte en lo tuyo.-le reprocha, mordiendo su pecho.

-Haaa, traidor. No me muerdas ahí aaah.

-Te morderé donde quiera porque todo tú me perteneces.-le responde volviendo a morder y haciendo que sus colmillos rozaran los respingones pezones.

Ambos duetos están tan concentrados en lo suyo, que conforme van avanzando se olvidan de que los otros están ahí. Sus gemidos, gruñidos, jadeos y vaivenes se intensifican. Unas fuertes corrientes eléctricas les recorren las espinas dorsales, y amenazan a ambos semes en sus oprimidos miembros.

-Haaa Sebastian...

-Mmmh, aah Canterbury...

Los ojirrojos, también sienten el final acercarse de manera peligrosa, así que cuando ya notan sus fuerzas vencer dejan que el orgasmo les llegue por completo, el pelivioleta se arquea hacia atrás y el pelinegro clava sus uñas sobre Claude. Lobo y araña, al sentir incluso una restricción más aguda sobre sus miembros no aguantan más y liberan sus semillas en el interior de sus amantes.

Ambos ukes tiemblan, el más experimentado debido a un inminente cansancio, el otro debido a la marea de sensaciones que le recorren. Liberando los miembros de su interior, se levantan con esfuerzo. Claude sujeta bien a Sebastian y lo recuesta sobre él para que descanse, Cross ayuda a Canterbury y también lo tumba haciendo que apoye su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Líquido blanco se escurre por sus piernas, y cuando ha terminado de caer las ropas se recomponen, tapando los cuerpos de sus poseedores. El cansancio de una gesta y el de una primera vez hacen mella en ambos pelilargos, que cierran los ojos y se dejan vencer por el sueño, arropados por el calor de sus parejas.

-Creo que tendríais que enseñarnos más a menudo.- bromea Cross, acariciando la cabellera violeta con esmero.

-Búscate la vida lobo.-le responde Claude en el mismo tono bromista, pero dejando claro que "ni hablar".

**········································**Mundo Shinigami**············································**

Algunos lo llamaban el "Limbo", hogar de las almas errantes, burda equivocación y burdo nombre, aunque ciertamente algunos de sus moradores hacia ya tiempo que usaban ese nombre en tono burlesco; de todas maneras su uso prácticamente se había generalizado, para desgracia de los Shinigamis más antiguos. Y precisamente por este lugar paseaban dos figuras ya conocidas, ambas silenciosas y sumidas en sus pensamientos.

-Will...-cortó el silencio uno de ellos.-¿Crees que a Undertaker-san le irá bien?

-...

El otro no contestó, torciendo el gesto sus manos se remueven con nerviosismo y frustración. Tras su vuelta al mundo humano, después de la masacre del Festival sobre hielo y el gran número de almas perdidas, más bien devoradas, el cuarteto de rescate fue derecho a su propio mundo sabedor de la enorme reprimenda que les aguardaba. Ya dispuestos a asumir el castigo que seguramente el Alto Tribunal Shinigami les tenía preparado, inspiraron hondo, y cuando ya se habían dispuesto a abrir las puertas de la condena, Undertaker se puso por delante y se cargó a sí mismo todas las culpas, dejando a los otros tres Shinigamis libres, que verdaderamente no esperaban que realmente el hombre fuese a cargar con toda la responsabilidad. Y ahora Will y Grell caminaban de ida a sus lugares de reposo, esperando tener noticias del legendario Shinigami.

-Will...

-Escucha Grell, no pienses ahora en ello. Undertaker—san-coge aire—podrá con lo que le echen.

-Pero...

El castaño, que está alterado y frustrado ante toda la situación, agarra violentamente al pelirrojo y lo estrella contra la blanca pared para después devorarle los labios. El arrinconado no puede resistirse y cede ante el ataque, dejando que su atacante le recorra con las manos. A Grell poco le hubiera importado que Will se lo hiciera ahí mismo, pero tampoco le apetecía que algún entrometido estropeara el momento. Así que separándose de la boca del otro, deja salir un hilo de voz.

-Mmm Will.. aquí no...vamos a... a mi habitación.-suspira con el otro desabrochándole chaleco y camisa mientras besa su cuello.

Y sin necesidad de repetirlo dos veces, William T. Spears se lleva a rastras prácticamente a Grell Sutcliff hasta el lugar deseado: la habitación del pelirrojo y para ser más concisos la blanca y mullida cama. Lugar donde ambos se tiran y sobre el que van quedando esparcidas sus ropas, Grell lo último que quita es la negra corbata de Will y tira de ella para dejar cerca suyo al Shinigami y poder besarlo con pasión. Will, cuya paciencia en ocasiones como estas es poca, sí desviste por completo a Grell, cuyo cuerpo al desnudo resulta delgado, aunque de notoria fuerza. Más al contrario, el cuerpo del castaño es más robusto y con mayor musculatura, sobre todo en los brazos. El pelirrojo sabía que esto era así debido a los constantes entrenamientos a los que se sometía el castaño.

Y ahora mismo un buen desfogue era lo que éste necesitaba, y él no se lo iba a negar. Después de todo si pretendía llegar lejos del todo, ésta sería la primera vez, y el pelirrojo esperaba que no la última.

-Will...¿vas a hacermelo?

-Si te callas sí.-le contesta, volviendo a besarle el cuello.

-Mmmh aah, vale me callo.-ríe.

Will se ríe también, porque sabe que no es verdad, que el pelirrojo no aguantaría ni un minuto callado; pero mejor así, prefería oirle gemir. Abandonando su cuello, su boca se pasea por su pecho, poniendo especial atención a las tetillas y los pezones, que quedan duros y rojos. Su siguiente víctima: el ombligo, que delinea con la lengua para terminar por introducirla, logrando un sobresalto en su poseedor.

-Me...me haces cosquillas, Will.-ríe de nuevo.-¡Ah!-y grita cuando en vez de cosquillas siente un mordisco.

El Shinigami castaño cruza sus ojos verdes aceituna con los del otro, de un color idéntico. Sin andarse con mucho preámbulo, baja un poco más y eleva con su brazo la pierna derecha del pelirrojo, dándose el gusto de recorrer con sus labios la parte interna de su muslo. Apoyándose en sus antebrazos, Grell se levanta un poco, para no perder de vista al otro. Y ya de pasó llevar su mirada a su miembro, que estaba tan izado como la copa de un mástil, se sonrojó, pensando que él estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Siguiendo el juego de siempre, Will introduce sus dedos en la entrada de Grell simulando penetraciones para poder dilatarle. El pelirrojo contrae su estómago y gemidos comienzan a invadirle acompañados de jadeos.

-Aaah, Will, haa ya no más...

-Tranquilo, esta vez no serás tú sólo quién se venga. -le dice con un tono tan sugerente que no es ni propio de él.

Sacando con premura y disposición ambos dígitos, conduce su miembro hasta la húmeda entrada de su ansioso acompañante, que se contrae y aferra las sábanas al sentir la mayor intromisión del miembro de Will, que se abre camino hasta terminar de encajar por completo. Un nuevo grito invade la garganta del de rojo y es acompañado por un gutural gemido cortesía del otro.

-¡Aaah!haaa Will, date prisa y...muévete...haa.-ordena Grell, con voz apremiante.

-Nnng como quieras...

Y así un vaivén comienza a producirse, la danza que todos los amantes bailan en el momento de unirse por completo, el calor se hace presente, el mueble blanco rechina con quejas y amatorios sonidos son la música del lugar.

-Aah, haaa, aah

Los jadeos se confunden, casi es ya imposible saber de quién provienen. Colocando ambas piernas del pelirrojo sobre sus hombros el castaño lo ase con firmeza de las caderas y llega más profundo con sus embestidas.

Es un secreto, un secreto suyo que el castaño tacha de _inconfesable _pero lo cierto era que adoraba ver la cara de placer descontrolado del estrafalario pelirrojo, sobre todo cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo y su cara que se tornaba tan roja como su atuendo o su cabello se descomponía de puro éxtasis.

Inclinándose, desciende hasta él para poder besarle mientras continuaba sin perder el ritmo de sus embestidas. Sus labios vuelven a juntarse, sus lenguas batallan; y se detienen cuando ambos sienten un estremecimiento en lo más profundo de su ser que como toque de alerta les previene de lo que está por llegar. Fuerzan su límite y continuan desafiando su propio aguante, Grell se aferra al cuello de Will, que tiene su cabeza suspendida sobre la del rojo.

-¡Aaaaaaah!

El fortísimo grito del pelirrojo, que eclipsa por completo al del castaño, es la frontera. Grell se viene por completo entre ambos y Will se libera dentro suyo. Jadeando con pesadez, normalizan sus respiraciones en cuestión de segundos, ventajas de no ser humanos. Saliendo de su interior, Will hace amago de levantarse, pero el travieso pelirrojo no está dispuesto a consentirlo y de un buen tirón, lo tumba a su lado y para que no se escape se acuesta encima de él, su puntiaguda sonrisa lo reta a intentar moverse. El más serio suspira, pero tiene claro que no va a poder irse, bueno de todas maneras tampoco le importaba. Comparten así dos minutos de silencio, y sorprendentemente es Spears quién lo corta.

-Grell...¿tú dirías que lo nuestro es idílico?

-¿Idílico? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-La mujer araña lo calificó así.

-Tsk, esa estirada.-bufa el pelirrojo.-Bueno sea idílico o no...-le mira a los ojos.- lo que tengo claro es que ya no te vas a poder negar a "ser mi hombre".

Grell se echa a reír, Will tuerce el gesto y sacude la cabeza con cansinidad. Y cuando Grell ,que sigue riéndose, cierra los ojos para tratar de controlar su risa, él también sonríe. Tiene razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apuesto a que no os esperabais que apareciesen el dúo de Shinigamis xD jaja

Bueno en el siguiente capítulo habrá una reunión muy especial de personajes, que en su mayoría no conocemos aún, la pena es que casi seguro no aparecen mi "par de idiotas" (pero aún no lo tengo decidido) y algunas cosillas más se dejarán entrever.

*Notas paranoicas: Considerad este capítulo un regalito por alcanzar los 100 reviews ^^. ¡Os quiero little demons! Oh y otra cosa, la "falda" de Canterbury más bien tiene forma de taparrabos, lo que pasa es que me daba mucha risa ponerlo así jajajaja

Escuchando para escribir: We found love/Far l'amore/ Dirty Dancer/ ET./I like it/OMG/ Rain over me/Sexyback y Bailando por ahí. XD(Canciones inspiratorias)

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	35. Chapter 35

Últimamente ando sin inspiración y frustrada porque me voy a perder Rock in Rio -.-U, pero bueno little demons, no quiero aburriros con mis cicatrices. Hoy veremos una reunión bastante "especial" que quién, sabe, podría ser fundamental para el final que se acerca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap.34.-Mayoritario**

Si jamás había perdido los nervios en su vida, si jamás había tenido que sacar verdaderamente las garras, si jamás había sentido eso que los humanos llaman querer llorar ¿por qué precisamente ahora?

Bueno, la respuesta era bastante obvia y clara. Porque ahora le había sido revelada la verdad, haciéndole quedar como el más grande idiota de toda la isla y que no ve más allá de sus propias narices. Un furioso desasosiego le carcomía, la ira fluía por sus venas, la tristeza inundaba sus sensaciones y la indecisión...

A pesar de su gran temple, por el cual los habitantes de Bosque Oscuro, incluso los que no eran de su especie, le respetaban e incluso "admiraban", aunque esto es un término relativo; Lykos la bestia estaba asaltado por un cúmulo de sensaciones que le agobiaban y le hacían querer aullar, gruñir, blasfemiar y arañarse con sus propias garras hasta sangrar. Pero no, su forma de ser no se lo consentiría, ni él a sí mismo tampoco.

Deambulando sin rumbo fijo por su hogar, finalmente se detiene y se sienta cruzando en arco sus piernas y termina de adoptar una pose meditativa. Juntando sus manos por las yemas de los dedos, forma un triángulo que mira hacia abajo, sus ojos café se pierden tras sus párpados.

-_Hermanos y hermanas Mayores, Lykos la bestia os reclama a escuchar mi llamada._

Un remolino de viento arrastra hojas con él y las hace volar por el cielo. En diferentes partes de la isla una vibración resuena dentro de cinco cabezas, que técnicamente deberían ser seis.

Todo alrededor es oscuridad, el lobo abandona a su mente, y cuando abre los ojos ya no está ni en Bosque y podría decirse que ni en la isla; sino en un espacio oscuro cuyo suelo es de un gris luminoso que se mezcla con blanco. Paseando su mirada, poco a poco ve llegar al resto de quiénes esperaba.

-_Aah, ya hacía tiempo, más bien siglos desde que alguno nos invocásemos a Hollow._

_-Más te vale tener una buena excusa o argumento convincente para esto Lykos, porque si no te arrancaré la cola y me la quedaré como estola._

_-Loss añoss no te ssossiegan, ¿verdad ssoldado?_

_-Calmad vuestros ánimos, para una vez que nos vemos después de tanto._

_-Cierto, templad vuestro espíritu y escuchemos al hermano que nos ha llamado._

_-Waves, Morrigan, Radamanthis, Lilith, Cains; cuánto tiempo...sin veros._

Repasandolos de uno en uno con la mirada, Lykos asevera que verdaderamente ninguno ha cambiado para nada. Sus "hermanos y hermanas" Mayores seguían siendo igual que hace siglos.

Waves el monstruo marino, Mayor de los demonios acuáticos, especialmente de los tritones, seguía conservando su afilada sonrisa surcada de puntiagudos y grandes dientes que su boca no llegaba a cubrir bien, su grande y musculado cuerpo de vestiduras grises mezcla de traje de batalla y de buzo le daban el mismo aspecto colosal que a Lykos, pero a diferencia de él su piel eran blanca y su pelo gris perla le iba a juego con sus ojos azul marino.

Morrigan el ave de batalla, la Mayor de los cuervos, seguía sin perder su característico mal genio y poca paciencia. Sus rojos cabellos recogidos en un semi-moño caían sobre su piel marfil que era recubierta por un conjunto lencero de cuero con corset y elementos bondage. Sus ojos verde esmeralda seguían resplandeciendo con el furor de la batalla.

Radamanthis la serpiente ciega, Mayor de los reptiles, especialmente de las serpientes, sonreía finamente apenas curvando sus labios y dejando sobresalir cuatro puntiagudos colmillos; su piel ligeramente aceitunada se acompasaba con su pelo negro y liso que era tan largo que prácticamente le llegaba a la mitad de las piernas. Sus holgadas ropas estilo oriental le daban cierto toque imperial que se veía acompañado de un halo de misterio tras la venda que cubría su mirada.

Lilith la nocturna, Mayor de demonios como los murciélagos u otros gozosos de la noche, se mantenía serena y casi apacible. Su blanquísima piel hacía resaltar más sus gemas granate que peleaban por la mayor atención con su pelo plagado de grandes rizos de color blanco nieve. Ataviada con un vaporoso vestido de erótico estilo gótico/romántico, se mantenía cruzada de brazos.

Finalmente Cains el alma errante cerraba el círculo. Cains, el Mayor controlador, no definía el rasgo de ninguna especie, su existencia permanecía obligada a "controlar" a todas las especies en general y vigilar el curso de sus vidas. Sobresalía del resto por su aspecto casi angelical, unos cabellos rubios platinos con ligeras ondulaciones en las puntas acompasados de ojos azules invernales y sujetos a una piel de mármol lo hacían engañoso. Un gran abrigo gris que no se cerraba en el pecho y caía dejando ver sus hombros le cubría en parte, y de la otra vestía con absoluta simpleza.

Pero faltaba alguien, alguien a quién verdaderamente Lykos ansiaba ver, y más ahora. Su ausencia fue resaltada por la afilada lengua de Morrigan.

-¿Dónde demonios está Aracne?¿Es que acaso no va a dignarse a dar la cara?-preguntó con hastío.

-Ciertamente es más que notoria su ausencia de este círculo. Lo cual resulta raro.-dijo Cains con su suave voz de tenor.

La mujer pájaro bufó, el resto se intercambiaron miradas, excepto Lykos que lucía incluso más desasosegado que antes.

-Bueno Lykoss, ¿noss pienssass contar el motivo de essta reunión?-preguntó Radamanthis en un siseo, devolviendo al lobo a la realidad.

-Oh eso, mis disculpas. Pero como Mayor, necesitaba compartir mi deseo con vosotros.

-¿Y para eso nos haces entrar a Hollow?¡Tu llamada me asaltó en pleno vuelo y tienes suerte de que consiguiera maniobrar para posarme sobre la superficie, porque si no, hubieras sido tú el que quedase estrellado contra el suelo!-ruge de nuevo Morrigan, provocando risitas en Waves y Radamanthis y un suspiro de resignación en Lilith y Cains.

-No tenía forma de saber qué hacías Morrigan.-le contesta Lykos.-Ahora no me interrumpas con tus salidas de tono y déjame hablar.-le ordena el lobo. Soltando un gruñido amenazante a la par, la mujer se cruza de brazos y calla y el hombre pretende seguir.- Bien, esperaba que Aracne se presentase, técnicamente es su obligación, pero no entraré a ello; porque esto...tiene que ver con los dos.

-¿A qué te refieres bestia?-inquirió el monstruo marino.

-Quiero matar a Gabriel.

La confesión de Lykos cayó sobre los otros como un yunque sobre sus cabezas. Sus caras de sorpresa, horror e incredulidad lo daban todo a entender. Waves se habría abalanzado y habría zarandeado de los hombros a su hermano Mayor si hubieran estado de cuerpo presente, pero en Hollow las cosas funcionaban diferente, allí no eran más que imágenes mentales de sus cuerpos reales que no podían moverse del sitio, tan sólo gesticular desde su posición.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco Lykos?¡¿Qué parte de la sesera se te ha derretido para que quieras acabar con Gabriel?

-¡La parte por la misma que él mató a mi primer descendiente y me hizo resentirme con la demonio que se me entregó pensando que nada había tenido importancia!-rugió Lykos con su potente voz, logrando incluso que la acuosa superficie de Hollow temblase en ondas.

En los largos minutos que se sucedieron, el Mayor de los lobos les relató a sus congéneres la misma dolorosa historia que Faustus le hubo relatado con anterioridad, teniendo el silencio y la huidiza mirada de Gabriel como corroboración. La reacción del resto fue de absoluta sorpresa y desconcierto, ahora todos ellos daban sentido a la visita que el pelicarmín les había hecho hacía ya años.

"_Tened mis palabras en cuenta como una amenaza, de que si os ocurre cometer alguna estupidez que atenta a la sangre como la tejedora, lo pagaréis muy caro durante vuestra existencia."_

-Así que era eso...-suspira Lilith, con los ojos entornados.

-En ese casso no me extraña que Aracne no sse haya pressentado, tal vez todavía essté temerossa de que Gabriel sse entere de vuesstro encuentro ahora.

-Bah, dudo mucho que sea eso. Aracne no se achanta con cualquier cosa, y menos ante un estirado como Gabriel.-sale a la defensiva Morrigan.- Además...apostaría mis alas a que le tiene tantas ganas como tú Lykos.

-No sé si tantas, pero os juro que una parte mía clama por destrozar su cabeza entre mis fauces. Ah y hablando de destrozar, Radamanthis,-llama al reptil—el otro día se presentaron en mis dominios un par de demonios que al parecer se están viendo asediados por uno de los tuyos.

-¿Ah ssí? ¿Y qué con esso?

-Nada en particular, me contaron que les persigue por contrato y que es bastante duro de pelar y muy mezquino; pero yendo a lo que me interesa, es que gracias a uno de ellos pude saber toda la verdad.

-Así que piensas que se la debes.-aseveró en voz calmada Lilith.

-Al menos un poco sí. Así que serpiente ciega, si me lo encuentro...no esperes que no le enseñe un poco los colmillos.

El de ojos vendados sonríe, varios de los suyos podrían perfectamente corresponder a la breve descripción del lobo, pero su instinto le hizo pensar en un nombre en particular. Relamiéndose los colmillos superiores decide desviar nuevamente la conversación.

-Desstrozar la cabeza de Gabriel no te devolverá a tu cría ni a Aracne.-contesta el serpiente Mayor.-Máss bien ahora, si yo fuera tú y tuviera tu temple, iría a verla para aclarar lass cossass. Pero cuidado—se ríe—los demonioss arañass,he oído, que tienen en buen resspaldo a ssu orgullossa Mayor.

-Aunque odie admitirlo...-prosigue Waves tras un silencio- por esta vez el escamoso de Radamanthis tiene razón.

-Graciass Wavess, aunque esse adjetivo te lo tendríass que adjudicar también.-vuelve a reír.

-Vosotros dos, basta de gresca.-ordena Cains—Lykos, antes de que cometas alguna locura que te cueste una Imposición de mi parte, serena tu ansiedad y ve a verla. Dado que ahora no te ha sido posible. Te lo digo desde mi cometido de controlador, no como uno de tus hermanos Mayores.

Y dicho esto Cains se difumina y desaparece del lugar, Lilith no musita palabra y desaparece de igual manera, Waves y Radamanthis se cruzan un gruñido y un siseo, el monstruo marino desaparece primero seguido de la serpiente ciega que le dedica una sonrisa afilada al lobo. Morrigan espera unos segundos más.

-¿A qué esperas para ir? Conociendo a la tejedora, si la haces esperar te ahorcará del sitio más alto que encuentre.-Y dicho esto la mujer cuervo desaparece también.

Relajando su mente, en un instante Lykos retorna a su cuerpo, sacudiéndose la cabeza y pasandose la mano por las cervicales trata de recuperarse del mareo que suponía entrar a Hollow después de tanto tiempo. Decidido y sin darse la oportunidad de pensar en su manada, dejó todo en manos de Cross y su buen hacer, si tan empeñado estaba en decir que ya no era un cachorro, este sería el momento de demostrarlo; y ahora él se pondría en marcha para volver a ver a Aracne. Valiéndose de su extraordinaria fuerza de Mayor calculó que al día siguiente estaría ya con ella.

Por una parte tenía razón, por la otra no sabía cuan equivocado estaba.

**···········································**Gabriel**····················································**

Una triste sonata inundaba con fúnebre melodía Black Parade, su origen: las teclas de un piano que unos finos dedos presionaban con gentileza. El castillo ya estaba reconstituido tras el altercado del otro día, y mantenía una atmósfera que se acompasaba al pésimo estado de ánimo de su dueño.

A pesar de haberle dado su palabra al demonio araña denominado Faustus, no se sentía con fuerzas para dejarle usar a Lucifer así como así. Pero ante todo quería recuperar su pendiente.

-FLASHBACK-

_-Y recuerda, esto es lo que te hará diferente y te distinguirá de entre el resto que vendrán después de ti. Pero ninguno será como tú. Tú eres más fuerte, eres más perfecto y ante todo, debes representar el temor que un rostro angelical enmascara, especialmente para nosotros. ¿Lo has entendido verdad?_

_-Sí mi señor_.-responde fielmente un ya joven pelicarmín con su recién estrenado agujero de pendiente sangrando levemente y resbalando por la plata del accesorio.

-_Así me gusta_.-el joven siente que le acarician el pelo_—Mi hermoso Gabriel._

-END FLASHBACK-

El chico suspira y recrea aquella escena de sus recuerdos acariciando él mismo sus rojos mechones de pelo. Suelta un gruñido y da por zanjada su sonata dando un golpe seco a las teclas del instrumento.

Gabriel echaba de menos a Origen, sí a Origen como todos le llamaban y cuyo nombre nunca había sido revelado, simplemente un mote para un anonimato. Pero eso poco importaba si se trataba del único que verdaderamente se hubo atrevido a verle como tal y no como el "favorito".

El "mal carácter" por el que especialmente los lobos describían al de ojos magenta, germinó hacía ya siglos; en aquella época los demonios apenas habían comenzado a existir, los Mayores apenas habían puesto los pies en la tierra y a parte de ellos solo él y dos fundas más existían.

La Legión y Eblus las dos espadas que habían sido creadas tras la suya y en ese mismo orden le seguían en lo que a poder se refería. Obediente a las palabras de Origen, Gabriel se presenta ante cualquiera que se le cruza con el mismo discurso que a él le fue dado, y poco a poco él mismo fue tomando propia consciencia de ello, especialmente después de haber finalizado Black Parade y visitar a las otras dos fundas, dándose cuenta en ese momento su sobresaliente existencia. Obviamente esta chocante realidad no agradó en demasía a las otras dos fundas, que a pesar de que por entonces no se enfrentaban al agresivo carácter presente de Gabriel si confrontaron su honesta manera de ver la realidad.

_-No entiendo a qué vienen esas caras. Ya sabéis de sobra que yo soy más fuerte, más perfecto y más de todo; Origen así lo quiso._

_-Origen Origen Origen, siempre estás con la misma cantinela Gabriel. Si no hubieras sido tú habría sido otro el que guardase a Lucifer._-replicó una de las dos fundas.

-_Ja, sabes que no. Sólo yo puedo portarla, si alguno intentase albergarla que no fuera yo, la fuerza de la espada le destrozaría las entrañas y prendería fuego a su esencia._

_-¡Sólo te das tantos aires por ese ridículo pendiente que él te dio! ¿Para que te fusionaras, para eso?_-preguntó en tono burlón.-_¡Sandeces! ¡Lo único que eso guarda de significado es para que los caídos recordemos que los ojos de aquel estúpido ángel fueron la condena de los nuestros!_

_-¡No consentiré que menosprecies esta joya!-brama ahora Gabriel._

Gruñendo nuevamente se cruje los puños recordando la monumental pelea de aquel día y cómo su ira le hubo llevado a sellar a ese par de estúpidas fundas en las Fosas, lugar dónde Cains el alma errante, encerraba a los demonios que habían cometido crimen entre los suyos. Sus venenosas palabras todavía resonaban en su cabeza: ¿como un símbolo del ángel? ¿porque decían que era su favorito? Tonterías. Después de aquello la gran parte de los Mayores prefirieron seguir el hilo que esas dos fundas habían enhebrado y verle como un simple símbolo. Bien, pensó un día, si así era como querían verle así le verían. Como el símbolo de su condena a las tinieblas.

A partir de aquel momento la frialdad y la arrogancia se apoderaron de Gabriel, haciéndole como es ahora: un demonio frío, arisco y sin consideración alguna por nadie que no fuera él mismo.

-Ellos mismos se buscaron que fuera así.¿No crees Origen?-pregunta la cara opuesta del ángel a la nada sonriendo maleficamente y pellizcando con extrema suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, dónde dentro de poco volvería a brillar nuevamente el ojo de la cerradura.

**···················································**Rosas y espinas**································································**

Tal y como lo había previsto, Lykos abandonó Bosque Oscuro sin musitar una palabra a nadie y partió del lugar a la carrera alcanzando su objetivo en apenas un día sin haber hecho ni una sola parada. El territorio que ahora pisaba era parte del que dominaba la Hondonada de las arañas y ya empezaba a percibir sus peculiares esencias, pero hubo otro olor que hizo a Lykos resollar.

Las aletas de su nariz se abrieron y aspiraron con fuerza cuando a unos 500 metros de la Hondonada, en una llanura que era surcada por un riachuelo, percibió el aroma de la sangre y de manera abundante. Pero no el aroma de un demonio cualquiera, era un aroma más fuerte, más pesado, más...conocido.

Si hubiera tenido corazón, éste probablemente habría dado un vuelco. Con los nervios a mil por hora y una sensación de opresión en el pecho el gran lobo corrió hacia el lugar de dónde provenía su inquietud. Y lo que allí vio, no le agradó en lo absoluto.

La verde hierba estaba coloreada de rojo y negro y dibujaba la silueta de donde antes había estado un cuerpo, el cual se había evaporado pero que había dejado atrás la materia cristalizada de una araña perteneciente a la especie de las viudas negras. Cayendo sobre sus rodillas, Lykos recogió entre sus grandes manos el cristal y soltó pequeños aullidos lastimosos.

La muerte de un demonio podía llegar a ser sarcásticamente hermosa, al igual que muchas de sus facultades y características. En el momento en el que el fin se desplegaba sobre ellos, su cuerpo se evaporaba, deshaciéndose en diminutas bolas de energía que se perdían en la infinidad de la nada. Sin embargo, los demonios podían cristalizar una parte de su aura en esos momentos finales para dejar atrás un último mensaje.

Mensaje que Lykos se debatía por escuchar o no. Pues suponía destrozar la única materia que verdaderamente le permitiría tenerla de nuevo "entre sus brazos". Regañándose mentalmente por lucir tan cobarde, el lobo apretó los dientes y aplastó el cristal en su mano, que brilló y dejó escapar el trozo de esencia que contenía.

-_De todos los demonios que hubiera llegado a pensar que podrían encontrar esto, jamás pensé que podrías ser tú...Lykos._

_-_Aracne...-balbucea con trémula voz-¿Qué te ha pasado? Lo siento, debí ir a tu lado hace años, debí no haber sido tan inútil, debí...

-_Debes escucharme ahora y callar, bola de pelos._-le corta la transparente mujer, riendo con suavidad.-_He...he sido derrotada. Y de la manera más ridícula a mi gusto, pero eso no importa..._

_-_¡Claro que importa maldita sea!¡Estás muerta!¿¡Quién te ha hecho esto! ¡Dímelo y me abalanzaré sobre él!

-_Cálmate Lykos, si vas a abalanzarte sobre alguien, que no sea por tu rencor personal, sino como un último favor._

_-_¿Favor?

El viento barrió con extrema suavidad la llanura mientras la etérea mujer explicaba al hombre todo lo sucedido y el favor que tendría que hacerle.

-_No se trata de mí Lykos, sino de mis hijos, a uno de ellos le debo mi vida y otro está en camino por una tormentosa y peligrosa senda. Yo no pude cumplir mi objetivo de devolverles el favor de mi vida y he fracasado como líder de los míos._

_-_Sabes que eso no es verdad. Los tuyos te adoran y veneran, eres...eres su madre.

-_Debí haber sido una mejor, cuando tuve ocasión. Ahora ya es un poco tarde.-_el lobo esconde un poco su mirada, la etérea va hacia él y posa sus transparentes manos en su cara.-_Lykos...yo nunca te he culpado de nada.¿Ha venido a por mí no? Eso me basta._

_-_Yo...

-_Ssh—_le chista con suavidad—_no atormentes más tu cabeza con cosas pasadas. Mi tiempo aquí ha terminado, y debo irme. Te esperaré al otro lado, y espero, por tu bien—_sonríe-_que puedas cumplir esta promesa. Bola de pelos._

Y dicho esto, Aracne la tejedora desaparece completamente en la nada. Incorporándose, la bestia se dirige al riachuelo del lugar, atrapando agua en sus manos y humedeciéndose la cara. Se sacude y contempla la brillante luna que siempre les alumbra.

-_"Vete tranquila mi venenosa hembra, acabaré con el cazador que tanto daño te ha hecho a ti y a tus hijos. Después te veré...en las profundidades del infierno." _

Absorto, se quedó unos minutos contemplando su reflejo en el agua, pasó por inadvertido el acecho de alguien más; hasta que sintió su cuerpo tensarse al ver algo que jamás creyó y esperó ver en vida.

De su boca quiso salir un gruñido sordo que más bien se asemejó a un grito ahogado. Sus dorados y grandes músculos comenzaron a tensarse y ponerse rígidos como una piedra, sus orbes café seguían clavadas en el agua, y de su casi inamovible boca escapó apenas un balbuceo.

-Ra...Radamanthis...

Como respuesta el silencio. Emitiendo un último aullido doloroso final, Lykos la bestia se quedó inmóvil, petrificado a orillas del agua.

-Lo ssiento hermano Lykoss. Pero al igual que vossotross doss, yo también me preocupo aunque ssea un poco por loss mioss, esspecialmente cuando sson ssuss vidass las que priman en riessgo. Aunque tieness ssuerte de que el desstino haya querido que permaneciessess quieto mirando el agua, logrando ver ssólo mi reflejo.

Pestañeando, el Mayor de los reptiles se dio el gusto de contemplar el mundo que hace años dejó de ver. Verdaderamente entre los Mayores, cada uno poseía sus cualidades únicas, pero ninguno su mortífera habilidad de especie basilisco. Esos ojos amarillos destelleantes arrebataban el alma a quién osase posar su mirada en ellos directamente, y petrificaban con tan sólo un reflejo. Por este mismo motivo, y por tener algo de consideración con los suyos y con el resto, Radamanthis portaba esa venda desde hacía siglos y siglos, ocultando su mirada de todos.

De hecho aún podía jurar que la última vez que se desprovino de esa venda liquidó a toda una bandada de pájaros que Morrigan había enviado en su búsqueda, a causa de una de sus constantes reyertas.

Alejándose del lugar echa un último vistazo a Lykos, que parecía una estatua y en cierto modo era técnicamente una. Suspirando, se detiene un momento y deja escapar una ligera porción de su aura que se dirige y rodea al lobo de piedra haciéndole perder su forma "humana" y convirtiéndole en su origen primitivo: un auténtico lobo de piedra.

-Tssk, por lo menoss assí, llamass menoss la atención.-bufa, siguiendo su camino.

Caminando caminando, sigue por su camino, aunque sabiendo muy bien a dónde se dirige. Tras una caminata media, vislumbra su objetivo, así que se coloca nuevamente la venda sobre los ojos y se aproxima hasta el lugar donde una jardinera de rosas forma un círculo.

Las flores ya están medio marchitas y comienzan a doblarse ligeramente. Silbando, saca la viperina lengua y de un zarpazo de sus afiladas uñas sesga las corolas azules, dejando desnudos los espinosos tallos.

-Desspierta reptil. Es una orden.

Con dificultad, Lance Valentines abre sus orbes azules y se medio incorpora con algo de parsimonia. Enfocando bien, un gesto de sorpresa le cruza la cara.

-Padre...

-Nunca me ha terminado de agradar esse término.

-¿Qué hacéiss aquí?

-Ssalvarte el pellejo mi desspreocupado desscendiente. Créeme que ssi no fuera por mí, te veríass bajo la amenaza de loss colmilloss de Lykoss la besstia.

Extrañado, Lance escucha la explicación que su progenitor le procura y cuando éste termina se echa a reír, provocando un ceño fruncido en el otro reptil.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, pitón?

-Que nunca imaginé llegar a verme tan assediado. Tssk, que missión tan problemática, me la cobraré con creces.

-Tu missión no me importa en lo abssoluto Valentiness, te he ssalvado el cuello por sser uno de loss míoss y porque tengo grandes esspectativass puesstass en ti. Al fin y a la posstre eress mi desscendiente, pero te lo advierto ahora: no volveré a interceder por ti por nada, assí que andate con ojo con lo que hacess.

-Tranquilo Radamanthiss-ssama, en cuanto haya alcanzado a mi trío,que pronto cuarteto, de objetivoss todo habrá finalizado.

-Máss te vale, aniquilar a un Mayor te cosstará la vissita de Cains y su condena ssi también dañass a Lykos, al que me he ocupado de retardar un tiempo largo—le da la espalda—y ahora, yo me retiro. Esspero por tu bien, que tus absurdas hazañass no me hagan volver a verme involucrado.

-Tenéiss mi palabra.

Radamanthis se aleja de Valentines y éste se levanta y le observa alejarse. Una vez le pierde de vista, silba furioso y sus ojos brillan de maldad.

-"_No te veráss inmisscuido de nuevo hasta que vaya a arrancarte de tu trono, padre."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_¡_Ala, ya se ha vuelto a liar parda!

*Notas paranoicas: Aclaración: en realidad Radamanthis no es malvado como Lance, espero que eso se haya entendido, sólo obra por su interés personal. ¿Qué os han parecido los Mayores? Sé que no han brillado mucho, pero bueno. Tampoco vamos a agrandar más el reparto original xD. Aunque si gustáis de que alguno en especial tome algo de protagonismo próximamente comunicadmelo.

Bueno si os surge alguna duda o queréis que aclare algo me lo decís ¿ok? Evidentemente también acepto reviews en general xD incluso los bomba. ¡nos leemos little demons!

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	36. Chapter 36

Hello little demons! Buff últimamente tengo mazo de trabajos y me va a resultar complicado actualizar tan pronto como lo he venido haciendo hasta ahora. Bueno antes de nada hay que anunciar un par de cosas:

1)Al fic le quedan 3 o 4 capítulos a lo sumo para terminar, ni menos ni más. Si se alarga algo más de lo previsto os lo diré.

2)No voy a sacar más parejas de las que ya hay.

3)Ya tengo decidido que voy a hacer con Alois y cuál será el sexo de la cría de "mi par de idiotas".

4)El nacimiento también está decidido, debo decir que más bien gracias a una chica de AmorYaoi.

5)Tengo reservadas un par de sorpresitas para el final.

6)Y por último, os anuncio una especie de ova/omake que publicaré tras el capítulo final de 10 minutos.

Bueno de momento eso es todo.

**Rincón respuesta: Elhy: **perdoname por no contestarte en el capitulo pasado, pero es que se me olvidó completamente TT^TT mil disculpas! Jejeje es normal yo entre la risa y la vergüenza al escribir casi me da algo xD/ **Berith: **ya todas andamos super liadas con los examenes de las narices que nos quitan tiempo yaoi ¬¬ ¿quieres más? ¡yo te doy más! Jajaja nos leemos :D / **alexalu13: **espero que te funcione ya bien tu cuenta ^^ me alegro de que te gustasen ambos capitulos y de que babeases a chorros xD ¡adoro tus motivadores comentarios! Y no tranquila no es que hagas reviews demasiado largos, simplemente te salen asi ^^/ **Kayoko: **te juro por arturo que me dejaste loca cuando vi que los ultimos 5 comentarios eran todos tuyos y ademas de cada uno de los capitulos ultimos xD, que pasión tan arrolladora jajajaja bueno como contestarte a cada uno se me haría muy largo simplemente de digo que mil y una gracias por leer y comentar siempre, de verdad te lo digo; jajaja ya te dije una vez que tus coments me dejaban tan loca que eras mi jodido ídolo xD jajaja ¡nos leemos!

Pedazo cabecera xP, os quiero (L)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap.35.-Riesgo inminente, peligro acechante**

A Canterbury le agradó la sensación de despertar por el suave cosquilleo de unos dedos rozando su cara junto a un cálido aliento en su oreja que le llamaba para que despertase de su letargo.

-Despierta ya...sleeping beauty.

Y antes de que Cross pudiera seguir riendo de forma suave, el otro lobo ya se había levantado y de forma tan brusca y "accidental" en el sentido más irónico de la palabra, que hubo dado un codazo justo en su diana habitual: la barbilla del lobo ojigris.

-Auh, ¿por qué siempre tienes que darme ahí?-pregunta Cross tocándose la zona afectada.

-Dejaré de darte ahí el día que dejes de ser tan sumamente estúpido, aunque creo que eso nunca sucederá.-contesta el pelivioleta fulminándolo con la mirada.

Todavía refunfuñando, Canterbury estira los músculos y observa todo a su alrededor; ahora que es un lobo sus sentidos del olfato y oído estaban incluso más desarrollados, y podía percibir el apenas audible sonido del viento lejano y oler el fuerte aroma que desprendía el lugar, incluso el de la manada que permanecía en otro lugar. Y hablando de olores, había dos que ya apenas se percibían.

-Cross.

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde están?Sir y Michaelis-san, estaban aquí, ¿a dónde han ido?

-Aah ellos. Se marcharon hace rato, Michaelis despertó debido a su apetito y Faustus se lo llevó. Estarán por alguna parte de Bosque—responde Cross con tranquilidad, pero se extraña ante el gesto de su pelivioleta—hey, tranquilo, ¿a qué viene esa cara larga?

-Mm, no es nada, creo...-mira a la lejanía—pero el viento...trae consigo un aroma a incertidumbre.

**······································**En un lugar más apartado**······································**

Sebastian soltaba pequeñas risitas viéndose reflejado en la cristalina agua del nacimiento de un río que caía desde las montañas nortes y que si sus conocimientos no le fallaban era el principal del cual el resto afluían; en parte sus gorjeos se debían a la picaresca actitud de Claude que permanecía pegado a su espalda repartiendo besos en ésta y en el cuello.

-¡Estate quieto ya, que tengo hambre, y mucha como para querer hacerlo otra vez!-protesta el cuervo ahogando sus risas.

-No seas impaciente...y dame tiempo.-le replica el otro en tono suave muy cerca del oído.

-Idiota...**tu **descendiente tiene hambre.-vuelve a protestar en tono cómico y enfatizando el posesivo.

-¿No será porque **su **madre es un impaciente que gasta muy rápido sus energías?-le responde de igual manera, sin poder evitar reírse.

Sebastian se pone colorado de rabia y se gira para descargar su mal genio con Claude, que sigue riéndose; el araña al ver venir un puño del cuervo lo agarra y lo dobla haciendo girar al mismo tiempo a Sebastian, es decir, ejecutando un movimiento que los deja a ambos pegados mediante un paso de tango. Y antes de que el cuervo pueda protestar nuevamente, el araña tironea de un hilo que llevaba sujeto a la mano y que hace emerger del agua una carpa de brillante color, de un nuevo tirón la conduce hasta la boca de su pareja a modo de hacerle callar y ya de paso de alimentarle.

Aún refunfuñando, el de ojos rojos mastica y traga al animal, relamiéndose las gotas de aguas que habían quedado en sus labios.

-O me sueltas o me das otro.

-Si quieres otros vas a tener que esperar a que suban corriente arriba.-le responde liberandolo de su agarre.-Otra cosa que se me ocurre es ir con los lobos, ellos seguramente dispondrán de más alimento.

-Yeah...

Y dicho esto ambos se encaminan hacia el interior de Bosque Oscuro, y en unos minutos detectan a la manada de lobos, y cuando su vista los pone al alcance, los ven a todos en piña observando algo con extrema curiosidad.

Ese algo resulta ser Canterbury, que en cuanto su nariz detecta el olor de la pareja de demonios, de un salto se escabulle del agrupamiento de los lobos y se agarra a ambos hombres como su ancla de salvación. Sebastian protesta y se zafa del agarre de su "yo" pelivioleta, Claude simplemente se queda quieto. Ambos observan al lobo con cara extrañada, que luego en el cuervo se torna impaciencia al ver que su pareja no hacía amago porque Canterbury se soltase de él. Así que de un decidido tirón lo separó del brazo del araña, consiguiendo, para su desgracia, que el pelivioleta se agarrase ahora a él.

-¡Oe!

-Lo lamento pero...no aguantaba más que me mirasen tanto.-se disculpa Canterbury.

La manada se ha quedado en su sitio, pero siguen buscando con la mirada al nuevo integrante de los suyos. Desde detrás Cross se ríe a carcajadas. Canterbury suelta un gruñido de animal.

Desde que ambos lobos hubieran vuelto con la manada, ésta se había lanzado a por Canterbury, observándole y olfateándole; los lobos más adultos en vez de ir a por el pelivioleta fueron a por Cross, pidiendo explicaciones. Explicaciones que el lobo dio en una sola frase: "Él es ahora uno de los nuestros y es mi pareja, no necesitáis saber nada más."

Tras un buen rato en el que por fin los lobos consiguieron calmarse un poco y que Sebastian hubiese replicado hasta que hastiado Cross mismo le hubiese procurado alimento, todos los pares de ojos buscaban a alguien en concreto.

-¿Dónde está Lykos-sama?-se preguntaban todos,incluso su hijo ya empezaba a preocuparse. Pues no detectaba el característico olor de su padre, ni siquiera agudizando su olfato para abarcar más terreno. ¿Dónde se habría metido el jefe lobo? ¿Habría salido de Bosque Oscuro?

Cross le daba vueltas al asunto y cada vez le encontraba menos sentido, su padre jamás había abandonado la manada ni Bosque Oscuro sin un buen motivo. La última vez que la abandonó fue hace ya años, recién pasado él a la edad adulta, cuando el jefe lobo tuvo que salir del lugar a petición de Cains para entre los dos frenar la mini-guerra que se traían Waves y Morrigan y que estaba afectando en gran medida a sus propias especies, y la cosa hubiera ido a peor de no ser porque Lilith declinó la petición de ayuda de la mujer pájaro para "acabar con esos malditos pescados". Pero ahora...¿qué motivo había para no detectarle?

Perdiendo sus gemas plateadas entre los árboles, Cross mira en dirección a Black Parade. Tragó saliva y esperó que su padre no hubiera ido él sólo a matar a Gabriel, tal y como estaba seguro de que querría hacerlo. Canterbury, notando su creciente preocupación posa su cabeza por debajo de la del ojigrís y la frota con suavidad. El ojigris parece calmarse un poco, y entremezcla sus dedos en la cabellera violeta.

De repente los lobos se ponen tensos, sus cabellos se erizan y sueltan gruñidos. Claude y Sebastian se miran entre ellos, sus fosas nasales captan el olor de la sangre, ambos se ponen en pie; el resto sigue gruñendo, de un sonido disuasorio Cross los hace callar, levántandose él también avanza a paso cauteloso hacia el aroma cada vez más cercano. Canterbury vacila un poco, pero él también se levanta, pero de un gruñido seco Cross lo hace permanecer en el sitio. El olor cada vez está más cerca, cada vez es más fuerte y por fin hace acto de presencia cubriendo a una mujer que está completamente lastimada.

Los lobos se calman, Cross abre los ojos como platos y va hacia la demonio, sujetándola entre sus brazos. Esto cabrea a Canterbury, a pesar de que sabe que el lobo lo hacía "preocupadamente". La manada y los dos invitados, se acercan para ver qué ha pasado.

-_Cross-san...¿dónde...dónde está Lykos-sama?_-pregunta la mujer con voz débil.

-Mi...mi padre no está ¿qué ha pasado?¿quién te ha hecho esto?¿han sido los tuyos?

-_No...Cross-san tengo que...que..._-la mujer hace un esfuerzo por respirar, la sangre se le sube a la garganta.-_Hay un demonio...está fuera...cerca de las lindes de Bosque..._

-¿Y qué quiere? ¿Quién es? -apremia el lobo.

-_Me ha dicho...que...que su nombre era...era...Va..lentines._

De un último suspiro la mujer se apaga en los brazos de Cross, los lobos cuchichean entre ellos, Canterbury comienza a gruñir incluso con más fuerza al tiempo que sus garras crecen bajo sus guantes, Claude rechina los dientes y hace brillar sus ojos y Sebastian se torna pálido y aprieta su ya voluminoso vientre mientras se muerde el labio.

Es hora de volver a enfrentarse a la cruda realidad. Valentines el cazador ya estaba de vuelta.

**········································**El cazador**····················································**

Lance se relamía con sensualidad las manos y parte de los antebrazos para limpiar la sangre que los manchaba. Tras que su padre lo despertara del letargo en el que había consumido sus últimas reservas para poder regenerarse, no le había hecho falta más que atar unos cuántos cabos para deducir que sus presas estarían bajo el amparo de Bosque Oscuro, hogar de Lykos la bestia, que en esos momentos permanecía petrificado gracias a la especial habilidad de su progenitor.

-Sssh, no tendría que esstar haciendo essto ssi no fuera porque me desspertasste antess de tiempo.-protesta el serpiente silbando enfadado.

El hecho de que Radamanthis le hubiese despertado antes de que las rosas terminasen de marchitarse no le había permitido terminar de curar la herida en su cuello, por lo tanto no le quedaba más remedio que haberle robado energía a la demonio que tuvo la desgracia de toparse con él.

-FLASHBACK-

Una demonio volvía a casa tras haber finalizado su contrato y con una nueva alma alimentando su estómago. Muy satisfecha, la mujer en cuanto llegase con los suyos se regodearía un poco de su trabajo bien hecho. Sin embargo la suerte no estuvo de su parte y cuando ya le faltaba poco para llegar a su hogar otro demonio le salió al paso. Su amenazante presencia la hizo ponerse en guardia.

-Muy oportuna...

-¿Quién eres tú y qué quieres?-preguntó gruñona.

-Ssoy aquél que va a hacer que te lamentess de tu mala ssuerte. Kishishi.

Y sin más dilación Lance descargó sus ganas de pelea acumuladas contra la demonio, que aplicó toda su fuerza en frenar sus ataques y devolvérselos. Pero con lo que la mujer no contaba era con la espada que el hombre llevaba escondida en su abrigo y que abrió un tajo vertical, aunque no muy profundo en su vientre. Aún así lo bastante como para que Lance pudiera meter la mano en su interior.

-¡Aah!

-Ah, aquí esstá. Ssabía que por lo menoss había un alma reciente alimentándote.-ríe malévolo extrayendo su premio y llevándoselo a la boca.-Deliciosso. Y ahora...

El serpiente levanta por el pelo a la demonio, que suelta un quejido; para no oírla más de la cuenta, Lance la agarra también por el cuello.

-Esscucha y obedece, te queda poco que vivir con essa herida ssangrando, assí que ve hassta loss loboss y anunciáless mi nombre.

-¿Por...por qué? En cuanto Lykos-sama te ponga las garras encima...-no puede terminar porque las carcajadas de Lance se lo impiden.

-Créeme que me gusstaría verlo, sse quedaría de piedra.-vuelve a reír.

-¿Qué...quieres decir?

-Esso ess un ssecreto.

-END FLASHBACK-

Lance sonríe terminando de lamer el líquido rojo, pensando en su juego de palabras. Las cosas le serían más fáciles si tuviera la "vista" de su padre.

-Ssh, cuando haya acabado con todo tu sseráss el ssiguiente en caer. Kishishi, pero claro...para reclamar tu puessto tendré que sser tan mortífero como tú; una lásstima, siempre me hubo gusstado el azul de miss ojoss.

Acariciando con suavidad sus párpados, comienza a soltar risitas que poco a poco aumentan de tono hasta tal punto que no puede contenerlas y las deja escapar convertidas en desquiciadas carcajadas.

Sí...los ojos de Radamanthis la serpiente ciega, se acoplarían de maravilla a sus cuencas una vez que los hubiese arrancado de su dueño.

**···································**Corriendo tras Lucifer**·············································**

-¡Esa era una pantera!¡No me sé su nombre pero pertenecía a Bosque Oscuro!

Cross corría tras Claude, Sebastian y Canterbury explicando en pocas palabras quién era aquella demonio.

Tras que su vida se hubo desvanecido, Claude no necesitó más que dos segundos para echar a correr internándose en el bosque.

-_-¡Claude!¡Espera!¿A dónde vas?_-gritó Sebastian tras salir en pos de él.

-_¡Voy a por Gabriel!Esta vez...-_hace brillar sus ojos-_¡Ese condenado no saldrá con vida!_

Después Canterbury salió corriendo tras ellos, logrando que por causa y efecto, Cross los persiguiera. El lobo ojigris no entendía muy bien la historia, pero por lo que sabía hasta la fecha ese Valentines además de poner en su punto de mira a la pareja de demonios había asesinado también a los dos hermanos de el pelivioleta.

Gabriel ya les notó llegar a cierta distancia, y aguardaba de brazos cruzados en el linde de la puerta de su castillo. Frenando en seco los cuatro, el araña se adelantó hasta quedar prácticamente pegado al pelicarmín.

-Por vuestras caras ya deduzco que esta visita no me va a agradar en lo absoluto.

-Me importa poco o nada lo que te agrade la visita.-contestó el araña tajante—Recuerda nuestro trato y dame a Lucifer.-ordena con apremio.

-Oye menos humos araña. Recuerdo perfectamente lo que pactamos, pero no me vengas con exigencias.-le responde el más joven.

Claude, que ya está bastante frustrado y ansioso, no está de humor para la altivez de Gabriel, y antes de que alguno de los otros tres pueda detenerlo ha agarrado al pelicarmín del cuello, estampandole contra uno de las gárgolas de la entrada. Los seres de piedra giran sus ojos hacia su amo, que le dedica su peor cara de enfado al adulto. Devolviéndosela, Claude clava los dedos que aprisionan la garganta en la piedra de detrás dejando a Gabriel suspendido, y entonces su mano libre va hacia su pequeña boca, forzandole a abrirla, cuando lo consigue, comienza a introducir su extremidad hasta casi llegar al codo.

Gabriel pone los ojos en blanco y emite sonidos ahogados, todo su interior arde y escuece cuando a tirones, Claude va sacando a la luz la espada de Lucifer. De un último esfuerzo el ojidorado la saca por completo y desclava sus dedos de la piedra, la gárgola emite un sonido quejumbroso, y su amo se agarra el cuello y trata de controlar su ataque de tos ahogada.

Limpiándose la saliva que escapaba de su boca, el de ojos magenta se pone en pie con esfuerzo; nunca, jamás en la vida le habían arrebatado la espada de esa manera tan humillante, ni de esa ni de ninguna manera. Debía de haber visto su intención en sus iracundos ojos.

-¡Faustus!¿¡Pero qué...!

-¡Cállate!-le ruge Claude a Cross, provocando un cruce de gruñidos entre ambos pelinegros.

El araña se sosiega un poco cuando Sebastian va hacia él y posa sus manos en su pecho, mirándole a los ojos. Normalizando su agitada respiración, Claude sujeta a Lucifer en una mano y apega al cuervo a su cuerpo.

-_Esta vez terminaré con todo, os lo juro.-_le susurra a su oreja, jurando por Sebastian y su cría que terminaría con el reptil de una vez por todas.

Pasando Lucifer a manos de el de ojos rojos, saca el ojo de la cerradura y se lo lanza a Gabriel.

-¡Aquí tienes tu pendiente como prometí!

Gabriel lo coge al vuelo y lo observa en su mano, casi como si no acabase de creerse que por fin estuviera de nuevo con él. Lo dirige a su lóbulo y presiona hasta abrir nuevamente la perforación que mantiene al pendiente colgado de él.

-Me marcho.

-¡Espera, voy...!-trata de decir Sebastian.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!¡Tú te quedas en Bosque Oscuro y si en algún momento sientes a Valentines aproximarse te vas!

-¡Pero...!

El cuervo está por enfadarse y seguir protestando, pero su pareja lo hace callar de un beso. Un beso pasional que demuestra más cosas de las que en verdad se ven.

-_Aunque me pierda yo...no voy a correr el riesgo de poder perderos otra vez._

_-Si se te ocurre pensar eso no es preciso que vayas a por Valentines, ya te mato yo mismo. _

Cross les mira y no sabe qué pensar. Por un lado entiende cómo se sienten ambos, sobre todo el araña; pero por el otro como lobo siente que su deber es proteger la espada, así que no sabe qué hacer. Se gira para poder buscar en la mirada de Canterbury la respuesta a lo que hacer, pero, el pelivioleta no está.

Sobresaltado, el lobo le busca con la mirada y luego olfatea el aire; detecta su olor pero está ya bastante alejado. Claude y Sebastian notan su intranquilidad.

-¿Qué sucede Cross?

-¿¡Y Canterbury! ¡Estaba aquí hace un instante!

-¿Qué dices?

Los tres pares de ojos buscan al nuevo lobo, pero éste no parece estar por allí cerca, el araña sospecha lo peor.

-Pero que pedazo de suicida...-gruñe.

-¿¡A qué te refieres!

-Me apuesto lo que quieras a que ha ido él solo a por Valentines. Después de todo tiene una deuda pendiente con él.

Cross se tensa y suda frío, aunque no conozca a ese tal Valentines sí había oído algo de su padre. Y ese algo era que ese tipo pertenecía a la familia de los reptiles y era un especialista en dar caza a lo que se le ordenase. Si además había matado antes a sus dos hermanos...

-Mierda...-masculló.-¡Canterbury!

Aulló con fiereza y desesperación al cielo despejado, decidido, él también iría, pero iría a por Canterbury. Y había que darse prisa.

**····································**Aullidos y silbidos**···············································**

Lance comenzaba a impacientarse, ¿cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar para que sus presas se dignasen a aparecer? No si al final le tocaría entrar a por ellos. Bufó con cansinidad, pero de repente detectó el aura de un demonio lobo que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia dónde él estaba.

Con un grito de guerra una sombra se abalanzó sobre él emergiendo de la bruma de Bosque Oscuro, cayó sobre sus hombros y ambos rodaron hasta que el cazador empujó con los brazos y las piernas a su atacante quitándolo de encima suyo y alejándolo un par de metros.

-Vaya que buen recibimiento.-silba.

Por respuesta sólo escucha gruñidos secos, limpiándose la tierra de su abrigo se levanta y encara con mal gesto a su agresor.

Ante él tiene a un lobo de largo cabello violeta que a todavía permanece a cuatro patas y en posición amenazante soltando gruñidos desde lo más profundo de su garganta. El serpiente le responde sacando su bífida lengua y mostrando sus puntiagudos colmillos. De improviso, una chispa ilumina sus ideas.

-Tú...yo te conozco de algo...-saca nuevamente la lengua.

-Tú me arrebataste una parte de mi vida...y ahora—clava sus garras en el suelo—te lo haré pagar con la tuya.

Lance abre los ojos como platos y esboza una sonrisa divertida y terrorífica.

-No me jodass. Eress uno de loss trillizoss. Cuánto hass crecido, kishishi.

-Ahora las cosas han cambiado Valentines, soy un demonio lobo adulto y te haré pedazos, lo juro.

Irguiéndose Canterbury suelta un rugido, un aullido de guerra; Lance Valentines sonríe divertido y se prepara para jugar un rato con el lobo ojirrojo.

-Te pondré a prueba para ver ssi de verdad merecess que te mate con Laevateinn.¡Nuevo lobo!-saca su chakram y cuchillos de sierra.

-¡Antes te pasaré por la faz de mis colmillos!¡Valentines!

Y ambos se lanzan a por el otro, uno armado y muy presto a luchar y el otro colmillos y garras afuera sediento de la sangre de su contrincante y asesino de sus hermanos que esta noche,juró, serían vengados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Oh cielos, oh cielos! ¡Que Jashin-sama nos asista!

Little demons la pelea final ya está aquí! Oh, y creo que, "creo", que igual durará dos capítulos o uno y medio quién sabe. En clase me lo pienso...xD

El día que he terminado de escribir esto es Carnaval. ¡Pasadlo bien y hacedme un cosplay de mi par de idiotas! Jajaja o mejor aún ¡disfrazaos de Lance! XD

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	37. Chapter 37

Hello mis adorados mini-demonios. En el otro capítulo se me olvidó mencionaros una cosita...(se oyen redobles de tambores)...*cojo aire*

Cheshire: ¡Va a escribir otro fic Kuroshitsuji y será tamién ClaudexSebastian!

Yo:(me caigo al suelo en una caída manga)¡Gato peludo mezcla de comadreja!¡Quería decirlo yo!

Cheshire: whajajaja te fastidias inu baka.

Grr, bueno pues eso era. Tras que termine de escribir y publicar este y que adelante otro que tengo por ahí abandonado empezaré con otra idea de fic que se me vino a la mente. Como ya este estúpido gato ha dicho, será también un CxS, pero totalmente AU. Aún así no voy a haceros spoilers ^^, pero para no ser mala persona del todo os adelanto el título, y será **Cinematic Lover. **Eso es todo.

**Rincón respuesta: Berith: **lo admito, soy la peor persona del mundo me encanta dejaros con la intriga no lo puedo evitar whajaja ¡Yo tambien veo a mi par de dos, los veo!jajaja ¿te hiciste un cosplay de Alois? yo como soy morena no puedo xD ¡bueno pues a ver si te animas y lo haces de Morrigan tambien! ¡nos leemos en los capis finales! / **Kayoko: **cuando dijiste: ¡Dale Canterbury! me sonó muy Pitbull jajaja vamos a hacernos un remix xD oooh so sweet ¿vas a extrañar el fic? bueno tu tranqui siempre puedes leerlo otra vez xP ¿te envio unas bonitas botas de piel de serpiente? xD/ **Izuspp: **me declaro culpable señoría de todos los cargos de los que la demandante me acusa xD jajaja ya te imagino yo ahi sobre el escritorio durmiendote y babeando jajaja oh y ¡bienvenida! mas vale tarde que nunca ^^ Eres la segunda persona que me dice que Sebastian me sale muy uke, pero lamentablemente para mi no puedo evitarlo -.-U soy mu ñoña pa esas cosas oh y muchas gracias por tus halagos ¿era halagüeño la palabra que buscabas?. Sorry pero no tengo todavia cuenta de Devianart, pero esta en proceso ^^U me falta conseguir un escaner decente xD ¡nos leemos en los capis finales!

¡Y ahora vuelta al fic!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap.36.-Danse Macabre(acto 1)**

Alois Trancy tuvo un sueño que más bien se catalogaría de pesadilla que le hizo despertarse gritando y bañado en sudor llamando a voces a Hannah. Su doncella acudió con presteza al reclamo de su señor, tomó asiento en la cama y lo estrechó en sus brazos acariciando su rubio cabello y susurrándole para tranquilizarlo. Aferrado a ella, Alois temblaba como una hoja llevada por el viento.

-Tranquilo mi señor, no ha sido más que una pesadilla, ya todo está bien...

-No Hannah...no está bien.-sollozó.-Tú no lo has visto...¡no lo has visto!

-Chhsst...-chistó con suavidad meciendole-¿qué ha visto?

-En mi sueño...estaba sólo...en un espacio oscuro y siniestro, y de repente alguien me agarraba de los brazos y las piernas, y cuando me giré eran personas las que me agarraban. Traté de huir de esas personas descarnadas y fantasmagóricas que repetían: no puedes huir...ahora eres alimento del demonio como nosotros...-Alois no puede seguir y solloza de nuevo—y, y entonces...me arrastraban con ellos mientras de fondo escuchaba la risa siseante de Lance.

-Yo no permitiré que eso ocurra mi señor, tenéis mi promesa y nuestro contrato de que eso no sucederá jamás.-le dice acariciando su flequillo para descubrirle la marca contratista de su frente.

-Aún así...¿qué hago yo en este mundo Hannah?Yo no soy como Ciel, mi vida no quiero que sea la de un aburrido conde más. Siempre he vivido siendo un superviviente, incluso cuando ya estaba en esta mansión que me gané a obsceno pulso.

-¿Qué deseais hacer mi señor?-preguntó la mujer sin rodeos. Alois calló unos segundos y se despegó de ella pero manteniéndola cogida de las manos. Sus ojos azules buscaron los de ella.

-Quiero...acabar con todo Hannah y no ser jamás propiedad de nadie. Ni tampoco el premio o la carnada de un demonio. ¡Quiero ponerle un punto y final a esta historia!

Hannah observa asombrada y enternecida la determinación de su amo, cuya silueta es momentáneamente iluminada por el reflejo de la luna de su ventana, nuevamente lo atrae hacia sí y lo funde en un maternal abrazo.

-_Yes, my little king._

El regocijo de un demonio sólo puede darse después de que éste haya sufrido, y muy pronto su regocijo sería inmenso cuando por fin el alma de su señor descansase para siempre junto a la de su adorado Luca Maccain, que largos años ha esperado con paciencia con tal de volver a ver su hermano mayor.

Ese mismo día horas antes, en otro cuarto, en otra mansión, de otro conde, un anciano mojaba su pluma en tinta y terminaba de anotar unas últimas frases en un diario. Cerrando el cuaderno, pensó que ya estaba bien por hoy, se levantó y se dirigió a comprobar si su señor necesitaba algo antes de irse a la cama.

-Ciel-sama—llamó golpeando la puerta del dormitorio-¿se le ofrece algo antes de que se vaya a descansar?

-No, no quiero nada. Puedes retirarte Tanaka.

El mayordomo, hizo una reverencia cortés y ya iba a irse hasta que se fijó en que a su joven amo se le hacía difícil terminar de abrochar los últimos botones de su camisón. Yendo hacia él se los abrocha y aparta la ropa de la cama dejándola lista. Tanaka sonrió con melancolía pensando en lo autosuficiente que quiso volverse el joven Ciel desde que Sebastian marchó del lugar, ahora el niño se empeñaba en hacer la mayoría de las cosas por su cuenta; el anciano pensó que esto en parte se debía también a Lady Elizabeth y todo lo acontecido en el Festival sobre hielo, después de todo si iban a casarse con los años ¿no sería su deber como marido velar por la autonomía de su familia y la seguridad de su mujer empezando por ser autosuficiente?

-No hacía falta que me ayudaras Tanaka.-protestó el niño.

-No ha sido nada Ciel-sama, es mi trabajo.

-Ya...tu trabajo.-esbozó una sonrisa.-Ya han pasado cuatro meses desde que ese descarado de Sebastian se fuera. ¿Tú como crees que le irán las cosas?

-Conociendo a Sebastian-dono y su peculiar modo de ser y actuar diría que quizás no le va nada mal, o a lo mejor es todo lo contrario.

Ciel calló ante la respuesta de su anciano mayordomo y apretó sus pequeños puños pensando en su ex-cazador y en su amenaza de ir también a por él cuando hubiese acabado con la vida de su ex-mayordomo.

-Tranquilo Tanaka...Aunque Sebastian haya mordido la mano que le ha dado de comer, siempre ha sido un perro muy eficiente.

Tanaka sonrió con suavidad, y Ciel con absoluta tranquilidad y aceptación. No tenía que preocuparse por Sebastian, y si Lance quería venir a por él que viniera. Él estaría preparado.

**······································**Isla de los demonios**············································**

Entre gruñidos, algún que otro ladrido y siseos transcurría la batalla de ambas bestias para obtener como premio la vida del otro.

Canterbury, ahora más conocedor de las tácticas de lucha del serpiente evitaba acercarse demasiado a él y atacaba justo después de que Lance le enviase un ataque que él esquivaba. Por su parte Lance parecía estar disfrutando mucho de su pelea con el pelivioleta, al cual atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo cuchillos serrados en mano y de vez en cuando haciendo volar el chakram.

-No sse te esstá dando nada mal fierecilla, kishishi.

-¡No me subestimes!-gruñó el otro, Lance sonrió pensando en que le había calado, porque la verdad es que hasta ahora todo lo que había hecho había sido jugar.

Sacando su bífida lengua estiró la parte superior de su cuerpo, que salió disparada hacia Canterbury . El serpiente pitón abrió su boca dejando salir sus colmillos, atacando de este modo como una auténtica serpiente. El lobo actuó rápido, pero aún así no pudo evitar que los colmillos le rasgaran el hombro derecho. Con lo que había fintado extendió sus garras y las paseó por toda la extensión que el serpiente había alargado, y de un salto se apartó antes de llegar al tronco para evitar así que Lance pudiera echarle el guante.

-Me hass fasstidiado el abrigo.-protesta Lance.

Canterbury le gruñe y se sujeta el hombro herido, su sangre mancha su camisa transparente. El serpiente tiene la marca de sus garras dibujadas hasta la mitad de su torso, bufando se desabrocha el abrigo y se lo quita, quedando desnudo de cintura para arriba. Sus fuertes pectorales y abdominales suben y bajan al ritmo de su respiración, el zarpazo del lobo llora roja sangre.

-Diría que te gussta lo que vess, kishishi, no me quitass ojo.

-¡Oye tú, él ya tiene dónde mirar bien!

Una nueva voz los sobresalta a ambos y de Bosque Oscuro emergen dos nuevas figuras, y la que va primero se adelanta y aprisiona entre sus brazos al lobo pelivioleta.

-¡Cross!

-¡Canterbury loco,pedazo de suicida, descerebrado! ¿¡Por qué demonios has venido sólo! ¡Y encima estás herido!-el lobo ojigris zarandea a su pareja, pero se detiene cuando ve una mueca de dolor en su gesto.-...Me has dado un susto tremendo. Se supone que ahora eres mi pareja, no hagas esta clase de cosas por tu cuenta.

-Cross...

El de ojos rojizos le sonríe al de ojos grises y se apoya en él con cuidado. Lance tiene gesto de hastío.

-Me esstoy emocionando.-sisea irónico.-Podría darte un buen morreo fierecilla.-se ríe. Ambos lobos gruñen, en especial Cross que saca las garras.

Sin embargo no tiene tiempo de seguir riendo pues el demonio que faltaba por abrir la boca se lanzó a por él atacándole de un salto espada en mano, Lance saca en una fracción de segundo a Laevateinn y frena el duro golpe. Una mirada oro y otra mirada celeste se cruzan y saltan chispas de odio en el ambiente.

-¡Por fin te dignass a aparecer Fausstuss!-clama el serpiente una vez han salido despedidos el uno del otro.-¿Dónde hass dejado a tu pajarito? Kishishi...

-A salvo y lejos de ti. Esta vez juro que no sales con vida.-responde en tono venenoso Claude esgrimiendo a Lucifer.

-Oh...vaya vaya assí que tú también hass consseguido un juguete, bien ¡comprobemoss puess quién juega mejor!-clama empuñando con decisión a Laevateinn.

-Canterbury...-llama el araña al lobo más joven—sé que tienes tantas ganas de matar a este desgraciado como yo pero, vas a a tener que dejar que sea yo el que le corte el cuello.

-Te entiendo sir, te daré un tiempo de ventaja, pero considerame tu comodín.-responde el otro lobo en tono decidido.-Después de todo...yo también debo de asestarle unos cuantos golpes de gracia.

-Tú aquí quieto, que ya estás herido.-le ordena Cross.-_Yo también sé lo mucho que deseas vengar a tus hermanos, pero creeme cuando te digo que Faustus renunciaría a su vida y esencia con tal de matar a este reptil.-_-le susurra.

Canterbury entorna sus ojos escarlata, y la dirige de nuevo hacia Bosque Oscuro, pensando en Sebastian y la cría que nacería dentro de poco. Sí, sin dudas las ganas de Claude Faustus eran superiores, pero eso no significaba que no fueran igualmente compartidas.

Mientras, en la manada de los lobos, Sebastian estaba sentado pero con gesto nervioso y frustrado, y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que al cabezota de Claude no le pasara nada. Por su parte los lobos también se mostraban intranquilos por la ahora falta de su segundo al mando. No hacía mucho que el araña y el lobo se hubiesen ido, pero para el cuervo ya parecían horas; y esperarles más tiempo en aquella incertidumbre le asfixiaba.

A pesar de la advertencia de su pareja de que no se le ocurriese acercarse al lugar de la pelea, su obstinación natural y su orgullo de demonio le hicieron tomar una decisión en forma de frase que cruzó su cabeza: "Tú a mí no me mandas tanto".

-Yo de ti me pensaría dos veces lo que estás a punto de hacer.

Sebastian se sobresaltó y dio un ligero respingo al oír una voz medio grave medio aguda. A sus espaldas apareció Gabriel mirándole inexpresivo, pero con su característico gesto de altivez.

-Si vas para allá, tanto tu pareja como aquel del que escapais te matarán.

-Que lo intenten.-gruñó el ojirrojo.

-Jum, deberías preocuparte más por tu propia seguridad que por la de él, después de todo estoy convencido de que a tu cría le falta poco para nacer, ¿no es eso lo que prima en situaciones como esta?

-En situaciones como esta a mí lo que me importa es saber que demonios está pasando, no soporto quedarme quieto sin saber nada y sin hacer nada. Mi cría está perfectamente a salvo, al contrario que el idiota de su padre.

Gabriel se ríe ante los comentarios del cuervo, una chispa hace brillar sus ojos magenta.

-Entonces ven conmigo, tú serás el estímulo necesario para que todo se agilice y Lucifer vuelva pronto a mi interior.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Digo, que aunque no estoy de parte de ninguno de vosotros ni de nadie, hoy yo mismo voy a interferir. No me queda más remedio, esta es la primera vez que unas manos empuñan la espada de Lucifer y mi deber como su funda es permanecer al lado de su filo.

Y sin musitar nada más Gabriel echa a andar a paso tranquilo pero firme, Sebastian algo shockeado finalmente se pone en pie y decide seguirle; en cuanto el más joven lo ve ir tras él sonríe ufano y acelera su marcha. Esta noche iba a ser muy divertida.

Mientras, en el lindero del bosque una pareja de lobos permanecía un tanto apartada del escenario de pelea que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Un auténtico duelo de espadas en el que un sólo tajo podía ser fatal. De ambos demonios contendientes a veces tan solo podía ser visto el difuminado de sus siluetas que pasaban con absoluta rapidez ante sus ojos y siempre dejaban un golpe metálico cuando se juntaban. Canterbury gimoteaba ligeramente cuando la lengua de Cross ejercía algo más de presión sobre la herida de su hombro, sus puños temblaban de impaciencia y de nerviosismo, pero su pareja lobuna lo mantenía sujeto de un brazo para evitar que se le escapase.

Escaparse...eso precisamente era lo que Claude no pensaba permitir que hiciera Lance, escaparse nuevamente con vida; y Lance pensaba exactamente lo mismo, esta vez ni Claude ni Sebastian escaparían de él. Chocando con furia a Lucifer y Laevateinn ambos pelinegros se dedicaban brillantes miradas de odio puro.

Sin embargo las miradas del serpiente tenían ese característico matiz que el araña tachaba de desquiciante: una mirada de absoluta diversión. Bien, ya le borraría esa expresión de la cara, aunque fuera a golpes.

Dando un salto, Claude ataca a Lance desde el aire, el otro simplemente desvía los ataques o los bloquea. Poniendo más fuerza en su último golpe, el araña apenas queda suspendido unos segundos en el aire y después pone los pies en la tierra logrando que el serpiente se doble un poco a causa de la potencia del impacto. Ambos aprietan los dientes, las masculinas facciones de Lance se contraen por el esfuerzo y entonces Claude ve emerger de su espalda una escamosa cola que sale disparada hacia él. De un impulso, se aleja unos dos metros, la cola se ha detenido y se replega un poco para volver cerca de Lance, que la acaricia como si de una mascota se tratase.

-Kishishi, interessante ¿no creess Fausstuss? La biomorfosiss ressulta una gran aliada en esstoss cassoss. Vuestra querida progenitora...tampoco sse lo essperaba.-dice burlón alzando frente a su contrincante una gargantilla en forma de teleraña y con una Flor de la Noche enganchada a ella.

Claude abre sus ojos como platos y su boca adopta un gesto sorprendido y confuso.

-Eso es...

-Ssí, Aracne la tejedora lo llevaba en ssu cuello, cuando acabé con ella decidí quedármelo como recuerdo de mi aplasstante victoria.

La macabra risa de Lance llena el ambiente, Claude sigue estático como una roca y trata de aclarar las ideas e su mente. ¿Aracne-sama derrotada?¿Muerta? No...eso, eso era imposible.

-¡Créeme cuando te digo que hubierass pagado por ver ssu cara de agonía y ssorpressa cuando la hice trizass con Laevateinn!

Apretando con una furia tremenda sus puños, las palmas de sus manos sangran y las gotas rojas caen al suelo. Claude se abalanza sobre Lance espada en alto y con un feroz grito de guerra, el serpiente sonríe ufano. Esto se lo esperaba.

-¡Sir! ¡Cuidado!-el aullido de Canterbury llega tarde, el ojiazul ya tenía desplegada su cola para agarrar al ojidorado con ella y así evitar que se moviera para poder encajarle bien el filo de la espada Laevateinn.

"Maldición", piensa Claude cuando ve venir las intenciones de Lance, pero ya es demasiado tarde, lo único que quedaba era jugarselo todo a una carta. Ganar o morir en el intento.

-¡Muere Claude Fausstuss!

-¡Lance Valentines!

Bramando el nombre del otro el choque es inminente, el tiempo parece detenerse en fracciones de milésimas de segundo. Es en ocasiones como estas que los humanos dirían que ven pasar sus vidas ante sus ojos, pero para lo demonios la vida no es más que una existencia larga y tediosa que espera paciente algo que la turbe, así que ¿para qué pensar en ello? Unas vidas se encienden, otras se apagan, siempre es, ha sido y será así.

-¡Claude!

Pero ahora no es el momento idóneo para que nada se apague. Cuatro pares de ojos se giran al unísono cuando una voz que grita interrumpe la escena. Cuchillas emplumadas hacen diana en la superficie escamosa de la cola de Lance Valentines, que se contrae de forma dolorosa y no llega a tocar por centímetros a Claude Faustus. Su dueño también hace una mueca dolorosa y frena su ataque esquivando de paso el de el otro demonio. Silbando amenazante se agarra con cuidado la cola, llena de largas plumas negras que están medio hundidas en su carne de reptil.

-Se...Sebastian.

Claude tampoco llega a terminar su ataque, nuevamente se ha quedado parado y mirando a su salvador, que ya una vez le salvó usando la misma artimaña en su primera pelea con el serpiente: Sebastian Michaelis, su pareja y a quién le había negado terminantemente aparecer por el lugar, cosa que evidentemente al cuervo poco le había importado. Respirando de manera agitada y con sus grandes alas bien extendidas el ojirrojo permanecía a unos 5 metros de ellos y con su mejor gesto de pelea.

-¡Sebastian!¿¡Qué haces aquí!

-¿No es evidente? Salvarte la vida, que está visto que tú sólo no puedes cuidar de ella.-responde socarrón el aludido.

-¡Vete!¡Vamos!¡Vuelve a Bosque!

-Relájate araña, por mucho que le grites y ordenes, no va a hacerte ni el menor caso.

Finalmente Gabriel hace acto de presencia caminando tranquilamente desde detrás de Sebastian, sin pararse un momento camina hasta situarse justo al lado de Claude, a quién mira a los ojos.

-Sé que te dije que no interferiría de parte de nadie, pero eso no significa que no vaya a estar del lado de Lucifer. Mi única intención es que vuelva pronto conmigo, sea como sea.

-¡Faustus, las argollas!-exclama Cross desde su posición, luego avanza hasta quedar a la altura de Sebastian.-¡Quítale las argollas a Gabriel y póntelas, rápido!

-Lobo entrometido.-masculla Gabriel.

Claude en verdad no sabe muy bien qué hacer, pero prefiere fiarse del lobo ojigris; así que agarra de un antebrazo al pelicarmín y le quita las argollas de plata que adornaban sus muñecas. Los objetos son más pesados de lo que parecían a simple vista y habían dejado marca en las muñecas del más joven. Sin pensarselo dos veces para no arrepentirse, el araña las acopla a sus propias muñecas, notando su peso y presión sobre sus articulaciones.

-Esta te la guardo Cross.-le dice medio divertido medio en serio Gabriel, cuyos ojos brillan demoníacamente. Tocando su querido pendiente, presiona la pupila dibujada en el centro, que colorea sus líneas con la rojiza aura del de ojos magenta y brilla cegadoramente. Un disparo energético emerge del pendiente y da vueltas alrededor de la funda de Lucifer, cada vez más y más rápido hasta que Gabriel desaparece en el pequeño torbellino y se mezcla con el disparo de energía, que sale despedido hacia la negra espada, metiéndose dentro de la empuñadura.

El ojo rojo que es el centro de la empuñadura y lo que más sobresale de la espada parpadea con violencia y mueve su rasgada pupila de un lado para otro hasta que fija su objetivo en Lance y la espada que sostiene. La ya conocida aura de Gabriel envuelve la espada y pretende extenderse por los brazos de Claude, pero cuando se topa con las argollas se detiene y las rodea, con lo cual su avance no prosigue.

Claude siente calor y algo de dolor en sus muñecas y en el resto del cuerpo, el peso de la negra espada es ahora el doble y dentro de su cabeza oye la voz del de ojos magenta : _"Espero que estés preparado demonio Faustus, estás siendo víctima y canalizador de la posesión del tercer ojo"._

Sebastian rechina los dientes, viendo a su pareja tratar de focalizar y controlar la enorme cantidad de energía que tenía entre las manos. Cross, cogiéndole por los hombros, le arrastra hacia atrás y lo lleva a donde está Canterbury. El cuervo se resiste un poco pero el lobo no acepta una negativa.

-Cross ¿qué...?

-Tranquilo Michaelis, ya he visto que Faustus es lo bastante obstinado como para aguantar tener a Gabriel poseyendo la espada. Ahora Lucifer y Gabriel son una sola cosa, y una cosa muy poderosa; por eso le he aconsejado que le quitase las argollas a Gabriel, esos objetos de plata son..digamos que el modo de que Gabriel no se apodere de la mente de Faustus y no le robe la energía.

-Son las restricciones...

-Exacto, y además de eso son el modo perfecto de controlar al 100% la espada de Lucifer y de ese modo proclamarse su portador.-sonríe Cross mostrando sus colmillos de lobo.

Esto no tranquiliza del todo a Sebastian, pero le hace relajarse un poco, al menos hasta que ve unos eléctricos ojos azules clavados en él que son acompañados de la sonrisa más terrorífica que nadie pueda esbozar. Lance se relame los colmillos y pareciendo que olvida a Claude, avanza a grandes pasos hacia el trío de demonios, que al verle venir se pone en guardia con Cross escudando a los dos ojirrojos.

-¿A dónde estás mirando?

-¿?

Volviendo de forma abrupta a la realidad, el serpiente se da cuenta de que el araña se ha colocado a su lado en apenas un segundo y no tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando éste le da un golpe con su antebrazo que lo lanza un par de metros hacia atrás.

-No creas ni por un segundo que voy a permitir que te acerques a Sebastian.-le gruñe Claude en torno firme y amenazante, sus ojos brillan cual amatistas y están fijos en los del serpiente que pronto brillan de igual manera.

-Bueno...cuando te haya matado primero tal vez tengamoss tiempo de divertirnoss un rato ¿no creess Michaeliss?-pregunta Lance en actitud picaresca.

-¡Sigue soñando lombriz de tierra!-grazna Sebastian.

-Essa actitud ess la que me ssigue encantando.-sigue picando el serpiente sonriendo con descaro.

La pareja de demonios gruñe, y el que posee los ojos dorados ataca sin previo aviso. Con cada golpe nota el poder que ahora está despierto tras años de letargo en la espada de Lucifer, fusionada ya al 100% con Gabriel cuya voz resuena en la mente de Claude.

-_Este demonio es bueno, más te vale no bajar la guardia. Aunque bueno llegado el caso y para acabar esto pronto..._

_-"¿Para qué...?"-_contesta Claude en un pensamiento.

Gabriel no contesta, y él no tiene tiempo de replicar, los ataques de Lance se intensifican, que ha decidido cambiar su cola ,ahora malherida, por su adorado chakram; el objeto circular sale disparado de la mano que lo lanza y vuela hacia su objetivo. El araña siente a la propia espada moverse entre sus manos y desviar el objeto de un golpe. Asiendola con fuerza por el mango aprieta los dientes cuando el arma se sacude con violencia como si tratase de liberarse de su agarre.

-¿Pero qué?-exclama Canterbury desde su posición.

-Maldición ¡Faustus agarrala bien!¡Que no se esca...!-pero a Cross no le da tiempo de acabar la frase; la espada de un sonoro empujón que hizo crujir las costillas de su portador se libera de sus manos.

-¡Claude!-aunque el lobo intentase atraparlo, el cuervo es más rápido y corre hacia su pareja que se sujeta la zona golpeada y tiene un hilo de sangre en la boca.

Al verlos tan juntos el serpiente decide aprovechar esa oportunidad y carga contra los dos. El ojidorado echa hacia atrás al ojirrojo para escudarlo tras él, el ataque es inminente. Pero sin que nadie se lo esperase, la rebelde espada negra se interpone en el ataque y de un golpe bajo repele la enroscada hoja de Laevateinn y hace retroceder a su portador.

A los ojos de cualquier persona humana la espada de Lucifer, que flotaba sola en el aire y envuelta en su característica y amenazante aura roja, estaba poseída, incluso por un ente maligno podría decirse; y desde luego esta aseveración sería correcta.

Completamente por su cuenta y sin espadachín que la portase, la espada más poderosa de los demonios se abalanzó como una fiera sobre su afilada congénere. Lance da un respingo y usando la telekinesis del alma de Eris envió primero a su chakram al ataque, el disco metálico rodeó a Lucifer y le asestó varios golpes que sonaron cual tintineos, pero la ofendida ni se inmutó y cuando el disco volvió a la carga una vez más lo encaró de filo y lo cortó exactamente por la mitad como si se tratase de papel.

El chakram cayó al suelo y tembló sobre él, en vanos intentos de volver a levantarse. El ópalo rojo que la espada poseía por ojo se posó sobre él y apuntando a los restos se lanzó en pico hacia ellos, logrando reducirlos prácticamente a polvo tras una serie de intensos machaques.

Claude y Sebastian miraban asombrados la escena, y Lance puso los ojos en blanco al ver su preciado objeto de guerra hecho pedazos; más allá Canterbury estaba también anonadado y Cross se mordía las garras.

Enfilando nuevamente a su principal objetivo, Lucifer vuelve a la carga. El serpiente pitón está que trina de rabia y responde con salvaje fiereza a los ataques.

-¡Maldita esspada!¡Cuando te arranque esse ojo que llevass sseráss mía!

-_Que te lo has creído._-resuena como eco la voz de Gabriel desde la espada.-_Nadie volverá a portarnos jamás, y menos un desalmado como tú._

-Haré que te traguess tus palabrass.-silba amenazante.

Mientras la pelea continúa, Cross corre hacia la pareja de demonios, su pelivioleta le sigue.

-Llévate...llévatelo.-le pide Claude en un esfuerzo, todavía con la mano puesta en el lugar del golpe.

-Relájate, me lo llevaré. Sólo vengo a darte un último comodín de apoyo.-le responde el lobo.

-¡De aquí no me muevo!¡Y vosotros dos no me lo vais a impedir!-gruñe Sebastian en tono autoritario.

-Tsk, ¿siempre tienes que ser tan cabezota Michaelis?-refunfuña el ojigris.

-Todavía no me conoces bien.

-No me hace falta. Escucha Faustus, las argollas verdaderamente son un arma de doble filo, pues aunque ayuden a controlar a Lucifer también son una antena para que Gabriel te robe fuerzas.

-Pero si tú mismo dijiste que...

-Si ya dije que con ellas no te la robaría, pero no acabé la frase, básicamente porque no lo recordaba. Con ellas no te la robaría **toda, **pero sí algo ¿comprendes?-el araña asiente—Bien, entonces yo de ti lo que haría sería dejar que Gabriel haga el trabajo sucio y liquide a ese tipo, después sólo tendrías que...

-Ni hablar.-le corta.-Valentines es mío, seré yo quien acabe con él cueste lo que cueste.- gruñe Claude irguiéndose todo lo largo que es.- No pienso perdonarle el que haya asesinado a Aracne-sama.

-¿Qué ha hecho qué?

Sebastian está incrédulo, él había llegado después de la confesión del cazador y no se había enterado. Imposible, pensaba ¿Aracne la tejedora muerta? Dudoso, miró a su pareja, pero vista su cara de enfado y pesar creyó la historia. Sus rubíes cambian a amatistas pensando en ello. A pesar de no ser su Mayor ni tener prácticamente nada que ver con ella, el cuervo se sentía agradecido con la Viuda Negra por haberle cuidado y protegido en su nido; cosa que probablemente ningún o casi ninguno otro Mayor hubiese hecho.

Y precisamente hablando de éstos últimos, unos ojos azules como un lago helado en invierno, observaban la batalla en una pequeña colina a unos 600 metros de distancia. Cains el alma errante frunció el ceño, algo crujió tras su espalda y le hizo girarse con la rapidez de un rayo. Ante él apareció su misterioso hermano Mayor Radamanthis, que lucía completamente serio, algo bastante poco usual en él, pues aunque fuera poco siempre dibujaba una sonrisa en su fina boca

_-_¿Qué haces aquí Radamanthis?

-Ssupongo que lo missmo que hacess tú.

-No lo creo, a no ser que me mientas y me digas que has venido a contemplar la lucha entre dos de nuestras espadas por primera vez desde hace siglos.

-De acuerdo—ríe—entoncess no vengo a lo missmo que tú.

-¿A qué entonces?

-Sabess Cainss, la obligación de todo padre ess ssaber todo de ssuss hijoss.

-¿Y tú lo sabes todo?

-Por ssupuessto. Por esso no puedo permanecer máss tiempo en esspera.

Ignorantes a este hecho, la pelea continuaba, y Claude ya tremendamente inquieto agarró a Sebastian por un brazo y de tirón lo atrajo hasta él y le dio un potente beso que pilló al ojirrojo po sorpresa pero al cual no se resistió, devolviéndoselo. Una vez el araña le hubo soltado, salió disparado hacia el foco de la reyerta.

Lance estaba tan furioso y concentrado que ni le vio venir, su maléfica aura de pitón ya le había rodeado el cuerpo con su brillo verde oscuro.

El ojo de Lucifer si le vio venir a la carrera y con su aura de tarántula ,de brillo violáceo tan oscuro que prácticamente era negro, comenzando a cubrirle. Gabriel suspiró y pensó para sus adentros.

-_"Ya suponía yo que no tardarías demasiado en volver, que arácnidos tan cabezotas, son todos iguales."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Buenooo pues al final va a durar uno y medio xD Ay señor, perdonadme pero es que soy muy muy mala escribiendo peleas, tendré que ir mejorando -.-U

Concursito! Os propongo un reto: ¡A ver quién adivina cómo nos vamos a cargar al cabronazo (lo adoro xD) de Lance! ¿O no nos lo cargamos? ¡Os reto a que decidais o adivineis!

¿Los buenos siempre ganan? Ya lo veremos.

¡Espero vuestros reviews! ¡Porque esto se acaba!

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	38. Chapter 38

Falta poco falta poco falta poco falta poco

**Rincón respuesta: Kayoko: **¡Yo te enviare las botas y el CD con los remixes! Por cierto Cheshire se ha metido en mi armario y dice que no saldrá de ahi hasta que Kishishi-san aparezca para vestirlo con mi ropa xD jaja ya falta poco para que esto se acabe pero bueno espero que nos sigamos leyendo ;D ¡saluditos!/ **Izuspp: Sí,** la palabra halagüeño existe buscala en el diccionario de la RAE jeje sorry pero no puedo adelantar nada ¡pero ya falta muy poco! Bueno espero que nos podamos seguir leyendo y te prometo que en cuanto tenga cuenta de DA pondre el link en mi perfil. ¡Ciao!/**valkiria1996-pd: **claro que me acuerdo de ti jaja ¡te debo una por las ideas! Ay señor estas madres siempre metiendo sus naricillas por en medio ^^ bueno pues me alegro de que estés por aquí también y gracias por comentar ¡nos leemos!/ **deskdraik: **¿dos? Jaja con tanto halago vas a hacer que me sonroje xD actualizo en cuanto puedo be patient please ^^ ¡muchas gracias por reviewizar! ¡nos leemos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap.37.-Danse Macabre, acto final.**

-_"Ya suponía yo que no tardarías demasiado en volver, que arácnidos tan cabezotas, son todos iguales."_

La espada de Lucifer repelió el último ataque que le propinó el espadachín de Laevateinn y ella misma, a pesar de haber escapado previamente de las manos que ahora iban tras su empuñadura, fue directa hacia Claude, clavándose en el suelo justo ante sus pies como una irónica y burlesca representación del mito del rey Arturo. Y respondiendo bien a esta provocación, Claude Faustus asió la negra empuñadura con bestial fuerza notando su aura entremezclarse con la de la espada. El poder se desató.

Lance Valentines lo notó, Sebastian Michaelis lo notó, Canterbury y Cross también. Dos auras aunadas, siendo únicamente frenadas de mezclarse por las argollas de plata, hicieron vibrar el aire y que la alejada manada de Lykos la bestia aullara. El ojo de Lucifer casi pareció salirse de su órbita y se movió como loco. Y por su parte, el espadachín de la legendaria espada demoníaca sólo tenía en mente el aniquilar a su objetivo.

Echando a correr el uno hacia el otro, ambos contendientes volvieron al inicio de la pelea, es decir, nuevamente a cruzar los filos de las dos espadas. Con la diferencia de que esta vez estaba añadida la fuerza de sus dos auras demoníacas. Con ellas, la pelea subió de nivel, pues tanto el serpiente como el araña las usaban como un arma más; sacando de ellas o bien una cola o bien algún que otro brazo de más.

Saltando y cayendo en picado hacia el suelo, Lance desapareció en un agujero, ocultándose del campo de batalla. Claude permaneció en el sitio y con la espada fuertemente empuñada, la voz de Gabriel resonó en su cabeza: _"Escondiéndose como un topo, tsk; estate alerta para sentir por dónde aparece."_ Cross, que no se fiaba demasiado de permanecer a tan poca distancia del duelo, agarró a ambos ojirrojos y se los llevó a la carrera a pesar de las réplicas de ambos.

La espera se hacía tensa, e incluso algo angustiosa. Una táctica del buen cazador era acorralar a su presa con el factor miedo, ocultándose de ella pero haciéndole saber que seguía allí y que no había escapatoria. Pero una presa como Claude no se dejaba achantar con semejante táctica, debía ser como dijo Gabriel, cosa de la manera de enseñar de Aracne la tejedora. Pensando en ella, el ojidorado rechinó los dientes de furia.

-_"Eh, Gabriel."_

_-"¿Qué_ _quieres? Mejor concéntrate en lo tuyo sino quieres acabar muerto."-_le replicó mentalmente el de ojos magenta.

-_"Cállate y responde. ¿Es delito matar a un Mayor?"_

_-Si me callo no te podré contestar estúpido. En mi caso no lo sería porque yo estoy por encima de ellos, pero para cualquier otro sí, sí que lo sería."_

El araña frunció el ceño. Bien, entonces le castigaría por semejante delito. Volviendo bruscamente a la realidad, sus brillantes ojos se posaron en tierra y sus músculos se tensaron preparándose para saltar. Haciendo temblar suelo y subsuelo, el aura de pitón de Lance emergió a la superficie formando la cabeza de una amenazante serpiente, y de no ser porque al araña le dio tiempo de reaccionar, hubiera acabado entre sus fauces. Ejecutando un enérgico salto de trapecista, Claude esquivó el ataque de Lance e incrementó su aura hasta hacerla adoptar la forma de la mitad superior del cuerpo de una araña.

El artrópodo cargó contra la pitón y ambas auras colisionaron provocando una vibración. Volviendo ambos a la superficie dejaron a sus auras chocar sobre sus cabezas mientras ellos chocaban el filo de las espadas. Cada metálico golpe significaba otro intento de derribo por parte de las dos auras animales, que se enfrentaban colmillos y dientes afuera, tratando de asestar el golpe de gracia a su contendiente. En el último cruce de los dos filos, Claude utilizó el golpe para impulsarse hacia atrás y después saltar hacia arriba para atacar de ese modo desde el aire.

Estando ya en pleno vuelo, la espada de Lucifer hizo amago de moverse, y la voz de Gabriel volvió a sonar: _"¡Déjame esto a mí!" _Aún sin soltarla, el araña simplemente se sujetó de su empuñadura y dejó que el arma negra tuviera libre albedrío. Con su hoja apuntando hacia el cielo, Lucifer los hizo caer en picado y apenas un segundo después dibujó en el aire una cruz que se disparó como filosa energía hacia Lance.

El cazador, abrió en desmesura sus orbes azules eléctricos y se dispuso a apartarse de dónde estaba tan rápido como una flecha. Usando su elasticidad natural y su propia aura, se dio impulso y consiguió esquivar el ataque por poco. En el sitio en el que él había estado hasta hace un segundo, se dibujaba ahora en el suelo una humeante cruz.

Cross paró de correr cuando sintió el fuerte fogonazo, y liberó a los dos demonios que mantenía agarrados, que tras mirarse el uno al otro esbozaron su mejor cara de venganza y entre los dos propinaron una seria patada a cada una de las espinillas del lobo ojigris. Soltando un pequeño alarido de animal, el segundo al mando de la manada de los lobos miró con réplica a ambos.

-¿¡A qué ha venido eso!

-¿¡Y lo de llevartenos a rastras!-le responden a coro.

-¡Evidentemente era para poneros a salvo!¡Tú, estás herido!-señala a su pareja-¡Y tú, estás encinta y apunto de cumplir para el alumbramiento!-señala ahora a Sebastian.

-¡Mi herida ya apenas sangra!-rebate Canterbury.

-¡Y mi cría está perfectamente a salvo conmigo!¡No cómo el suicida de su padre!-termina de cargar Sebastian.

Cross bufa de hastío y se masajea las espinillas. Decidiendo no hacerles mucho caso, vuelve la vista hacia el lugar de la pelea; ahora estaban alejados unos 100 metros y desde allí resultaba mucho más seguro contemplar el ferviente espectáculo.

-_"Menuda potencia."_-piensa el lobo.-"_Gabriel se lo está tomando verdaderamente en serio. Espero que tú también Faustus."-_El pelinegro esboza una fiera sonrisa y yergue la cabeza hacia el cielo soltando un aullido desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

El dúo ojirrojo le miran extrañados, sobre todo Sebastian; pero conforme más aúlla Cross, Canterbury más le entiende: es un aullido de ánimo. Esbozando una delicada sonrisa, el lobo más joven imita a su pareja y pronto se encuentra exhalando su primer aullido como demonio lobo.

-_Estos lobos..._-suspira el cuervo en un susurro. Posando una de sus manos sobre su vientre, frunce el ceño, sólo le quedaba confiar en Claude; puesto que el obstinado de Cross seguramente no le dejaría volver hasta que la pelea no se hubiese determinado, para bien o para mal.

-Que entretenido esspectáculo ¿no oss parece?

Una siseante y varonil voz provocó un sobresalto generalizado en el trío y que Sebastian sudara frío. Girándose al unísono y repitiéndose mentalmente que era imposible que Valentines estuviera en dos sitios a la vez, sus agitados seres se calmaron, al menos un poco, cuando constataron que no se trataba del cazador, sino de un hombre de elegante y misterioso porte que llevaba vendados los ojos. A su lado otro hombre de gélida mirada azul y rubios cabellos le miraba con cierto aire de reproche.

-Vaya, lamento ssi oss he assusstado.-se disculpa riéndose.

-Nunca dejarás de ser el mismo.-bufa el otro.

Cross abre sus ojos grises en desmesura al igual que su boca.

-¡Vo vo vosotros!

**···································**Isla de los demonios, costa**········································**

Hannah Annafellows se apeó del bote y tendió su morena mano a Alois para ayudarlo a bajar. El chico rubio contempló asombrado el lugar.

-Así que este es tu hogar y el de Claude.

-Así es mi señor. Y aquí, me temo que es donde usted ya no puede seguir mirando.

-¿Eh?

De un golpe en la base del cráneo, la demonio dejó inconsciente a su rubio señor y lo cargó en sus brazos echando a correr a gran velocidad.

-Lo lamento mi señor—decía mientras liberaba su aura y sus ropas de doncella cambiaban hasta ser las normales y propias de un demonio—pero los ojos humanos no pueden ver la grandeza de nuestro Santuario.

La demonio funda de Laevateinn puso rumbo hacia el lugar donde detectaba la presencia de la espada que ella estaba encargada de guardar y custodiar. Haciendo brillar sus ojos, la mujer apretó el agarre del cuerpo del niño y siguió avanzando. Esta noche se matarían dos pájaros de un mismo tiro.

**······································**Araña & Serpiente**·············································**

Tras el feroz ataque cruzado, Claude respiraba agitado mientras Lucifer seguía emanando energía como si tal cosa. En la otra banda Lance que ya se había repuesto de su sobresalto, avanzó un poco; la cortina de humo y polvo que se formó tras el choque del ataque con el suelo comenzaba a disiparse.

-Kishishi, menuda potencia...aunque...esstá vissto que tiene ssu módico precio.-se burla el serpiente.

El otro no contesta, sólo le mira con odio nada disimulado. La posesión del tercer ojo implicaba un gasto de energía bastante grande para Gabriel, con pendiente y todo, y con ataques como el que acababan de hacer este gasto se incrementaba el doble, por eso el pelicarmín sustraía energía del araña para de ese modo compensar la pérdida de la suya.

-Como ssigass assí, esste passatiempo va a durar menoss de lo que me essperaba. Vamoss Fausstuss ¡divierteme! ¡Muesstrame hassta dónde eress capaz de llegar para ssalvarle el pellejo a Michaeliss y a tu cría!-clama el serpiente agitando las manos, su pecho se agitaba con frenesí.

-Hasta dónde sea, con tal de acabar contigo, ¡de una vez por todas!-brama el araña reponiéndose por completo y volviendo al ataque.

-Que obsstinado.-bufa cansino.

-_"¿Qué estás tramando cazador?"_-se pregunta Gabriel para sus adentros cuando se fija en la característica y macabra sonrisa del pelilargo.

Cruzando los dos filos, ambos espadachines ponen nuevamente todo su esfuerzo en derribar al otro. Claude es quién mayor fuerza tiene que hacer, el último ataque le había cansado, y mucho. El peso de Lucifer ya empezaba a hacerse inllevable y la energía que seguía fluyendo abrasadora. Pero no era momento ni lugar para bajar la guardia ni un segundo, cada ataque del serpiente lo dejaba claro, y más ahora que había aunado fuerzas con su elástico cuerpo.

Enroscándose como un muelle, Lance gira y ataca con Laevateinn al frente, su aura gira con él dando la imagen de un torbellino; el ojidorado apunta con el pico de Lucifer el centro del torbellino y resiste el envite. Un desagradable sonido metálico retumbó en el ambiente, como el que el afilador ha de soportar cada vez que por su rueda pasa un metal cuya hoja hay que afilar.

La presión del torbellino aumenta cuando el reptil usa la telekinesis sobre sí mismo, el artrópodo aprieta los dientes; de repente varios silbidos se mezclan con el ruido ya existente y del ataque giratorio de Lance salen disparados cinco cuchillos de sierra que a Claude no le da tiempo ni a ver, ni a esquivar.

Dos de ellos no hacen diana plena y pasan rasgando un costado y el hombro derecho, los otros tres si logran clavarse en su objetivo, con tanta fuerza que se hunden hasta más de la mitad de la dentada hoja. Uno en el muslo izquierdo, otro en la clavícula y otro en la zona abdominal.

-"_Maldición."_-masculla Gabriel, que vuelve a tomar las riendas de la situación y logra desviar el torbellino aplicando toda su fuerza. Girando y girando Lance se desvía y estampa su ataque contra el suelo.

Claude gruñe y clava la espada en tierra, el ojo le sigue con la mirada. Hilos de sangre escapan de su boca, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose deja que su aura se agite; a los pocos segundos dos brazos nuevos le crecen justo debajo de los dos que ya tiene, igual que aquel día en Tower Hill. Juntando las cuatro extremidades, las dirige hacia los lugares heridos por los cuchillos y los ase del mango sacándolos de su carne uno por uno. Cuando termina, regueros rojos bajan por su cuerpo y él jadea con pesadez.

-_"Estás para el arrastre, araña. Como sigas peleando acabarás muerto sin remedio alguno."-_dice Gabriel desde Lucifer.

-Cállate...aún no he acabado.-le contesta volviendo a empuñar la espada.

-_"Pues yo juraría que a él le falta poco."_

El araña soltó un gruñido, aunque le jodiera admitirlo, por una parte el pelicarmín llevaba razón; ya no aguantaría mucho más a este ritmo y más ahora que estaba herido y sangrando. Pero no podía rendirse, Sebastian, su cría y todo lo demás estaba en juego. Antes le había parecido oír los aullidos de Cross y Canterbury, pero ya no estaba ni seguro; la cuestión ahora era no perder la concentración.

-Sserá divertido hacerte contemplar otra vez como aquel día...

-¡!

La voz a sus espaldas le hizo sobresaltarse, de un salto esquivó los brazos de Lance, que utilizando todo su arte de cazador había reptado con el mayor sigilo hasta su espalda, pero este esquive era justo lo que el serpiente esperaba y buscaba. Usando la misma táctica que empleó para apresar a Aracne la tejedora, Lance desplegó su cola bajo tierra y la hizo emerger justo en el lugar donde Claude hubo fintado. El ojiazul hizo una mueca de dolor, pero aún así logró atrapar entre sus anillos al sorprendido ojidorado, apresando e inmovilizando sus cuatro brazos teniendo bien enrollada su cola alrededor de su cuerpo.

El araña emitió un sonido ahogado al notar la fuerte presión que el serpiente ejercía sobre su cuerpo. Notó la sangre de sus heridas fluir pero también vio como de la escamosa piel de su adversario manaba el mismo líquido provocado por las cuchillas emplumadas de Sebastian.

-Kishsishi, ya te atrapé. Curiosso, doss pressass de la missma esspecie caen en el missmo truco.-ríe.-No te preocupess, no te mataré tan pronto, desspués de todo mi cometido ess llevarte con mi amo Aloiss y que ssea él quien te mate.

-¿Para qué querría quién sea ese matarme?-pregunta desafiante.

Lance abre los ojos con sorpresa, luego tuerce el gesto de enfado.

-No me vaciless Fausstuss, sabess perfectamente de lo que te hablo.

-Me temo que no. Je, verás lo que sí recuerdo es que tú nos persigues por contrato, la cosa está en que no recuerdo qué contrato.

-No me diráss que...

-Esencia del Olvido.-le responde mostrandole una afilada sonrisa.

-Bien...otro motivo máss para torturaros antess de llevaross al caldalsso.

El ojiazul piensa su siguiente táctica, capturar a Michaelis, bueno por lo menos Faustus ya era suyo; gruñendo se mira la cola herida, el peso del araña hacía que doliera el doble y sus insistentes intentos de soltarse no hacían sino molestarle el triple.

-¡Esstate quieto!-brama apretando sus anillos hasta que oyó los primeros crujidos y un gemido apagado de su prisionero.-Ya veremoss lo persseverante que eress cuando te haya aplasstado por completo entre miss anillos mientrass me divierto un rato con tu cuervecito.-resopla y le dedica su mejor sonrisa.

-¿No te he ensseñado a no jugar con la comida?

-¿¡!

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del cazador, girando lentamente vio la silueta altiva de su padre, y antes de poder reaccionar para bien o para mal un puñetazo de Canterbury hizo diana en su mejilla. Silbando amenazante pretende atacar a su agresor, pero éste salta sobre sus hombros y cae dando un potente taconazo sobre la escamosa cola. Lance emitió un chillido y el dolor no le dejó más remedio que aflojar el agarre, lo cual Claude aprovechó para liberar sus dos brazos superiores y usar su aura para atraer hasta sus manos la espada de Lucifer, que seguía en el mismo sitio donde él la hubo dejado.

El arma, se removió y atendió el reclamo de su espadachín dirigiéndose a sus manos; sin pensárselo dos veces el ojidorado la asió y clavó su afilada punta en la cola del ojiazul, que liberó su agarre; pero no contento con esto cuando hubo escapado de los anillos giró sobre sus talones y de un enérgico corte separó la extremidad de su dueño, un reguero de sangre se extendió junto a la hoja de Lucifer. Un potente grito le acompañó en su caída y separación.

Lance Valentines se retorció de dolor y le dedicó una furibunda mirada a Claude, cuyo cuerpo estaba manchado con su sangre y con la de él. El araña respiraba agitado y el lobo que le había ayudado a liberarse estaba a su lado gruñendo con fiereza.

-Qué lamentable esspectáculo el de essta noche.

-Padre...¿qué...por qué..?

-Calma mi aguerrido hijo, como ya te dije hace poco, una y no máss, no piensso volver a ssalvarte otra vez; te di una aoportunidad de redimirte pero veo que no vass a cessar en tu empeño.

-¿Empeño?

-De matarme.

La absoluta tranquilidad en las palabras de Radamanthis hizo a varios de los presentes abrir los ojos. Cains el alma errante frunció el ceño mientras impedía a Cross y Sebastian moverse de su lado. Ambos Mayores tras su encuentro con los lobos y el cuervo no dieron explicación alguna salvo una ligera frase y se dirigieron al campo de batalla.

_A grandes males, grandes remedios. _Eso habían dicho, y ahora su presencia había provocado un giro radical en el transcurso de los acontecimientos.

-Ooh no pongass essa cara hijo. ¿De verdad creíass que no lo ssabía? Llevaba añoss ssosspechándolo, pero tu pelea con Aracne terminó por confirmarmelo.

-¿Noss...visste?

-Assí ess, desspuéss de que dejarass la Sselva Pantanossa trass un largo entrenamiento te sseguí para ver que tramabass con Laevateinn y porque me aburría basstante. Te vi assessinar a los hermanoss de esse joven demonio—señala a Canterbury—y te seguí hassta que fuisste a la Hondonada de las arañass y ssobre todo...-el hombre coge aire y lo suelta—te vi assessinar ssin vacilación alguna a Aracne la tejedora, Mayor de los demonios araña.

-¿Y qué con esso...?-pregunta mezquino su hijo.

-Que por ssi no lo recuerdass le confessasste tu plan de querer assessinarme y ocupar mi puessto como Mayor. Ahí miss ssosspechass sse confirmaron por completo y decidí actuar en conssecuencia de tuss actos. Te ssalvé de los colmilloss de Lykoss, dándote la oportunidad de penssarte doss vecess el querer matarme, pero veo en tu ojoss—se ríe ante la ironía—que no hass cambiado de opinión.

-Eso no es el tema importante Radamanthis.-le corta Cains avanzando hasta situarse a su lado.-Aquí lo que cuenta es que tú, Valentines, has matado a uno de los Mayores y prácticamente has robado una de las espadas demoníacas.

-Ess mi trabajo kishishi.

-Guarda tus risas. Te espera una de mis imposiciones, y ten por seguro que no será pequeña.-le responde el hombre rubio en un tono tan frío que suena casi como una amenaza.

Lance, que no se deja intimidar, le saca los colmillos y la lengua al tiempo que sus ojos se tornan amatistas, Cains arruga el entrecejo y desaparece en un visto y no visto reapareciendo una décima de segundo después pegado al serpiente, a quién agarra por el cuello y eleva del suelo con una fuerza inhumana.

-¿Osas amenazarme? Demonio insensato, yo soy Cains el alma errante, el demonio que controla a los demonios.

-No te des tantos aires Cains.

La voz de Gabriel interrumpe el delicado momento, emergiendo a través de un rayo de energía de la espada de Lucifer, el joven funda se materializa nuevamente. Torciendo ligeramente los labios hace una mueca, y se cruza de brazos, todos le miran.

-Aaah, mi querido Gabriel, cuántos años sin verte.-le saluda con absoluta tranquilidad y pasando por alto su comentario.

-Tsk, verdaderamente no cambiáis. Ninguno.-bufa mirando a ambos Mayores.-¿Qué pretendes Cains?¿Llevarle a las Fosas? ¿O hacerle pagar con su vida?

-Me lo tendré que pensar.

-Ejem, ejem.

Radamanthis carraspea para llamar la atención de todos, posando delicadamente una mano sobre el brazo con el que Cains tenía sujeto a Valentines deja fluir ligeramente su aura, con lo que su larguísimo cabello ondea y flota.

-Lamento mucho esstropearte loss planess Cainss, pero como ya te he dicho antess, ess mi deber como padre encargarme de essto.-El hombre rubio suelta poco a poco al cazador hasta depositarlo en el suelo—Y esso ess jussto lo que voy a hacer. Lo ssiento mi pequeño pitón, pero loss niñoss maloss...-se acerca de forma amenazante.-merecen sser casstigadoss.

De repente el Mayor se detiene, pues la punta de Lucifer está señalándole peligrosamente a tan sólo unos centímetros. Dirigiendo su vendada mirada a quién le apunta, Radamanthis se pone serio.

-¿Puedo ssaber qué pretendess demonio araña?

-Aquí...el único que va a matar a este desgraciado seré yo.-responde Claude, cuya fatiga ya era escandalosamente notoria.

Sebastian, pasando detrás de Cains va hacia él y le sujeta. Radamanthis parece cavilar.

-Por una parte entiendo tu desseo, pero por otra debo sser yo el que termine con todo essto, assí que...

-¡Aquí nadie acabará conmigo!

Lance se levanta y de una liberación masiva de su aura repele unos centímetros a los demonios que le rodean, como una exhalación y a pesar de estar malherido, se abalanza contra su progenitor cogiendo del suelo a Laevateinn y cargando con ella. El tiempo parece estancarse y apenas avanzar en fracciones de segundo, a causa de la onda algunos todavía están retrocediendo. Y cuando la curvada y retorcida hoja de Laevateinn está por clavarse en el pecho del Mayor, Lance Valentines se detiene.

Pirando y soltando un gemido ahogado, suelta la espada, que cae al suelo en un ruido sordo. Sus ojos azules eléctricos se posan en su desnudo pecho, donde justo en el centro, está atravesándole la hoja de Lucifer. Sorprendido, gira con dificultad la cabeza y ve que sus dos presas principales la empuñan con fiera determinación.

En el momento del ataque, Sebastian había servido de soporte para Claude y entre los dos habían resistido la embestida energética, para después empuñar a Lucifer y atravesar con ella el cuerpo del cazador, evitando así que matara a Radamanthis. Todos los del lugar contemplaron anonadados la escena. La pareja de demonios soltó la espada y dejaron que Lance se tambaleara con ella clavada, cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Canterbury tembló ligeramente, Cross fue hacia él y le rodeó en un abrazo. Gabriel bufó con resignación.

Nadie dijo nada, hasta que Radamanthis cortó el silencio.

-Vaya, essta classe de cossass sson lass que dan emoción a la vida.-sin moverse del sitio les dedica una mirada bajo su venda a Claude y Sebastian.-Graciass, ssupongo que debería decir.

-Ya he dicho que...-respira agitado—sería yo quién acabara con él.

-Nosotros.-corrige Sebastian.

Radamanthis sonríe y esta vez posa su mirada en su hijo, que se desangra por la herida y ya no se puede ni mover, su mirada azul luce ya casi perdida. El padre suspira.

-Ya van a sser doss vecess en poco tiempo que haga essto.

Cains y Gabriel se tensan, los otros se desconciertan. Los dos primeros se giran con absoluta rapidez y los otros se miran entre ellos. El Mayor de los reptiles comienza a desliar la venda que llevaba puesta sobre los ojos.

-¡Eh, vosotros! ¡Más os valdría giraros si no queréis quedaros de piedra o peor, quedaros sin vida!-advierte el pelicarmín.

Cross dandole sentido a la advertencia hace girar a Canterbury y luego se gira él, reteniéndole y escondiendo la cabeza de su pareja en su pecho, aprovechando la diferencia de altura entre ellos. Sebastian es más rápido e imita al lobo de mirada gris, con la diferencia de que para evitar que su pareja o él mismo mirase, junta sus labios con pasión, y ambos cierran los ojos.

Lance nota que su vida se va, enfocando con dificultad sólo ve la misteriosa figura de su padre ya con su venda casi quitada. Sujetándola en su mano, Radamanthis permanece con los ojos cerrados.

-Tenía grandess esspectativass puesstass en ti Valentines, ressultasste el mejor de cuantoss he engendrado. Pero esstá vissto que no todo ssale ssiempre como sse planea o esspera. Lo ssiento, hijo mío.

La Serpiente Ciega comienza a abrir lentamente los ojos, lo último que Lance Valentines llega a ver es su reflejo en los iris amarillos de su progenitor, a quién le dedica una última y afilada sonrisa mientras nota su cuerpo volverse más y más frío y su aura apagarse, hasta que en último aleteo, desaparece por completo.

-_Larga vida al rey..._

Esa fue la última frase que Lance Valentines dejó escapar de sus labios antes de que su existencia se difuminase en la nada y él cayera al suelo por completo con los ojos delicadamente cerrados y una fina sonrisa enmarcando su rostro varonil. Lucifer, que seguía clavada en él, lucía como una bandera conquistadora.

-Adióss, Valentiness el cazador.-se despide con gentileza volviendo a cubrir sus mortíferos ojos.

Ninguno de los otros seis se atreve a mirar todavía, permanecen quietos y vueltos, Claude y Sebastian ya habían finalizado su beso y permanecían con las frentes juntas y los ojos cerrados.

-Vamoss cobardicass, ya podéiss mirar,-ríe-oss garantizo que no passará nada porque echéiss un visstazo.

-Muy gracioso Radamanthis.-ironiza Gabriel, que es el primero en girarse.-Que lamentable espectáculo.-bufa con hastío y desclava a Lucifer del cuerpo inerte del serpiente, limpia la hoja agitándola y por último, como si la fundiese en un abrazo, la junta a su pecho y la espada es absorbida por su cuerpo hasta que desaparece por completo.-Por fin en su sitio. No como tú.

El de ojos magenta coge la espada Laevateinn del suelo y la yergue observándola. Las dos parejas de demonios, ya girados también, observan casi incrédulos la escena; tres de ellos parecían no creerse que todo hubiera terminado.

-Se acabó...-aseveró en un suspiro Sebastian, que abraza a su pareja. Claude le devuelve el abrazo y le acaricia el pelo, pero emite un quejido cuando el cuervo aprieta demasiado la zona de sus costillas.-Quejica...encima que ahora tienes cuatro brazos.

Sebastian ríe cómico, Claude le mira complaciente y liberando ligeramente su aura, hace desaparecer los dos brazos nuevos. Su pareja hace un mohín.

-Podrías habertelos dejado para...darles otros usos.-dice sugerente.

-Oh, tranquilo, siempre puedo...volver a sacarlos my crow.

-¡Hacedme el favor!-protesta Cross, Canterbury se ríe y también abraza a su pareja.

Radamanthis sonríe con suavidad y piensa: "_Los hijos dan muchos problemas"._ Cains y Gabriel se quedan inexpresivos. Una nueva presencia los hace a todos ponerse en guardia.

-¡Tú!-clama el de ojos magenta con visible enojo.

-Mis disculpas si interrumpo algo.

-¡Annafellows, funda inútil!¿¡Dónde demonios estabas mientras Laevateinn estaba en manos de este hombre!

-Tenía otros asuntos de los que ocuparme, pero como ves ya estoy aquí.

Hannah avanza con absoluta tranquilidad hacia ellos, en sus brazos carga con un chico rubio que aparentemente está dormido.

-Más vale tarde que nunca Annafellows—sigue ahora Cains—ahora podrás volver a guardar a Laevateinn; aunque espero...que algo mejor.

-Tenéis mi palabra.

Canterbury está tenso como un arco, primero por verla a ella, y segundo porque conoce perfectamente al chico que lleva en los brazos.

-Ha..Hannah-sama...¿qué..?

-¿mm? Canterbury...no te había reconocido con ese aspecto. ¿Y tus dos hermanos?

-Él...

-Ya deberías saberlo.-sale Cross gruñendo.-Ellos dos están muertos, Valentines los mató por intentar cumplir tu misión.

-¿Es eso cierto?

Canterbury asiente algo cohibido. Teme que aunque ya no esté ligado a ella, tenga que volver a hacerlo.

-Eso no me lo esperaba. Ni tampoco que ahora seas adulto, y menos lobo.

-Él ya no tiene relación contigo mujer. Ahora es mi pareja y la sangre de los lobos fluye por sus venas.

-Ya veo..me imagino que será un historia larga y no me interesa. Después de todo ya no te necesito, tengo todo lo que deseo.

-¿A qué el que hayass traído a un humano a la issla? Y todavía vivo...-pregunta Radamanthis.

-Este niño es mi amo, y antaño lo fue suyo—señala a Claude—venía a acabar con Valentines, pero está visto que os habéis adelantado. Mi único deseo es que Laevateinn vuelva a mí y que por fin el alma de mi señor descanse conmigo para siempre.

Claude luce extrañado ¿suyo? Él no recordaba a ese niño para nada, aunque se le antojaba que la Esencia del Olvido tenía algo que ver. De todas maneras no importaba. Habían cumplido su objetivo, Valentines estaba muerto y ellos por fin a salvo. Echándole un ojo a Cross, le ve tenso y en guardia, evidentemente el lobo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Canterbury se fuera de su lado.

-Eh, Cross—le llama atrayendo su atención—ya lo has oído, no le necesita para nada, es libre y lo fue desde el momento en que le diste la sangre de Lykos. Así que...-echa un brazo sobre los hombros de Sebastian-¿que tal si nos vamos?

-Me parece bien.-contesta secamente.-Vamos Canterbury.

-Pero...

El pelivioleta vacila, posando su mirada roja en el cuerpo dormido del rubio. Hannah le sonríe con misterio.

-No te preocupes Canterbury. Nuestros señor pronto descansará en paz para toda la eternidad, te lo garantizo. Ahora vete, vete y vive por ti y por tus dos queridos hermanos.

El joven lobo relaja su gesto y asiente con la cabeza, después echa a andar tras su pareja y tras Claude y Sebastian, que ya se habían puesto en marcha.

-Tú less ensseñasste mejor que yo, Aracne. En fin miss preciadoss congéneress, yo me retiro, mi hogar me esspera.

-Tú ahí quieto, aún tienes que explicarme que has hecho con Lykos.

-Oh tranquilo Cainss, Lykoss esstará ya por desspertar de ssu ssueño de piedra, en sseress como él...-esboza una afilada sonrisa—ninguna jaula ess lo basstante fuerte como para retenerloss.

Y dicho esto, el Mayor se aleja de allí, conforme camina, el cuerpo de su hijo va deshaciendose en bolas de energía hasta que se evaporó por completo. Atrás solamente quedó en el suelo manchado de rojo, la gargantilla de Aracne la tejedora, que Gabriel cogió del suelo y luego sin musitar palabra alguna echó a andar en la misma dirección que las dos parejas de demonios.

Cains suspira, y le tiende Laevateinn, que Gabriel le había pasado antes, a Hannah; la mujer deja con sumo cuidado a Alois en el suelo y repite el mismo proceso que el pelicarmín para devolver la espada al interior de su cuerpo.

-Por fin todo volverá a estar todo tranquilo. Yo me retiro Annafellows, procura no perder la espada otra vez, de lo contrario...tendríamos que hablar muy seriamente.

El hombre de aspecto angelical dándole la espalda a la mujer se aleja del lugar a paso tranquilo hasta que su silueta se pierde en la distancia. Sintiéndose plena, Hannah vuelve a cobijar a su pequeño rey entre sus brazos y dirige sus pasos a su castillo. Durante todo el trayecto, no puede evitar sonreír con melancolía.

Entrando por la pesada puerta, la mujer sube hasta su habitación y deposita a Alois en la cama, el niño luce como una bella durmiente. Le acaricia los cabellos y se relame.

-Mi señor...despierte, mi señor.

Alos Trancy abre perezosamente sus ojos azules, se sobresalta cuando ve a su doncella en tales fachas, pero se tranquiliza ante su dulce mirada.

-Hannah...¿qué...?

-Chhhst...-le chista suavemente.-Mi señor, no...hermano, Luca está esperando.

El rubio conde se sorprende ¿Luca? ¿su hermano?

-Luca ha esperado por muchos años para reunirse con usted nuevamente, fui yo quién atendió a su reclamo años atrás y quién se alimentó con su alma, y ahora mi señor, él y yo deseamos que se una a nosotros para ser eternamente felices.

-Hannah...Luca... ¡Quiero estar con vosotros!-Alois se echa a llorar desconsolado, la mujer le recibe en un abrazo.

-_Yes, my little king._

La vida de Alois Trancy se apaga entre las morenas manos, el sello contratista desaparece de su frente.

"_¡Por fin has vuelto conmigo, hermanito!"_

El alegre timbre de voz de Luca McCain resuena, por fin y tras muchos años él y Jim McCain su hermano, volvían a estar el uno junto al otro.

"_Sí Luca, y ahora con Hannah, estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The end...

jajajja no, es coña jajaja no se acaba aquí. 11 paginas de OpenOffice...¿no está mal no? Jeje bueno os dejo hasta el siguiente capitulo, el final se acerca de manera estrepitosa y con él uno de los acontecimientos más importantes del fic...

¿Ya sabéis de que hablo no? Porque si no lo sabéis más os vale ir preparándoos para una visita nocturna de mi espeluznante y maquiavélico Cheshire para...bueno digamos que haceros aprender por las malas whajaja

¡nos leemos little demons! The end is near!

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	39. Chapter 39

¡joder joder joder! ¡Ya esta qui, ya ha llegado! *entro en pánico y corro por todos lados*

Cheshire: joer si que se lo está tomando a pecho xD ¡ya veremos cuando te toque a ti!

Yo: *chillo* ¡ni lo menciones! ¡que pa eso faltan años!

Cheshire: xD

**Rincón respuesta: Izuspp: **premio a la rapidez en reviewizar xD jaja pues si que te ha calado profundo el fic (ya como de la family) jeje me alegro ^^, pobre Lance, si en el fondo es un cachito de pan en dulce (mentira!) pero fue lo mejor y como tu dices mas digno modo de morir para el que se me ocurrió. Hoy averiguarás si acertaste o no. Besitos de cereza ^3^ / **deskdraik: **jajaja pobre ¿te asusté no? XD sorry pero no pude evitar la dosis de trolling diaria, muchas gracias por tus maravillosamente espléndidos comentarios que me suben la moral hasta las nubes ^^. Besitos y abrazos ^_^ **/valkiria1994-pd: **gracias por reviewizar aunque sea por privados xD, claro es normal adorar a un Sebastian uke (que se lo digan a Claude) jaja ¡nos leemos!

Me gustaría dedicaroslo a todos vosotros little demons, por haberme aguantado durante todos estos capítulos, ¡éste va especialmente por vosotros!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap.38.-Nascent Réquiem**

Lykos la bestia lo primero que pudo mover fueron sus ojos, que rodaron de un lado para otro, y después tras soltar desde su "cáscara" de piedra una serie de gruñidos, sus grandes músculos comenzaron a desengarrotarse. Liberándose por completo, se sacudió de un lado a otro y emitió un sonoro aullido al aire desde su garganta de animal.

-Vaya, por una vez parece que Radamanthis ha sido sincero del todo.

El lobo movió sus orejas y se giró para ver a quien le hablaba. Cains le saludó con un suave gesto de la cabeza. El animal le imitó.

-Bienvenido de nuevo al mundo no pétreo hermano Lykos.-dijo sonriente el hombre rubio, Lykos soltó aire por la nariz y alzando sus dos patas delanteras al aire, comenzó a recuperar su forma "humana".

-Grr, ese escamoso, el día que le encuentre le haré un buen corte de pelo con mis garras.-gruñó estirándose.

-Je, apuesto que Waves estaría encantado de ayudarte. Pero, en este caso sería incluso conveniente—sus ojos azules invernales se fijan en los café—que le estuvieras agradecido.

-¿Agradecido? ¿Por qué?

-Porque él ha puesto punto y final a toda esta dantesca obra acabando con su propio hijo y de ese modo, vengando la muerte Aracne.

-¿Lo sabías?-se sorprende el lobo.

-Radamanthis lo sabía, y me informó de ello cuando nos encontramos. Te petrificó para darle a su hijo la oportunidad de pensarse el querer matarle, pero visto que no cambió de opinión no tuvo más remedio que matarle él mismo. Era eso o que yo le condenara.

-Ya veo. Como padre que es actuó bien, eso no puedo reprochárselo. Pero al menos podría haber escogido otro método de pararme los pies.-protesta.

Cains suspira, sus hermanos Mayores a veces eran como niños. Y hablando de niños.

-Por cierto Lykos,-el otro le mira—Tu hijo y ese otro lobo que ahora está con él estaban acompañados de una pareja de demonios que si no estoy mal eran el objetivo de Valentines.-Lykos asiente.

-Sí así es, les di cobijo en mi manada, venían de parte de Aracne. Un araña y un cuervo la mar de quisquilloso que además está de gesta.

-Pues le queda poco de estarlo. Esa cría nacerá en cualquier momento.-Se da la vuelta y echa a andar.- Me gustaría mucho ver cómo se las arreglan unos primerizos como ellos para traer a esa cría al mundo.

Pero incluso antes de que hubiera terminado, el rubio oye los fuertes pasos de Lykos que se alejan a la carrera. Exhalando con cansinidad pensó en lo cumplido que podía llegar a ser el lobo a veces.

-Y todo por ti, hermana Aracne.-sonríe mientras camina hasta perderse de vista.

**············································**Salón de actos··················································

Tres días habían pasado ya desde que Valentines murió y por fin todos pudieron respirar en paz. Sin embargo ahora lo que le quitaba el sueño a Claude era el tan esperado momento de cuando nacería su cría, Sebastian por su parte estaba muy tranquilo y relajado.

-¡Quieres tranquilizarte de una vez! ¡Ya te he dicho hace diez minutos que no siento nada!

-¿Seguro del todo?

Ante la furibunda mirada de su pareja que significaba: como no me dejes tranquilo te machacaré, el araña cedió y decidió dejarle en paz. Un travieso cachorro de lobo pasó por su lado y fue derecho a por Sebastian, quién le dejó jugar entre sus alas negras.

Claude curvó apenas sus labios para formar una pequeñísima sonrisa, y luego se rió para sus adentros pensando que el cuervo le mataría si llegaba a enterarse de que él creía que sería "una excelente madre".

-Sir.

La voz de Canterbury le sacó de sus pensamientos. El lobo pelivioleta a pesar de haber estado un tanto inquieto el día siguiente a que todo hubiera terminado ahora lucía fresco y alegre.

-¿Qué llevas en el brazo?-pregunta el ojidorado agarrando el mencionado miembro del ojirrojo para examinarlo.

-Oh, es un tatuaje. Cross me ha enseñado como se hacen.

Efectivamente lo que el joven animal llevaba en el brazo era una T impresa en su piel. La letra estaba dibujada como si estuviera hecha de arañazos y tenía un cierto brillo púrpura.

-La T me imagino que se debe a...

-Exacto a mis hermanos. Este es mi otro modo de llevarles siempre conmigo.-contesta Canterbury.

-Esa mano sobra de ahí, la tinta puede irse.

La celosa voz que interrumpe el momento pertenece a Cross, su pareja sacude la cabeza y Claude alza una ceja. El lobo pelinegro le dedica una mirada de reproche al pelivioleta y otra un tanto fiera al ojidorado.

-Tranquilo, ya tengo bastante con Sebastian.-le dice Claude en tono divertido.

-Ya me imagino.

-Y dices que...sabes cómo hacerlos ¿no?

-¿Mm?

Minutos después ambos pelinegros estaban retirados de la manada y el de ojos grises estaba afilando una de sus uñas.

-La impresión es sencilla, tanto que hasta un estúpido podría hacerla.-Claude prefirió no decir nada ante ese comentario, el lobo sería siempre un celoso.-Para que la marca sea eterna ha de hacerse con la sangre de quién desee el tatuaje, si se hace con la de otro se borraría con el tiempo.

-¿Y eso es todo?

-No, es necesario que el aura fluya para que la sangre se cristalice sobre la piel y quede impresa. Así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer cuando termine de dibujarte con mi garra.-Sonríe mostrando los colmillos.-Por cierto, no me has dicho que marca quieres.

-Una S.

Mientras, por otra parte, dos ojirrojos se encontraban la mar de relajados mientras uno le enseñaba su reciente tatuaje al otro.

-Muy...¿cómo decirlo? Conmovedor de tu parte.

-Sí es un halago gracias.

-Tomatelo como uno.

-¿Y tú? ¿No notas o sientes algo?

-¿Desde cuando me tuteas cachorrito? Y no, no siento nada; no empieces tú también como Claude.

-Desde que ya no hay nada que nos presione y por fin sea consciente de que mi adultez me pone a tu mismo nivel.-responde con tranquilidad.-Aún así, prometí protegerte, al menos hasta que tu cría naciese. Y tú...-baja apenas un poco su tono de voz—prometiste que si vivía me dejarías verla.

-Bobo...por lo menos has vivido.-ríe Sebastian con disimulo, Canterbury le imita.

Nadie hubiera dicho que se conocían hacía tan sólo un mes escaso, no lo parecía. El dúo estuvo así, tranquilo e incluso conversando de trivialidades, un buen rato, hasta que de pronto el cuervo se calló y se puso algo pálido.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el otro con gesto de extrañamiento.

-S s sí, estoy bien, no ha sido nada.

El pelivioleta prefirió no insistir para no enojar al pelinegro, pero su expresión le decía que algo no estaba bien del todo. Sebastian respiraba algo agitado, como tratando de recuperar el aliento y ,aunque con algo de disimulo, se llevó una mano a la zona abdominal. De un pequeño respingo, su cara se torna incluso más blanca y esta vez Canterbury se asusta de verdad, sobre todo cuando ve al cuervo doblarse hacia delante mientras suelta pequeños jadeos.

-O oye Se Sebastian...¡Michaelis-san!-el lobo está por temblar, y ni siquiera sabe muy bien si tocar o no al cuervo, que sigue curvado y quejándose; nervioso busca algo que hacer con la mirada; el resto de la manada se había desperdigado un poco y sus parejas aún no habían vuelto, así que podía decirse que estaban solos.

-Mierda...

-Canterbury...venga...vamos...llama a Claude—suplica Sebastian-¡rápido!-termina ordenando. Asintiendo con total nerviosismo, el más joven alza la cabeza y exhala un aullido al cielo.

La manada de Lykos oye el aullido, pero para ellos sólo es el nuevo lobo llamando a su pareja; sin embargo otros dos oídos sí le dan un significado más especial al reclamo.

-¡Maldición que llego tarde!-dice el primer oyente.

Mientras, el otro oyente se queda pálido como el arroz y le echa una vistazo al demonio que tiene al lado y que está soplando ligeramente la piel de su pectoral izquierdo. Levantándose de un salto logra captar la atención del otro.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Faustus..más vale que te levantes.

-¿Por qué? Reconozco el timbre de ese aullido, es de Canterbury ¿verdad? Seguramente a quién está llamando es a ti.

-Sí, pero creo que es para evitar desgañitarse gritando.

-Jum, supongo. Estás pálido.

-Y tú también deberías estarlo.-rebate Cross mirándole a los ojos, Claude le mira sin comprender.- Canterbury me llama, creo que por un motivo en particular.

El araña que todavía no comprende, o no quiere comprender al lobo, ladea ligeramente la cabeza, pero en realidad comienza a notar su pecho y su respiración agitarse, y lo que es más, si tuviera corazón, este habría empezado a latir a mil por hora.

-Como dirían los humanos...Creo que vas a ser papá.

Y antes de que al lobo ojigris le diera tiempo a hacer o decir algo más, el araña había salido ya disparado hacia el lugar de donde provenía el aullido. Cross se arregla ligeramente el pelo dado que Claude había provocado un diminuto vendaval al levantarse tan rápido, y va tras él.

Los jadeos, gradualmente más sonoros, de Sebastian supusieron el inicio de su ópera prima; sus coros de voz iban acompañados por los redobles de los tacones de Canterbury que no cesaba de pasearse con nerviosismo. Casi como si fueran el sonido emitido por instrumentos de viento dos figuras se cruzaron y chocaron a la carrera, provocando esta vez el estrepitoso ruido de los platillos.

Ambas soltaron un quejido mezcla de gruñido, pero evidentemente, una se hizo más daño que la otra.

-¡Padre!

-¡Sir!

-Vaya...lo lamento araña.-se disculpa Lykos-¿estás bien?

Reponiéndose del choque, Claude ni le contesta y se lanza a por su pareja, a quién sujeta por los hombros llamándole con apremio. El Mayor, menea la cabeza pero no se lo tiene en cuenta, después de todo su comportamiento era bastante comprensible.

-Sebastian...Sebastian tranquilo ya estoy aquí. Cabezota, y mira que te dije si no notabas nada.

-Uggh, es que...no notaba nada. Ha sido algo ugh momentáneo.

-Je, neófitos. Es muy normal que venga sin avisar.-ríe Lykos, la pareja casi le fulmina con la mirada, lo que hace que el lobo ría más.-Tengo muchas cosas que contaros pero antes ,"_y dado que no pude cumplir mi parte del trato para contigo, mujer" ,_es mejor que nos encarguemos de esto.

El jefe lobo se arrodilla frente al cuervo y le hace ponerse derecho, este coge la mano de su pareja para canalizar su dolor, observando su vientre contrae una ceja. Menos mal que ya pasó por esto cuando Cross nació, aunque claro estaba, la situación no era la misma ni de lejos.

-Bien, escucha Michaelis -dice el lobo asegurándose de que le escucha, prosigue cuando el aludido le asiente—esto va a doler.

-¿Más de lo que duele ya ahora?-pregunta el cuervo entre jadeos y con tono desdeñoso.

-Sí. En demonios macho el "alumbramiento" siempre es mucho más difícil que el de una hembra; ahora mismo el dolor que sientes es el que tu cría te está produciendo al intentar salir por la fuerza de tu cuerpo. Sólo he visto uno de estos antes, y no fue precisamente somero, casi se nos queda en el sitio.

Claude tragó saliva y apretó con fuerza la mano que Sebastian le tendía, Canterbury no se había movido del sitio en el que ahora estaba sentado de forma que se apoyaba en las rodillas, y Cross estaba serio detrás de él pero sin perder detalle.

-Bueno, no hace falta que pongáis esas caras de condena; para eso estoy yo aquí, si te llegase a pasar algo a ti o a esta cría Michaelis—le mira—Aracne jamás me lo perdonaría y atormentaría mi existencia durante el resto de mi vida.

-Lykos-sama...¿lo sabe no?-pregunta el de ojos dorados.

-Sí...ella dejó un último mensaje cristalizando su aura y me pidió que os devolviera el favor de su vida; no pude cumplirlo salvándoos de Valentines, así que lo haré de este modo.

El jefe lobo toma aire y estira un poco los brazos, haciendo crujir sus huesos y resaltando sus grandes músculos; de un tirón quita a Claude del lado de Sebastian y lo coloca al frente, de modo que quedó dándole la espalda a él.

-Muy bien araña, esto va a ser cosa tuya.

-¿Pero no ha dicho que..?

-Sé lo que he dicho, pero tú eres el padre, así que te toca cargar con estas cosas.-dice sonriendo perrunamente.-Y tú Cross—su hijo se sobresalta—estate atento, quién sabe si algún día tengas que llevarlo en práctica.

A Canterbury un fuerte sonrojo se le sube a las mejillas y se extiende por el resto de su cara, y a Cross su gesto de pillada no le permitió emitir ni un sonido. Por su parte la pareja principal estaba tan metida en lo suyo que prácticamente omitieron de su percepción este comentario. Al sonido de voz de Lykos tensaron sus cuerpos: "Bien comencemos".

-Michaelis, ahora quiero que liberes tu aura lo más que puedas, prácticamente hasta abandonarte a ella. ¿Entendido?

-Pero...

-Ya, ya sé que te va a costar lo tuyo entre todo esto, pero debes hacerlo.

-Puedes hacerlo Sebastian.-alentó Claude a su pareja, que le miró a los ojos, cerró los suyos y liberando un sonido que denotaba esfuerzo comenzó a dejar que su aura negruzca emergiese y le rodease el cuerpo, recubriéndolo como si de un traje externo se tratara.

-Bien...ahora Faustus—dice el lobo desde detrás del araña—afila bien tus uñas, te será más fácil si haces lo mismo que él.

Los ojos dorados centellearon, sin réplica alguna su aura de artrópodo también se liberó, y sus uñas se afilaron y agrandaron; cuando estuvo seguro de que sería suficiente detuvo el flujo dejando que se quedase en su cuerpo sin desaparecer, a él la oscuridad propia de su aura sólo le ensombrecía gradualmente, pero a Sebastian lo oscurecía por completo.

-Ya no podrá liberarla más. Es tu turno.-dice Lykos.-Esto os va a doler a los dos, aunque a ti metafóricamente hablando Faustus; vas a tener que abrirle en canal y sacar a tu cría de su interior, después de todo sea cuervo, sea araña o sea híbrido...

-Es araña, como yo.-cortó Claude casi sin aliento.

-Oh, entonces mucho mejor, me imagino que una ligera idea tendrás de cómo nacéis, así que eso nos da una ligera ventaja.

-¡Oh por todos los infiernos!¡Dejad de parlotear y poneos en faena!-brama la ahora ligeramente más grave voz de Sebastian, cuyos ojos son amatistas y brillan acuosos entre la oscuridad.

-Oye no vayas metiendo prisa, que esto tiene su miga.-le replica el jefe lobo. Bufa.- Bien, mejor que te des prisa si no quieres que proteste de más.

El ojidorado respira agitado y recuerda que las crías de su especie se protegían dentro de su madre, dado que cada especie lo hacía de una forma distinta en el denominado y particular útero que las demonio poseían, con una bolsa de células que casi parecían hilos. En el caso de los machos este útero se creaba de forma artificial con el semen de aquel que fecundaba al otro, aunque como bien dijo Sebastian una vez, era bastante complicado encontrar dos demonios macho que pudiesen crear juntos una vida.

Buscando la aprobación en Sebastian, clava sin pensarselo otra vez sus uñas sobre la piel cuando el requerido le ordena de una voz: "¡Hazlo ya!". Un graznido de dolor se escapa de los labios del otro, y le suceden otros consecutivos. El tenor ejecuta su mejor acto de voz. Claude prefiere no prestar atención a Sebastian, principalmente para no detenerse, y sigue cortandole la piel.

-Suficiente, vamos ahora mete las manos y palpa hasta que encuentres el útero artificial.-apremia Lykos.

El ojirrojo aprieta los puños y los dientes, consciente de que eso dolería incluso el doble; reprimiendo un poco su queja nota las dos manos de Claude adentrarse en su abdomen. El araña, tiene cerrados los ojos y palpa con extremo cuidado todo lo que encuentra a su paso, quiere ir rápido para evitarle mas sufrimiento a Sebastian pero teme que al hacerlo sus uñas puedan desgarrarle algún tejido. De repente un golpecito choca contra una de sus manos. Sus ojos se abren de golpe y dirige con cuidado sus manos a la zona en concreto, un nuevo golpe le confirma las sospechas.

-Lo tengo.

-Perfecto. Escucha, ahora es donde más cuidado debes de tener, si fallas Michaelis podría morir.-Claude asiente despacio—Busca la zona en la que la bolsa se sujete por los extremos, y corta dichos extremos; después con sumo cuidado sacala fuera de él. Con cuidado Faustus. -recalca.

Con la precisión y cuidado de un cirujano, junto al mayor nerviosismo o angustia que en su vida había experimentado, Claude Faustus sesgó ,de apenas una ligera presión con las uñas, las sujeciones del útero artificial, recogiéndolo en la palma de sus manos se ayudó de los antebrazos para abrirse camino de nuevo hacia fuera. Sebastian al notar la nueva presión se convulsionó un poco exhalando un nuevo quejido y mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Cuando dejó de notar presión, o dolor salvo por el ocasionado debido al corte, el cuervo se sintió vacío, o liviano podría decirse. Haciendo un esfuerzo se incorporó ligeramente para tener una mejor vista. Sus rubíes se posaron sobre los citrinos de su pareja, que en ese momento no le miraba y se concentraba tan sólo en lo que tenía entre las manos.

Una "bolsa" que parecía latir como si fuera un corazón.

-Se mueve bien.-asevera Lykos esbozando una sonrisa.- Podríamos esperar a que saliese por su cuenta a base de golpes, pero creo que una ayuda no le vendrá mal del todo.

Y conforme va terminando de hablar dirige una de sus afiladas uñas a la bolsa que Claude sostiene catatónico, de un superficial toque con el filo, crea un pequeño corte. Casi inmediatamente después, por ese diminuto agujero de salida se asoman unos pequeños dedos a los que le siguen una mano. Después un brazo, un hombro y luego la cabeza. La cría intenta salir por la fuerza, pero parece tener alguna dificultad.

Lykos ya iba a meter la garra otra vez, pero Claude es más rápido, él mismo sosteniendo en una mano al pequeño demonio, retira con la otra lo que queda de su "cárcel" protectora. Cuando termina, su respiración parece no decidirse entre ir más lenta o más rápida, al contrario que con su cría, cuya respiración iba perfectamente tranquila y acompasada. Los pequeños ojos se abren despacio y se chocan con los de su padre en su primera visión del mundo. Una dorada colisión.

-Es...una niña.

Las palabras de Canterbury son las primeras en cortar el casi mágico momento. Lykos se echa a reír. Y Claude se abalanza a por Sebastian con su cría aún en su brazo, abrazándole con el que tiene libre con fuerza.

-Me...haces daño, animal.-dice Sebastian medio en broma medio enserio, pero no se resiste al abrazo de su pareja y le quita a la "mini demonio" como diría Undertaker para tenerla él en sus brazos. Los pequeños ojos de oro, iguales que los de su padre brillan cuando encuentran los rubíes y de los diminutos labios escapa un gorjeo.

-Sí señor, una hembra estupenda.-ríe más Lykos.-O como dirían los humanos o en este caso nuestro joven luchador, una niña preciosa.-sus carcajadas resuenan como altavoces.-Bueno, supongo que en estos casos lo común es decir enhorabuena ¿no? Pero antes de eso, Faustus yo lo que haría sería coserle primero esa herida, así la cura se hace de una vez.

Volviendo de un golpe a la realidad, Claude extrae un hilo grueso y sutura con total rapidez la herida del abdomen de Sebastian, cerrándola por completo. Sus formas oscuras se retraen. Conforme el aura de pájaro del ojirrojo se desvanece su herida se desaparece también. Al volver a la normalidad, no queda rastro de ella, su pareja de un suave tirón le retira el hilo.

-Vaya guerra que has dado para ser tan pequeña.-le dice a su hija acariciando su cara con la punta del dedo índice.

-En eso se parece a ti.-le responde Claude.

La pequeña emite un nuevo gorjeo. Sebastian curva sus finos labios con eso que los humanos llaman "felicidad", y es entonces que se fija en el adorno que Claude llevaba en su pecho. Una S, una S mayúscula de gótica tipografía que está superpuesta a una M formada con plumas. El cuervo buscó los ojos de su pareja y después su boca, el otro se deja atrapar.

-Ñoños...-masculla Cross con diversión acariciando el cabello violeta y después disimuladamente descendiendo con sus manos hasta el abdomen de su lobuna pareja.

-_Lindos...-_susurra Canterbury que con una mano acaricia su tatuaje y con la otra las disimuladas manos de su pareja.

Lykos entorna sus ojos café y como tantas veces había hecho, deja volar sus pensamientos junto a Aracne, una suave brisa le acaricia los rizos y susurra a su oído.

"_Gracias, bola de pelos."_

**·······································**Una semana después**··········································**

Un lobo pelivioleta entretenía a una pequeña demonio entre sus brazos haciéndole cosquillas con las uñas sobre las suaves telas que confeccionaban su pequeña vestidura, la pequeña reía con suavidad y pataleaba. A tan sólo un metro sus padres reposaban uno recostado sobre el otro. El de ojos rojos esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Si no fuera mi cría, casi diria que te queda bien y todo.

Ante este comentario el lobo se detuvo y enrojeció. La pareja rió, aunque uno más que el otro. Desde detrás, Cross apareció riéndose también.

-¡Cross!-protestó su pareja.

-¿Qué? Tienen razón.

-Cachorro promiscuo, no le metas prisa que hasta hace poco era incluso más pequeño que tú.

-¡Padre!

Ahora el turno de protesta pertenecía al lobo ojigris. El jefe lobo le dedicó su mejor sonrisa lobuna y le quitó la niña a Canterbury cogiéndola él,dado su pequeño tamaño, en una sola mano. Suspiró. Una traviesa sonrisa curvó los labios de la pequeña araña.

-Tengo algo para vosotros.-dice encaminándose a donde los progenitores. Deposita al bebé en brazos de Sebastian y del bolsillo de sus pantalones saca la gargantilla de Aracne. Los dos demonios se sorprenden.- Gabriel la recogió el día que acabasteis con Valentines y me pidió que os la diese.

-¿Qué va a hacer con él, Lykos-sama?-pregunta Claude cogiendo el accesorio.

-Nada. No puedo matarle pero tampoco volveré a protegerle. Lo único será que a partir de ahora y hasta dentro de cinco mil años Gabriel permanecerá en estado de suspensión confinado en Black Parade, y cuando despierte yo ya habré tenido tiempo de pensar si hacerle irse de Bosque Oscuro o no.-se rasca la cabeza—Aún estaría pensando qué hacer con él si no fuera por Cains.

-Yo le echaría a patadas.-exclama el cuervo con total naturalidad.

-Tú sí hembra quisquillosa, pero yo como Mayor me debo a unas reglas.-le responde el lobo con parsimonia, el pájaro frunce los labios.-Por cierto, ¿habéis pensado dónde vais a criarla?

-En la Hondonada.-responde nuevamente Sebastian.-Es una araña, debe criarse allí, al menos hasta que sea algo más mayor. ¿Verdad Circe?-junta con delicadeza su frente con la de su hija, que alza las manos agarrando los largos cabellos de su "madre".

-Si hubierais llegado a ponerle Aracne, la auténtica os habría matado por copiarle el suyo.-ríe el Mayor.

-Lo sabemos.-dice ahora Claude.- Aracne, había, hay y habrá siempre una única; la madre de los demonios araña. Si mi cría alguna vez desea el título de Mayor...-le acaricia la cabeza, la pequeña responde soltando el pelo del cuervo y agarrándose a la mano de su padre—que pelee por conseguirlo.

-Quién sabe...dados sus genes a lo mejor lo consigue y todo.-bromea Cross abrazando a su pareja por la espalda.

-No lo dudes.-responde sus padres a coro.

Circe rodó sus ojos desde los rubíes hasta los citrinos de los dos demonios que sus sentidos detectaban como sus progenitores, para ella, la vida no había hecho más que comenzar.

Agarrándose a la tela del traje superior de su "madre", la demonio se acomodó entre sus brazos y cerró poco a poco los ojos hasta que se quedó dormida. De lejos sólo oía las voces de sus progenitores, la del hombre gigante y la de los dos demonios de fiera mirada.

Sin duda su vida sólo comenzaba a escribirse, pero quién le iba a decir a ella en su tranquilo sueño que su misma existencia comenzó en tan sólo **10 minutos.** Unos nimios e insignificantes **10 minutos,** que desencadenaron una odisea digna del mítico Ulises,desde luego ella nunca lo hubiera dicho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dios, little demons, os juro que me sale humo de la cabeza de tanto pensar. Técnicamente este es el final de la historia pero que nadie se asuste ¡que falta el epílogo!

El epílogo ya os aviso, va a ser laaaaargo. Para no dejarme ningún cabo suelto y tendrá saltos temporales y varias sorpresitas ^^

¿Qué os ha parecido el parto? A mí en lo personal jodidamente gore (y eso que lo he escrito yo xD)

pero no se me ocurría otra forma, en cuanto al nombre de la cría, Circe es un nombre que siempre me ha encantado y era ese o Shelob, así que decidí quedarme con el primero.

En fin, creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que deciros, hasta el epílogo. Ya os digo va a ser largo y seguramente tardaré en escribirlo, así que por favor paciencia.

Espero vuestros reviews con vuestras críticas por si hay que cambiar algo xD o simplemente para que me lancéis tomatazos jaja.

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;) + una sonrisita de Circe


	40. Chapter 40

En fin little demons como ya os dije aquí os traigo el epílogo y es dónde me despido de vosotros dándole punto y final a esta historia. Pero por si se os ha olvidado os dije que publicaría una especie de ova/omake al final de este fic (lo que vendría a ser el cap. 40). Así que para no echarme a llorar tan pronto y que no os muráis leyendo me despediré en el omake.

**Aclaraciones: **El epílogo va a estar dividido en tres partes y a cada parte le corresponderá un mundo, unos personajes, un tiempo y un espacio; así que que no os salga humo de las orejas pensándolo xD. PD: Knit: tejer con agujas (ya vereis a lo que me refiero)

**Rincón respuesta:deskdraik:**tienes toda la razón pero gracias a ti se me ocurrió explicarlo y lo verás en este último capítulo :D me alegro que te gustara el capi anterior ojala este también ¡nos leemos!/**Izuspp:**jaja no tranqui no creo que seas una hikikomori xD¿más gore? XD me muero, y sí adivinaste era niña jeje y gracias a ti por seguirme y por tus maravillosas palabras :D¡nos leemos!/**Elhy: **hola! Muchas gracias por tu fantástico review y por leer tanto este fic xD (y recomendarlo) sin duda todas quisieramos un Sebastian o un Claude en nuestras vidas pero ya están ocupados el uno con el otro jeje y muchas gracias a ti por leerme ¡besitos de cereza!/**Kayoko: **siempre reviewizando doblemente jaja eres lo mejor xD en fin muchas gracias por tus alentadoras palabras hacia mi fic y por haberme seguido, y bueno aunque no me lances tomates me lanzas alabanzas(rima) así que mil gracias jaja ¡nos leemos!/**Tsuki Hanasaki: **jaja tranquila no hace falta que te escondas no te voy a matar, con todo lo que has amado y muerto por tu cuenta xD en fin muchas gracias por tu review con tan genialescomentarios, me salió meloso todo el capi anterior como siempre ^^U ¡nos leemos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap.39.-T.H.E. E.N.D. (epílogo)**

**·······································**Mundo Shinigami**·············································**

Un grupo de jóvenes y futuros Shinigamis aguardaban en fila a que su instructor asignado se presentase, los jóvenes cuchicheaban entre ellos con evidente nerviosismo e impaciencia, alguno incluso miró su reloj de muñeca constatando que el instructor llegaba 20 minutos tarde.

-Disculpen la tardanza.

Ante la frase de disculpa que sonó a sus espaldas de una voz ligeramente acalorada, los jóvenes se dieron la vuelta, encontrándose con un hombre de corto cabello castaño, vestido con traje y con gafas de oscura montura cuadrada; el hombre venía arreglándose la camisa y la corbata, en un lado de su cuello se asomaba un moretón que ,evidentemente, no pasó desapercibido por los jóvenes.

-Mi nombre es William T. Spears, y este año seré el encargado de enseñarles a los recién llegados; en otras palabras—se ajusta las gafas con la varilla metálica que llevaba en las manos—seré su mentor durante las prácticas.

Los jóvenes recorrieron con la mirada al estirado hombre de fría mirada que a su vez los recorrió a cada uno de ellos con la suya.

-Si tenéis alguna duda, por favor no os quedéis con ella y sentíos libre de hacerla.

-Yo tengo una. ¿Cuánto vas a tardar en terminar con esto y volver a mi cam...?

El sonido de un libro estampándose contra una cara impidió que la frase fuera completada. Will tenía una ceja temblándole de crispación y vergüenza.

-Grell Sutcliff, ¿no se supone que tú también eres instructor?

-Ouh, ¡eso fue cruel Will!-lloriquea el pelirrojo, que lleva detrás una hilera de novatos igual que la del castaño. Los jóvenes controladores notaron una gota en su frente.

-Terminaré con esto cuando haya terminado.-responde marcando la redundancia.-Vamos, comencemos por las instalaciones.

El pelirrojo hace un mohín y dirige a su grupo en la misma dirección, ambos guían a los jóvenes por las grandes instalaciones del cuartel general y les explican en qué consistirá su trabajo.

-¿El examen final se realiza por parejas?-preguntó uno de los pupilos.

-Así es, y más os vale rezar porque os toque un compañero tan bueno como el que me tocó a mí para que podáis pasarlo.-responde con rapidez Grell guiñándole un ojo a Will.

Los novatos intercambian miradas de confusión. Uno de ellos hace un aspaviento confuso tan fuerte que le da un manotazo a otro Shinigami que pasaba por allí cargado de papeles, que caen al suelo junto a su portador.

-¡Auch! ¡Ten cuidado!

-¡Oh disculpe!-se azora el joven.

-¿Osas pasarte de la raya con el gran Ronald Knox, Shinigami de élite y gladiador de demonios?

El novato palidece, el Shinigami parece bastante cabreado. La punta de unas tijeras extensibles, le corta el rollo a Knox amenazando su cuello.

-Basta Knox, no te des tantos aires.-le recrimina Will, el novato suspira de alivio.

-Tsk, encima que ha sido él quién me ha tirado.-bufa- Joo Spears, que cada vez tienes peor humor, encima que estás con él—señala a Grell—¿no te da de lo bueno?

El rojo furia que cubrió toda la cara de Will hizo salir corriendo al Shinigami de pelo bicolor, dejando atrás los papeles que llevaba. Quitándoles el seguro a sus tijeras, el castaño sale también corriendo, persiguiendo al otro al grito de: "¡No huyas!" Grell se ríe a carcajadas, aunque también hubiera perseguido a ese deslenguado por cuestionar su nivel de satisfacción en la cama. Controlando su risa, el pelirrojo se dirige a los estudiantes.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?-el grupo parece pensárselo, hasta que una mano se levanta entre las otras.

-Yo he oído hablar de un Shinigami legendario ¿es cierto que existió de verdad?

-Pues claro, de hecho sigue existiendo.-el grupo se maravilla.- Pero ahora, digamos que este legendario controlador de almas, se haya en "reposo". Pero tened por seguro que si llegáis a ser verdaderos Shinigamis de élite, algún día tendréis el privilegio de conocerle. Y más aún si llegáis hasta lo más alto del escalafón y os convertís en registradores.

Los registradores eran aquellos Shinigamis que podían escribir lo que pasaría viendo el libro de hechos de una persona, alterando así elementos futuros o incluyendo otros que no aparecen. Grell posa sus manos en sus caderas y de un movimiento de cabeza mueve al grupo, de lejos ve correr a Ronald perseguido por Will; suspira, su hombre iba a estar bastante cansado esa noche.

-_"Esta te la guardo Ronald Knox."_

**········································**Mundo humano**··············································**

-¡Vincent, Alexis! ¡Dejad de correr y venir aquí!

-¡No me pillas Alexis, lento!

-¡Ya verás cuando te atrape!

Dos niños idénticos corrían por las calles de Londres persiguiéndose en sus juegos, detrás su padre prácticamente corría también detrás de ellos. De un salto, uno de ellos cayó sobre la espalda del otro y ambos rodaron por la acera ,para horror de su progenitor, hasta dar con sus huesos en una funeraria, cuya puerta abrieron rodando y aterrizando en el suelo de madera. Los pequeños se sobaron la cabeza, una risa medianamente macabra se escuchó de fondo.

-Cuidado jovenzuelos, no queráis dar con vuestros cuerpos tan pronto en la fosa.

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabeis lo que dicen: "El muerto al hoyo y el vivo al bollo"

-A mamá le gustan mucho los bollos de canela.

-¡Vincent, Alexis! ¡Os juro que vais a estar castigados de aquí al próximo milenio!-exclama el furioso padre entrando por la misma puerta que sus hijos.

-Oh, vaya. Cuanto tiempo sin ver vuestra ya madura cara, Ciel Phantomhive.

-¡Undertaker!

Veinte años habían pasado desde la última vez en que un demonio, Shinigami, o ser sobre natural se cruzaran en la vida del conde Phantomhive; hacía ya 13 años que él y Elizabeth Middleford habían contraido nupcias y 10 desde que sus gemelos vinieran al mundo. Ahora Ciel llevaba una vida que distaba años luz de la anterior, era esposo, padre y miembro vitalicio de la cámara de los lores, además claro estaba de presidente de las empresas Phantomhive.

-Papá ¿tú conoces a este hombre tan raro?

-¡Alexis!-regañó su padre, su hijo agachó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Oh yeah, desde luego a usted se parecen sólo en físico.-ríe el hombre.

-Todo lo demás lo han sacado de su madre, aparte de los ojos.

Undertaker sonrió con fiereza, ahora a principios del siglo XX, en 1908, el sepulturero de Londres había cambiado su enorme atuendo por "la moda" del momento, un traje oscuro que casi era elegante de no ser por la faceta descuidada de su propietario junto a un capote del mismo color; eso sí sin perder nunca los abalorios de sus manos y su clásico sombrero. El hombre de cabellos grises lucía exactamente igual que hace 20 años, cuando el Tribunal de los Shinigamis le condenó a 100 años de baja, privado de su Death Scythe y del derecho de volver a poner un pie en el Limbo hasta que el siglo no hubiese pasado.

-Por tu parte, veo que no has cambiado un ápice.-dice Ciel, haciendo que sus hijos se sitúen a su lado.

-Ventajas de ser yo. Muy al contrario, sois la viva imagen de vuestro padre, conde Phantomhive.

Vincent y Alexis miraron a su padre, su alta figura todavía delgada y bien cuidada ciertamente era idéntica al retrato de su abuelo junto a su abuela que sus padres tenían en la biblioteca tras que lady Elizabeth lo hubiera rescatado del altillo y lo hubiese recolocado junto a uno de sus propios padres.

-Genética, me sorprende que te sorprenda cuando a veces entierras a familias enteras.-respondió mezquino.

-No me sorprende.-ríe—Así que...¿cómo decís que os va la vida conde? Hacía años que no me visitabais.

-No necesitaba visitarte, mi trabajo de perro guardián terminó con los últimos años de vida de su majestad la Reina Victoria, ahora con el Rey Edward VII en el trono mi título nobiliario es tan normal como el de otros y ya no me veo atado a ninguna cadena.

-Eso sin duda demuestra que por fin habéis salido de debajo de _sus alas.-_su sonrisa se ensancha.

Ciel exhala aire por la nariz, sus gemelos no entienden nada, el silencio se apodera de la funeraria unos segundos. El conde se da la vuelta y se enfila hacia la salida, hace pasar primero a sus hijos y luego él se detiene en el marco de la puerta.

-Mañana, a las cuatro de la tarde en mi casa. ¿Por qué no pasáis a tomar el té?

-¿Quién rechazaría una orden vuestra?

Al día siguiente, en la mansión Phantomhive, Undertaker se encontraba sentado en el salón esperando a sus anfitriones en un mullido sofá. El ruido de una puerta al abrirse le hizo girar la cabeza.

-Disculpe la tardanza, pero estábamos vistiendo a Rachel Angelina y adecentando un poco a Vincent y Alexis.

-No hace falta que le des tantas explicaciones.

-Oh vamos Ciel, encima que le has invitado tú.

Undertaker se levantó y saludó con una exagerada inclinación a la pareja, sobre todo a la mujer.

-Es un placer veros tan radiante Lady Elizabeth. Y a vos veros otra vez conde.-ríe.

Ciel frunció el ceño, su mujer rió. A Elizabeth los años la habían transformado en la mujer que era ahora, elegante, refinada pero segura de sí misma como segunda al mando de la familia Phantomhive. Entre su rubia cabellera plagada de tirabuzones se escondía una tímida niña de dos años que la mujer llevaba en brazos.

-Ayer no mencionásteis a vuestra encantadora hija.-bromea el sepulturero sacando una piruleta y logrando captar la atención de la niña, que le mira con sus grandes ojos azules.

-Rachel Angelina es mi última hija, tienes dos años y lleva el nombre de mi madre y mi tía.

-Cuando tengamos la próxima le pondremos el nombre de mi madre. Al igual que a los gemelos les pusimos el nombre de nuestros padres.-sigue Elizabeth.

-Oooh, eso estaría bien.

Así pasó más de una hora en la que Elizabeth parloteaba en su mayoría siendo vagamente seguida por su marido y algo más por su invitado. Los niños hacía rato que hubieron salido a jugar al jardín.

-Oh vaya, se me está deshaciendo el lazo del pelo. Si me disculpan caballeros iré con Paula para que me lo arregle.-se disculpa la rubia saliendo de la habitación, momento que el pelinegro llevaba esperando hacía rato.

-Bien, ahora que por fin estamos a solas Undertaker, hay un par de cosas que quiero preguntarte.

-Disparad.

-¿Qué fue de Alois Trancy? No me trago el cuento de Scottland Yard de que cuando registraron su mansión tras su repentina desaparición no hallaron más que el testamento encima de su cama junto a una carta de última voluntad. A ti te pidieron que inspeccionaras la casa como sepulturero de Londres y forense especialista ¿me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas. Fui a esa mansión y no hallé rastro de vida en ninguna parte.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué demonios pasó con ese...ese...ese majara de Alois?

-Mismo lo habéis dicho, demonios.-contestó Undertaker—Lo único que quedó en la casa era la fuerte presencia y olor de los demonios que la habitaron. Estoy seguro de que el conde Trancy se fue con ellos.

Ciel se queda pensativo. ¿Finalmente Lance le devoró? Y si así era ¿por qué no vino a por él? ¿O acaso no había sido el cazador?

-Tranquilicese conde. Si ese cazador siguiera vivo, ya haría rato que hubieseis tenido noticias de él.-le sonríe.-Además en la carta de última voluntad el conde Trancy en una última línea,dedicada a usted,-Ciel le mira sorprendido—y que la policía omitió para ver si actuábais de manera sospechosa, decía que no debíais preocuparos, que una tal Hannah se encargaría del susodicho cazador para que ninguno de los dos fueran más una "carnada".

-Ya veo. Bueno, sea lo que sea lo que haya sido de Alois, por lo menos dejó algo bueno para este mundo.

Tras el anuncio de la muerte del último heredero de los Trancy, la mansión pasó a convertirse en el mejor orfanato de Inglaterra que era dirigido por el convento de Santa Agnes y sus monjas. Además, todos los bienes de propiedad y riqueza del joven conde se destinaron a numerosas obras y acciones, tanto benéficas como artísticas; pues al joven siempre le había fascinado la belleza.

-Oh, el conde os dejó esto a vos.-agregó Undertaker, sacando de su bolsillo una baraja de cartas bien guardada en una funda de piel.-Se incluía en el testamento.

-¿Mm?-Ciel cogió la funda y nada más abrirla sintió su cara tornarse de todos los colores al reconocer la baraja de cartas rojas y azules.

-¿Os ocurre algo?-preguntó divertido el otro.

-¡No es nada!-respondió en un casi grito, guardando el "regalo" en su chaqueta. Carraspea y desvía el tema de conversación.-Dime Undertaker, ¿crees que a este nuevo siglo le deparan las diabluras del anterior?

-Quién sabe, el diablo siempre tendrá mucha influencia sobre los humanos. Y con el paso del tiempo, nuevos de ellos se forman.-su tono se agrava—Me pregunto si alguna vez vuestros hijos tengan la ocasión de conocer al demonio en persona como su padre.

-No.-corta el pelinegro—Si de algo me estoy asegurando y me aseguraré es de que mis hijos salgan adelante y salden sus deudas o incluso venganzas por su propia mano, contando con su misma fuerza como humanos. No dejando que ninguna criatura se interponga. Ni de arriba, ni de abajo.

-Muy acertado, supongo. Aunque es una pena, estoy seguro de que mini demonio habría resultado tan eficiente como sus progenitores.

Ciel menea la cabeza pero sonríe vagamente, Undertaker por su parte se ríe a carcajadas. Él ya no necesitaba de ningún demonio, su vida ya estaba muy lejos del infierno, con Lizzy y sus tres hijos cada día se asemejaba más a un diminuto paraíso terrenal al que casi estuvo a punto de renunciar si no hubiera sido por el desliz de su mayordomo con el de los Trancy.

-"_Por esa parte verdaderamente te tengo que estar agradecido, Sebastian Michaelis."_-pensó Ciel juntando sus manos y dejándolas reposar sobre él mientras veía a sus hijos jugar y hacerse rabiar entre ellos o chinchar al pobre jardinero Finny, y luego a su mujer volver al salón llevando consigo una bandeja de pastas cortesía de su peligroso chef Bard junto a otra bandeja de copas de licor por las siempre encantadoras Meirin y Paula. El viejo Tanaka falleció hace ya años, pero ciertamente Ciel sabía que el hombre dejó bien preparados a sus sirvientes, que siempre estarían dispuestos a obedecerle al grito de: "Yes my lord!"

**·····································**Isla de los demonios**·············································**

Para los demonios araña, el anuncio de Cains el alma errante del fallecimiento de su Mayor fue un jarro de agua fría que ninguno se esperaba. Aracne la tejedora había dejado de existir. Y la sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando el hombre rubio les presentó a los vengadores de su muerte: uno de los suyos y un cuervo que llevaba una cría en sus brazos que también pertenecía a la especie de los demonios araña.

-Vuestra querida madre se sacrificó por estos tres, a uno le debía la vida, y a otra su protección como una de sus hijos.-dice Cains.

-¿Y al cuervo?

-A él le debía el que albergara a uno de los suyos en su interior. Esta hembra—dice refiriéndose a Circe—nació de la mezcla de dos especies muy diferentes, y es una muestra de lo que verdaderamente pudo haber ocurrido hace años y años cuando los demonios intentamos estrechar lazos entre especies. Aracne dio su vida por que esto sucediera, así que debéis honrar su memoria si es que verdaderamente la adorabais y os importaba tanto como se dice.

-¡Eso ni lo dudes controlador!-protesta uno de los demonio araña, que pronto es secundado por el resto de los suyos.

Desde aquel día, Circe había comenzado a crecer en la Hondonada de las arañas, bajo el cuidado de sus padres e incluso del resto de demonios, que casi la veían como un icono de su Mayor. Cuando empezó a crecer y fue capaz de andar por su cuenta, su padre fue comenzando a transmitirle sus conocimientos como artrópodo y a enseñarle a usar sus poderes. Con cada período de tiempo que avanzaba su padre aumentaba su nivel de enseñanza.

-¡Claude, es muy pequeña todavía para que la enseñes a pelear!-graznó Sebastian con protesta y haciendo que su hija fuera hasta él, una vez la tuvo consigo la cobijó entre sus negras alas.

-Tampoco es para tanto.-le contestó su pareja.-Pronto hará 300 años de que exista.

El ojirrojo le frunció el ceño, debajo de sus alas, Circe acercó su cabeza al vientre de su "madre" que empezaba a notarse ligeramente curvado y lo palpó con las manos. Sebastian al notarlo abrió las alas y observó a su hija. Hacía apenas dos meses que él hubo quedado encinta de nuevo, y aunque ellos sabían que la niña no era precisamente celosa, les hubo costado darle la noticia. A Circe no pareció importarle mucho.

-¿Será araña como yo?-preguntó sin despegarse de donde estaba con su suave voz de flauta travesera.

-Quién sabe.-contestó su padre.

-Oye que si es un cuervo tampoco estaría mal.-le dijo Sebastian.

-Yo no he dicho nada de que sea nada.

-Pero veo en tus ojos el mismo brillito de cuando Aracne nos dijo que Circe sería una araña.

-Quisquilloso.-bromea Claude, yendo hasta él y dándole un beso. Sebastian refunfuña pero se lo devuelve.

La niña ni se inmuta, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a la "especial" relación de sus progenitores dado el carácter de ambos, levantándose se dispone a salir del lugar: el nido de Aracne; la pareja de demonios se hubo instalado allí poco después de volver a la Hondonada, básicamente para mayor comodidad del cuervo, y hubieron decidido dejar el lugar cuando Circe alcanzara los años necesarios para convertirse en demonio adulto. Si su próxima cría repetía en especie, su estancia se alargaría, pero si no fuese así...

-¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos ayer?-pregunta Sebastian viendo a su hija salir del nido, de ella no tenía que preocuparse, la demonio no corría peligro alguno en la Hondonada.

-Sí.-responde Claude que toma asiento tras su espalda y apoya la cabeza en su hombro, proviniendo de ligeras caricias la curva abdominal donde crecía su siguiente cría.

-¿Y qué piensas entonces?

-Que lo haremos

**···········**Bosque Oscuro, 100 años después**···········**

Lykos la bestia estaba sentado en el suelo con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y sus manos sosteniendo su morena cara, la cual tenía su mejor gesto de resignación. En sus hombros y su espalda tres cachorros de lobo jugaban y trepaban por su enorme musculatura.

-¡Timber, Thompson, Tyler! ¡Haced el favor y dejar al abuelo tranquilo!

Los tres niños pararon un momento y miraron a quién les llamaba, sonrieron con malicia el ver otra sonrisa igual en la otra persona y siguieron a lo suyo.

-Tienes suerte de que tenga tanta paciencia, Cross.

-Oh vamos padre, encima que son tus nietos.-le responde bromista su hijo. El jefe lobo resopla.

Cross había sido padre 250 años atrás, sus trillizos eran todo para él, además claro está de su pareja y "madre" de los niños, Canterbury. El ojigris ríe sonoramente cuando uno de sus hijos se sube a la cabeza de Lykos y ejecuta un salto mortal desde ahí, aterrizando en el suelo como todo un trapecista profesional. Sus hermanos al verle, pronto intentan imitarle, pero su abuelo es más rápido y se levanta antes de que puedan escalar; los niños protestan, un gruñido seco desde sus espaldas les hace encogerse ligeramente.

-¿Cuántas veces os tengo que repetir que no se escala por el cuerpo de vuestro abuelo?

-Perdona mamá.-responde a coro.

Canterbury se masajea la sien, primero porque sus hijos nunca obedecían y segundo porque todavía seguían llamándole mamá a pesar de sus insistencias por que dejasen de hacerlo, pero sin duda ya era tarde, y todo por culpa de la jocosa faceta de Cross, quién hubo inculcado en sus hijos la costumbre de llamarle de ese modo. Timber, Thompson y Tyler sonríen con inocencia mostrando un poco sus ya afilados dientes. El pelivioleta se agacha para quedar a su altura y les acaricia el pelo.

Los trillizos tenían el pelo exactamente igual que su padre, negro y liso salvo por las ondulaciones de sus mechas delanteras iguales a los rizos de su abuelo, sus ojos eran rubíes de travieso brillo que ensalzaban su morena piel tipicamente lobuna. Timber y Thompson le debían sus nombres a los hermanos de Canterbury, y Tyler había sido cosa de su abuelo, que tras la acalorada discusión de ambos padres por el tercer nombre: pues uno se negaba a ponerle su mismo nombre y el otro insistía, dejó caer que él le pondría Tyler para no romper lo que llamaba: "equilibrio T" o "Trío" con mayúsculas.

Canterbury quedó encinta de Cross un siglo y medio después de que Claude y Sebastian hubiesen partido de Bosque Oscuro junto a su cría; Lykos decía que habían tardado tanto porque a su hijo "no se le daba bien fabricar crías" pero lo cierto era que esto no había pasado antes por la rotunda negación del pelivioleta de tener crías "tan pronto", y tras mucho tiempo de súplicas y persecuciones de Cross para ser padre, finalmente el ojirrojo se rindió y dejó que "la naturaleza siguiera su curso".

-Me pregunto que tal estará la pequeña Circe.-cavila el lobo ojigris mirando al cielo.

-Ella estará bien, en su mirada se notaba la obstinación natural de sus progenitores, especialmente la de su quisquillosa madre.-responde Lykos, apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol.

-Quizá algún día volvamos a verlos.-dice esta vez Canterbury.

-Quizás, o quizás nuestras vidas jamás vuelvan a mezclarse con las suyas y sean nuestros hijos a quienes alguna vez les toque cruzar el filo de sus garras con las patas de araña de Circe.-sigue de nuevo Cross dejando entrever sus colmillos de lobo.

-¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo?-pregunta Lykos con cierta molestia.

-Por nada padre—ríe—tranquilo, sólo bromeaba. De todas maneras, pasarán siglos hasta que alguna vez podamos volver a verla si el destino nos es propicio.

-Tal vez, pero sin duda a mí me gustaría volver a verla.

La pareja de lobos mira con desconcierto al Mayor, que sonríe melancólico.

-Aunque sólo sea para comprobar si de verdad tiene las cualidades necesarias para ser Mayor de los suyos.

-Seguro.-contesta su hijo.-Será tan guapa como estoy convencido lo fue la gran Aracne la tejedora.

-Créeme, lo fue.-responde a coro Lykos y Canterbury.

Un diminuto aullido de uno de los trillizos les robó la atención, el cachorro le entonaba una canción a la luna, muy pronto sus hermanos le imitaron. Lykos no pudo evitar un gesto de felicidad en su morena cara, aunque hubiera perdido cosas importantes en su vida, había conseguido otras que no cambiaría por nada del mundo y cada vez que se disponía dormir repetía siempre la misma frase dentro de su cabeza: "_Espérame un poco más Aracne, todavía quiero vivir...un poco más en este mundo."_

Y esa noche, como tantas volvió a repetirla en sueños, sus nietos, que dormían apoyados en su enorme corpachón abrieron ligeramente los ojos al oír a su abuelo hablar dormido, se acomodaron nuevamente y echaron otro vistazo a sus padres, que dormían junto al resto de la manada apoyados el uno en el otro. Una suave brisa acarició sus caras y volvieron a dormirse. Y como cada vez que Lykos repetía su frase, sonaba otra en respuesta pero que ningún oído era capaz de captar, tan sólo lo más profundo de la esencia del Mayor.

"_No tengas prisa. Sabes que te esperaré, mi querida bestia."_

**···········**Colina de los cuervos**···········**

Agazapado en un nido de oscuras plumas y suaves ramas, un cuervo joven dormitaba mientras por el cielo volaban más de los suyos emitiendo graznidos al cielo y rodeando la enorme colina sobre la cual reposaban los nidos.

Uno de estos cuervos volaba entre los otros formando una bandada espectacular hasta que una mujer de rojos cabellos les detuvo y disipó haciendo batir sus gigantescas alas tan negras como las de los otros.

-No tan deprisa Michaelis, he de hablar contigo.

-¿Mm? ¿Algo malo sucede Morrigan-sama? Mi cría pronto despertará y no me fío de que intente echar a volar tan pronto.

-Jum, aunque no echase a volar podría pegarse a la pared rocosa.-contestó mezquina la mujer.-Con su sangre mixta estoy segura de que no le supondría ningún problema.

Sebastian Michaelis frunció el ceño aún habiendo pasado casi 100 años desde que él volvió a la Colina con su última cría en brazos, Morrigan el ave de batalla parecía sin seguir asimilar del todo el hecho que ésta tuviera sangre mixta.

-Es mayormente cuervo, como yo.

-Pero también algo araña, no lo niegues. Tsk, en la vida se me habría ocurrido tal mezcla, pero en fin supongo que los tiempos cambian.-cavila mientras se da la vuelta y comienza a volar nuevamente—Más te vale criarle bien para que al final no se una a las filas de la estirada de Aracne.

Suspirando con cansinidad, Sebastian retomó también el vuelo de vuelta a su nido. Posándose en él con suma delicadeza constata que unos ojos de igual color a los suyos le observan llegar.

-Vaya, que pronto has despertado Caleb.

El cuervo pequeño se despereza, sus rubíes brillan picarones y su cara muestra su mejor sonrisa maliciosa. Sebastian abre sus alas para que el niño se refugie entre ellas, como sabe que le gusta hacer. Así, cobijado por su "madre", el demonio de nombre Caleb pasea sus ojos por el cielo, donde vuelan los cuervos, y por la tierra, sobre la cual estaban muy elevados. Muy a lo lejos, el árbol gigante de Aracne la tejedora y que era el distintivo de la Hondonada de las arañas, se veía pequeño y tremendamente común; el niño deja escapar su respiración tras un segundo de contenerla.

-No te preocupes, Caleb. Algún día, dentro de poco...volveremos a verles.-dice Sebastian a su oreja, mientras acaricia su pelo oscuro que en la frente produce el mismo mechón en punta que el que su padre poseía.

-Algún día...-responde el cuervo pequeño con su voz de viola recién estrenada.

Hace años, antes de que Caleb naciera, Claude y Sebastian una noche se detuvieron a pensar qué harían en caso de que esta próxima cría no fuese araña, sino cuervo. Y lo pactado por ambos adultos fue que si la cría fuese cuervo, como efectivamente lo fue, Sebastian lo criaría en la Colina de los cuervos y Claude se quedaría con Circe en la Hondonada de las arañas, hasta que el primero de ambos fuese a alcanzar la edad para convertirse en adulto.

Cuando Caleb nació, las sospechas de ambos se confirmaron, tras que el ojirrojo no mostrase los mismos síntomas que durante la gesta de Circe, era un demonio cuervo. Pasaron 50 años antes de que finalmente la pareja se despidiese hasta dentro de unos siglos, pues Claude quería pasar al menos unos años con su segundo hijo antes de que ambos se fueran. Y aunque sólo hubiese sido medio siglo, lo que es poco para la larga vida de los demonios, Caleb seguía recordando a la perfección los dos pares de ojos dorados que pertenecían a su padre y su hermana y con los años esperaba ansioso el volver a verles.

···········500 años después**···········**

Los sonidos de alguien entrenando resonaban entre el oscuro follaje y maleza de la Hondonada, con insistentes golpes de voz la melodía se repetía y repetía.

En un pequeño claro que se abría entre el sotobosque, una chica de aspecto adolescente atacaba con obstinada determinación al hombre que se batía en duelo con ella. Tras enviar una última ofensa que fue hecha en forma de agujas y esquivada, la chica resopló con fastidio.

-¡Padre no te lo estás tomando en serio!

-Porque no me hace falta.

Bufando con hastío se sobresalta cuando un brazo le apresa los suyos y el otro le rodea el cuello. La chica suelta un gruñido que se asemeja bastante a un graznido y gira la cabeza todo lo que puede, cuatro ojos ambarinos chocan entre sí.

-Estás muy distraída hoy Circe.

-No es culpa mía.

-Nunca es culpa tuya.-le responde irónico y reprochador su padre, soltándola.

Circe se cruza de brazos y tuerce el gesto hasta formar un mohín, Claude Faustus suspira y se masajea la sien, con cada año que pasaba su hija adquiría más hábitos y maneras de ser de su "madre", a pesar de que hacía años que no _la_ veía. Ya había pasado más de medio milenio desde que ellos se hubieron despedido de Sebastian y Caleb, y faltaba relativamente poco para que pudieran volver a verles; y el padre sabía que esto era lo que desconcentraba a su hija.

-Circe...-la llama, la joven le mira—Aún faltan por lo menos otros 100 años hasta que volvamos a verles...

-Y después de eso sólo un par de años para que pueda escoger el ser adulta...-le corta.

-Exacto, sosiega tus ansias y concéntrate en lo que deseas—se gira dándole la espalda—si es que verdaderamente es así.-termina de decir mientras se aleja caminando.

La chica aprieta los dientes y contrae sus facciones con enfado.

-Sabes que soy...¡mucho más fuerte que todo esto!-vocifera.

Las nubes que cubrían ligeramente la luna, se disiparon como si temiesen el rugido de la demonio, la tenue luz bañó su figura. Su cuerpo adolescente, dentro de poco tiempo maduro, era esbelto pero fuerte. Su cabello negro y liso de media melena con picos en las puntas que se doblaban ligeramente hacia arriba hacían brillar doblemente sus ojos de oro; el traje oscuro de una sola pieza se ajustaba a sus formas algo curvas, un mono que llevaba incrustada una falda corta en la cintura y una abertura ovoide triangular que dejaba al descubierto una porción de abdomen eran lo más destacado; del resto era un traje demoníaco normal. Cuando los demonios se convertían en adultos, sus trajes de juventud mejoraban mucho de acuerdo a la necesidad de hacerlos ver poderosos, gráciles, galantes o como fuese que se necesitasen ver para engatusar a los humanos a los que con seguridad algún día servirían.

-Mi deseo...aún debe esperar hasta que pueda ser cumplido.

Mientras, por el cielo nocturno de la isla, dos pájaros demoníacos batían sus alas en un vuelo tranquilo. Uno de ellos aminora momentáneamente su marcha y se rezaga del otro, que tras darse cuenta se detiene y vuela hasta él.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada...

El adulto mira hacia abajo y un poco a la izquierda, dónde sobre la tierra, se erigía la Hondonada de las arañas.

-Je, desde aquí arriba no te puedes hacer ni una idea de cómo es en verdad por dentro; las ramificaciones de los árboles forman una maraña que es casi imposible de atravesar desde el aire.

-Morrigan-sama dice que además estos demonios tienen telarañas protectoras por todos lados.

-Así es, si intentases atacar desde arriba, acabarías enganchado en una de esas redes.-responde divertido.

-Seguro...De esas cosas, apenas me acuerdo.-dice el demonio descendiendo en picado.

-¡Caleb!

A punto de estrellarse contra las frondosas copas, el cuervo frena su caída y vuelve a ascender hacia arriba hasta quedarse a unos 50 metros sobre ellas, sonríe ufano, hasta que por detrás alguien le da un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¡auh! ¡Madre eso ha dolido!

-Cállate, eres igual de impredecible que tu padre.

-Lo sé, me lo repites a menudo.-ríe, recibiendo una furibunda mirada.

Sebastian resopla, su hijo cada día se parecía más a Claude; a pesar de que siendo apenas una cría era más parecido a él, con los años y conforme crecía, sus hábitos, maneras e incluso físico hubieron cambiado hasta parecerse más a los de su padre; eso sí los ojos seguían siendo enteramente como los suyos además de su fina sonrisa. Ataviado con un traje negro de una sola pieza que llevaba adornos en forma de correas por todos lados y dos aberturas triangulares en la espalda a la altura de los omóplatos por donde escapaban sus alas, el ojirrojo menor se soba la cabeza.

Caleb bate sus alas, ya más desarrolladas aunque no por entero, y emprende nuevamente la marcha sobrevolando la Hondonada, Sebastian le sigue. Ambos ojirrojos observan con detenimiento el lugar, al llegar cerca del árbol de Aracne, ascienden más y lo rodean. En las ramas mas altas hay dos demonios araña sentados observando la vista que el lugar les ofrecía. Las presencias de los pájaros acercándose volando, les alertaron.

-Tsk, parece que unos plumosos se acercan padre.

-Madre, noto a dos demonios araña cerca.

En cámara lenta todo acontece, dos cuervos salen volando hacia arriba, dos arañas les observan sentados. Y dos pares de ojos vuelven a encontrarse después de 600 años. La araña joven se levanta desafiante, la adulta sigue estática, el cuervo joven detiene su vuelo al no notar que le siguen y el adulto se ha detenido en el aire.

El tiempo se ha detenido para los dos adultos, pero no para los dos jóvenes; y el joven cuervo se lanza en picado con un graznido amenazante a por la joven araña cuando ve que ha comenzado a mover los dedos hilando. Ambos colisionan y derrapan sobre la frondosidad del gigantesco árbol, el chico ha quedado encima y la chica emitiendo un gruñido se lo quita de encima de un golpe directo a la barbilla, haciéndole caer de espaldas un metro alejado de ella; entonces cambian posiciones, pues la chica lejos de quedarse en el sitio, toma la iniciativa y esta vez es ella la que se abalanza a por el otro, echándose encima suyo e inmovilizándole los brazos con sus piernas para agarrarle el cuello con las manos. Ambos forcejean, y en un segundo, por fin sus miradas se cruzan la una con la otra, antes todo había sido tan rápido que ninguno prestó atención a nada.

-¿Caleb?-pregunta ella soltando su cuello.

-¿Circe?-responde él en forma de pregunta incorporándose medianamente aún con ella a horcajadas encima suyo.

-¿De verdad eres tú?

-¿Y tú eres tú?

-No, me he cambiado por otra. ¡Claro que soy Circe idiota!

-Te pareces a madre.-comenta el de ojos rojos, los ojos dorados sobre los suyos brillan. Ambos desvían la mirada hacia los dos demonios que todavía permanecían donde se habían quedado.

-Y tu a padre, algo.

Las manos de Sebastian tiemblan apenas perceptiblemente, si hubiera estado en el suelo seguramente habría retrocedido un paso pequeño, pero en el aire sólo batió sus alas; fue un impulso, un impulso que rompió otro pacto, pero al ver esas negras alas batirse y la posibilidad de que su dueño se fuese volando, Claude lanzó un hilo blanco que se enroscó en la muñeca del otro demonio y tiró con fuerza de él; viéndose arrastrado, el cuervo perdió el control de su vuelo y de un tirón potente acabó estampado contra el que había tirado de él, quedando uno prácticamente encima del otro.

Nngh, tú...¡te juro que te voy a...!-amenaza Sebastian, pero no consigue terminar porque unos labios han buscado los suyos y su boca queda unida con otra. Un beso como el que hacía años se daban a diario. Cerrando los ojos y olvidándose de su enfado, el cuervo le echa los brazos al cuello a Claude, quién le rodea la cintura.

-Tsk, después de tantos años y siguen igual.-protesta Circe terminando de quitarse de encima de Caleb.-Estás hecho un debilucho, con el golpe que te he dado ni te he hecho crujir la mandíbula y aún así has retrocedido.

-Es que tú te has embravecido con los años.-le contesta su hermano.-Además...aquí yo soy el más joven.

-Excusas, pajarito.-le pica la chica dándole un golpecito con dos dedos en la frente. El ojirrojo curva los labios, aunque sólo hubiesen sido 50 años, en los que él prácticamente hubo sido un "bebé" recordaba que su hermana siempre le llamó de la misma forma.

Sus padres, mientras siguen a lo suyo, tras un beso que duró más tiempo de lo que hubiese durado normalmente, se separaron apenas unos centímetros para poder verse a los ojos. Una de las manos de Claude abandona la cintura de Sebastian y se dirige a su cara, acariciándola con suavidad.

-Esta es la segunda vez que rompes un pacto entre los dos.-dice primero Sebastian, juntando sus frentes.

-Bueno, por un par de años no pasa nada, además—baja su tono de voz—_no iba a dejar que te me escaparas volando, Sebastian..._

-¿Cuántos años habré esperado para que me llames así otra vez?Claude...

-Por ese nombre es por el que aprendí a llamarte primero...aunque ya no recuerdo con que motivo.

-Entonces es...¿un nombre especial?

-Podríamos decir que sí, al igual que tú que—besa fugazmente su cuello—llamándome Claude has gemido infinidad de veces.

-Bobo.

-Eeeh, que seguimos aquí.

Las voces a coro de sus dos hijos les sacaron de su ensimismamiento, Sebastian hizo un mohín y Claude contrajo una ceja. Yendo hacia ellos, Circe dejó que su "madre" le acariciara las ondulaciones del pelo y Caleb que su padre le acariciara la cabeza y el mechón idéntico al suyo.

-Cuánto has crecido.-dicen ambos adultos, aunque cada uno a un hijo en particular.

-Lo sé.-responden de igual manera los jóvenes.

Tal y como había dicho Sebastian, ya era el segundo pacto que Claude rompía con él; el primero tuvo que ver con un contrato fallido y el segundo con el tiempo de espera antes de volver a verse. Azares del destino o la osadía de los demonios al retarlo. Así, y durante un buen rato, los cuatro demonios estuvieron "en familia"; básicamente poniéndose al corriente de todo, aunque como dijo Sebastian, la vida de los demonios es tediosamente aburrida y larga, por lo que no hubo grandes novedades.

-Dime Circe,-llama el cuervo a su hija—¿te convertirás en adulta a los 1000 años o esperarás algo más?

-Creo que no esperaré, desde que tengo uso de razón y memoria padre me ha estado entrenando para que estuviera lista llegado el momento.

-Ooh, ¿y lo estás?-pregunta jocoso.

-Puedes creerme, lo está y lo estará incluso más pasados los últimos 100 años.-responde ahora Claude, Circe le sonríe cómplice.

-Sería interesante comprobarlo, ¿no crees madre?-interviene Caleb con algo de seriedad.

-Sin duda...

La chica muestra una sonrisa tan afilada como la de su "madre", el chico permanece serio como su padre, el viento sopla y les revuelve el cabello junto a las hojas de la copa del árbol.

-Je, ya has comprobado antes lo fácil que me ha sido librarme de ti Caleb, ¿de verdad quieres otra demostración?-se cruje los puños, su hermano sonríe frunciendo ligeramente su entrecejo.

-Eso ha sido porque no acostumbro a pelear con hembras.-se arregla el mechón de su frente—Me parece descortés.

-Tsk, ¿me estás desafiando pajarito?

-Depende de cómo te lo quieras tomar tú _hermanita._

-Basta los dos.-ordena Claude que repite el gesto de su hijo con su mechón idéntico.-Si queréis pelear, mejor fuera de la Hondonada.

-Cierto, cuantas menos trabas mejor.-termina por decir Sebastian, que está sentado junto a su pareja y apoyado en su hombro.

-De acuerdo pues—Circe se levanta y señala a su hermano con el dedo—mañana te espero en el claro que hay aquí cerca. Veremos quién de los dos es mejor.

-Como quieras.-le responde Caleb levantándose también.

Dicho esto, ambos se retiran; Circe se baja de la copa del árbol y Caleb extiende las alas y echa a volar. Claude y Sebastian permanecen donde están.

-Se nos parecen en todo.

-Sin duda. ¿Por quién apuestas?

-De momento...por ninguno.

-Circe irradia confianza, pero Caleb suele guardarse varios ases en la manga. Mañana veremos quién de los dos ha entrenado mejor al otro.

-Claro...pero mientras tanto...-se apega a su oreja—¿Qué te parece si entrenamos un poco por nuestra cuenta?

-Creí que nunca me lo preguntarías.

Al día siguiente, y tras un _placentero _entrenamiento cerca de las nubes de ambos progenitores, ambos hijos esperaban en el campo de batalla a que estos se presentasen. Tras 10 minutos de espera, aparecieron con sus mejores caras de inocencia y el duelo comenzó. Las expectativas de los cuatro quedaron cumplidas, verdaderamente fue una batalla feroz en la que ambos demonios pusieron todo su arsenal en contra del otro.

Circe peleaba en tierra, tratando de apresar a su hermano con numerosas trampas y esquivando con agilidad de gimnasta sus ataques aéreos. Ella estaba más entrenada en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y eso se notaba en su rapidez y fuerza, sobre todo cuando le daba por saltar para atacar también desde el aire con hilos metálicos o golpes de cuerpo.

Caleb no bajó a tierra en ningún momento y atacaba a su hermana desde arriba con afiladas lluvias de plumas o con descensos en picado. Él había sido entrenado en el combate táctico y a distancia, y eso quedaba patente en sus reflejos y agilidad, sobre todo cuando atacaba descendiendo como un ave de rapiña y volvía a ascender antes de que su oponente tuviera tiempo de apresarle.

Estuvieron horas combatiendo, tantas que hasta su propio padre exclamó: "Tienen demasiado aguante, esto ya aburre." Respirando con algo de trabajo debido al cansancio y el desgaste de energía, ambos hermanos se sostuvieron la mirada y sus ojos brillaron demoníacamente. Acumulando sus últimas energías, sus aún jóvenes auras se despliegan, sus padres incluso se asombran, con un potente rugido ambos envían su último ataque y que habían reservado para el final.

La lluvia de agujas y la red de cuchillos. Técnicas híbridas que ambos hermanos descubrieron como suyas conforme crecieron y que convirtieron en sus mejores artimañas. La lluvia de agujas de Circe eran trozos de hilo metálicos que ella lanzaba como Sebastian lanzaba sus afiladas plumas; la red de cuchillos de Caleb era una telaraña que llevaba incrustadas por numerosas partes plumas que rasgaban como cuchillos y que usaba del mismo modo en que su padre desplegaba sus telarañas de hilo metálico para apresar al enemigo.

Las ofensivas fueron lanzadas a la vez, y ninguno de los dos se esperó este ataque de parte del otro. Años de práctica y perfección tomó conseguir la verdadera forma y fuerza de esas técnicas, que se vieron reforzadas y completamente perfeccionadas gracias a la adrenalina y furor de la contienda. Y así, ambos ataques acertaron en su objetivo: la chica quedó envuelta en la hiriente red y el chico ensartado por decenas de agujas.

Heridos, ambos cayeron a tierra todo lo largos que eran. Sus padres, fueron inmediatamente hasta ellos. Liberaron a una de la red y al otro le desclavaron las agujas, con pequeños quejidos ambos se vieron libres y sangrando por los cortes y agujeros de sus heridas. Los ojos adultos se miraron, los ojos jóvenes lo evitaron.

A partir de aquel día, en un intervalo de 3 de los mismos, ambos hermanos volvían a verse siempre en el mismo lugar para medir sus fuerzas; sus padres conscientes de este trato les dejaron obrar a su gusto aunque haciéndoles prometer que no se matarían entre ambos y no se herirían "más de la cuenta". 90 años pasaron de ese modo, apenas quedaba algo más de una década para que Circe pudiese convertirse por fin el adulta y prácticamente 300 hasta que Caleb alcanzase esa fecha. Al final de uno de sus "entrenamientos", como a ellos les gustaba llamarlos, ambos estaban sentados sobre la hierba y recuperando algo de fuerzas.

-Vas mejorando con los años...pajarito.-dice Circe primero entrecortadamente.

-Ya sabes...si me quedase atrás...me protestarías y machacarías.-responde Caleb del mismo modo.

Los dos se ríen suavemente, con el paso de los años su relación fraternal fue restableciéndose, podría decirse que _se llevaban bien. _Circe no lo admitiría nunca pero hacía años que no usaba toda su fuerza contra Caleb y viceversa, ambos demonios se entretenían peleando y sirviéndose como refuerzo de sus habilidades, de momento ya no les interesaba "molerse a golpes" el uno al otro. Pararon de reír y se tumbaron sobre el verde manto terrestre, en el cielo de la isla titilaban algunas tímidas estrellas.

-Nee Circe, ¿cuando seas adulta vendrás a pelear también?

-Sabes que lo olvidaré. No conservaré ningún recuerdo de mi infancia, salvo lo que recuerde mi cuerpo, no mi mente.

-¿Nada de nada?

-...-La ojidorada no contesta a eso último, al pasar a ser adultos su memoria se borraba de manera automática para que los nuevos demonios adultos se desligasen por completo de su niñez, considerada un período de debilidad.-Algo sí. Sólo una cosa.

-¿Una cosa?

-¿Madre no te lo ha explicado?

-Todavía no del todo.

-Bueno, supongo que porque aún hay tiempo, pero ya que estamos te lo explicaré yo. Los demonios podemos conservar un único y pequeño recuerdo que verdaderamente deseemos no perder, por ejemplo, emmm—cavila—los ojos de alguien.

-¿Y ya está?

-Sí, un diminuto pequeñito chiquitín pero muy crucial detalle.-responde cómica.-Al menos, eso es lo que padre me dijo.

-¿Y él recuerda eso?

-No, dijo que él eligió no conservar ningún recuerdo. Es algo que puedes escoger.

-Mmm.-Caleb calla por unos segundos—¿Y tú que escogerás? O ¿lo olvidarás todo?

-Aún no lo sé. Si escojo recordar algo, tal vez ese algo se vuelva mi único punto flaco con el tiempo. Y entonces mi deseo...

-Tu deseo lo olvidarás también.

-Ya lo sé, pero padre dice que la obstinación natural que he heredado de madre me hará retomarlo.

-Sí ya...-pica Caleb, que se levanta del suelo para irse, cuando ya está de pie y unos pasos alejado de ella se detiene y le habla sin darse la vuelta.-Circe, prométeme una cosa. Prométeme que si llegas a ser la más fuerte de los tuyos tal y como quieres por tu historia...no te dejarás ganar ni una sola vez.

-Je, ¿y por qué no vienes tú mismo a comprobarlo?

-Porque no te acordarás de mí.

-Vale...-se levanta ella también y camina hasta Caleb, rodeándole y poniéndose frente a él—Te lo prometo Caleb,hermano.-hace una pausa y cavila—Si tú me prometes algo a mí.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que nadie más que yo pueda hacerte frente.

-Te lo prometo Circe, hermana.-responde tras una breve risa.

Ambos elevan sus puños derechos y los chocan entre sí. Es una promesa.

**·······································**800 años después**··············································**

-Vaya vaya. Así que tú eres la famosa Knitess, que se ha ganado la reputación de bruja por sus numerosos trucos con agujas.

-A pulso.

-Un placer. Yo soy Lykos la bestia.

-Me lo suponía, irradias un poder más grande que cualquier demonio normal.

Lykos sonríe abiertamente mostrando su hilera de dientes, detrás de él había tres lobos adultos exactamente iguales entre ellos que observaban todo sin parpadear un ápice con sus ojos rojizos. Frente a los cuatro una mujer les encaraba con total tranquilidad cruzada de brazos.

Esta mujer antaño respondió al nombre de Circe, pero desde hace ya muchos años escogió su propio nombre adulto, Knitess y se labró la reputación que el jefe lobo le estaba mencionando. En cierto modo, cumplió la promesa hecha a alguien ya olvidado hace años: volverse la más fuerte de los suyos. Su torso e ingle era vestido por una especie de armadura parecida a la mayoría de trajes que los demonios arañas usaban, en su cintura nacía una cola en forma de media falda larga hecha a base de plumas y unas larguísimas botas de aguja recubrían sus piernas. Los largos guantes que recubrían sus manos y buena parte de sus brazos llevaban tiras de tela sueltas arriba que la demonio solía atar en forma de lazo.

-¿Y qué hace una demonio araña fuera de la Hondonada?

-¿Y cuatro demonios lobos lejos de Bosque Oscuro?

-Yo he preguntado primero, no seas insolente.-resopla Lykos con su grave voz.

-Las damas primero.-responde con total tranquilidad. El trío de lobos gruñe. El hombre gigante les hace callar.

-A este paso no acabaremos. Lo que yo he venido a hacer aquí es saciar mi curiosidad, me han llegado rumores de que pretendes ser Mayor de los tuyos.

-No del todo, los nuestros hace años que no tenemos uno. Yo sólo he querido ser más fuerte que el resto, y de hecho lo soy.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con retintín.

-Porque soy mestiza. Mi sangre es mixta y también mis poderes. No hizo falta que nadie me lo dijera, yo misma lo supe.

-¿Y por qué mas fuerte?

-...No lo recuerdo. Sólo sé que era mi ahínco, los míos me lo confesaron, pero no por qué.

-Sin la más remota idea de por qué querías ser más fuerte no puedes gobernar a nadie. Sin un motivo no hay una razón.

-¡No necesito razones ni motivos!¡Soy más fuerte que cualquiera de los míos pero no he tomado el título de Mayor por la fuerza, el que por lo visto algunos chismosos me quieren adjudicar, sólo cumplo una promesa!

La chica, cuyo temperamento suele dominarla en situaciones así, se abalanza sobre el jefe lobo para cerrarle la boca. Justo lo que Lykos pretendía, ponerla a prueba. Aunque a Knitess le sobraba fuerza y obstinación no podía medirse todavía con la bestial fuerza y experiencia de un Mayor como el jefe lobo, que en unos minutos la tenía ya doblegada y debajo de su enorme corpachón bien sujeta por sus garras. La demonio le graznó.

-Eres igualita que tu madre.-ríe el lobo, Knitess frunce más el ceño. De repente, en el cielo se oyó un graznido muy particular, tan agudo y grave a la vez como los que emitía la chica, y un demonio volador se echó sobre el Mayor enredando su moreno cuerpo en una red oscura y quitándole de encima de ella de un tremendo empujón aéreo. El otro trío de lobos inmediatamente tras un pequeño shock, pretendieron abalanzarse sobre el recién llegado pero éste cogió en brazos a la mujer y voló a varios metros del suelo.

-A las damas hay que tratarlas con algo más de cortesía, cánidos.-anuncia desde el aire con su grave voz de violonchelo.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces! ¡Suéltame pajarraco entrometido! ¡Suéltame o te arrancaré las plumas a tiras!

-Si te suelto, te vas a estampar contra el suelo. O peor, se te comerán las bestias.-responde cómico. Y haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas se aleja volando con ella.

-Grr, ¡Lykos-sama! ¿Estáis bien?-claman a coro los tres lobos idénticos.

-Tranquilos, estoy bien.-les calma Lykos quitándose la red de encima, que le ha producido cortes en el cuerpo.-Vaya...si no hubiera sido yo habría costado más de quitarla.

-Tenedlo por seguro.-Dos voces a coro le responden. Los lobos se giran, Lykos pone gesto cómico de sorpresa.

-Ooh, cuánto tiempo sin veros peculiar pareja, veo que seguís vivos y coleando.

-¿Si usted lo está por qué no nosotros?-bufa uno.

-Sebastian...-regaña el otro.

-¿Qué? Ha empezado él.

Lykos la bestia se ríe a carcajadas, hacía ya muchos años que no les veía, pero ninguno había cambiado un ápice; Sebastian Michaelis seguía tan quisquilloso como siempre y Claude Faustus su pareja igual de tranquilo.

-Un placer volver a verle Lykos-sama.-saluda el araña cortés.

-Igualmente os digo, supongo. La vida en Bosque se volvió tranquila después de vuestra partida.-el hombre se rasca debajo del cuello y eleva la vista al cielo.-Ha crecido mucho, y me imagino que ese otro demonio entrometido también es vuestro ¿verdad?

-Verdad. Su nombre era Caleb, pero ahora responde por Eleos. -responde Sebastian.

-Lo suponía, tiene la misma cara y casi la misma voz que tú Faustus.

-Tiene más cosas suyas...-responde nuevamente el cuervo haciendo que Claude le rodee la cintura.

-Al igual que ella tuyas Michaelis, será cosa genética.-Lykos vuelve a reír, y Sebastian por poco se abalanza a por él, pero su pareja se lo impide.-Tears, Tress, Tales, id a echar un vistazo, a ver si les veis otra vez.

Los tres lobos asienten a la vez y se alejan corriendo de manera sincronizada olfateando el ambiente. Ante las curiosas miradas de sus dos interlocutores, Lykos esboza una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Esos tres son lo que vendrían a ser mis nietos, son hijos de mi hijo Cross y también de su guerrillera hembra.

-"_De Canterbury..."_-piensa Sebastian mientras una gota le cae por la frente ante la manía del Mayor de ponerle motes a lo que él llamaba "hembras".

-¿Lo saben?

-Todavía no, me reservo el derecho de decírselo; Canterbury quiere ponerlos a prueba para ver que tal se portan como adultos siendo independientes de ser qué o venir de quién, ¿me explico?-le asienten.-Su vínculo como trillizos les mantuvo unidos aún cuando pasaron a ser adultos, creo que más o menos como mantiene a los vuestros...

-No exactamente.-rebate Claude—Es una promesa.

-¿Una promesa?

Mientras, en lo más alto de la más alta y frondosa rama del gran árbol de Aracne, un cuervo aterrizó con delicadeza soltando por fin a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, que pretendía liberarse con insistentes manotazos.

-¡Por fin me sueltas! ¡Cuervo entrometido, si querías pelea haber esperado a que acabase con esos cuatro!

-No habrías podido.

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Insolente!-brama Knitess lanzándose a por él. Eleos no se mueve, pero retiene la mano de la mujer y le apresa también la otra, ambos se miran desafiantes.

-Lo siento mujer, pero prometí que nadie más que mi hermana podría hacerme frente.

-Je, pues yo también prometí algo—hace fuerza, el hombre le responde con la misma fuerza—que no me dejaría ganar ni una sola vez, se lo prometí a mi hermano.-Los ojos de ambos brillan cual amatistas, sus pupilas se chocan y entonces como un fogonazo en sus mentes las palabras escapan de sus labios.-¿Caleb?

-¿Circe?

Al unísono preguntan, pero al unísono también responden: "Yo no me llamo..."

-Yo soy Knitess, no Circe. Creo que te confundes.

-Lo mismo te digo, mi nombre es Eleos no Caleb. Aunque las circunstancias verdaderamente son nada comunes.-responde soltándola.-Por un momento pensé que podrías ser ella. Aunque claro—toma asiento sobre las hojas—cómo saberlo si ni siquiera recuerdo su cara, sólo su nombre, y algo me dice que un nombre ya obsoleto.

Knitess le observa, su "secuestrador" es un hombre alto, incluso algo más que ella, de ojos rojos y cabello corto por delante y caída en pico por detrás que iba vestido con pantalones ajustados estilo aviador, una camiseta de rejilla fina, botas de plataforma por encima de los pantalones y guanteletes cuyo material la mujer pensó se parecía al que confeccionaba su vestimenta.

-Aún así, no tenías derecho de llevarteme volando.-le protesta.

-Fue algo impulsivo. Generalmente no suelo ir por ahí salvando a "damiselas en apuros".-contesta en tono de guasa. La mujer le grazna.-Jum, tres de esos lobos andan husmeando por ahí abajo.

-Que les den. Aquí arriba no podrán subir y mucho menos entrar. Por eso no sé como tienes el descaro de estar ahí tan tranquilo.

-Estoy tan tranquilo porque tú vacilas en querer matarme o al menos echarme.

El monótono tono de voz de el demonio hizo que Knitess se sorprendiera e incluso que se ruborizara, el muy maldito tenía razón. Había algo en él _familiar.._.algo que no podía describir pero que le trasmitía cierta tranquilidad. Eleos en un momento dado se retiró el pelo que le cubría el cuello por la parte posterior y se rascó con sus negras uñas, algo brillaba.

-¿Qué llevas en el cuello?

-¿Mm? No llevo nada en el cuello.

-Sí si que llevas.-rebate la chica acercándose y arrodillándose tras su espalda e impidiéndole moverse colocando una mano en su cabeza para hacersela para delante.-Oh es un tatuaje, ¿Ca..leb?

Knitess nota su nerviosismo crecer, y casi de manera inconsciente se lleva también una mano al cuello, donde uno de los suyos una vez le dijo que le vio algo brillar, pero como ella nunca dejó que nadie le pusiera una mano encima jamás lo comprobó. Sacudiendo la cabeza se levanta y recoloca delante de Eleos retirándose ella también la melena.

-¡Mira si yo tengo algo!-ordena.

-Aaah, vale.-suspira el otro, que le retira con un dedo unos cuantos mechones que escaparon de la sujeción, un pequeño sonido de sorpresa le delata—Circe...-lee.

-Todo es cuestión de provocar al destino, para que este ejecute sin darse cuenta las promesas que nos debe.-la grave voz de Claude responde a la pregunta de Lykos, el araña acuna su cabeza en el hombro de Sebastian.

-Saben cual es su camino, sólo tienen que seguirlo.-prosigue el cuervo.

-Oh ya veo. Tramposos...-dice Lykos con una sonrisa afilada.

-Así es como los demonios deben ser.-responden a coro.

-Cuánto has crecido...hermano.-la voz de Knitess es entrecortada.-Aunque no me acuerde de tu cara, seguro que era tan mala como la que tienes ahora...

-Puedo decirte lo mismo—le responde suavemente—tenemos la misma nariz.

Eleos toca con la punta del índice la nariz de Knitess, ésta no se mueve.

-Veo que has cumplido la promesa que yo ya olvidé.

-Como demonio—posa una mano sobre su falda de plumas a la altura de la cadera—¿qué haría si no pudiera cumplimentar tan sencilla promesa?

-Que cumplida resultas, hermana.-responde peinando el rebelde mechón de pelo de su frente.

**·····································**4000 años después**··············································**

-"_Quién me lo iba a decir, quién nos ha visto y quién nos ve, sombra de los que éramos._""_Apenas unos pocos años han pasado desde que salí libre de mi confinamiento en Black Parade, pero muchas cosas han acontecido durante mi letargo; quién lo diría, ahora el anticuado soy yo."_

-¡Gabriel-san! ¡Lykos-sama quiere verle!

-Sí sí, ya voy.-contesta con algo de desgana.

Gabriel camina a paso lento, tantos años sumido en un profundo sueño habían hecho algo de mella en sus articulaciones corporales eternamente jóvenes; el lobo que camina delante suyo camina a paso más ligero. Finalmente llegan a un punto de Bosque Oscuro donde dos árboles unidos por el tronco forman con sus raíces un asiento semejante a un trono, sobre el cual Lykos la bestia está sentado.

-Gracias Tress, retírate, te veré después junto a tus hermanos.-ordena el hombre, el lobo asiente y desaparece entre la bruma.

-¿Para qué querías verme? Sabes lo mucho que me cuesta moverme.

-Vamos vamos Gabriel, ¿quién es el viejo aquí?

Tras mucha meditación, el jefe lobo decidió no hacer que la funda de Lucifer abandonase Bosque Oscuro, aunque en su esencia siempre quedaría la espina profunda del dolor.

-Te ves peor que yo. Tsk ¿finalmente vas a resignarte a morir? ¿después de tantos años?

-Hay alguien que me espera al otro lado. Y ya lleva mucho tiempo haciéndolo y yo alargando la espera. Me matará cuando llegue.

Gabriel no contesta, simplemente frunce una ceja. Lykos no se había alimentado de nada hacía ya milenios, y eso al final tenía sus consecuencias hasta para Mayores como él. La esencia comenzaba a debilitarse y por tanto la vida se apagaba.

-Gabriel, eres uno de los tantos con los que tengo que hablar antes de partir. Quería darte las gracias.

-¿Las gracias?-se sorprende.

-Sí, aunque te siga odiando por una parte; por la otra te agradezco que me brindaras la oportunidad de tener a mi hijo Cross, que éste conociera a Canterbury y que ellos me dieran a mis tres nietos que como su madre esperaba cumplen perfectamente con su sangre; tampoco esos dos demonios se hubieran cruzado en mi vida y no habría podido conocer a Circe, Knitess ahora.

-¿La bruja? Una nueva Mayor, elegida por los suyos a pesar de su sangre mestiza; este mundo no es lo que era.

-Las cosas cambian Gabriel, pero te aseguro que ella es una buena demonio, tan fuerte como lo fue Aracne; será una buena madre para los suyos. Por eso, te doy las gracias por la vida que me brindaste sin saberlo.

-No hay por qué darlas. Ahora me voy, y tú procura dejarlo todo bien organizado pero ¡no la hagas esperar más de la cuenta!

Lykos asiente despacio. Cross ,si él finalmente lo deseaba, sería un buen líder de su manada siempre teniendo a Canterbury a su lado para aullar junto a él y sus hijos, fraternalidad lobuna. Tras una despedida de los suyos, de Bosque y sus habitantes y de el resto de Mayores, viejos y nuevos, en Hollow, Lykos la bestia exhaló un último aullido al cielo nocturno cerrando sus ojos café por siempre. En uno de los anillos del infierno, una mujer le esperaba.

-_Cuanto te has hecho de rogar bola de pelos._

_-Ya me conoces, tengo que dejarlo todo listo, pero por fin vuelvo a verte mi venenosa Aracne._

Una lágrima diminuta escapó de un ojo citrino, bajó por la tersa piel y dejó un rastro húmedo a su paso.

-¿Nos encontramos sentimentales hoy?

-Lykos la bestia ha regresado a las profundidades de la nada, su esencia se ha ido. Ahora como Mayor una parte mía llora, como sé que lloran las del resto por la pérdida de un hermano.

-Mataría por ver a Morrigan-sama llorar.

-Malvado. Eres un pájaro mezquino Eleos. Y aún así...-Knitess se queda al borde de una de las ramas de **su ** ahora nido, el árbol gigante.-siempre vienes a verme y me dedicas suaves palabras cuando eres frío como un témpano con los demás.

-Sólo porque eres mi hermana, y mi deber es velar por ti, aunque sea mínimamente Además la vida desde que los humanos alcanzan nuevos siglos y con ellos nuevas épocas se ha vuelto tediosa, pocos creen ya en nosotros, y mucho menos osan llamarnos. Nuestras grandes eras se apagan. Llegará un momento en el que caigamos en el olvido y muramos, sucumbiremos a la luz en la que ahora los humanos se refugian.

-Mientras exista esa "luz" existirá la oscuridad y por tanto nosotros también. Hasta el momento en que todos volvamos a los círculos del infierno debemos seguir haciendo honor a lo que somos.

-Hasta ese momento...-se sitúa a su lado—seguiré volando por encima de tu cabeza.

-Pues ten cuidado, la sucesora de Lilith la nocturna goza de las batallas aéreas.

-¿Preocupada tal vez?

-Sólo porque eres mi hermano.-le responde con la misma frase que él utilizó.-Y porque tienes una promesa que cumplir para toda la vida.

-Tienes razón, ambos tenemos promesas que cumplir.-chocan sus puños.-Dime hermana, ¿crees que nuestros progenitores maquinaron todo esto? Nuestros tatuajes, el que nos reencontraramos evitando que nos convirtiéramos en enemigos...

-Vamos Eleos, sólo tienes que mirarnos a nosotros dos—el cuervo la mira extrañado—se supone que todos los hijos se parecen a sus padres ¿no?-la araña sonríe—pues entonces ya te puedes hacer una idea.-Ambos sonríen con diablura y sus ojos brillan violáceos desafiando al cielo nocturno y a al futuro que les aguardaba.

Mientras, en la costa este de la isla de los demonios, la que más tranquila era y por donde los demonios acostumbraban a entrar para volver a su Santuario, dos demonios se hallaban sentados en una gran roca en la que las olas rompían con extrema delicadeza, el más alto de ellos tenía al otro pegado a su pecho y entre sus piernas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hará desde la última vez que abandoné esta isla?

-Mucho, demasiado tal vez.

-Tal vez un día de estos debamos salir a _jugar _al mundo humano.

-Jugar implica muchas cosas para ti Sebastian, aunque...-mordisquea su oreja—creo que no me quejaré de ninguna.

-Si te quejases después de tantos años ten por seguro que te mataría.¿Te apetece ir ahora?

-Ahora o nunca, más tarde o más temprano, pero mientras vayamos...

-Jeje—el cuervo ríe ante el ataque que los labios de Claude hacia su cuello—ellos estarán bien.

-Tienes razón, aunque sigan siendo unos mocosos...son nuestros hijos.-responde mientras sus manos van paseándose por el pecho de su pareja.

-Aah, estáte quieto.

-¿No me vas a conceder 10 minutos de ventaja?

-¿Por qué sólo 10 minutos si tenemos toda la eternidad?-responde girándose y poniéndose de rodillas para encarar al ojidorado, sus rubíes brillan picarones.

Claude le sonríe con fiereza, y uno de sus dedos acaricia por encima de las telas del traje de Sebastian la zona superior de la pelvis, muy cerca del ombligo donde el cuervo tenía tatuada la silueta de una araña enmarcando una C y una F mayúsculas. Acercando sus caras, sus bocas se encuentran como tantas veces lo han hecho.

_Me pertenecerás ahora y siempre, eres todo mío. Y nunca te dejaré marchar, eres mío y de nadie más. _Piensan ambos demonios a la vez, mientras se van recostando sobre la rocosa y lisa superficie con la luna llena alumbrando sus pieles marmóreas. Tal como había dicho Sebastian Michaelis ¿por qué sólo diez minutos? Tanto él como Claude Faustus no tenían suficiente ahora con eso.

Tiene gracia, aunque ya lo han olvidado, la primera vez tuvieron bastante con tan sólo esos insignificantes **10 minutos.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me duelen las manos de tanto escribir. Little demons, me despediré mejor en el omake pero para adelantar me gustaría agradeceros el que hayáis seguido este fic que surgió de una loquísima idea veraniega. Lamento si este epílogo se pueda hacer pesado pero no quería dejarme nada suelto de lo importante, y creo no haberme dejado nada. Me habéis hecho muy feliz con vuestros reviews felicitándome, dándome sugerencias y puntualizando cosas en las que no había caído. Por eso y por todo lo demás 10 minutos está dedicado a tods vosotrs.

¡Nos leemos en el omake! Ya aviso que va a ser una parida mental xD

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	41. Omake

Hey hey little demons, ahora sí que si llega el final de los finales para 10 minutos el omake que prometí y que como todo (como no) se me vino a la cabeza así como de repente en un momento aburrido. En fin quiero sinceramente agradeceros que me hayáis leído, reviewizado y demás todo este tiempo. Por eso ya os dije este fic es una dedicatoria para todos los little demons que leyeron sus palabras. Por todo eso y mucho más, porque nunca llegué a imaginar la buena acogida que tendría esta "aventura" os doy desde el fondo de mi ser **las gracias.**

Cheshire: ñoña, anda que vas a convertir esto en un lago con tanta lágrima.

Yo:¡mira quién fue a hablar!

***Aclaración:**el omake tiene dos partes, así que..¿son comos dos mini omakes? O.o

**Dedicatoria:**Tsuki Hanasaki(el primer review), Kayoko(reviewizadora más persistente), Arenita Roja, RinMeltdown02, Road, Elhy, nibynekomata, alexalu13(la más sweet), Mikaerisu, Berith, Izuspp, valkiria1996-pd(rewieviza por doquier) y deskdraik.

Creo que no me he dejado a nadie, pero si lo he hecho me podeis protestar jeje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**10 minutos Omake**

1.Machos y ¿hembras?

Aaah, que largos y aburridos son los días. Todo es paz, tranquilidad...¡y un cuerno! ¡Hay que hacer algo para acabar con este tostón! Los Mayores tan plácidos como nunca, los demonios cada uno por su rincón, y esos lobos meneando sus colas con curiosidad por esa pequeña niña. Niña...sí...se me acaba de ocurrir una excelente idea...

Macabras ideas surcaban la rojiza mente de un aburridísimo demonio que aguardaba el poder "coger el sueño" tras su reciente confinamiento de apenas un día. Dejando escapar una risita desde su cama se giró y entornó los ojos acomodándose en la almohada.

Horas más tarde, en Bosque Oscuro, y en otros puntos de la isla, se oyeron chillidos agudos que pusieron alerta por el efecto susto a más de un demonio. Las subidas de voz continuaron al menos por 5 segundos más, un araña se despertó de su tranquilo sueño casi dando un bote, la cría que dormía apoyada en sus abdominales despertó también de golpe; ambos pares de ojos miraron con ansia a todos lados, de golpe una sombra se abalanzó sobre ellos, casi aplastandoles.

-¡Claude!-una voz femenina llamó con histeria al demonio que no lograba ver nada, debajo suyo la cría protestó.-¡Esto es horrible! ¡Tengo pechos!

-¿Qué demonios?

No teniendo ni idea de qué pasaba, empujó a la mujer que tenía encima suyo, haciendo que cayera sobre sus piernas, liberando así a Circe, que torció su pequeño gesto. Los ojos de oro del araña se fijaron por fin en quién se removía entre sus extremidades: una demonio de largos cabellos negros, piel blanca y medidas "de modelo". La mujer protestó pero volvió a la carga.

-¡Aah, si tienes algo que ver con esto te mataré!

-¿Sebastian?-preguntó incrédulo, al reconocer esos ojos rojizos que brillaban de furia.

-¡Sí!¡Mira!-ruge elevando los brazos—¡me he despertado siendo una hembra!

Circe gorjea con gracia, y desde su posición eleva sus manitas hasta alcanzar los generosos pechos de su "madre".Sebastian la mira y la coge en brazos, la niña sigue a lo suyo, parece que las formas curvadas de el cuervo le hacían gracia. Claude sigue sin creerse que la demonio que tiene encima sea su pareja, ciertamente su aura era la misma pero...¿iba en serio? Ya iba a hablar, pero un rugido potente seguido del resquebrajamiento de un árbol a través del cual salió disparado Cross le interrumpió. El lobo ojigris aterriza y se soba la cabeza, en la mejilla tiene la marca de un golpe.

-¡Vamos Canterbury! ¡Que era una broma!

-¡Cállate!-le responde una aguda e iracunda voz que se hace presente enseguida.-¡Eres un cerdo, no un lobo, un cerdo!-la voz tiembla y casi solloza.

Otra hembra emerge de la bruma y sale disparada hacia Sebastian, se chocan y la hembra de igual estatura, como iba echada para adelante rebota en sus pechos.

-Auh, ¿Eh? ¿¡Sebastian-san!

-¿Canterbury?

Ahora sí que la escena se pasaba de rara. La nueva hembra era Canterbury, que al parecer sufría la misma transformación corporal que Sebastian. El o la pelivioleta lloriquea, pero pronto recobra su enfado y se esconde tras la espalda de Sebastian.

-¡Oh venga lobita mía! ¡Era una broma inocente!-ríe Cross inocente.

-¡Silencio o te mandaré volando otra vez! ¡Lobo pervertido!

-Normal...se te ve mucho más que a mí.-dice Sebastian con voz calmada, Canterbury enrojece hasta la médula y contrae los brazos. Maldita camisa transparente, y gracias a que el chaleco cubría "lo indispensable".

-¿Cómo demonios habéis acabado así?-pregunta por fin Claude mirandolas con extrañeza.

-¡Me he despertado así!-contestan a coro.

-¡Vaya vaya! ¡Ahora sí que sí! ¡Buenas hembras!-una jocosa voz volvió a interrumpir el momento y no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que dar dos palmaditas a los respingones traseros de las dos "hembras".

Con un grito digno del mejor karateka, ambas propinaron su mejor patada, que hizo diana plena en el estómago del "atrevido".

-Uuh. Eso ha dolido.

-¡Padre que ya están _ocupadas!_

Dos lobos ríen con sonoridad, un araña se lleva la mano a la frente y las dos mencionadas con anterioridad rechinan los dientes.

-¡No tiene ni pizca de gracia! ¡El culpable de esto acabará enterrado a 3000 metros del suelo!

-Ya ya, mis disculpas pero no he podido evitarlo.-se disculpa Lykos terminando de reír y mirando de arriba a abajo a las dos demonio.-Mmm, estas cosas no pasan porque sí. ¿Habéis hecho, tomado o dicho algo raro?

-No.

-Raro...

-E incómodo...-dijo Sebastian, que no sabía como poner bien a su hija dado los dos obstáculos que tenía en el torso.

-Bueno tranquilos, lo arreglaremos.-dice sentándose en el suelo adquiriendo pose meditativa—Ah, Canterbury—llama al pelivioleta—yo de ti me buscaría algo más de ropa, vas a terminar alborotando al resto de la manada.

Cross vuelve a reirse, Canterbury suelta un gruñido y le persigue con el puño en alto. Minutos después, Claude y Sebastian estaban apoyados en el tronco de uno de los árboles; esta vez el araña tenía a Circe en los brazos y su pareja su mejor gesto de enfado en la cara.

-Tranquilo Sebastian, acabarás volviendo a la normalidad.

-Dalo por hecho, no pienso quedarme así.-le echa un ojo a su pareja—¡Y deja de mirarme los pechos!

-Es que tanto tú como Canterbury los tenéis enormes.-bromea Claude.

-Claude...te estás ganando un año de abstinencia.

-No podrías cumplirlo.-el ojirrojo le graznó, Circe soltó una risita.

Mientras por otro lado, Canterbury estaba sentado y abrazado por las rodillas con una cazadora de piel que un macho de la manada le había prestado no sin antes fijarse detenidamente en todas sus curvas. Cross apareció a su lado y tomó asiento, el pelivioleta le ignoró.

-¿No vas a perdonarme?

-No.

-Vamos, Canterbury...tampoco ha sido para tanto.

-¡Tú te has dado cuenta antes que yo de esto y en lugar de decírmelo lo que has hecho ha sido meterme mano, imbécil!

-¡No te he metido mano! ¡Me estaba asegurando de que no era un sueño o una alucinación!-rebate el ojigris, pero la furibunda mirada rojiza le hace callar. Se produce un minuto de silencio.

-Cross...-llama con un tono bajo de voz—dime ¿tú me preferirías si hubiera sido hembra?

-Que bobadas dices. Escucha, me hubiera importado bien poco o nada hasta si hubieras sido las dos cosas. Me cautivó esa mirada tuya, y luego todo lo demás; y eso no va a cambiar.-le responde dándole un beso en la frente, su pareja se sonroja ligeramente. Pero en cuanto ve una aventurada mano de Cross con la intención de pasearse por donde no debe el sonrojo se torna en furia y una puñetazo vuela hasta la barbilla del pelinegro.-¡Ouch! ¡Venga ya!

-Hijo, estás hecho un blando. ¡Hasta de hembra él tiene más fuerza que tú!-clama Lykos, que acaba de hacer acto de presencia.

-¡Será que yo soy más pacífico!-protesta quitándose el hilillo de sangre de la boca.

-Jum, será. Por cierto, he descubierto algo interesante. Canterbury—le llama—¿por qué no vas a buscar a la _hembra _quisquillosa y venís conmigo?

Asintiendo, Canterbury se levanta y se abrocha la cazadora, después partió en busca de Sebastian, que no estaba muy lejos de ahí. El cuervo también sufría algo de acoso por parte de los lobos, pero su cabreada mirada roja en conjunto con la cara de asesinato masivo de Claude avisando de lo que sucedería si alguien se pasaba de listo eran suficientes.

-¡Sebastian-san!

-¿Qué quieres?

-Lykos-sama dice que ha encontrado algo y quiere que vayamos con él.

-¿Ah sí? Bien entonces toma Claude—le dice pasándole a Circe, que nuevamente estaba con él—me voy con Canterbury.

-De acuerdo...-responde el ojidorado, aunque no muy seguro de dejar irse al ojirrojo, no se fiaba del todo que el jefe lobo volviera a pasarse de gracioso.-Ten cuidado.

Como respuesta, Sebastian le guiñó un ojo. Circe hizo un puchero, su padre la apegó a su pecho dejando su cabecita por sobre su hombro; desde ahí la niña miró a los lobos que todavía seguían por ahí mirando en dirección por donde se hubieron marchado ambas "hembras", sus ojitos dorados les miraron a todos y cuando le devolvieron la mirada Circe los iluminó violetas y de su garganta emergió su primer graznido amenazante. Claude extrañado se giró y entonces vio como los demonios se alejaban, poniendo a su hija frente a su cara la miró, Circe le sonrió y pataleó, devolviéndole una sonrisa afilada la devolvió a la misma posición.

-Todo se pega ¿no Circe?-la demonio gorjeó y se acomodó.

Mientras, Canterbury y Sebastian ya estaban con Lykos, que los conducía por el bosque hasta que llegaron a la puerta de Black Parade, el enorme castillo permanecía silencioso pero de sus macizas puertas se escapaba un olorcillo a frambuesa.

-Con lo ácido que puede ser Gabriel y lo bien que huele su aura cuando le da por jugar.-dice el gigante encaminándose a la puerta. Le siguen.

Empujando las maderas con sus grandes músculos se abre camino y los tres entran en el lugar. Todo esta oscuro y no había rastro de luz salvo la tenue que se colaba por las ventanas. Haciéndoles un gesto con la mano, Lykos insta a que le sigan y así los tres suben por las escaleras. Black Parade tenía tres plantas y en la última, en el último y más alto torreón estaba la habitación de Gabriel. Tras subir por todas las escaleras, y alcanzar su destino, Lykos se paró ante la puerta del dormitorio, que era custodiada por dos armaduras que tenían sus armas cruzadas evitando que alguien entrara o saliera. De un gruñido seco de la garganta del hombre, los soldados metálicos se apartaron dejando libre el camino.

-Yo mismo las puse, así que...Bueno da igual, las damas primero.-bromea haciendo una reverencia y dejando pasar primero a Sebastian y Canterbury, que le fulminan con la mirada.

En la habitación el olor a frambuesa se duplicaba y la pelivioleta estornudó. Entre grandes doseles Gabriel dormía de lado en una cama enorme para su joven tamaño. Sebastian que ya se veía venir que esto era cosa suya sin darle tiempo a nadie a nada saltó hacia la cama sobre la cual aterrizó de pie y en esa misma postura comenzó a dar saltos mientras gritaba a su dormido ocupante.

-¡Despierta mocoso, y desarregla esto o te arrojaré a 500 mil metros del suelo!-como respuesta apenas un ligero ronquido del pelicarmín.-¡Canterbury! ¡No te quedes ahí y haz algo tu también!

Y ni corto ni perezoso, obedeció y también se subió a la cama. Lykos desde la puerta no sabía si reirse o pararles. Tras 5 minutos dando botes sin resultado, Sebastian decidió esta vez darle una patada a Gabriel en las piernas, pero sin resultado salvo que al retirar su pierna ésta se enredó con la de Caterbury y ambas cayeron sobre el colchón.

-Auuh, ¡cuidado!-protesta la pelivioleta, que tiene a Sebastian encima.

-Tranquilos, ahora teneis "amortiguadores".-ríe Lykos a carcajadas y acercándose por fin.-Parece que ya ha conseguido conciliar bien el sueño, lo siento nenas pero no volverá a despertarse hasta que hayan pasado los 5000 años, pensé que llegaríamos a tiempo, pero no. Ni aunque hiciésemos estallar el castillo se despertaría.-dijo algo más serio.

Las caras de horror de ambas incluso entristecieron algo el semblante de Lykos, que después se quedó sordo con el grito y aullido que profirieron y que resonó por toda la isla. Gabriel se dio media vuelta, emitió otro pequeño ronquido y siguió durmiendo.

-¡Aaah!

-¡Despierta!

De un sobresalto, Sebastian Michaelis abrió los ojos, su frente estaba perlada de sudor, encima suyo Circe lloriqueaba por el susto.

-¿Qué demonios soñabas?-pregunta Claude cogiendo él a la demonio y calmándola para que deje de llorar. El cuervo respiraba con ansia y se mira de arriba a abajo toqueteándose el pecho y comprobando que todo estaba en su sitio.

-Algo horrible...-responde por fin, recostándose ligeramente sobre el araña.-No sabes que miedo da tener pechos.

-¿Mm?

Riendo con suavidad, Sebastian le acarició el pelo a su hija y volvió a cerrar los ojos, Claude suspiró y se acomodó, que complicado resultaba su pareja incluso dormido.

2.Doctor Cheshire

-Dígame doctor ¿cree que me exijo demasiado?

-Eso depende, por lo que me ha contado podría pensar que sí aunque claro usted también ha admitido que suele dejarse llevar por diversión. Dígame ¿siguió mi consejo y ha dormido con la ventana abierta?

-Sí doctor.

-¿Y que tal ha ido, más despejado por la mañana?

-Por esa parte sí, pero por otra muy mal. Me robaron la cartera de la mesilla de noche.

-Oh, ya veo.-toma notas en un cuadernillo marrón.

El doctor Cheshire era un afamado psicólogo y psiquiatra, pero digamos que su fama no precedía por sus logros, sino por su particular forma de ser y actuar. Digamos que de entre lo raro, él era lo más raruno; un tipo pícaro, desvergonzado, de bromista y desenfadada actitud. En la puerta de su consulta había un cartel debajo de su nombre en el que se leía: Happy-go-lucky attitude o incluso mejor: If you come in you will get the cuchi-cuchi treatment. Pero digamos que eso no era lo peor, lo que se llevaba la palma era sin duda la consulta y él mismo. Su consulta era toda de colores lilas y violetas con libros amontonados por doquier en el suelo en lugar de en las estanterías, repletas de ovillos de lana, muñecos y alguna que otra cabeza reducida y en el techo su lámpara con forma de ojo que observaba desde arriba a los pacientes y un acuario gigante lleno de peces de colores. Y hablando de él mismo, digamos que en una palabra no se podía definir.

Uno de sus pacientes que no distinguía entre videojuego y realidad dijo que si él era hermano del doctor Genki (Saints Row: the third) y él respondió: "Por favor, obviamente si yo fuera hermano suyo estaría algo más pixelado.

Cheshire nunca trabajaba a cara descubierta, por encima de los trajes ,que solía utilizar en su consulta, portaba un cabezón de gato sonriente y grandes ojos amarillos que le tapaba por completo la cabeza. Él mismo seleccionaba a quién atender o no, sus pacientes eran escogidos dependiendo de si captaban o no su atención con sus "problemas de cabeza". Perfectamente podía atender a un criminal en serie o a un niño traumatizado que seguía mojando la cama. Y su último paciente, que estaba recostado en la cheslong de color naranja y comiendo gominolas cortesía del doctor, era su última adquisición de "loquilandia" como llamaba él cariñosamente a quiénes acudían a él.

-Pero lo bueno es que luego pillé al ladrón y le asfixié entre mis anillos, kishishi.

-Ooh, ya veo, la táctica del ojo por ojo. Muy eficiente, y dígame señor Valentines ¿lo hace con todo el mundo?

-No suelo, depende del trabajo o del placer.-contestó Lance Valentines llevando un brazo detrás del cuello mientras con el otro seguía cogiendo gominolas del cuenco.

-¿Y en el último caso?

-Al principio era por trabajo, pero luego fue cuestión de amor propio. Soy narcisista ¿sabe? Así que mi filosofía me dicta que yo soy lo primero.

-Ya, y por su aspecto casi diría que sigue usted algo de la filosofía "Gal" también.-ríe.

-¿Lo dice por las cuñas? Que sepa que el tono violáceo suave del contorno de los ojos es natural, todos los míos lo tienen.

-Por un poco de todo. Señor Valentines le pedí que me dibujase algo y...-rebusca en su bata—usted se pintó a si mismo con una escopeta abatiendo a lo que parece un cuervo y una araña.

-Sí, así es. Detesto esas dos cosas.

-No dibuja usted mal.

-Gracias, pero los detesto. Si tuviera un rifle o una escopeta ya me los habría cargado hace tiempo.

-¿Y por qué no consigue una?

-Porque no es mi estilo, soy un cazador a la antigua usanza. Aaah que tiempos aquellos, recuerdo cuando cacé mi primera presa con mis propias manos.

-¿Tradicional ehh? Bien, es bueno conservar las tradiciones. También le pedí que me dijera con qué se siente identificado, y usted respondió :"Jafar".

-Kishishi...

-¿Eso no es un villano Disney?

-Oh sí, mi personaje favorito. Recuerdo que su risa macabra me inspiró para la mía cuando me descojono de las situaciones, además le gustan las serpientes.

-Y como usted dice que es una...

-¡Soy una!-brama casi tirando el cuenco de gominolas.-¡Soy una pitón, hijo de Radamanthis la Serpiente Ciega, el basilisco!

-Cálmese cálmese.-le hace gestos con la mano.-Ya que ha salido el tema de su padre, ¿por qué no me cuenta algo de él?

-...

-¿Señor Valentines?

-A él no le importo demasiado, somos familia numerosa y aunque siempre haya dicho que yo soy el mejor estoy seguro de que para él solo soy uno más del montón.-se lleva un puñado enorme de gominolas a la boca para evitar que su puchero quedase muy patente.

-¿Se siente incomprendido?-le asiente-¿Especial sólo para usted?-le asiente-¿Solitario?-le asiente—Y lo que es más importante señor Valentines, ¿quizás es por todo esto que pretenda declararse enemigo del mundo?¿Un Contra Mundi?

Los ojos azules de Lance se abren como platos, deja el cuenco casi vacío en la pequeña mesilla al lado de la cheslong y se incorpora hasta quedar sentado.

-Sabe...creo que tiene razón doctor Cheshire...mi punto fuerte siempre ha sido el trabajar por mi cuenta, pero tal vez haya sido mi error y por tanto...

-¿Su punto flaco?

-¡Sí!-exclama en un casi grito que hace sobresaltarse al peculiar psicólogo—¡Eso es! ¡Ese es el punto débil! ¡Debo modernizar la técnica del villano clásico de trabajar sólo!— ¡Me buscaré un compañero o un aprendiz! No un aprendiz no, acabaría matándolo si resulta ser torpe o incompetente. A fin de cuentas mis presas forman un trío...

-¿Trío?-ríe pícaro el doctor.

-Kishishi, a partir de hoy Lance Valentines tendrá alguien al lado de su sombra ¡Seremos como...como...

-¿Bonnie y Clyde?

-¡Seguro! ¡Aunque no sepa quiénes sean!

-Le aseguro que usted sería perfecto para el papel de Bonnie.-dice el doctor con su sonrisa pintada en la máscara.

-El nombre no me pega pero quién sabe.-ríe a carcajadas, Cheshire piensa que verdaderamente le sale bien la risa de Jafar—Bien, gracias doctor ¡ha solucionado usted mis problemas!

-No tiene por qué darlas—responde estrechando la mano que su paciente le tiende con energía—es mi trabajo y me divierto mucho con él.

-Claro claro. Me marcho y tal vez le recomiende a algún conocido.

-Oh por favor sería magnífico si tan sólo fueran la mitad de "entretenido" que usted. ¡Adiós señor Valentines!

Cuando la puerta de la consulta termina de cerrarse y Lance se ha marchado, el doctor se dirige a su escritorio mientras se ríe a carcajadas. Tocando el aparato comunicador con su secretaría el bip le confirma que le ha oído.

-Cherry cielo ¿quedan pacientes?

-_Sólo uno.¿Le hago pasar?-_responde la voz algo distorsionada.

-Claro por supuesto. Y después nos vamos a cenar al chino, no veas lo que nos vamos a reír hoy.

-_Como siempre. Bien le hago pasar._

El doctor Cheshire vuelve a tomar siento en su sillón de piel de leopardo y examina las "notas" que ha tomado durante la sesión con el señor Valentines que en realidad no son más que un dibujo del hombre vestido de encantador de serpientes y con cara de atolondrado mientras hace bailar unas culebrillas. Se ríe. Knock knock.

-Adelante.-dice con calma pasando la hoja al oír la puerta.

-Con permiso.

-Pase, pase y póngase cómodo en la cheslong. ¿Le apetecen unas gominolas o mejor unas palomitas? ¿Algo de beber, Redbull, Monster o un Bifrutas?

-No gracias.

-Como quiera.-prepara su lápiz—Bueno, yo soy Cheshire y estoy aquí para ayudarle con sus problemas, así que siéntase libre de contarme lo que quiera. Empecemos ¿cómo se llama?

-Alois Trancy.

-Muy bien, y dígame señor Trancy ¿cuál es su problema?

-En ocasiones...veo demonios. Están por todas partes, son mayordomos, doncellas, sirvientes, cazadores...¡Estoy convencido de que hasta el cartero puede ser uno de ellos!-exclama con nerviosismo revolviéndose en el sitio.

-Ya, ya ya señor Trancy—le calma—no pasa nada relájese aquí no hay demonios salvo mi maldita impresora.-Se ríe bajo su máscara—Tómese su tiempo, y empecemos por el principio que algo me dice que su estancia aquí va a ser muy laaaarga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The End.

Paridas mentales, nivel: Cherry Cheshire. XD

Bueno, decir que la primera parte de este omake para mí es una crítica a la estandarización japonesa de la mujer del anime, llena de curvas y con tetas enormes. Y el segundo...no tengo nada que decir del segundo.

Cheshire: ¡sí, que es el que más mola!

¬¬ tal vez... jeje si tuviera que volver a agradeceros todo no terminaría nunca, así que desde mi portátil, desde donde escribo(suele ser mi casa) desde mi ciudad, desde mi país desde mi planeta(Cheshire dice que soy extraterrestre) os mando miles de millones de besos, abrazos y agradecimientos deseándoos lo mejor del mundo. Porque sois y seréis siempre **mis little demons.**

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)

PD: ojalá nos leamos alguna otra vez xP


End file.
